Book 1 - Cold Heart (Tears of King)
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Even if he's intended to not marry someone when still sit on the throne, Soo Won meets his soon-to-be-wife on the battlefield with Kai. He's proposed her even if must fight against her family. After marry her, cold-eyed Queen try to kill him the first night on their chamber. The reason is because she is the Sword who loved by King Hiryuu and Beast
1. First Night on Their Chamber

**Chapter 1 – First Night on Their Chamber**

 _None husband will predict an attack on their chamber by his own wife, not even the King_

* * *

.

The clattering of wine cup and liquor and whispers from the noble around the banquet about the King who has finally married with the Queen can be heard. Finally after their King turns into 19th years old, he's married with the youngest princess of Northern Kai Empire who only two years under the King's age.

Joo Doh turns his head around, confusing "where is the King and the Queen?".

Geun Tae smirks, his usual feral grin showing amusement before he chuckles "just now I saw them run away to their chamber. I never expect if the King would become that aggressive".

Kyo Ga clears his throat "just let them be".

This time, Joon Gi turns his head around as if looking for something, _someone_ actually "eto... Any of you see my daughter?".

The other Shogun only shakes their head when Mundok shrugs and comments "who know? And my boy isn't around here anymore, too".

Ayura comes out of nowhere, telling them "if Elder and Shogun looking for Tae Woo Shogun and Lady Lily, they're going out of the ballroom just now with Tetora and Han Dae. There's something Lady Lily wanted to talking about with Tae Woo Shogun but Tae Woo Shogun has avoided her and he's escaped from the ballroom with Han Dae so Lady Lily and Tetora pursuing them".

Joon Gi and Mundok's jaw drops, yelling in unison "WHAT?!".

On other side, Geun Tae become excited "wow, what kind of progress they're doing? Is this because of the King marrying the Queen?".

Joon Gi and Mundok clears their throat.

.

After Lily finds him, she's asking Tetora to stay at her place when they sees Han Dae patting the Wind Tribe Shogun who vomits whatever out of his stomach. Han Dae rises and take step backwards after he sees Lily approaching Tae Woo.

Lily crouches herself beside Tae Woo "Tae Woo...".

Tae Woo realizes the sympathy on her looks and he avoids to looking straight into her blue eyes that somehow, stirring his heart because that beautiful blue eyes looks sparkling below the gleaming of full moonlight, provokes and teasing his inner so he slaps her coming hand "just let me alone...".

Lily sighs, she leaning her head on his back, both her palms caressing his back as if wants to tell him that she is here and he is not alone "...I can't, besides why are you drinking so much like this if you can't handle it?".

Tae Woo catches Lily's wrist, he grabs her shoulder and pushes her back till her back pressed on the wall. Tetora wants to interrupt them at the time but Han Dae grabs her shoulder and shakes his head, he know his friend very well and he know if his friend won't hurt her even if he's drunk, he only wants to threatens her.

His blue eyes stares at her surprised expression, he leans after put both his palm beside her face. He's looking at her with sharp gaze, whispers beside her ear, voice strict and hoarse as the side-effect of vomits after taking so much liquor in "I needn't your sympathy, at all...".

For his surprise, Lily's face unwavering, rather she feels like she heard something and pushes him, turning her head to the side "...wait, do you hear that?".

.

Silence, in the middle of the darkness.

A labored breath, in and out as his adrenaline rises. His beads of sweat trailing to his chin.

Blood dripping to the floor from the knife on her hand. The trace of scarlet liquid starts from the blanket above the bed to the trail where she goes, approaching her husband with knife on her hand.

Just a moment ago, after carrying his wife going inside their chamber and settling her body up to the bed, his wife who lays on their bed stretching her hands up, asks him wordlessly but with her gesture, he knows she invite him. He smirks as he leaning over his body, resting one his hand on the pillow beside her head while one his hand grasping her wrist. He kisses her, passionate and fulfills with desire of her. As he brushes his lips into hers, she wraps her hand, crawling around his body which loosening his robe, sneaks under his robe and touching his body. He doesn't mind, because he is doing the same with her silk robe as well. Next second, he catches a glimpse of sharp metal shining under the moonlight, reflected at the mirror beside the bed, he jumps to the side of the bed and releases her body after alarms on his head ringing. He can't believe this, his wife swings her sword to him. He is still lucky, his wound isn't that deep. He covers his bleeding nape, maybe only a second he failing to avoid her attack, he will lose his life. Only a few inches his vital vein will cut off.

He know he supposes to not let himself catch his guard off.

In the end, she is still the princess of Kai Empire.

She is so beautiful and intoxicating, just like a butterfly who beautiful to see but hard to catch. He doesn't expect to attacked by her, maybe he should set his minds up.

Maybe she isn't butterfly, but a thorny rose, and the thorn hurts him.

He turns his attention from the knife on her hand to his wife's cold eyes. Rather than trying to escape out, he asks her "why... Why are you trying to kill me, Setsu?".

"why? Are you asks me why am I trying to kill you?", ignoring her disheveled kimono under her robe which shows her cleavage and her thigh, she sheathes her sword and pointing her sword to his neck "it's simple, Soo Won... because I hate you... you, who had killed **him** , the one and only man I love...".

Her stern gaze shows nothing but deep anger and hatred.

Under the moonlight, he kneels on the floor, looking at the paleness of her skin like the snow, her straight hair cascading her shoulder and hip, the color of her hair not only the purple of the sunset but the Maroon of the Camellia flower petal, too. The look on her stern blue eyes as cold as ice. Her blue eyes isn't the usual blue eyes like other, her blue eyes is the mixed color of the Azure Blue Sky or the ice and the Navy Blue of the Sky at night or the deepest sea. Its cold gaze paralyzes his body, freezing his spine till the his deepest vein.

He doesn't expect to see her tears when she's trying to kill him. It's not the first time he sees her crying but the tears falls from her eyes, left wet traces on her cheek, sparkling like pearl from the cold sea.

Even in the middle of this dangerous situation where his wife trying to kill him, how can he still thinking about her intoxicating and breathtaking beauty?

.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _Yes, this is my first fanfic and I've written story as long as the same time with my twin sister but the difference is, I'm not ready yet to post it and unlike my diligent older sister, I'm lazier than her so I'm sorry if I'm taking slower time to post my fanfic rather than my sister. Rather than using past tense, I prefers using present tense (to make difference between us on writing too)._


	2. Woman at the Battlefield

**Chapter 2 – Woman at the Battlefield**

 _Better think twice before you underestimate a woman, or they will cut your head off_

* * *

.

Man fights on the battlefield and Woman continues their offspring.

That anecdote has suppressed Woman's position. It makes they aren't able standing on the front line like a man has. Not at all though, but the same thing has been happened at Kouka Kingdom when the late King Joo-Nam chose Il as his successor on the throne, not Yu Hon. The late King Joo-Nam has chosen his second son as the next King so that way, Yona has to be the next heir. When she's readied to become the King, she would inherit the throne from Il even if her soon-to-be husband would become the King. Of course, King Joo-Nam's subordinates and the Council against his idea.

But looks like that stigma hasn't work at Yona's generation, at least Northern Kai Empire makes a proof about it.

* * *

After their 'funny' mouth-fighting at the Saika Castle about the beacon, Kan Kyo Ga and Kan Tae Jun realizes of their shock state. They haven't time to keep silent and doing nothing. Kyo Ga is quickly giving order to his soldiers who had brought the news about invasion from Kai Empire at the border. Tae Jun doesn't know what to say, he doesn't expect if his hope (inside his heart, of course) about why Northern Kai Empire didn't invade them already? Of course he never expected his hope become true. It's really fortunate coincidence, with this he's safe for now.

After asking his soldiers to prepare their troops on the border and sending message to King about Northern Kai Empire's invasion, Kyo Ga turns his head to him "ah, and Tae Jun?!".

Taken aback from his daydreaming, Tae Jun salutes "yes?! I'll do what I can, Onii-sama!? I'll go with my subordinates to the border and fight along with you?!".

"well, certainly it's not what I want to tell you, but I approves your intention", Kyo Ga places both his hand on his brother's shoulder "what I wanted to tell you... I'm so sorry for doubting you and your subordinates... good job, Ototou".

Tae Jun breaks into tears, clenching both his hand into fist, he's affected by his brother's rare praise "Onii-sama...".

Blushing because of embarrassment, Kyo Ga is quickly turning his head "now, let's go to the border?! We have no time to wasting since there's a chance we would break into war?!".

"aye aye sir?!".

* * *

Soo Won arrives at the border with Keishuk, Joo Doh and Geun Tae. They've brought Earth Tribe and Sky Tribe Army with them as well. Kyo Ga explains the situation here and how the thing's going on the battlefield at his tent.

Joo Doh crosses his arm before his chest "so, is it really Li Hazara again?".

"yes, surely we will start the war tomorrow at the daybreak", Kyo Ga nods his head before he put his forefinger on his chin with one arm crosses his chest "I myself suspects his reason to attacking us at this time is because our certain matters with Xing Kingdom, but what make he know about our condition? That's really quick".

On the other side, Tae Jun keeps silent _"or it's because they saw the beacon I've asked Heuk-Chi to lit up and they sent the spy to inspecting Kouka's condition?"_.

Keishuk raises his eyebrow "isn't it because they suspecting something happened on Kouka after they saw your beacon?".

Kyo Ga and Tae Jun stiffens but at that time, someone interrupting their meeting "the truth is, Li Hazara knew about your Kingdom situation because he's heard it from one of his spy who get contact with 'traitor' from Xing Kingdom".

Soo Won, Keishuk, Joo Doh, Geun Tae, Kyo Ga and Tae Jun turns their head to the source of the sound. They're surprises, there's standing a man with his spears resting on his shoulder. The man with short messy brunette hair and amber eyes smirks as the rest of the man on this tent turning their attention to him.

Joo Doh fortifies Soo Won behind him, pointing his blade to stranger man "who are you!?".

Geun Tae, Kyo Ga and Tae Jun prepares themselves too, hand on their handle of swords when Keishuk cringes himself, wondering from where this man come.

Soo Won asks his man to halt "what do you mean with 'traitor' from Xing Kingdom?".

"my apologize, I'm not introducing myself yet. My name is Aruma Igarashi", Aruma rises from his seat before lower his body, he leans his spear on his shoulder and smirks "remember high priest Gobi from Xing Kingdom?".

From Keishuk, Joo Doh and Soo Won's expression, looks like they remember him but the problem is, who is this man and what his importance till he comes here?

"okay, since you guys know this man, I'll make this quick. There's a message from one of the Northern Kai Empire Princess, 'pull back your troops, King Soo Won. We can handle this mess on our own'…".

Geun Tae snarls first "do you mean, we must turn our tail and believe on our enemy's word? Are you kidding?!

This time, Joo Doh agrees with Geun Tae "that's right, what if this is trap?".

Soo Won steps forward, stretching his hand towards the strangers "and what make us must believe you? you're from nomads, right? Aruma Igarashi, Head of Nomads Clan of Northern Kai Empire".

"oh, you know about me, too? it's a honor for me to known by a King like yourself".

Keishuk asks "what we know, between Nomads and Kai Empire always clashing against each other, right? so what makes you come here just to inform us and send the message from the Northern Kai Empire princess?".

"it can't be help, right? since this princess is my beloved wife… what kind of a husband who can't do the simple task like this from his wife?".

Soo Won, Joo Doh, Geun Tae, Keishuk, Kyo Ga and Tae Jun only shows one reaction.

Speechless.

"oh, so you've had married with the princess of Northern Kai Empire? Congratulations?", Geun Tae smacks the table beside him "that's nonsense?! how could it even…".

Aruma cut his off "if you want to asking 'how could it even happened', it's so simple... Nomads basically stays at our base, the mountain near Jin Zui Lake. Since before I took my father's place as the Head of Nomads Clan, like your advisor said, we've always conflicted with Army's Empire but I thought only a several people who know that Army's Empire on the border led by the Head of Gozen Clan, Tomoe Gozen who adopted by the Empress as the first princess of Northern Kai Empire. We're always fighting each other every time we met on the battlefield and in the end, we've fallen to each other so we've married. Simple, right?".

Joo Doh shouts "simple your ass!?".

Geun Tae caresses his jaw line, smirking "but somehow, I interested… how strong your wife till she is able to become the Head of one from Military Clan on Northern Kai Empire? if she is really strong, can you lend me your wife so I can take a battle with her?".

"nah, better not… beside the circumstances here on Northern Kai Empire still such a mess… before you're asking me again, I'm only helping my wife, that's all".

Aruma is explaining after that, the Northern Kai Emperor passed away just several days ago. It was happened when Soo Won busied by the matters with Xing Kingdom "we don't wanna make such a mess on the Northern Kai Empire itself because the death of the Emperor, so about the Emperor's death itself still a secret. The only consort of Emperor, Fong Mulan taken his place as The Empress with the help from all of her daughter with those who support her and willingly to stand on her side, not to mention the late Emperor himself asked her to do so before he died. If you guys really wanted to know about all of the matters, Lady Fong Mulan doesn't mind if you want to meet with her and listening to her explanation. Long story short, the coronation of Lady Fong Mulan as the next Empress would be held only a half month later. There's several people who still doubt of her and want take her place as the next ruler and one of them is Li Hazara but he knows, he can't win if only with his Clan power".

Soo Won lifts one his hand "we get your point… so, that's why he needs more power which makes him attacking us when he thinks it is the right time to invade us since we're troubled with the matters of Xing Kingdom?".

Keishuk interrupts "before that, you said 'with the help from all of her daughter'… from what you said, looks like one of them who asking us to pull back our troops, right? can you let us meet with her?".

"sure, you can…", Aruma turns his head, grinning "after that mess, of course. It seems they have already started".

When they are going outside the tent, they find the fire from the battlefield. Heuk Chi reports that looks like there's a clash between two side at the campsite of Northern Kai Empire itself. After they heard such a noise, suddenly there's explosion which make the campsite burned by the fire. The noise of everybody screaming around the battlefield, the heat from the fire at the night. It makes Soo Won clenching his fist around the hem of his robe.

"your majesty".

Soo Won snaps from his mind and he's only smiling "that's fine, Joo Doh".

Not long after that, one of Nomads man comes to reporting Aruma that Li Hazara captured by one of Lady Fong Mulan's daughter with her subordinate's help, and the princess wants to confront Li Hazara in front of her troops.

Aruma asks "which one? Cherry Blossom, Misty Camellia or Angel?".

"…unexpected, the Angel".

Aruma smirks, this girl really a surprise, he thinks. He orders his subordinates to show him the way but before left, he asks Soo Won and his group "why don't you guys come with us?".

* * *

"husband?!".

They're turning their attention to long straight raven-haired purple eyes woman who mounts from her horse, approaching them. Half of her long hair tied in braids with hair clip carved Sakura on it.

Looks at the woman who wearing her military coat with Sakura emblem on her armor's chest, Aruma stretching his hand to welcome her "wife? you aren't coming with your Imoutou?".

It's clear now for Soo Won and the others, this woman is the first princess of Northern Kai Empire, Tomoe Gozen.

"no, it's only between them now but they don't know, I'll only watch them on this gamble, beside…", Tomoe pecks his cheek before cupping his cheek, sweet smile carved on her face "…I've already had what I want the most in this world, you, my husband".

Geun Tae clears his throat when the couple kisses for a long time "oy, lovebirds, don't make your nest here".

Ignoring Geun Tae's comment and the group, Soo Won approaches the crowd, his Shogun follows him behind. In the middle of the circle where Li Hazara kneels on the ground after tied by the twin sister with long straight brown hair with Jade eyes who pointing their spears to him right now. The pony-tailed woman with sharp gaze keeps pointing her spears to him as the twin-tailed woman with softer look on her eyes approaching a woman who stops her step, standing just in front of Li Hazara.

Soo Won feels like he will stop breathing as he sees her hair.

Her hair is red, but unlike Yona, her red color looks more deep, maroon like the blood and the red color of her hair only half because half of her hair is the purple, like the purple of the sky at the sunset. Her hair has a maroon color till her shoulder, half of it from her shoulder which turn become purplish till the end of her hair that reached her thigh pulled back into long braid just like Tomoe. She wears military coat with Snowflakes emblem on her armor's chest but what makes her looking so piercing is her cold blue eyes. Such a unique blue eyes, despite the look on her stern blue eyes as cold as ice, no one doubting the beauty of her blue eyes which her eyes is the mixed color of the Azure Blue Sky or the ice with the Navy Blue of the Sky at night or the deepest sea.

Li Hazara smirks as he lifting his head to the piercing woman who standing in front of him "princess Setsuna, it seems…".

"Li Hazara… this scar didn't stop your ambition, huh?", Setsuna touches the scars on his face, the scars which he got after his invade to Kouka Kingdom with Kan Soo Jin's troops "when you're back from Kouka Kingdom, Tsubaki Onee-sama had carved this wound and nearly killed you".

"and your mercy after that makes me still alive here… you've asked your sister to not kill me or tell the Emperor about my treason… that's very kind of you, princess", Li Hazara laughs severely before grinning "but you're really still naïve, princess... If you think that mercy of yours would make me change my mind, you're wrong?! That mercy of yours soon would kill yourself?! That mercy only a weakness on the battlefield?!".

The pony-tailed woman beside him clenching her fist and pulling his hair, pointing her weapon to his neck "shut your mouth?! you still can alive because princess gave her mercy on your life, you good-for-nothing rat?!".

"Koharu, step back".

The pony-tailed woman so-called as Koharu obeys her princess's order and pulling back her spear which she's pointing at Li Hazara has scratched his neck.

"don't think I'll give you the second chance, Li Hazara… Hotaru, Guan Dao…", Setsuna lifts her which make one of her subordinates, the twin-tailed woman called as Hotaru, giving her a glaive, a spears with long-sword which similar with Hak's. She's pointing her weapon to him "one last question before I ended your life with this Guan Dao, do you have a death wish or a regret?".

"tch, I have no regret… but if you're still receive my death wish, please don't do anything to my son and my wife".

"you can hold my words", Setsuna swings Guan Dao with one hand to piercing Li Hazara's vein on his neck. After Li Hazara's body collapsed to the ground, Koharu steps forward and give the dry towel to Setsuna for cleaning blood which splattered on her face and her body as she swung her massive spears. After Setsuna throws the stained-blood fabric to the ground and kneeling before Li Hazara's corpse, Setsuna closes his eyes "may Gods have their mercy on your soul".

" _so beautiful… just like the ice melting…",_ Soo Won gasps as he sees Setsuna who crying after that, really, what is he thinking about at the time like this? He mounts from his horse to approaching her "you're crying after kill people? You're weird".

"it can't help, though... I'm always bad to handle someone's death", Setsuna wipes her tears before that cold ice appear again on her looks "no matter who they are, whether they're my enemy or my friend, this tears always out of my eyes without I want… I hate this, but I won't deny my own weakness, because it's the part of myself…".

"it's because you're too kind, Baka Imoutou".

Setsuna lifts her head as wavy auburn haired woman who mounts from her horse approaching her "Tsubaki Onee-sama…".

Her wavy hair flows by the wind like Camellia petal flowers swaying on the air. Even if her military coat with Camellia emblem on her armor's chest make her looks piercing too, the soft look mixes with affection on her amber orbs which like sweet honey when she's looking at Setsuna would make everyone who looking at her know that she really loves her little sister.

Tsubaki pulls Setsuna on her embrace "what I told you before to let the finish to me?".

"and let you won the gamble? no, thanks", Setsuna breaks the hug and turns her head towards her twin subordinates "Hotaru, Koharu, send my order to all of our troops!? asking all man to gathering the corpse at one field and prioritize to bring all the injured to Chizuru's tent as quickly as possible?! We can bury the corpse later but what most important now, ask all people who can help with the medic at medical tent and help me with others woman to focus on medical tent?! Hurry up, we're battle with the time now?! We must keep the victim of war to the lowest point?! Understood?!".

"as you wish, Princess!?", Koharu and Hotaru bows their head before dismisses themselves.

Setsuna turns her head back to Tsubaki after her twin subordinates goes "I'm so sorry, Onee-sama, but let's talk and meet at Hahaue's tent when everything has settled down".

"yes, yes, I'm understand", Tsubaki waves one of her hand and sighs as she ruffles her little sister's head, pointing her forefinger above for her last sentence "don't worry, I'll send your order just now to my subordinates and our Onee-sama as well... But!? don't push yourself too hard till you passed out this time, okay?".

"Arigatou?!", Setsuna hugs her before sticking her tongue out "but~ no promises about that, Onee-sama?! Bye!?".

"hey?! good grief, stubborn Imoutou?!", Tsubaki only can slaps her head as she yelling, she shakes her head before turning to one of her subordinates "oi, you heard her, right? tell her word to other troops and make sure that word reaches Tomoe and her husband troop as well, quickly!? Don't forget, tell Tomoe to check upon Setsu once after they finishes burying the corpse, I'll help Setsu at the tent after finishing my business right away".

"understood, my Lady?!".

Before Tsubaki leaves her place, Soo Won interrupts her "excuse me, Lady... But, who are you? and who is she, the one you call as your Imoutou?".

Rather than answers Soo Won's question, Tsubaki swings her sword which stop before Soo Won's nose "before you're asking other person's identity, introduce yourself first, bastard".

Joo Doh jerks at such a manner of that woman "how rude?! Watch your tongue in front of the King of Kouka, insolent woman?!".

Tomoe throws her boots which landing on Joo Doh's head "you're the one who must watch your own tongue, old man".

Tsubaki blinks "oh, Tomoe Onee-sama?".

"yo, I've already seen everything from above since Setsu killed Li Hazara with my husband", after pointing her thumb above, Tomoe lifts her palm before toss with her sister "we heard her word clearly, so I'm giving the same order to my subordinates as well. Right now, my husband is going back to our troops for tell them Setsuna's order as well".

"then, we're only need to handle everything and waiting the situation settled down before meet Hahaue for tell her the news about the situation here...", Tsubaki put one her hand on her hip and sighs. Her eyes widened, one of her eyebrow rises after she realizes one thing, she lifts her shaking finger which pointing Tomoe "eh? Wait... you said you're there since Setsu killed Li Hazara?".

Tomoe nods her head "yep".

Tsubaki grabs Tomoe's collar and shakes her body "don't just nods and 'yep' me!? If that so then why weren't you stop her?! Don't tell me she knew if you're there from the first place so that's why she yelled her order like that?!".

Joo Doh clears his throat which make two princesses turning their attention to them "excuse me, but I think ignoring important figure in front of you who still waiting your answer really rude, Lady".

Tsubaki only mocks him "are you that important? I don't think so".

Tomoe slaps her head from behind "keep your manner, that's why other man always thinking twice to marry you".

"ow?!", Tsubaki caresses her head before protesting "just because you've had married with that vagabond, don't use that matter of fact to insult me?!".

"that's really rude?! I'm not vagabond, Tsu-chan?!".

"oh, shut up?! don't call me like that?!".

"oh my, I apologize for my little sister bad manner, she really has bad-tempered except to our dearest Imoutou and I apologize for my own rudeness as well, to not introducing myself yet", ignoring protest from Tsubaki and the fight between her little sister and her husband, Tomoe apologizes, speaking to Soo Won and his subordinates "I'm the first princess of Northern Kai Empire. My name is Tomoe Gozen, and here is my little sister, the second princess, Tsubaki Yukie. If I may ask, who are you?".

"I apologize as well for my bad-tempered bodyguard, Lady Tomoe. My name is Soo Won, I'm the King of Kouka Kingdom. If you're kind enough to answer my question, can you tell me the situation on your Empire? your husband has explained the circumstances and we have conclusion that there's a civil war on Northern Kai Empire but can you explain, actually what the relationship of your Empire's state with us that make the next Empress invites us to meet her?".

Tomoe nods her head and put her hand to covering Tsubaki's mouth because she sees her sister about to protest "of course, let's talk on our Hahaue's tent".

"oh, before that… can you tell me, who actually that woman, which you called 'Setsu'?" asks Soo Won, which make his advisor and his Shogun turns their head in confusion or excited.

Tomoe blinks "oh, she is our Imoutou as well, the youngest exactly. She is the third princess of Northern Kai Empire, Setsuna… why?".

"ah, I've heard your husband and his subordinates called her as Angel, so…".

"oh, about that… Hahaue has given a nickname for us, her daughter… 'Cherry Blossom' for me, 'Misty Camellia' for Tsubaki and 'Angel' for Setsuna…", as Tomoe finishes her words, from behind her, Tsubaki pops her head and raises her eyebrow "what? don't tell the funny thing that you've interested to my Imoutou already, King?".

Soo Won quickly dejects that argument, waves his hand furiously "no no no no no that's not it?! It's just… curiosity?!".

Again, Tomoe slaps her head when Tsubaki falls into laughter "don't tease other people like that, Imoutou. It's not fun".

This time Tsubaki dodges it, sticking her tongue out "can't help it, Onee-sama~ I don't know if the King of Kouka is surprisingly very pure like this. I bet he even don't have a lover. Am I right?".

Geun Tae nods his head "yeah, you're right, princess".

Soo Won sighs in exasperation "Geun Tae Shogun…".

.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _If any of you've read latest chapter of the manga (chapter 154 I mean), yes, I'm taking this story from the circumstances of latest chapter where Kai Empire attacking Kouka. Hope you guys enjoy this story. About their nickname, I only want to try this and the nickname only appear on dialogue between the character when they're speaking so I hope you don't confuse about it._

 _Shogun = General_

 _Onii-sama = Older Brother_

 _Ototou = Little Brother_

 _Baka = Stupid_

 _Imoutou = Little Sister_

 _Onee-sama = Older Sister_

 _Arigatou = Thank You_

 _Hahaue = Mother_


	3. Woman On The Throne

**Chapter 3 – Woman On The Throne**

 _Man and Woman have the same right_

* * *

.

When they arrive at the biggest tent on the campsite which set above the hill under the moonlight, Tomoe knocks the tent "Hahaue, we're come back with King Soo Won and his subordinates".

"come in".

They meet with a woman who sits on the table, one leg stomping upon the side of the table while the other legs hanging to either side of the table. Her hand swings the knife while her eyes locked onto the map of Northern Kai Empire. Same as her daughter, she wears military coat with Snowflakes and Crescent Moon emblem on her armor's chest. Even for the middle-aged woman, she has the beauty which makes her looked like on the same age as her daughter. Her long straight white hair that reaches her hip and that blue eyes as Sapphire with the cold look of the ice makes them wondering if this woman really human or Snow Woman?

"so... How about the circumstances on the battlefield?".

Tomoe bows her head "back then, Li Hazara had taken down, no sign of resistance from his troops as well".

"Li Huan, Li Hazara's son and his troops has retreated after Li Hazara captured but I've sent my troops to guarding the border, in case if Li Huan would back here with the reinforcement", Tsubaki lifts her hand "about the victim on this battle, we just need to gets the report from the head of Healer, Chizuru who has still busied on the medic tent".

"the least thing we need to do only hold funeral after burying the corpse before we're back to the Imperial Capital Tenchou. Now...", Mulan sauntering the table beside her before she stops in front of the map, throwing her knife which landing on the map at the border "after the head of Li Clan, Li Hazara had taken down, we can say everything before the coronation has settled down... then, how about the gamble's result, my daughter?".

Tomoe sighs and rests her cheek on her palm as Mulan turning her attention to her daughter "actually, I don't expect her to come with us to the battlefield but I'm suppose to not surprise at all since she is really headstrong. Still, the result makes us confounded because we lost the gamble with our own Imoutou".

Tsubaki turns her head, crosses her arm before her chest, pouting and grumbling "Setsuna has won the gamble".

Mulan bursts into laughter, she giggles as she approaching her daughter before she gives her bear hug to both her daughter "as I promised, I'll grant your wish as a reward, but... Where's your Imoutou?".

Tsubaki's scowl deepens "as usual, she has helped Chizuru at the medic tent… since Chizuru helped by Setsuna, I don't think the victim on the battlefield this time would that much but still… I don't think she would come here till no one has severe injuries or dying anymore".

Tomoe points her forefinger above "or Koharu and Hotaru would come here after she passed out".

"yeah, like you said, beloved wife... She has passed out, but the one who must carry her back not the twins", Aruma comes inside, carrying unconscious Setsuna after Hotaru opens the tent flap. Koharu asks Aruma to lay her down after set the futon behind the curtain inside the tent, her pale face enough to make Mulan, Tomoe and Tsubaki worry about her. After lay her down on the futon, Aruma reports the situation on the medic tent "Angel is doing her best as usual, but there's still several who have severe injuries... Looks like she pushed herself too much again for heal the dying. No one dying patient at least for now thanks to the Angel, but half of the victim have severe injuries so their condition still need to watch. If tomorrow their condition worsened till they're dying, there's a chance she would heal them again".

Tomoe puts the blanket on Setsuna, curses herself inwardly "god, her face become this pale...".

"just let her sleep and don't scolding her when she wakes up, she has been working so hard", Mulan kisses Setsuna's forehead, caressing her head, smiling fondly to her youngest daughter before she stares dagger coldly to her already-tempted second daughter "especially you, Tsubaki".

Tsubaki snickers "no promises, Hahaue".

After she is asking Koharu and Hotaru to watch over Setsuna, Mulan invites Soo Won to sit on the table. Soo Won sit across Mulan with his subordinates arrayed behind him. Mulan sits with Aruma and two of her daughter arrayed behind her as well. The King of Kouka with the soon-to-be-the-Empress of Northern Kai Empire sits face to face, the atmosphere around Kouka Kingdom's faction more tense because they are ready to confront her.

Looks like Mulan can read their tension, so she tilts her head and smirking "relax... I'll only explaining about our circumstance and the relationship with your Kingdom. Let me make one thing clear here, whatever Li Hazara doing or his intention towards Kouka Kingdom isn't our business, so if you're asking for the compensation, you can't get that from us because we are not on the same ship".

Soo Won has predicted this, he sighs and lifts one hand to halt his subordinates, Geun Tae or highly, Joo Doh who is about to yelling "since the battle even aren't starting yet, we haven't damage so it's alright and I'll make it fast... what do you want from us?".

Mulan smirks, she asking Soo Won about what he know about Northern Kai Empire.

Soo Won is explaining about what happens on Kai Empire "I thought everything has changed since after the late of the last Kai Emperor of Kai Empire, Emperor Byeol passed away. Kai Empire has fallen and divided into two territory based on their military zone which Northern Kai Empire led by Byeol's son, Dal and Southern Kai Empire led by Byeol's cousin, Kou Koryu. They held the same power on military but quarrel between Emperor's cousin with his nephew about who must led the Empire after the Emperor Byeol passed away had made the territory divided. Unlike Southern Kai Empire which gaining its own riches at Kou Koryu's hand, Northern Kai Empire constantly attacked by Nomads from the north and suffering the impoverish conditions since the division even if the Northern Kai Empire entirely managed by various powerful military clan, noble or families, not to mention the land's climate is very infertile and cold. About Northern Kai Empire, since the royal family is weak but the military clan around him possessed power, I don't think its still can called as the 'Empire' anymore".

Aruma, Tsubaki and Tomoe keeps calm even if their subordinates holding the handle of their sword, already prepare to yelling for Soo Won's insult about their Empire (even if it's true), but Mulan lifts her hand "halt, you moron".

Several soldier are still looking like want to protest about Soo Won's word, but one cold gaze from Mulan enough to shut their mouth.

"I won't deny that fact, it's that moron's fault, I already told him that his grievous state won't help but he never listening and in the end, he died because of poisoned...", Mulan rises from her seat and looking at the outside tent where the moonlight radiance shining her smirk "that good-for-nothing bastard, after asking me to take the throne rather than let this empire fallen to Kouka or Kou Koryu's hand, he's gone that easily... He has supposed to thrown down to the deepest hell or killed till he can't reincarnate anymore".

Tomoe waves her hand "Hahaue, it's not good to insult someone who had passed away".

"but what Hahaue said about that cowards were the truth, Onee-sama", Tsubaki smirks and takes step away from Tomoe who prepared herself to hit her "sorry, but I'm on the same ship with Hahaue".

Geun Tae interrupts "sorry, I know this is not my business but he is your husband and your Chichiue, right? Isn't it too cold? To talking about your own late husband and sovereign like that?".

Soo Won inquires "and I think it's you who hard to believe, Lady Fong Mulan... You're the ex-concubine of Kou Koryu yet you're re-married with Dal after separated with Kou Koryu?".

"oh, you know about it, too? It's hasten the conversation, then... Like I said, Dal is a coward, good-for-nothing Emperor who let his own Empire became this weak, because of his regret to abandoning his own wife die at the battlefield... If it's not because for Setsuna, I wouldn't be divorcing with Kou Koryu and married with that cowards", Mulan sits and resting her head above her palm "but at least cowards like Dal sometimes better than devil who taken human's form like Kou Koryu. He maybe a good emperor for his empire and society, but he has failed as a parents. What's more, he is the worst father and husband I've ever seen".

Keishuk raises his eyebrow "what do you mean, Lady? And our conversation only rotating in the place, I think".

Mulan rolling her eyes before continues "...maybe it's better to let that thing conveyed to the King later by her for best, but let me tell you that we aren't have intention to disturbing your territory, King Soo Won. Li Hazara's action isn't my responsibility at all".

"actually, we can let him do as he please but we don't want if Sen province drop to your hand and Hahaue's coronation delayed because we must settle back the protocol with you, so let's discuss about it now" Tomoe adds.

Joo Doh is insinuating her "you want our King close his eyes about Li Hazara's action and let this be so your coronation won't delay? What would become this Northern Kai Empire if they let a woman sit upon their throne and led this Empire?".

CTAS!?

Aruma slaps his head "oh, my, god...".

Tomoe laughs innocently "oh, my... you're so ancient, Joo Doh Shogun... Man and Woman have the same rightful authority, you know?".

"you should watch your tongue, Joo Doh Shogun... If I were you, I wouldn't pick that thing up here, especially not in front of Hahaue", Tsubaki smirks as she raises her eyebrow "and you should get your punishment for your insult".

"I don't know about the Kouka Kingdom, but whether the leader is woman or man, it doesn't matter at Northern Kai Empire since what prevail here is the Law of Nature, the world where the strong one eat the weak one. If you're contemplating about woman or man here, your head will cut off at the battlefield...", Mulan rises from her seat slowly. Even if her mouth pulling into flat smile, her gaze as if invites the blizzard inside this tent "how about take a gamble with me? if any of you can win against me, I'll let the state of Northern Kai Empire become the vassal nation of Kouka Kingdom".

It feels like standing in the middle of blizzard because of the temperature decreasing all of sudden inside the tent, except Soo Won who raises his eyebrow "...Lady Fong Mulan, you're really a gambler, huh?".

"if you want to make Northern Kai Empire as your vassal nation like Xing Kingdom or Sei Kingdom, you must take me under your feet, right? this gamble would become opportunity for Kouka. If you won, you get Northern Kai Empire. Beside I thought with or without my offer, soon you'll attack us or at least threatens us, so we would think twice before we attack your Kingdom, not to mention if you want to re-gain your territory which given or you think stolen by your former sovereign, like what you did to Southern Kai Empire, right?", Mulan lifts one her hand which make one of her soldier give her sword "but... it's only happen if you can win against me".

Tomoe trying to stops her "Hahaue, stop?!".

Tsubaki nods her head "that's right, we don't care if the corpse that must buried increasing, but what would Setsu say? besides, they are not worthy to become your opponent".

Joo Doh's vein pops on his head when pulling his sword "give us the proof, woman?!".

And at the time like this, Geun Tae become excited "interesting!? Let me in!?".

Tomoe steps forward "Hahaue".

"shut up, daughter...", Mulan stares dagger at her daughter from the corner of her eyes which make Aruma take Tomoe and Tsubaki away from them before pulling her sword "just **try** if you think you can win from me, but I'm not get moniker as Yuki Onna for nothing…".

"eng? Yuki Onna? Could it be...", Kyo Ga startles "Joo Doh Shogun, Geun Tae Shogun, stop it?! That woman...".

 **Please wait a moment...**

Tomoe tells them, even if it's too late "sorry for the late information, but Hahaue is the Head Clan of Gozen Clan before she gives her position to my biological Hahaue when she called by Emperor Byeol to the Imperial Capital for fulfilling the position as Shogun of the Imperial Military Kai Empire because she acknowledged as the strongest woman at the Kai Empire".

"and Hahaue is also known as ex-highest and strongest Shogun of Kai Empire before taken as Kou Koryu's concubine but her moniker more known rather than her real name, it seems... Her moniker is Yuki Onna (Snow Woman) when she's still on her duty at the military but she called as Yuki no Kisaki (the Snow Queen) lately", Tsubaki closes their explanation.

Kyo Ga covers half his face with his left hand "that's why I told you, don't…".

"tell us before your Hahaue strangled us, greenhorn Shogun and both Lady", murmurs Geun Tae who tries to helping Joo Doh but ended with beaten black and blue within Joo Doh by Mulan's hand.

Mulan who sits on her chair, smirking as she resting her head on her palm "look, a man with his bog mouth… you even can't win against a single woman like me".

.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Since I've taken parallel story line, the time of this story would take random place but they're still synchronizing and ended at one conclusion. Hope you guys enjoy this story._

 _Chichiue = Father_


	4. The Descendants of Angel

**Chapter 4 – The Descendants of Angel**

 _For those who love her and saved by her, she is an Angel_

* * *

.

Mulan who sits on her chair, smirking as she resting her head on her palm "look, a man with his bog mouth… you even can't win against a single woman like me".

Soo Won leans his back to his chair, sighing "enough, I'm tired…".

"oh? Want to turn tail and go home?", Mulan is insinuating him "or should we take you back home safely?".

"what I mean, I'm tired because it's too crystal clear for me, Lady Fong Mulan. Don't think if just because I'm only soon-to-be-19-years-old King, so you think I'm only youngster that can you get rid easily… if you've swayed by your emotion and able to picking a fight with the other man that isn't from your own country, even put your Empire's state as the prize of the gamble without thinking about the effect of your action to your people this easily, you're not fit to be the Empress", unfortunately for Northern Kai Empire's faction, Soo Won isn't never a good man to fucking with. He has known from his spy, not only about Aruma's background but Mulan's and all of her daughter's background as well "your first princess, Princess Tomoe and third princess, Princess Setsuna maybe still from Kai Empire's royal family's lineage, but only those on the inside know that you and your second princess is from Nomads, that's why your appointment as next Northern Kai Empress become controversial".

Mulan raises her eyebrow, her hand on the handle of her sword again "do you wanna pick a fight with me this time, youngster?".

Soo Won thinks for a second, Mulan wanted to starting a war when her daughter take them here. But from what he saw, she is not the type of a woman that able to send her own people to the hell, not to mention about her own situation that isn't really good and she isn't careless woman who would picking up a fight with a man just because of his word "despite your strict and cold behavior, to me it seems you hold nothing in your heart but love and affection to your people like you do to your family, so I don't understand what do you want with bring us here and deliberately put us to the test like this?".

Mulan inquires "a test? What makes you thinking that way?".

"I won't underestimate my enemy even if she is a woman. I know you're a clever woman and rather sinking yourself into problem, you're prefer to send your subordinates and observing whether your help is needed or not. You're not the type who would carelessly lend your hand into a problem without thinking what the effect of your action", Soo Won shrugs his shoulder before pointing to Joo Doh and Geun Tae who beaten black and blue, standing behind him "Joo Doh aside because he said something harsh about 'woman' and underestimate you, if you really want to get rid of us, you'll do it behind us, not in front of our nose like this. And if you're serious, you can do it yourself and seriously kill them rather than holding your power back like that. Am I wrong?".

Mulan crosses her arm on her chest before leaning her back on her chair, laughing hard on amusement before clasping her hand with wide smile "as expected from Lord Yu Hon's son, I apologize to put you guys to the test, but I should know if all of you were dependable or not, and the result really make me stunned, especially because of you, King Soo Won… even if you've inherited the spitting image of your Hahaue, looks like you've only inherited your soft appearance of Yong-Hi, huh? Because your character is more resemble with Lord Yu Hon rather than Yong-Hi, from what I see".

Soo Won doesn't expect to heard about his parent from woman in front of him, and from her way call his Hahaue's name and speaking about his parents "…Lady Fong Mulan, have you been an acquaintance with my parents since a long time?".

"you can just ask Yong-Hi about me, of course I know her because your Hahaue is my friend when I'm still working at Kai Empire's Army and I'm the one who introducing your Hahaue to Lord Yu Hon, after all. If I remembered back then, how quickly Lord Yu Hon fell in love to your Hahaue and his feeling towards Yong-Hi shown on his face so clear as crystal… he fell in love with Yong-Hi at the first sight", Mulan waves her hand after she giggles, covering her mouth "ah, I'm sorry… enough about memorabilia, how is she? All of us know that her health become alarming after she had given birth, and I lost contact with her since 17 years ago because of an incident at the border".

"I'm sorry if my question is rude, but…", Soo Won raises his eyebrow in wonder, if Mulan truly knew and be a friend of his parents, it means her age has fortyish like his mother "…how old are you, Lady Mulan?".

Tsubaki and Tomoe stiffens before they rolling their eyes and turning their head to the side, only put a 'friendly smile' mask on their face to hide their shuddered body in silence because one more time, they can feel the temperature inside this room become lower than before.

Mulan's face pulls into strained smile to hiding her true feeling "…really want to know?".

Ops, looks like he has stepped 'dangerous danger' and he realizes it, so Soo Won only shakes his head "…not really".

At the same time, Aruma says so boldly "well, no wonder other would surprise if they knew that Lady Fong Mulan who still looking so young like her daughter, actually this year turned become forty…".

Mulan cut his word off with elbowing his stomach before she pointing her sword to his neck "mention my true age and you'll die".

Aruma bows his body behind her "I'm so sorry, I'm still wanted to life, Lady".

Mulan sighs as she sheathing her sword "oh, or I'll take my daughter back".

This time, Tomoe and Aruma shouts in unison "please don't, Hahaue!?".

After Soo Won speaks to her a little about Yong-Hi's health, Mulan tells him about their true intention "like I and my daughter said before, the relationship between the Southern and the Northern still tense and with Dal's death, there's a chance that Kou Koryu would make this as the opportunity to take Setsuna back or invade our territory".

Tomoe amplifies "or worse, both… of course they wanted Setsuna because of her power, but the territory still needed as well…".

"if it's only they trying to invade our territory, no problem. I still can handle it along with my family and with the support of Nomads, but Setsuna…", Mulan clenches both her fist before resting her chin above her back of palms, determination looks on her eyes "she is my daughter no matter what, there's no way I'll let her drop to their hand, ever again".

Soo Won remembers about Mulan's word about her ex-husband, Kou Koryu. From her word, the main reason of her divorce is Setsuna. What he knew from his spy, Mulan isn't Setsuna's biological mother because Setsuna's biological mother had died when gave birth Setsuna to this world 17 years ago. Soo Won has no idea about what happened between Kou Koryu and Fong Mulan, where Setsuna become the main reason that had made them divorced. When he is about to asking her about Kou Koryu, they're turning their head to the source of noise.

They hear Hotaru protesting "princess?! You shouldn't get up yet?!".

Here, the one who he wanted to talking about with Mulan before. She only wears her simple layered white kimono with black Haori, her hair a bit tangled because of wake up abruptly of her bedding but since her long straight hair isn't unruly like Yona's, she only need to brush her hair to the side with her hand before tied it with ribbon.

She approaches with Aruma grabs her hand to lead her way till she standing in front of Soo Won. She lifts her head "are you King Soo Won?".

Soo Won nods his head, blinking in wonder "…yes, I am".

Suddenly, Setsuna clenches his collar, pulling him to her level. Without doubt, Setsuna slaps Soo Won's face with full force, twice.

Tomoe whistles, tilting her head with the slight smirk on her face "oh… wow~ that's really happened?".

Aruma who stands behind Setsuna stunned, his jaw drops before he turning his head from his wife to Setsuna "eh, is it really happening? your Imoutou really something!?".

Tsubaki gives applause for Setsuna's action, grinning ear to ear amusingly "there, those slaps are some fine action deserve to him we've received. Thank you very much".

Mulan slaps her temple with her palm "oh, my...".

Soo Won caresses his stinging cheek when Aruma holding Setsuna back "what made you have the reason to slap me?".

"If you think just two slap on your face enough to pay their soul's miseries, you're wrong?! Even death isn't enough… to pay for their soul who must suffer and lost their life because of those stragglers from the Southern Kai Empire Army?!", Setsuna cries while Aruma holding her back.

Tsubaki quickly covers Setsuna's eyes before she lifts her head towards where Soo Won and his subordinates standing "they won't understand if they aren't looking at what had happened with their own eyes, Setsu… look into my eyes and witness with your own eyes, the effect of your action".

Tomoe shouts "Tsubaki, don't?!".

Joo Doh has a bad feeling, so he approaches Soo Won but it's too late. Not only Joo Doh and Soo Won, Keishuk, Geun Tae and Kyo Ga who stands behind them are able to see, after they are looking straight into Tsubaki's eye, their surroundings changed into the reflection of what had happened on Kin province, Southern Kai Empire. Those stragglers from Southern Kai Empire Army who looking for an outlet to release their resentment after they lost the battle, they're attacking the neighboring towns and villages. The sound of villagers who attacked by them, their sound when they're running away or asking their beloved like their parents, their child, their lover, wife or husband to run away and stay alive. Their children's cry when they lost their parents or lost their life on those bastard's hand. All of their words come inside their head like a whisper.

" _curse the Kouka Kingdom!"._

" _we won't just sit quietly and retreat like this!"._

" _if it's going to become Kouka's we might as tear every last bit of the land apart!"._

" _anyone who opposes gets slashed to pieces!"._

" _burn this town to ashes!"._

" _run away, son!? All of the villages and towns in this area will be burned to the ground!"._

" _hide here and don't come out no matter what happen!?"_.

" _mommy, no?!"_.

Soo Won closes both his ear with both his palm "enough… stop?!".

Suddenly, their surroundings changed into the luxurious room where Setsuna crouching and covering her ear, crying in pain and screaming in fear "Stop! Just please stop it! Someone! Anyone! Help! Don't hurt them, please! They're innocence!".

Tsubaki, Tomoe and Mulan approaches her when Setsuna crying in pain. Tomoe is the first who holding her when Tsubaki and Mulan asking her to calm down.

" **enough, Onee-sama?!"**.

The reflection has over and all of them back to inside Mulan's tent. They're turning their head back to Setsuna who screaming just now before the reflection disappears, only to find Setsuna and Tsubaki who holding gaze, their electric gaze as if triggering fire on the distance between their eyes.

Tsubaki stares to Setsuna in disbelief, pointing to Soo Won and his subordinates "why are you asking me to stop? they should know about the effect of their action and what the effect on your…?!".

Setsuna furrows her eyebrow, shouting back "and makes them look at my weakness moment? I mind?! No problem if you want to show to them about what had happened to those innocence people who lost their life or suffer because of their action to starting war but you shouldn't show what happened to me, right?!".

"stop fighting!?", Tomoe is holding Tsubaki back "geez, you're always pick up the fight".

Mulan covers Setsuna with her robe before she whispers soothing word while stroking her back "Setsuna, the war had ended... it's enough. You're exhausted, go get some rest, now".

Instead of listening to Mulan, Setsuna breaks the hug and turns her head to her servant, still has could be seen the line of tears on her cheek "I'll go back to medic tent and help Chizuru. Take me back there, Hotaru, Koharu".

"but princess...", Hotaru is about to protesting when Setsuna cut her off "it's an order?!".

Unlike her sister who flinches, instead Koharu takes a step forward "understood, but with one condition, Hotaru will watch the situation at the medic tent, she'll come to calling for us if we really need princess's ability while Koharu will accompany princess to take a bath and get the meal".

Setsuna gasps "wha...?!".

"please don't say 'no' or Koharu will force the princess to back to sleep?! I apologize for my rudeness, but you should take a bath because you're starting smell horrible like dead deer thanks to blood and medic herbs on medical tent, you'll smell more horrible if you take a bath tomorrow. Even if Koharu know the princess would win, still need a time to win against her and princess can't back to medical tent alone. At least, you need a person to take you back to medical tent".

Setsuna clenches her fist "kh… Hotaru?!".

"my truly apologize, princess… but Hotaru on the same ship with her Onee-sama this time", Hotaru clasp her hand before bows her head "princess, you need to take a bath for re-freshen your head. Let Onee-sama clean your body from the scent of blood and medic herbs because that starting make you smell horrible, okay? if you weren't, it would make patient disturbed. The meal will help you to gain your strength back, too... so you can heal more patient, that's the point of what Onee-sama wanted tell you...".

Setsuna sighs in defeat "fine... I'll follow your advice this time... But we need to be quick".

Koharu raises her eyebrow in wonder "Imoutou, how can you always able to make our stubborn princess obey to your word...".

"it's because you're stubborn too, what we need only explaining softly but...", Hotaru wraps her hand around Setsuna's neck, caressing her cheek on Setsuna's cheek "you are cunning, Onee-sama!? I want to take a bath with princess, too?! Why are you left me with that task?!".

Koharu shrugs her shoulder "because I need to take a bath too, badly… it's you that make us wonder, how can you still so clean and smell nice like this despite our last bath-time is the same?".

"hey, quickly?! Don't waste the time here?! Take me to the river or I'll ask Aruma Onii-sama to take me back to the medic tent?!", Setsuna turns her head to Aruma "Onii-sama~".

Aruma chuckles, patting Setsuna's head "whatever you want, our li'l Angel~ besides, I can't deny my beloved wife's Imoutou like I can't deny Lady Fong Mulan and my wife's Imoutou request".

Tsubaki rolls her eyes "oh? But you rejected my request sometimes?".

Aruma snorts "hah, that's because you're so rude, Tsu-chan".

"don't call me Tsu-chan, Arumadillo?!".

"okay, let's take a bath... this way, princess", Koharu grabs Setsuna's hand, pulling her from Aruma before turning to Hotaru "Imoutou, go to the medic tent after prepare the meal".

Hotaru sounds bored "yes yes".

Setsuna lifts the front of her skirt "Hotaru, for my meal, just give me steamed bun or Iza bread with milk, got it?".

Hotaru salutes "understood?!".

When they are about to leave the tent, Setsuna grasps Koharu's hand "wait".

Koharu turns her head behind "what's more? Princess said we need to be quick, right?".

"right, but I realize one thing… since when there's two people injured here?", Setsuna lifts her forefinger, pointing to where Joo Doh and Geun Tae standing. The first thing she does after approaching Geun Tae and Joo Doh and checking their injuries, after she realize who make the injuries, she is protesting to Mulan "Hahaue, please don't add my patient?!".

Mulan crosses her arm before her chest, snorting after smirking "sorry, my dear daughter, but it can't be helped since one of them speaking about how low our status as a woman. I can't help it but want to strangled those bastard who underestimate us just because our gender, you know right? You should thankful because at least I still can restrain myself and didn't kill him because it'll turn into annoying thing".

Looking at Joo Doh who flinches when Setsuna touches his injury, Tomoe suggests him to stay still "you'll understand one of the reason why Setsuna called as 'Angel', Shogun".

Setsuna narrows her eyes, her hand that touching Joo Doh's injuries radiate orange-yellowish light and that light healing his injuries without leaving the scar. She does the same with Geun Tae. All of Kouka Kingdom's member on this tent at the same time stunned and understand, why is Setsuna get the moniker as 'Angel'.

Tsubaki scratches her head "too kind and naïve… if I were you, I wouldn't want to heal them because they're still our enemy, they're from enemy nation after all".

"when healing people, there are no friends or enemies, Onee-sama… haven't you listened to that line from Chizuru?", Setsuna lifts her hand up "Koharu".

"understood", Koharu grabs her hand and bows her head before left the tent while lead the way for Setsuna.

After Setsuna leaves the tent, Mulan sighs "Tsubaki, Tomoe, asks Chizuru or the twins to put sleeping draught on her drink".

"she will know, Hahaue?! The last time when we put the sleeping draught on her drink, she's poured that drink and threw the cup outside the window", Tomoe lifts one her hand, pointing her point further "her body is so sensitive with drugs and medicine so she will know just from the scent or its taste. Even if we use the unrecognizable sleeping draught without the scent and the taste, she won't drink it because she would know with her sharp instinct".

"if she knows the sleeping draught had put inside her drink and threw her drink again, just stab her with stun for drugged her to sleep", Mulan rubs her temple, massaging her head to diminish her migraine headache "beside, I'm asking you to put sleeping draught on her drink only to help her fall asleep, let's hope she won't get the nightmare like she has when those stragglers killed innocence people".

When Mulan's word clicking on their head, Tomoe and Tsubaki holding gaze before nodding their head to Mulan.

Tomoe salutes before turns her back and dragging Tsubaki along with her "okay, Hahaue. I'll do it. Let's ask Chizu or the twin to help us, Imoutou".

Tsubaki put her fist on her other hand, following Tomoe "yosh, if she isn't going to drink the sleeping draught, let me make her sleep".

Tomoe smacks Tsubaki's head "hey, don't be so rude to her?! She had passed hard time and I wonder how long she will get rid of that shadow again or will she experiencing that again?".

As they leaves the tent, Tsubaki is scowling "eh? I won't if she isn't so stubborn...".

After both her daughter leaves the tent, Joo Doh is asking Mulan about one thing, he realizes this when Setsuna healing his injuries, her eyes be motionless "Lady Mulan, I'm sorry for interrupting, but... Princess Setsuna, could it be her eyes...".

"oh, you're sharp...", Mulan grins before nodding her head "yes, Setsuna is blind, she lost her eyes at the beginning of her adolescence, 4 years ago when she was only 13 years old".

Kyo Ga comments in incredulous "and all of you didn't forbid her to come to battlefield? Did she really blind? is it not hard for that princess to battle with that condition?".

Mulan chuckles "watch your tongue, youngster… if she were here and listened to what you say just now, she would raise her sword to your neck, Kyo Ga Shogun".

It's hard to believe, of course. Despite her blindness, Setsuna is still looking like someone who isn't blind at all.

Mulan tells them that Setsuna is well-trained warrior, because of that she is still able to predicting the distance by wind's help or someone's presence only by other's aura of their presence. Not only that, Setsuna possesses the healing power since she was a child because the healing power seems to run in her family. Same as Setsuna, her biological mother possesses the same power as well. Unfortunately, even their healing power can heal other people, they can't heal their own injuries. Because of her healing power, since she was a child, Setsuna is able to see other people's wound. Not only injury on their body that able to see with eyes, on top of that she is able to see the unseen injury inside people's heart as well. Like the Angel, she is able to healing that unseen injury.

Her voice sounds fulfilling with misery and sadness when the distant look on her blue eyes looking further "with that power, she is able to healing Tomoe's, Tsubaki's and my injury as well… injuries on your body that still able to see with your eyes would heal with the time passes even if it left scars, but who is able to heal the injury inside people's heart?".

Mulan continues her explanation about what had happened back then, including about power of her other daughter. Those innocence soul of people who killed by those stragglers mostly can't receive their death or lose their path to the Heaven. Those people who lost their life with unusual way like killed or can't receive their death will lose their path, lost their way in the middle of the Darkness or dragged to the Underworld that would reach the Hell.

"for them who lost their path to the Heaven in the middle of the darkness, Setsuna is looking like the 'Light' that glowed on their eyes, she is become their only 'Light' that left inside the world of the Darkness. That's why, they were came to her and asking her to help them. The main problem is… their amount really has great quantities and she has the limit of power, so Setsuna has no other choice than 'healing' their misery one by one and it needed a month for her to doing that".

Tomoe and Tsubaki help Setsuna too.

Tomoe is able to soothes someone with hug 'em or makes those that she touches to obey her order, always soothing Setsuna after she must use her healing power to those ghost, only till Setsuna fell asleep.

Tsubaki is able to communicate with those ghost, she is helping Setsuna to inquiring what they want and using her power to reflecting the illusion in order to calming those ghost which helping those ghost to calm and able to go to the Heaven.

Still, Setsuna is mostly using her power to healing those ghost's misery and doing the sanctification.

Geun Tae inquires "what about those bastard stragglers?".

"isn't it clear? I've asked Aruma to help me looking for them and when I found them all on their halfway to back to their palace on Yuu-Kyou, before they were able to going home…", Mulan lifts her thumb, swinging it across her neck and smirks with cold look on her eyes "like you've said, King Soo Won… If I'm going to be serious, I might have killed them in silence. They're the main reason that had caused my daughter's misery and for the sake of those innocence people that killed by them, too".

"…so that's why she is still able to fighting and she isn't looking like the blind people at all", Soo Won sighs, now understand very well the reason of Setsuna's anger to him.

Mulan nods her head with faint smile carving on her face.

"the first thing she told us when she woke up after she had been convincing us that she was okay, she wanted to slap the King of Kouka Kingdom's face full force, twice. Now what she wanted is fulfilled", Mulan turns her back, swinging her forefinger "well then, I think that's all for tonight… but my business hasn't finished yet, so I'll come to your tent tomorrow… do you mind, King Soo Won?".

"no problem at all", Soo Won has tired out of today's moment, so many happened on a day and he know he's not the only one who thinking that way. In his way back to their tent, Soo Won thinks back about Yona and Four Dragon Warrior.

Every Kingdom have their own Myth & Legends of Founding Nation.

Of course, like Kouka Kingdom who have King Hiryuu and Four Dragon Warrior on their Myth of Kouka's Founding Nation, Kai Empire have one as well. If he isn't wrong, mystichal Beast of Kai Empire's Myth and Legends Founding Nation is…

Soo Won blinks as he whispering "…Suzaku".

.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _I've fixed some part of my story's chapter before. If any of you read this and thinking this story unreadable, please leave review or at least tell me where should I correct if it's still fixable, so I can fix it. Because if this story is really unreadable and unfixable, I'm going to delete this story rather than let this story unreadable._

 _Suzaku = Phoenix_


	5. The Descendants of Demon

**Chapter 5 – The Descendants of Demon**

 _For those who hate her and afraid of her ability, she is a Demon_

* * *

.

 **~ Hiryuu Castle ~**

.

Lily raises her eyebrow, crosses her hand before her chest, asking bluntly "…Your Majesty, you said you've gone for a while to the border to finishing the matter with Kai Empire, yet you're going home, bringing a woman?".

Setsuna opens the tying of her robe before giving her robe to her servant "she is your lover?".

"no, not in particular", Soo Won and Lily answer in unison, waving their hand.

"I'll explain to you at the dinner tonight, Lady Lily… for now, I'm asking you one thing…", Soo Won places his hand on her shoulder, sighing tiredly "please, keep an eye to her as long as she's here, and if you can, please trying to get along with her".

Lily's face pulls into confused frown "…huh?".

* * *

.

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

.

* * *

Next morning, like Mulan has mentioned, Soo Won still must meet with her and her daughter with his subordinates accompanying him. Mulan has promised to her adopted daughter that she would grant whatever their wish if they were helping her to gained the throne and forcing all of the councilor, bureaucrat and military clan to give their approval to her enthronement as next Northern Kai Empress.

Soo Won rests his head above his intertwined finger "it means you're using your daughter to gained total control of Northern Kai Empire with you as the Empress on the throne?".

Mulan realizes that all of her daughter flinches behind her, so she lifts one her hand to halting her daughter before one of them snarling or growling in anger (probably Tsubaki) before she resting her chin above her other hand with slight smirk on her face "just say what you want to thinking, youngster… we can't get the gift for nothing, right? I gets what I want, and I'll give privilege to them, but what I want to tell here is, Setsuna's privilege related to your Kingdom, King Soo Won".

Soo Won raises his eyebrow and asks her to explaining about it with his eyes gesture. Mulan explains that the three of them asking different wish, she mentioning her daughter's wish as she gestured her daughter behind her one by one "Tomoe has asked my blessing and to let her married with Aruma. Tsubaki has asked me to not bothering her about the marriage proposal matter".

Tsubaki who crosses her hand before her chest, turning her head with slight smirk "which it doesn't matter if I wanted to marrying someone or not, and you've had promised me that you wouldn't offer proposal marriage to me or intend to marry me off with someone either".

Ignoring confused frown of Kouka's fraction (plus curiosity of Geun Tae's face), Mulan lifts her thumb to her youngest "and for Setsuna, she has asked me to hand over her custody back to her biological grandfather. Setsuna's biological mother, Setsura possesses half of Kai Empire and half of Koukan on her vein".

Even Setsuna who blind can feel that all of the eye from Kouka Kingdom stares dagger at her "only my biological grandmother who ever met with my biological grandfather, but she has written all of what she knew about my biological grandfather on her diary. Written on my biological grandmother's diary that my biological grandfather is Koukan".

Keishuk inquires "no way!? it can become big scandal between Kai Empire's Royal Family, right?".

"that's why all of them have buried this secret deeply after my biological grandmother's death, without they know, there's still some proof that left no matter they want to get rid of that fact with all their might…", Setsuna frown's deepens as she turning her head "but I'll only explaining what had happened in front of my biological grandfather. He has the right to know".

Here, before any of Kouka's faction asking the prodding question about Setsuna's biological grandfather, Mulan lifts her forefinger above and smiles "and~ since Li Hazara was our last threat, I give additional gamble as freebie. For whoever between three of them whose able to taken down Li Hazara, I will grant her wish immediately, whatever it is".

Tomoe has asked her to let her live a life as nomads with her husband. Tsubaki has asked her to let her come with Setsuna when Setsuna will going to Kouka Kingdom. Setsuna has asked her to let her stay and live with her biological grandfather on Kouka Kingdom.

"in one condition, Tomoe Onee-sama can't come along with me, so Tsubaki Onee-sama can't come along with me as well".

"how can I let my cute Imoutou going to Kouka alone?!".

"I never tell you that I'll go alone?! Hotaru and Koharu will come with me, too?!".

"take Chizuru with you too, then!? What if your condition worsened and—".

Tomoe put her palm on Setsuna and Tsubaki's face, smiling with threatening tone inside her voice "stop-fighting-here… beside we shouldn't that overprotective to her, it would be fine as long as it's not on the Summer, right?".

Setsuna hugs her "that's why I love Tomoe Onee-sama?!".

Tomoe chuckles "dear dear, I love you too".

Just need one touch from Tomoe who using her power to able to make whoever to obey her command, Tsubaki and Setsuna stop fighting so Mulan continues her explanation.

"you've won the gamble, Setsuna... So as I promised, you can go to Kouka Kingdom to meet with your grandfather. I'll give the custody of yours back to your biological grandfather and as I promised, you're free…", Mulan rises from her seat, she pulls her to her bear embrace before put her hand on her shoulder "but remember this, you're free to choose with who you've wanted to stay and live after this. You still can stay and live with us but if you chose to stay and live with your grandfather, I would like to welcome you when you've wanted to come to visit us or stay with us again, whenever it is… because you're still my daughter, no matter what how far apart we are".

Setsuna hugs her back tightly, tears brimming on her eyes "Hahaue… thank you so much…".

Mulan smiles fondly, she kisses Setsuna's wet eyelid before she turning her head back to Soo Won "so… I'm rely on you as long as my daughter on Kouka Kingdom… please take care of her, will you? I believe Setsuna in your care till she meets with her grandfather, King Soo Won".

Keishuk and all of Shogun stuns (plus Geun Tae who grins wickedly).

Soo Won flinches. Setsuna freezes.

Tsubaki lifts her hand as she shouting in unison with Setsuna who tugging Mulan's sleeve from behind "Hahaue?! I mind?!".

"no excuses and if you mind, you can go home with us", Mulan waves her forefinger before put her hand on her shoulder "I don't care if you think I'm cruel because I broke promises but I won't let you go to Kouka Kingdom without protection and guarantee. What if those bastard tried to take you when I and your sister wouldn't there to prevent them from brought you back to that place?".

Setsuna bites her lower lip, twiddling both her forefinger "kh… but…".

"Setsuna, my dear", Mulan leans her forehead to hers as she cupping her face "only till you meet with your grandfather, Setsuna… be patient, I know how you've longed for him and I know you haven't pleased with the idea of stay close with this King, but it needed if you really want to meet your grandfather. If you want to live with your grandfather, 'they' won't go easy on you… you realize about it, right?".

Setsuna sighs in defeat "…fine, I'll obey this time".

Soo Won rises from his side "please wait, what had made you become so sure that I'll receive your request, Lady Fong Mulan?".

"because you've still had one owe to me. I have won the gamble against your Shogun, right? so please do me a favor, take care of my daughter **only** till she meets with her grandfather if you don't want any news spread that two of your Shogun lose against a middle-aged woman from other country~", Mulan says that with sing-song tone, she smiles when she tilting her head to the side "ah, don't forget, send my regard to Yong-Hi when you meet her again".

Looking at Mulan who says that so easily with winner-smile on her face, especially with dark aura that can't be ignored, Soo Won sighs in defeat "…fine".

Tsubaki lifts her hand, one more time "wait, Hahaue!?".

"what else, Tsubaki? The King has agreed and if you've worried about something, I doubt if he would do anything to Setsuna as long as she is on Hiryuu Castle because he is Yu Hon's son we're speaking about, he is a pure clumsy good man who won't lay a finger on unmarried girl", Mulan turns her finger from Soo Won to Geun Tae who has become her drink partner after they pick a fight that night "just ask Geun Tae Shogun".

Joo Doh rolls his eye to the grinned man beside him "Geun Tae, you jerk, what have you told to her?".

Geun Tae smirks "just told the Queen about the truth".

Tsubaki waves her forefinger to Setsuna "that's too… but not only that the problem?! I'll only agree about her depart if Setsuna bringing Chizuru with her to Kouka?!".

Mulan nods her head "that's my intention from the first place".

Tsubaki rolls her eyes before sighs in relief "oh? Good…".

Setsuna is about to protest how overprotective Mulan and her Onee-sama, but Tomoe and Mulan convince her that they won't fretting that much if not because of her own condition that make them worry.

When Kyo Ga questioning about Tsubaki's other problem, Tsubaki is snarling to them about how terrifying Yu Hon of their people's eye, the same as Yotaka throw to Soo Won back then at Xing Kingdom "I would like say, who would able to believe the son of a Demon?".

Geun Tae grabs the handle of his sword "you shouldn't be insinuating…!?".

"that's the truth…", Setsuna defends on Tsubaki about how low Yu Hon's reputation of Kai Empire's citizen's eye "I believe if it's Yu Hon who succeeded the throne and not King Il, Kouka Kingdom would become really strong and fearful Kingdom. I thought the late King Joo Nam knew that his son had possessed by Demon, that's why rather than give the throne to him, he pointing his second son, King Il to become next ruler. I believe the Darkness has fallen upon Kouka Kingdom since prince Yu Hon has expanded your country's territory and forgetting his limit as a human with destroying the temple and drove the priest out of the Castle. If prince Yu Hon of Kouka really became the King, it was only the matter of time till Kouka Kingdom collapsed because someone who held so much pride till he forgot about his God's territory is not fit to be the King".

Insult that comes from Yotaka and Tsubaki just the same for him, he knew about Yu Hon's reputation in front of other country's citizen for so long, so what makes difference now? He has so rarely to shown his feeling in front of other, but Setsuna's word… somehow, her word has re-opened his wound. His heart's wound which stabbed by Yona, not a long time ago.

" _but, now I understand… why uncle Yu Hon could not become King"_.

Soo Won's expression hardens as he approaching Setsuna, his expression pulls into his cold one, the one he has shown in front if Yona and Hak when he had killed King Il. Mulan extends her hand to halting Tsubaki who about to approaches Setsuna when Soo Won stands in front of Setsuna. Soo Won is insinuating that despite Kou Koryu has good reputation on Southern Kai Empire, Kou Koryu has a really bad reputation which even the people of Kai Empire don't dare to say out loud that he was a tyrant prince who immediately punishes those he didn't like and if there was any sign of rebellion, he would burn down those villages. Kou Koryu's bad-manner calmer after married with Setsura, that's why the late Emperor Byeol gave his blessing to their marriage.

One of Soo Won's hand tipped her face up, enough for him to looking straight into her blind blue eyes "such the terrifying person is the Chichiue of yours. So, who is the descendants of the Demon, princess Setsuna? Me? Or you? Despite you've given the moniker as 'Angel' from Northern Kai Empire…".

"like you said, under my Chichiue's hand, Southern Kai Empire gained became more stable and Royal Family gained their power and prosperity again. Unfortunately, with his bad-manner, not only his comrade, his enemy isn't little, either. Despite to someone he hated, he has given everything to his children whether it be the beautiful jewelry, villa, flower garden, weapon, anything. He has luxurious Castle, the citizen has fulfilled with prosperity, but that country's beauty came as a result of the sacrifices of slain people and devastated territory…", Setsuna's poker face shows no doubt, no anger nor harsh expression like Soo Won has expected when he is insinuating her Chichiue, unlike him who dare to challenging her. Instead, Setsuna lifts her hand to cupping his cheek, speaking with ever solemn voice "Kou Koryu, my Chichiue has thousands of treasures, he has taken thousands of lives, he has incurred a mountain load of hatred against him, he has a mountain of enemies even within the castle… he is the Emperor who only knows how to take things away, he is hopeless no matter how many rewards he receives from the people of Southern Kai Empire. Among those who afraid of him, only my mother who forgive him and willing to love him even if my Chichiue had executed my mother's fiance and burned her homeland into ashes. Are you satisfied with my information, King Soo Won?".

Soo Won takes a step backward, furrowing his brow, sucking in the deep breath "how could you speaking that way about your own Chichiue?".

"because it's the truth, I won't make excuses to deny that truth", Setsuna shrugs her shoulder after she lowers her hand, her eyes showing complicated feeling that hard to read by Soo Won "during King Joo Nam's reign, your Chichiue has expanded Kouka Kingdom's, slain so many people, even the innocence people and he even able to simply dumping all of war prisoner's head to Xing Castle Gate. So what's the different between my Chichiue with your Chichiue?".

Soo Won grabs her wrist "don't humiliating my Chichiue?!".

Joo Doh flinches when Soo Won has heightened his tone of voice _"it's unlike him to raise his tone of voice in front of woman"_.

"so don't make it sound as if I and my Chichiue is the same. You and your Chichiue is different, isn't it?", Setsuna snarls as she lifts her other hand, her forefinger pointing Soo Won's side as she takes a step backward while getting her other hand off of Soo Won's grip "you are yourself, your Chichiue is your Chichiue. I am myself, my Chichiue is my Chichiue. The one who have the right to choose my own path and what I want to become only me. The one who have the right to choose your own path and what you want to become is only you. You make it sounds like as if we're choosing our path and what would we become because of our parent's reputation. It's irrational, and I'm not the type who would just suck it up. Don't you dare to give that irrationality to me if you don't want to be lashed out by my whim or mouth. No one who have the right to deciding my path, other than myself".

" _why… she is nothing but a blind princess, but why… can't I move or look away from her? Her fiery aura and her threatening blue eye…"_ , Soo Won takes a deep breath to soothing himself before he asking "let me ask you one thing that bothered me, you've said 'Despite to someone he hated, he has given everything to his children'… does it mean any of his children which he hated?".

"isn't it clear? It's me…", Setsuna put her hand on her chest, turning her head to the side, her vibrant voice sounds as if her heart shattering "he does hate me… I'm the youngest of his children, the one who has became the main reason of my biological mother's death, of course he would hate me and he even can't forgive myself still being in this world".

When Setsuna lowers her head and her bang covers her face, Soo Won feels the other's eye staring dagger on him as if want to say _you're making her cry_ to him in silence _._ God, Soo Won isn't used with this tense atmosphere. He reaches one of his hand to touching her face with the intention of checking if she's cried or not but she quickly lifts her head, slapping his face one more time, surprising them all again.

Soo Won caresses his cheek "…how many times are you planning to slap my face till you're satisfied?".

"that's not the same with my slap last night, because this slap…", Setsuna narrows her eyes "…for what you saw **last night** under the moonlight".

As the question mark appears on the other's head, Soo Won's face turns bright red _"so she's realized it's me… how?"_.

Setsuna raises her eyebrow "enjoying the scenery, huh?".

Soo Won covers her red face, flustering "that's… accidentally?!".

"well then, since accidents will happen…", Setsuna sighs before turning her back "I'll go to checking on Chizuru's medical tent, Hahaue. Looks like I'll only ruin the meeting here so it's better for me to excuse myself here. I apologize to make such a ruckus".

Soo Won stops her track when she is about to leave the tent, dispute with her statement "your word such sorrowful and saddens, princess Setsuna… no matter how evil him as a human, no one of parents in this world who truly hate their own flesh and blood, right?".

Setsuna turns her back, crosses her arm on her chest. She refuses to show her weakness rather she is looking so regal and arrogant, her aura showing sorrowful thirst of blood to Soo Won "I know you're truly proud of your Chichiue but you can talk that way because you've grown under the love and affection from your Chichiue…".

"something wrong with that?".

"no, but I don't want hear that from you… you who have grown with your parent's love, what do you know? After my biological mother passed away right after she had given birth me, Chichiue has abandoned me and only my biological grandfather who cared for me till he forced to take me back to the Castle 3 years ago… on that place, only Hahaue, Fong Mulan as my step-mother who has nurtured me as if I'm her own flesh and blood…", Setsuna throws cold gaze as if her gaze stabbing right into his heart "don't you dare to talk to me about that if you don't know how it felt to hated by your own parents, King Soo Won".

Without Soo Won is able to answering her question, without waiting for his answer, Setsuna leaves the tent with Koharu and Hotaru accompanying her to Chizuru's medical tent.

After Setsuna left the tent, Tsubaki clasps her hand, giving applause to her Imoutou "it's been a long time since I saw there is someone who able to fighting mouth with her…".

Geun Tae narrows his eyes, caressing his jawline with his finger _"it's the first time for me to looking at such scene, too… His Majesty Soo Won fighting mouth with woman? That's really interesting…"_.

Tomoe laughs as she tilting her head "yeah, usually they would die instantly because she has stabbed right where it hurts or would make fatal injury, enough to make her opponent dying".

Soo Won doesn't know if he must laugh like Tomoe or not, narrowing his eye to Tomoe with half-smile on his face _"yeah, I'm rather bleeding too… my heart is… like you said, she has stabbed right to where it hurts… but is it something that can be laughing about?"_.

Joo Doh sighs heavily, with Setsuna comes along with them, it means his object that should be protected increasing _"I can tell his majesty is bleeding too… his heart, I mean…"_.

Kyo Ga doesn't dare to voice it out loud _"I don't know why, but somehow I feels sorry for His Majesty Soo Won, her family and her servant…"_.

"surprised of her stern behavior?".

Mulan's statement has snapped him from his trailed mind, he scratches his cheek "oh, no… I'm just thinking… that the amount of burden that weighing on her petite shoulder should be really heavy".

Mulan sighs in desperation, her eyes showing helpesness and sadness "that's right… since she was born, she has covered with blood… by her power and her fate since she was born to this world. The most oppressive to our heart is because she has always fought alone, neither she even has asked for help nor hoped for redemption. Setsuna, she is truly stubborn".

Tomoe puts her hand on her shoulder, shaking her head "Hahaue, it's not your fault, right?".

"it can't be changed, Tomoe… half of her change that make her become strict like that is my fault… I can't protect her all the time when we were lived on the Castle at Yuu-Kyou, that's really painful moment on her life… that's why I've divorced with Kou Koryu and taken her custody when I dragged her to Northern Kai Empire 2 years ago".

Soo Won is about to asking what she mean or what had happened on the Castle when she and Setsuna were lived on the Castle at Yuu-Kyou, Southern Kai Empire when Mulan turns her head and quickly hiding her grief with her smile "that's why, King Soo Won… if something happened to her before she meet with her grandfather, I won't stay still and let you be…".

"oi, any of you forgetting one important thing?", Tsubaki lifts her hand before narrowing her eyes in suspicion to Soo Won "what do you mean with 'accident' and what does Setsuna mean with 'enjoying the view', your majesty?".

"…nothing happened", Soo Won waves his hand, trying hard to hiding his flustered but flush on his face can't hidden at all _"really… how can she bringing up that thing here?"_.

As Soo Won predicted after that, he must face his Shogun and Advisor after he faces Mulan and her daughter. Before any of them asking him, Soo Won orders his Shogun and Keishuk to quickly hold the Five Tribe Meeting after he's going back to Hiryuu Castle. Geun Tae and Kyo Ga would give their report when the meeting will hold. In the end, Soo Won asks them to not speaking about that accident thing last night which Setsuna mentioned with the tone that confirming he doesn't want to be asked.

* * *

.

 _ **~ Flashback End ~**_

.

* * *

Lily rests her face on her palm, dumbfound after hearing Soo Won's explanation and wonder about how can she ended here, which Soo Won and Setsuna are fighting mouth again. Not only her, Joo Doh as well. He even should witness this since they depart from the border.

.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _Hm… maybe I'll only give the explanation about their name this time, one by one. Starting from the older generation_

 _Byeol = Star (from Korean)_

 _Dal = Moon (from Korean)_

 _Kou Koryu = Kou (Happiness, Light, Peacefulness) + Koryu (Gold Dragon)_

 _Setsura = Setsu (Snow) + Ran (Orchid)_

 _Fong Mulan = Fong (God's Blessing) + Mulan (Magnolia Flower)_

 _Ah, about 'accident that happened last night' which Setsuna mentioned, I'll write about it in next chapter. Still waiting the response or suggestion, I should delete this story or not, or only fix it and continue if you're curious about the next  
_


	6. My Demon

**Chapter 6 – My Demon  
**

 _The Monster eat their heart and consume their feeling, The Demon haunting their mind and soul  
_

* * *

.

 _Damn_ , I feel like that. He eats my heart. He consumes my feeling. I feel like I'll die on his arm. His pupil constricted and his eyes begging for me to stay awake. It's impossible with such blood pouring out of my wound. My head feels so dizzy and it won't be long for me to lost my consciousness.

As my sight blurred, I feel his arm wrapping around my body, propping my body up to his embrace, the droplets of transparent liquid that brimmed on the edge of his sapphire eyes, looked sparkling when it streaming down of his enchanting sapphire eyes.

"Setsuna?!".

With the last power which still left on my body, I hope my last effort would ease his feeling. I touch his cheek, my sound barely above the whisper.

 _Don't cry, please. For you this might be a terrible sight, but all I have seen about the beauty of the dawn sky and the cold breeze in the early winter as I see you cry for the first time._

It's the last sight before i close my eyes and can't see everything again, fallen to the darkness forever when I open my eyes again.

.

* * *

"Setsuna-san?!".

Setsuna gasps, occupied herself with the shallow breath as she's awake of her nightmare. She covers half of her face, sighing relieved "that voice… Lily-chan… so it's only dream…".

"are you having a nightmare?", Lily shakes her head as she helping her sit upright "ah, forget it… where does it hurt? You're holding your chest when you're sleep-talking and you've said it hurts".

Setsuna smiles and shakes her head "it's the usual. I'm having occurred dream for years since the incident many years ago where I lost my eyesight and got the scar on my chest".

"Setsuna-san, I don't think it's a good thing at all... Have you been checking your condition before?".

"no, never… it needn't…", Setsuna moves to the edge of her bed before she rises from her bed and releases her robe, prepare to take a bath "because it's not totally nightmare… at least, I still can remember the face of someone I love at the last time I can see everything before I woke up with the condition I've lost my eyesight. Even if my scar felt hurt but the expression of his face become fond memory for me, because it's the last time I saw his face".

On their private bathroom, Lily's eye widens when she sees Setsuna's body. Setsuna's body has grown into voluptuous mature woman. You can say it really well built like her buxom breast and bottom or the curve of her waist to her hip, but you still can tell that she is well trained warrior as well from the muscle on her bicep and her sturdy shoulder blade. Her skin isn't tan, instead pale like the porcelain (which make Lily wonder **how** ). 165 cm, she is only taller a bit than Lily. Even Lily as a woman can tell without doubt, who dumb man that would deny her beauty face and who any other woman that wouldn't jealous or envy of her gorgeous body? If not because the scar collection of Setsuna's pale body or the fact that she's blind, maybe she would wonder why did she still hasn't someone who lay his hand for her? Now she remembered, from the first time Setsuna arrived here with Soo Won, there's rumor spreading on the Hiryuu Castle about her being here like what is her position by King's side?

"does my scar looked so frightful for you? Or make you felt disgusting?".

Lily snaps from her mind and shakes her head in reflex when she looking at Setsuna's sad smile "ah, no… I just wonder, what kind of life that you've been living all this time and how can you become so mature despite we're in the same age? It's still hard for me to believe that you're on the same age with me".

"really, Lily-chan… I love the honesty of yours…".

Setsuna chuckles, remembering how surprised Lily at their first meet when Setsuna has asked her to not call her princess and instead call her name because they're on the same age. Lily who was born on May, only three months younger than Setsuna. When they've talked about this, what make them become more surprise because Soo Won's birthday date only different two years a day from Setsuna's birthday date. Soo Won's birthday date is on 3rd February and Setsuna's birthday date is on 4th February. Setsuna has asked Lily (who become the only one who know about her birthday's date on the Hiryuu Castle right now) to not speaking about it out loud, about her birthday date because Setsuna has a bad feeling that several people like Geun Tae will make a fun of it, beside Setsuna never have wanted to celebrate her birthday since she was born because she know that her biological mother had died after gave birth her into this world.

Lily's mother had died long ago as well, because of her illness, but at least Lily still lucky because she still has some fond memory of her mother. Compared with Setsuna, of course Lily still lucky. Even if her father had locked her inside her room so many times, at least she knew that her father isn't hate her. Water tribe Shogun only overprotective to her, his only daughter, she should acknowledge this.

The truth is, Setsuna never talking about it. From what Soo Won had told her, Setsuna's biological father is forbidden topic to speaking about in front of Setsuna. Soo Won had asked her to keep an eye to Setsuna and if she can, get along with her. She doesn't mind at all, because somehow several part of Setsuna remind her with Yona and Hak. Her stern blue gaze like sharp ice and meany behavior, her affection and her love to her nation and her people, it's really make Lily remember of Hak and Yona.

They've just finished their bath and intended to enjoying today with spending time together. At the garden, when Lily brushes Setsuna's hair and pulls her hair into long braid, a soldier appears and tell her that her father has arrived on Hiryuu Castle. They still must wait for the Earth Tribe and the Wind Tribe who hasn't arrived yet for Five Tribe Meeting. Lily flinches when the soldier tells her to meet with her father who wants to speaking about 'His Majesty Soo Won' with her, privately.

" _oh, crap"_ , Lily smiles sheepishly before hugging Setsuna from behind "sorry, but princess Setsuna needs a companion here, so I guess I can't meet with him. Ayura, would you like to meet Chichiue and asking him to tell his word through you instead?".

Ayura bows her body "as you wish, Lady Lily".

With that, Ayura is going with that soldier, leaving Lily with Setsuna. Lily sighs in relief and Setsuna asks her about what happens. After that, Lily tells her about how annoying her father who planned, even pushing her to marrying Soo Won while she's in love with other man.

Sly grin appears on Setsuna's face before she waves her hand, asking Lily to lean her ear to her mouth. She's whispering beside her ear "how about walking around Kuuto to escape from your father and his majesty?".

Lily grins ear to ear, totally approve the princess's idea "I know where the perfect place to go and hide".

Setsuna tilts her head to the side "well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go".

One more the interesting part of Setsuna that make her remember of Yona, she can become her partner in crime.

* * *

.

That night, he only wants to relieve himself. He needs a privacy and he have his boundaries. That's why he is going to relieve himself alone, but he never expecting to what he would find after he relieve himself. On that night under the moonlight, he sees so cleary that something burst out from the surface of cold water. Under the moonlight, the surface of water sparkling like the star on the night sky. What's surprising him is, he accidentally sees Setsuna who just swimming on the river, burst out to the surface with naked body.

Even if it's only from her head to her pelvic V that appears above the surface of water, even if the half of her breast covered by her hair when she swirling the water out of her hair, it's not helping at all.

Not that her naked body that make his heartbeat increasing, as if his heart would jump out of its place. Not that the droplets of water streaming from head to toe or sparkling liquid which washing her body that make it looks like the transparent pearl streaming on her naked body. Not that what make him stunned, but because of scar collection of her body which surprising him. The amount of old scar like the shallow cut of knife, the wide slash of sword, the scratches of whip, the stab wound by arrow. All of that kind of scars has carved on her body. She turns her body and her back has two vertical cut, just above her shoulder blade that make it looking like a pair of wings would appear from that cut. There's a tattoo Suzaku (Phoenix Bird) under her nape, just between the shoulder blade and tattoo Lotus on her stomach, just above the bellybutton.

Suddenly, she turns her head and stares at the direction where he's standing. He crouches his body and hides between the bushes and the tree as soon as possible. He convinces himself if she wouldn't know that he was here. She supposed to not know that he has looked her naked body accidentally when he is passing here. She is blind after all, so she wouldn't know if he wasn't talking about it at all. He's listening her conversation to her servant when he's trying to escape from this place as soon as possible.

"what's wrong, princess? Someone's there?".

"…I think there is a snake behind that bushes".

Heck, she knew if it's me and not enough with that, she even bringing this up on the meeting at the next morning, in front of my Advisor and Shogun, in front of her adopted family. Sure enough. It makes me feels like my head will cut off.

.

* * *

Soo Won opens his eye, waking up abruptly and covering his blushing face _"what the hell… I should acknowledge that she's amazing, but why her figure can't be disappeared from my head so easily?_ _all of that kind of scar around her upper body isn't something normal. It wouldn't be something that supposed to carved on the princess's body if she was living a life under love and affection of her parents. Lady Mulan and her adopted sister maybe love her and wouldn't hurt her, but how about Setsuna's biological father? Scar on her body… it's the silent proof… that she was tortured"_.

Mulan never told him about what happened on the Castle at Yuu-Kyou when she and Setsuna still lived there. Now, he doesn't think Mulan will answer his prodding question about it, her scar he means. Because from Mulan's temperament and character, even if he asked her, she would only suggest him to asking Setsuna himself.

Even if she gets moniker as 'Angel' from Mulan and her people, for him Setsuna just like a Monster who eat his heart and consumes his feeling, or like a Demon who haunting his mind since that night. Not enough with Yona and Hak who have been haunting his mind, one more Monster that able to drives him crazy and haunting his mind.

Soo Won slaps his cheek. Enough. Joo Doh and Kyo Ga are waiting for him on the library.

.

"Next Empress of Nothern Kai Empire, Lady Fong Mulan titled as the Yuki Onna or Yuki no Kisaki. She doesn't have the heir but she adopted three people from different background as her adopted daughter. First, Tomoe Gozen from Gozen Clan of Nothern Kai Empire. Second, Tsubaki Yukie from Nomads. Third, Setsuna from Southern Kai Empire. All of her adopted daughter possesses some kind of power…", Joo Doh gives the report about Mulan and her adopted daughter's background to Kyo Ga "like his Majesty's said, could it be Lady Mulan adopting all of them because she knew about their power and using them?".

Kyo Ga focuses himself to reading that report, shrugging his shoulder "who know?".

* * *

 _Mulan divorced Kou Koryu and left Yuu-Kyou with Setsuna after she has taken Setsuna's custody from her biological father, Kou Koryu. Mulan's request complied by judge because Mulan wrote on her report that Kou Koryu has abandoned Setsuna since she was born, even ordered his subordinates to killing Setsuna. Before little princess who just born killed, Mulan escaped from Yuu-Kyou with taking her toddler son and Setsuna who still a baby to meet with Setsuna's biological grandfather at the border of Kouka Kingdom and Kai Empire. Unfortunately, Mulan's plan known by Kou Koryu who sending his subordinates to burn the village on the border where Mulan has been waiting for Setsuna's biological grandfather. There's two children that reported as the 'missing children', Setsuna and Fong Mulan's son, Soron. Mulan who thought that she had lost her son and Setsuna at that burned village on one night, back to Yuu-Kyou and trying to kill the Kou Koryu since that time. Instead of locked her behind the jail, Kou Koryu challenged Mulan to kill him but she was always failed till Kai Empire's Royal Family know Setsuna still alive, she's taken by her biological grandfather at that night and living a peaceful life on Kouka. Knowing his daughter still alive, Kou Koryu took her back to Yuu-Kyou, Southern Kai Empire. Only a year till Mulan has divorced Kou Koryu and taken Setsuna with her, going to Northern Kai as Dal's wife. To got Setsuna's custody on her hand and to made her request complied by judge, Mulan has married again with Dal. Dal who actually be Setsuna's cousin and Mulan's nephew-in-law, become Setsuna's step-father and Mulan's husband. Thanks to Dal who willing to helping Mulan and Setsuna with marrying Mulan, Setsuna's custody can be taken by Mulan. The most important, Setsuna herself has agreed that her custody was taken by Mulan._

* * *

"Her Highness adopted Lady Tomoe at Autumn when Lady Tomoe exiled from her clan and her family because Lady Tomoe's relationship with the Head of Nomads Clan, Aruma, has discovered by Lady Tomoe's Onii-sama. Not long after that, before the Winter, Lady Tsubaki who just lost her parents because of war on the border between Nomads with other military clan, adopted by Her Highness as well. After her husband passed away, Lady Mulan cleared Lady Tomoe's name and put her back on her clan…", Kyo Ga puts that report on the table before he looking to Soo Won's back who has busied himself with looking for something on the bookshelf "I won't be asking how can you get this information, Your Majesty, but Lady Fong Mulan adopted them all since 2 years ago, I don't think that as a coincidence".

" _at least everyone would understand, Lady Mulan only want to save princess Setsuna from that Monster._ _No word suit of Emperor Kou Koryu other than 'Monster'… because what kind of Chiciue who took his daughter back home just to torture her?_ _"_ , Soo Won's hand trails the row of the dust-covered book till his finger stops his trail at the old thick book with brown cover "found it".

Soo Won brings that book after cleaning the dust off of the book, put it on the table as he sits on the chair. He remembers on his childhood, there's once when he was reading the Myth and Legend about other Kingdom's Founding Nation. One of that Kai Empire's. Not only Myth and Legend about Kai Empire's Founding Nation, the structure of lineage of Kai Empire's Royal Family's and its history has written on this book as well. He wants to make sure about one thing before the Five Tribe Meeting tomorrow.

Joo Doh stands behind Soo Won, looking in wonder about how his majesty so attached with other woman, other than Yona (not in romance way, at least for now) "why are you not asking princess Setsuna herself about her power, Your Majesty?".

"which we would be ended with fighting mouth each other again? No, thanks…", Soo Won chuckles and half-smiles as he is flipping through the pages of a book slowly "though, it's rather funny, because I even wasn't realized that I've dragged to fighting mouth with her all along this time and in the end of our fighting mouth, I'll wondering with myself about why we dragged into that situation or how could I've been fighting mouth with her from the first place…".

"yeah, it's been a long time since I saw you fight like cat and dog with someone… princess Setsuna can't be underestimated at all, she is terrifying because she is so stubborn and she is the type who wouldn't listen to what others said to her. What's more, she doesn't want to lose against you because her opponent is you", Joo Doh rolls his eye, raising his eyebrow before he asking him with inquiring tone "but looks like you're enjoying it, everytime you dragged into fighting mouth with her, Your Majesty".

Soo Won isn't dispute with Joo Doh's statement instead he is laughing at himself "it can't be helped, though… she's rather funny to teased sometimes, isn't it cute?".

Joo Doh sighs "well, if you're enjoying it, so be it… by the way, do you want to have dinner with princess Setsuna and Lady Lily again tonight?".

"I'll off this time, looks like she's having fun with Lily instead and last time I saw her, she is with Lily on the flower garden", Soo Won points his thumb to Kyo Ga "beside I have a report business with Kyo Ga Shogun tonight, about what had happened on the border before Five Tribe Meeting tomorrow. Geun Tae Shogun and Tae Woo Shogun will arrive tomorrow and after that, we…".

Not long after that, the King and his Shogun hear the familiar voice of Lily's and Setsuna's servant.

"Lady Lily!? where are you?!".

"princess Setsuna!? where are you!?".

Kyo Ga, Joo Doh and Soo Won approaches the door, they looking outside and meet with Tetora, Chizuru, Koharu and Hotaru. When Joo Doh asking them about what happens, four of them exchange gaze before tell them that Setsuna and Lily are nowhere to be found. Long story short, after dismissing one by one of their servant with several task like take Setsuna's medicine or bringing tea and snacks, Lily and Setsuna said they'll be waiting for them on the gazebo near the pond of flower garden.

Hotaru clenches both of her hand in frustration "both princesses weren't there when we were arrived?!".

Chizuru just finishes to setting up Setsuna and her servant's belonging inside the room. She shows Setsuna's herbs "her herbs still with me, she isn't drinking her herbs after lunch yet".

Soo Won slaps his forehead, both princesses, the Princess of Water Tribe and the Princess of Kai Empire really make his head pounding. Are they the partner in crime now?

Kyo Ga suggests "should we send a soldier to looking for them?".

"needn't…", Soo Won is asking Joo Doh and Kyo Ga to stay at the Castle and handle every protocol with Keishuk while he himself will be looking for Lily and Setsuna on Kuuto with Koharu and Ayura "let's go, Koharu, Ayura".

After Soo Won receives a cloak from Chizuru and goes with two Lady's servant, Kyo Ga raises his eyebrow "…we needn't to send a soldier to looking for princess Setsuna and Lady Lily, instead His Majesty himself who looking for them?".

Joo Doh chuckles, covering his mouth because he remembering when the last time Soo Won dragged into a trouble with a woman, when Yona and Hak still by his side.

* * *

Bad luck, Setsuna separates with Lily on the halfway. She can tell from the scent of this place, that this is the slum of Kuuto. The street here like a maze, but as she arrives to the back alley, she thinks she is on the right place where she can meet the head of broker information like Lily tells her. One of Ogi's friend touches her so casually with trying to hug her from behind, that's why she pointing her dagger to that man's neck.

She says with menacing glare and strict tone "don't you dare to touch me with that filth hand of yours, you chick bastard".

"Setsuna-san?!", Lily appears from behind, she hugging Setsuna from behind to holding her "geez, Setsuna-san… just several minutes we're parting way, you're pointing your weapon to other man's neck?".

Setsuna lowers her weapon which she hiding inside her pocket before and brushing her hair behind her ear "well, I won't if they aren't dare to touching me so casually".

Lily says sorry to the man before them "ah, I'm sorry, she has the hard deal with man, so she doesn't like to be touched by other man so casually like that".

"move, she is my guest", Ogi scratches his neck "geez, you shouldn't touch the princess so casually like that".

Lily turns her head back and forth between Ogi and Setsuna "wait, you know each other?".

"we met when she's asking for my help on the border", Ogi rests his head on his palm as he sit back, asking Setsuna and Lily to sit "so, what do you need this time, princess?".

"this, take it as my payment", Setsuna throws a pouch of gold leaf "as I promised, you get 10 gold leaf. 10 more gold leaf because I need your aid one more time, Ogi".

Ogi takes the pouch of gold that make Lily and Ogi's companion be open-mouthed. Setsuna is the princess of Kai Empire, yes, of course no wonder if she has that much gold leaf.

Ogi bows his head with wide grin on his face "gladly, princess… what you're asking for?".

"I have a poem to sending for the Beast, this Beast must understand my message".

Lily furrows her eyebrow as she hears Setsuna's word. _Beast?_ Who and which one is Beast that Setsuna's mentioned?

* * *

From Koharu's guess, if Setsuna sneaked with someone from Hiryuu Castle, they would find them on the hidden place where perfect to gathering information or hiding. He has one prediction to where Setsuna and Lily are going since Lily has with her. He doesn't want to set his foot to that place but since it's for getting Setsuna and Lily back to Hiryuu Castle, he has no choice. As he has predicted, he finds Lily and Setsuna on Ogi's place. When he arrives here, she is speaking with Lily and Ogi. Who know what they're talking about before but Setsuna's voice become a bit louder as she is reading aloud a poem to Lily.

"At least someone who waiting for you won't let you feels lonely. At least someone who will meet with you won't let you feels lonely. She's thrown away to the street. Inside her sadness, she has become irresponsible and lost her spirit of life. Despite I feel useless all along this time, but I feels so happy this time. Despite I've considered as the heartless one by everyone, but I don't care. Love is companionship, separation and the piece of transparent fabric".

"you've ever read Osorezan Revoir's poetry too?".

Ogi, Setsuna and Lily flinches. Ogi waves his hand nervously, Lily smiles at him sheepishly but only Setsuna who doesn't move.

Instead, Setsuna rests her chin on her hand before huffing "someone annoying appear, huh?".

Soo Won crosses his hand before his chest "both of you, really…".

Lily clasps her hands together in front of her face "hehe, I'm so sorry, Your Majesty…".

Soo Won put one his hand on the table, standing behind Setsuna to speaking beside Setsuna's ear "that poem suits with you… either because it reflects your heart or maybe… because it describes your life?".

Setsuna slams her hand on the table. She rises from her seat so sudden which make the chair fell backward. Soo Won steps backward before her head hit his jaw or his leg hit by that chair. She is turning her back to facing him. One of Setsuna's hand landing on the floor beside his face after Soo Won's back slamming hard on the floor as she straddles on top of his body. He is blocking Setsuna's dagger with his dagger which his dagger stopped on her neck and her dagger stopped in front of his nose.

"if you want to pick a fight, not here and not now…", Setsuna gets off from his body when she helped by Koharu to stand on her feet before she sheathes her dagger "meet me on the courtyard tomorrow morning, prepare your sword because I'll strangle your neck".

Soo Won stands and sheathes his dagger as well "what makes you always mad with me?".

Setsuna brushes the dust off of her robe "it's you who always fuss about the little things, not to mention about peeking and staring my naked body when I'm taking a bath that night".

Ogi and Lily yell in unison "EH?! WHAT?!".

Koharu mumbles behind her sleeve "pervert…".

"it's misunderstanding?!", Soo Won shouts to Koharu with blushing face before turning his head to Setsuna "should you bringing that up here? I said it was accidentally?! I didn't know that you were bathing there that night and I happened to pass by after relieved myself?!".

Setsuna crosses her hand and lifts her head "you even haven't say a single apologize about that".

Soo Won clasps her hands together in front of his red face "if you're mad at me for that, I'm really sorry… You think I didn't feel embarrassed because of that? Yet, I wanted to apologize to you about it since yesterday, but you've been dragging our conversation to fighting mouth with me all this time till I have no chance to even for tell that I apologize".

With a slight flush on her cheek, Setsuna turns her head "…fine, I forgive you. I apologize as well for being troublesome. but can't you stop being overprotective over me with prevent me to doing something like this time?".

"if not because of my promise with Lady Mulan, I won't be this overprotective over you…", Soo Won lifts her face up, tipping her chin and looking to her eyes "remember a little about your position as the princess of Kai Empire, Setsuna. I would get into trouble if something happened to you when you're still under my protection. As long as you're still under my protection, just get along with it and stay close with me till you meet your grandfather".

Setsuna slaps Soo Won's hand before passing him by "let's back, Lily-chan".

Lily passes Soo Won by after she says goodbye to Ogi and the fellows, following her behind "Setsuna-san, wait?!".

Soo Won clenches his hand that slapped by Setsuna before he put his fist above his chest _"my hand that slapped by her feels hot"_.

Setsuna clenches her hand before she put her hand above her chest _"my hand that slapped his hand feels hot"_.

* * *

Unlike the previous several nights, he doesn't know why, he can't fall asleep easily tonight which he decides to walk around till he feels sleepy. In the middle of the road, he accidentally hears the sound of someone singing and he finds Setsuna singing while leaning her chin on her intertwined forehand which resting above the balcony.

"they think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling~ they're all around me, circling like vultures~ they wanna break me and wash away my colors~".

"I think the song is a little scary to be sung by you".

When Setsuna's face is twisting as if she has tasted something sour, Soo Won can't help but covers his mouth to hold his laughter because he thinks her face such a funny "don't make a face that showing you're obviously don't like it… that's rude, right?".

Setsuna turns her head "first you accidentally pass by and saw me while I was bathing, now you want to say if you accidentally pass by here and hear me singing?".

Soo Won chuckles as he sits beside her "why are you stop? continue your singing".

"I just don't like anyone else near me while I'm enjoying my privacy time".

Soo Won smiles as he realizes, she just feels embarrassed, so he diverts the conversation "the song you sang just now, is it a song from Northern Kai or Southern Kai?".

Setsuna explains the meaning of the song that tells about a person who is haunted by demons "Demon is the lump of vengeance and hatred. Do you think, why did it can be lump up?".

Soo Won trails off before answering "…because Demon can't throw the spearhead of their spears of vengeance and hatred towards anyone?".

Setsuna lifts her head as if she is able to looking the star above the dark sky "no, the answer is because of the demons who choose to be demons. Despair has made them lost hope, so demons choose to be demons".

Soo Won rests his head above the balcony "the enigma that came from your mouth… you are a quite enigmatic yourself, huh?".

Setsuna furrows her eyebrow before rolling her eyes to Soo Won "what do you want to say?".

Soo Won huffs "you're a clever woman, Setsuna. Without told by others, actually you've known the answer, right? You've realized that you never hope for someone's death, that's why you mad to me who started war with Southern Kai Empire and made your people who innocence become the victim".

Setsuna turns her head to the side "good, you're understand it… it would be better for you if you weren't come near me".

Soo Won raises his eyebrow "do you really hate me that much?".

"no, I don't hate you".

The creases on Soo Won's forehead increasing, he never expects that word came out of her mouth. He rolls his eyes to observe her, to find the sign of untruth, yet, he finds nothing. She isn't lying at all.

"surprised? Of course, because what I do only those things that make other people thinking that I hate you. The truth is, I'm angry to you because of what you do but I don't hate you", Setsuna turns her head to looking straight into his face, so he would know that she isn't lying at all "because I know, you have your own reason for what you do, right? even if actually you never wanted to do that, but you've stuck on the corner, you've cornered and you have no choice but doing whatever you can do even if your action would hurt someone or you need a huge sacrifice. You have no choice although in fact you don't wanna do that, do you?".

Soo Won's chest tightens "…what are you talking about?".

"with you being the King of Kouka, is there something that must you sacrifice, isn't it?".

That sentence which comes out of her mouth, as if someone has sentenced him into death. He shoves her till her back leaning on the wall. He put one his hand beside her usual poker face that hard to read.

He whispers to her ear "don't pretend as if you know… you're talking like you see it with your own eyes, yet you're blind…".

"maybe my eyes are blind, but at least I can still see what is not visible to other people's eyes. You should know, I'm not knowledgeable and I haven't talk in haphazard, I can talk this way because I understand, because that's what I feel", Setsuna shoves his hand before turns her back, ready to leaves him "if you understand what I say, do not come near me".

His word stops her track one more time "…because you're angry to me? Or you're really hate me?"

"I told you, I do not hate you even though it's true, I'm angry because those innocence souls on Southern Kai Empire who must lost their life… but if you came near me, you would only get yourself into trouble or be bad luck… it's my first and last warning for the rest of your life, if you don't want to lose your life and have bad luck, don't come near me", Setsuna turns to looking him over her shoulder before she turns her head, she will be sleeping with Lily again tonight "good night, King Soo Won".

"good night, princess Setsuna", Soo Won answers her, looking to her petite back, despite his eye can't leave her fragile-looking figure, his mind agreeing his intuition _"tonight, one thing I have confirmed about her… maybe she is dangerous for me, but I can't help except wanted to getting close to her… because the part of her reminded me to the dearest people of my life… Lady_ _Lily would also have been aware of this, which is why she could be getting close with Setsuna_ _"_.

Soo Won shakes his head, tomorrow he will be attending the Five Tribe Meeting. He should focus to the Meeting instead. Without they know, Five Tribe Meeting tomorrow will become unforgettable meeting of all the Five Tribe Meeting on Kouka Kingdom.

.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _-San = Nickname for someone who older_

 _-Chan = Nickname for someone who younger (if they're a woman)_

 _Tomoe Gozen = Tomoe (Blessing Friend) + Go (Five) + Zen (Wind of God / Religious)_

 _Tsubaki Yukie = Tsubaki (Camellia Flower) + Yukie (Beautiful Snow)_

 _Setsuna = Setsu (Snow) + Namide (Tears)_

 _I change this chapter because feels uncomfortable, any problem?_


	7. The Lady of Wind

**Chapter 7 – The Lady of Wind  
**

 _She who love the Wind and loved by the Wind  
_

* * *

.

Kyo Ga raises his eyebrow "the war of words again?".

Joo Doh shrugs his shoulder "just let them waste their breath, in the end they'll stop when they've exhausted themselves".

This morning since before the sun peeks its ray from the horizon, Setsuna and Soo Won meet on the courtyard with their bodyguard watching their training session. No, they're not pick into the fight. They are only getting into training session like Setsuna has asked him before at Ogi's place. What makes the Fire Tribe Shogun and Sky Tribe Shogun shakes their head is, because even in their training session, they're still have the war of words, like Kyo Ga said, again.

Lily yawns as she stretching her body "ah… how can both of you get up so early just for pick a fight again?".

"oh, good morning, Lily-chan", Setsuna waves her hand to Lily, her other hand blocking Soo Won's wooden sword. She even able to blocking his attack while turning her back?! Come on, she needn't to looking because she's blind after all. Since she lost her eyesight, all of her body turned become her 'eyes' to sense her surroundings. She can see her surroundings from what she hears and what she feels. She is able to sense Soo Won's movement just from his aura and the morning breeze is the best wind which become her sense to helping her feel her surroundings.

"Setsuna-san?! Behind…", Lily is about to warns her when she opens her mouth, agape at what she witnesses this morning "…you?! How can you move like that without looking back, Setsuna-san!? Do you have the eyes in the back of your head?!".

After she explains about her sense, Setsuna lifting her forefinger "remember, I still can't look something that I can't hear or feel… aura which enveloped around your body created by your spirit of life as long as your soul still inside your body. The color of your aura would depend on your character and your feeling can be seen from its color".

Lily rests her head above her palm, nods her head in excited "I see… aura has the color, and you can know its color?".

Setsuna nods her head and pointing her forefinger to Soo Won "like this time, I can feel his aura who determined to defeat me, and I can tell that he starts to getting irritated right now".

"then stop averting your eyes from your opponent?! Are you serious or not?".

"well then, let's end this… I want to take a bath with Lily-chan, you must prepare yourself before the Five Tribe Meeting too, right? I'll make it fast".

Setsuna lowers her body before hit Soo Won on his stomach. Soo Won falls backward but he quickly gathering himself. He put his hand on the ground as he kneeling on one knee before he stands and lunges with his wooden staff that he swinging straight forward. Knowing the attack comes to her in front of her nose, Setsuna somersaults backward. With both her hand behind her back of head as her support on the ground, she's kicking Soo Won's hand which make Soo Won's wooden staff dropped from his hand.

When Soo Won wants to reaching for his wooden staff, Setsuna is pointing her wooden staff to his neck from behind "your back's wide open, King Soo Won… turning your back to your opponent in the middle of fight, you'll die instantly if we're on the battlefield".

"you're the one who turning your back before, remember?".

"are you going easy on me because I'm a woman?".

"what would you do if I did?".

Without doubt, Setsuna smacks his head before passing him by, approaching Lily "bastard".

Soo Won caresses his head _"she's so rude, she always does as she please, so meany and teasing someone… right, just like_ _ **him**_ _?!"_.

Geun Tae who just arrives on the Hiryuu Castle, whistling in excitement "oho, what is this? the Lover's quarrel on the morning?".

Suddenly, Setsuna disappears from their sight before she appears out of nowhere which she is standing behind Geun Tae with both her hand clutching his neck from behind, whispering "it would be better to not make a fun with me about it if you didn't want your mouth turned into straight line forever, Geun Tae Shogun".

Geun Tae shudders at that, he quickly moves away from Setsuna who leaving the courtyard with Lily. He scratches his nape nervously as he approaching Soo Won, Kyo Ga and Joo Doh "her hand so cold, for a second I thought I just touched by ghost".

Out of nowhere, Tae Woo appears behind Geun Tae "what about the ghost?".

One more time, Geun Tae startles and protests, pointing to the youngest Shogun "gosh, since when you're here? You've startled me, kid?!".

Tae Woo crosses his forefinger and thumb on his chin "ha, comes out of nowhere and going as fast as the Wind is the special ability of Wind Tribe's people".

Geun Tae put his hand on his hip "yet, you're the latest, kid…".

Tae Woo huffs, pointing to Mundok "can't be helped, though… I must be waiting for Elder Mundok to back from the border because His Majesty asked me to come with Elder. Besides, the Five Tribe meeting this time branded as 'urgent meeting' so I thought it would be better if Elder came with me".

Joo Doh inquires "where did you go, Elder?".

Mundok crosses his arm before his chest, answering with uninterested tone "just going to the border for visited someone's grave with old friend, because this is still in Autumn and the Winter will come soon. I can't visit the grave on the Winter, right?".

Soo Won asks Joo Doh to find Keishuk and Joon Gi "since all of Shogun has gathered now, can we starting the meeting? I'll be there in hours".

* * *

All of Five Tribe gathers in throne room. Joo Doh from Sky Tribe. Joon Gi from Water Tribe. Geun Tae from Earth Tribe. Kyo Ga and Tae Jun from Fire Tribe. Son Mundok and Tae Woo from Wind Tribe. They're just waiting for Soo Won and Keishuk before they're able to start the Five Tribe Meeting. The throne room is in tense mood because people from Three Tribe of Five Tribe are in uproar.

Kyo Ga reports that at first, they can't stand against Li Hazara's troops before reinforcement from Sky Tribe and Earth Tribe came because they only had been bringing a few force with them. When waiting their main force at Saika came to the border, they've been helped by two group who helping them from back and forth. First group from their forth who has helped them to hit Li Hazara's troops from Northern Kai Empire, none other than Setsuna's sister's, Tsubaki's troops. Second group from their back who backing them, King Hiryuu and Four Dragon Warrior's group. Setsuna has asked her sister to sending message to someone on the border and that's when Tsubaki with her troops passed by coincidence so she helped them to hit the other troops.

"at first, we thought they're Li Hazara's troops but before princess Tsubaki went home to the Northern Kai, she told me that troops were belongs to Li Hazara's son, Li Huan's troops. She helped us once at that time before they back to Northern, but after that, there's other troops of Li Huan and Li Hazara who have invaded us again. Till our main troops came from Saika and reinforcement of Sky Tribe and Earth Tribe came, group of princess Yona and her comrade were helping us to fighting back them who has invaded our territory".

Not only that, Kyo Ga reports what efforts that Yona has done for Fire Tribe's people which he has shared from Tae Jun before. Everyone can say, his respect and affection has grown as the same feeling has held by Tae Jun before him.

Joon Gi is the same ship with Kyo Ga this time, he has told by Lily about what she and Yona have committed together for the sake of Water Tribe people "they've been facing the danger itself together with confronting Hiyou, the mastermind from the smuggler of Nadai broker traffic with Kai Empire. They've confronted Nadai broker from Sei Kingdom as well and princess's group has helped us on the battle within Kushibi on the Sei Fortress".

Wind Tribe's loyalty and courage needn't to be questioned, their ex-leader, Hak even gave back his family name back to Mundok and resign from his position as Shogun for accompany Yona since Yona chased out of the Castle and sentenced as fugitive or outlaw.

With that, not only Wind Tribe whose gave their loyalty to Yona from the first place, Water Tribe's and Fire Tribe's people has in uproar, they've prosecuted the clarification about the late King Il's assassination and asked for the clarity of Yona's and Hak's status, even asked for bringing Yona back to the Hiryuu Castle as the rightful heir. Here, Geun Tae and Joo Doh defend on Soo Won for what Soo Won has done for Earth Tribe.

"my tribe's prosperity has gained as the result of His Majesty's work and she has nothing to do with Earth Tribe".

"you've underestimated the princess, Earth vagabond… you just don't know it yet".

Geun Tae slams the table side "what do you mean? And don't call me vagabond, old man!".

"my old friend which I met with on the border, he has told me about what the princess has to do with your tribe", Mundok lifts his only eye to looking straight into Geun Tae "plus about what we don't know, that happened on the border right after the first war with Southern Kai Empire".

* * *

Without they know, there's someone who hiding inside King Hiryuu's Mausoleum which its location right under the throne room that using as the meeting place of Five Tribe Meeting.

Setsuna whispers as she leaning her back on the wall "so noisy… the King hasn't come yet, so why are they speaking like the bunch of old man who gossiping about whose have the greatest reputation of their children?".

Lily covers her mouth. They've hid behind the wood curtain that covering the entrance of the King Hiryuu's Mausoleum since before all of Shogun arrives here. Lily has heard about the rumor that spreading around about King Hiryuu and Four Dragon Warrior and she's afraid if it were related with Yona and the co. so Lily intends to eavesdropping the Five Tribe Meeting this time (because she know that her father won't allow her to come with him). The problem is, where she must hide and from where she can get into the throne room? Luckily her partner in crime on the Castle, Setsuna finds the hidden entrance which lead them to the throne room. After take a bath, they've come inside the throne room from the hidden entrance and as they have heard people's footsteps come near the throne room, they've quickly hid to where they are now. Setsuna covers Lily's mouth, whispering her to not make a noise but Lily protests that she won't if not because Setsuna's funny comment.

Hearing Kyo Ga's comment that Tsubaki has been helping them that time only because she's asked by Setsuna, Lily narrows her eyes, whispering to Setsuna "you're really pampered by your Onee-sama, huh?".

With sweet smile on her face, Setsuna whispers back "that's why I love them".

"my tribe's prosperity has gained as the result of His Majesty's work and she has nothing to do with Earth Tribe".

"you've underestimated the princess, Earth vagabond… you just don't know it yet".

They hear Geun Tae slams the table because Mundok's comment "what do you mean? And don't call me vagabond, old man!".

Setsuna covers her mouth, holding her laugh after hears Mundok's word. On the other side, Lily feels sorry for Geun Tae but she still admires the opportunity to looking how fierce and hot Geun Tae Shogun.

"ho, your aura turns become pink and your heartbeat increasing a bit… so you love him?".

If they weren't hiding here, Lily would yell at her for become such perceptive even without her eyes and become meany at the wrong time. Setsuna lifts one of her hand to Lily and put her forefinger in front of her mouth because looks like the conversation will reveal important thing.

"my old friend which I met with on the border, he has told me about what the princess has to do with your tribe", there's a second till Mundok continues his word "plus about what we don't know, that happened on the border right after the first war with Southern Kai Empire".

They're listening about what happens on the border where Kin province had turned become the bloodshed field after the battle with Kouka Kingdom was over. Mundok tells them about how Yona and Hak with her companion was fighting back and made the stragglers retreat "if you weren't believed me, you would ask the villagers that saved by them. Just ask the little boy named Kalgan who saved by them, you would know that they've fought back that made the stragglers retreated".

Joo Doh, Geun Tae and Kyo Ga aren't opposing or arguing Mundok's explanation because they've known about this from what they saw with their own eyes, thanks to Tsubaki who reflected what had happened back then.

"heh, you've turned become silent… are you surprised?".

Kyo Ga shakes his head "not that, and we know it's true, Elder Mundok… because we've had been seen about what had happened with our own eyes".

Joo Doh explains about Tsubaki's power that make them know about this.

"several things which hard to believe that happened right in front of our eyes, so how can we argue with you if we've been knowing that what you tell us is the truth?", Geun Tae crosses his arm, leaning his back to his chair before pinching his nose, looking back to Mundok "not that make us confounded, though… it's usual on the battlefield, but now I wondering about several things… like who 'the person buried ten feet underground' that make you visited its grave on the border and who is your 'old friend' that had told you the information about the princess Yona's and her group's effort at Awa port and Kin province?".

Mundok snickers "I doubt you will believe me if I tell you the truth about my old friend".

"which the main reason of why I've asked Tae Woo Shogun to bringing you along with him here, because we need your explanation, Elder Mundok", Soo Won comes to the throne room with Keishuk "all of the information which I gather still a bit vague and I need clarity from you as the eldest here, Elder Mundok".

"looks like it's only about time for us to appear", Setsuna put the pieces of stick that she hid under her shirt into a Toya "prepare yourself, Lily-chan, twins".

Hotaru and Koharu salute "as you wish, princess".

Lily confuses "wait, since when did you take that Toya with you? And prepare about what? You don't mean to interrupt the meeting or make a mess, right?".

"no", Setsuna lifts her Toya "the truth is, I intend to stop the uproar that will happen in a few minutes".

The first thing discusses in this meeting is how to overcome the turmoil in the Fire, Wind and Water tribe peoples that the three Shogun has mentioned earlier in the meeting. Keishuk has spoken about Yona's group with Soo Won, and to muffles the turmoil within Kouka's people about King Il's assassination, Keishuk suggests Soo Won to execute the main culprit who had killed King Il.

Tae Woo clenches his fist "execute the main culprit who had killed King Il? Who will you execute, King?".

"the main culprit who was reported guilty of killing the late King Il and kidnapping princess Yona is Raijuu no Kouka, Son Hak", Keishuk lowers his sleeve to Soo Won "besides, King Soo Won has intended to take princess Yona back to Hiryuu Castle as his wife".

Mundok and Tae Woo rise from their seat, enraged to the young King. Mundok needs to held down by Joo Doh and Geun Tae but nobody able to stop Tae Woo in time. Soo Won has his hand on the handle of his word and prepared himself to upcoming attack but someone pushes Tae Woo from behind. Setsuna wraps her hand around Tae Woo's shoulder before knocking his weapon off his hand.

"Lily-chan, twins, now?!".

Lily, Koharu and Hotaru say in unison "got it?!".

Lily crashes Tae Woo from the front, she wraps her hand around his torso before pushing him to the ground. Hotaru and Koharu, as Setsuna instructing them, holding both Tae Woo's hand while Lily holding him down with her own body which make Tae Woo can't move.

Setsuna's shadow lands on his face as she towering him "hot-blooded as usual, Tae Woo?".

Tae Woo gasps, his face looks as white as sheet. No wonder, he's just looking someone who he thought had gone since a long time ago. When Tae Woo stops resisting, Setsuna uses her Toya as the pole to jumping in the air, landing between Joo Doh and Mundok. She's knocking Joo Doh's two sword and his stomach before she pointing her Toya to Geun Tae's nose.

Setsuna glares at him, pointing to kneeling Joo Doh beside her "please let him go, Geun Tae Shogun… don't make me knocking you down like Joo Doh Shogun".

After Geun Tae let him go, Joo Doh rises and pats his stomach while protesting to Setsuna.

Ignoring two Shogun, Setsuna rests her Toya on her shoulder "does the Five Tribe Meetings always like this, King Soo Won?".

Soo Won waves his hand with smile on his face before gives applause to her "not always, just sometimes… thank you very much for the distraction, princess…".

Before Soo Won mentions her name, Mundok approaches her with wide eyes "…Shoka?".

Soo Won, Setsuna and other eyes stare at Mundok and Setsuna. Setsuna smiles as she huffs.

"am I that resemble with Obaba, Elder Mundok? ah, I mean… Ojii-sama…", Setsuna lowers her Toya before she throws it behind which that Toya catches by Lily who stands behind her before Setsuna faces with Mundok "somehow, I have a feeling that you would hit my head if I weren't calling you Ojii-sama… so let me say it this time… I'm home, Ojii-sama".

Without a word, Mundok wraps Setsuna on his bear hug, he hugs her tightly while crying on her petite shoulder. Setsuna hugs him tightly as well, despite she hid her crying face on his broad shoulder.

Mundok sniffs "I thought… I wouldn't be able to meet with you again, Setsuna…".

Setsuna murmurs above the whisper "Ojii-sama… I can't breathe…".

Mundok quickly breaks the hug "Oh!".

"…you're alive…".

They hear the murmur from Tae Woo who just propping himself up on his elbow and stares to Setsuna who approaching him.

Setsuna crouches herself in front of Tae Woo with sincere smile on her face "what's wrong? It's only 3 years after I left the Wind Tribe. Have you been forgetting me, Tae Woo?".

Tae Woo's voice sounds so vibrant, he lifts his tremble hand to her but stops in the halfway, as if he's afraid to touch her or hurt her "…you're alive…".

"of course I am", Setsuna pulls his head which she resting on her chest with his ear clinging to her torso, just above her cleavage between her collarbone "can you hear my heartbeat? do you believe that I'm still alive now?".

Tae Woo lifts his head with widen eyes "but… how…".

"it's okay, I'm alive", Setsuna smiles wide as she puts both her hand on his shoulder "come on, you can make it sure with your own way".

Without doubt, Tae Woo wraps her on his embrace, he resting his head on her petite shoulder as he running his hand through her hair and his other hand clinging into her torso.

"oh my, you've grown so big and you've turned so manly…", Setsuna chuckles as she feels how Tae Woo's body has grown from the last time he hugged her. Setsuna's eyes widens as she feels her shoulder going to wet from dry "wait, are you crying?".

"am not…", Tae Woo's voice begins to hoarse as he burying his face on her shoulder "just let me like this… for a while…".

Setsuna giggles, patting Tae Woo's head "of course… my, you're so adorable".

Tae Woo coughes, protesting between his hoarse voice "don't talk as if it's not your fault".

Setsuna's frown deepens as she stroking Tae Woo's back "yes, I know… I'm so sorry for had made you all sad…".

.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _Obaba = grandmother_

 _Ojii-sama = grandfather_

 _Toya = steel stick_


	8. The Missing Royalty

**Chapter** **8** **– The** **Missing Royalty**

 _Nobody truly know about their bond till now_

* * *

.

Back to the meeting, Setsuna is speaking on Tae Woo and Mundok's place "I'm sorry if my presence here only interrupting the meeting, but I would suggest you to meet princess Yona to asking her for convince your people about this matter, to make this problem clearer".

Mundok who stands behind her, take a step closer "Setsuna".

Setsuna lifts her hand up "shut up, Ojii-sama, Tae Woo. Both of you really must handle your hot-blooded already".

"it's you who too calm".

"calm? You've said… I'm calm?", Setsuna rises from her seat, crossing her hand with dark smile as she stomping on Tae Woo's head "which part of me that still able to calm if I knew that my dearest Onii-sama would be executed, except the fact that I'm only keeping my poker face, Tae Woo?".

Tae Woo lifts one his hand "I surrender… my greatest apologize, Lady…".

Mundok chuckles "old habit dies hard, huh?".

Geun Tae whistles "good, at least we have the Beast Tamer here".

Joo Doh sighs "still… it's a bit hard to believed because surprisingly, you're really calm and wiser rather than your biological grandfather, princess Setsuna… but now, I believe that you are really Elder Mundok's granddaughter".

"don't forget, the reason of why I let you attend here is because I want to know, which side are you standing and as what you're coming to Kouka, princess Setsuna. Even if you're still possessing Koukan's blood on your vein as Elder Mundok's granddaughter, your status as the biological daughter of Southern Kai Emperor and adopted daughter of Northern Kai Empress won't change…", Soo Won lifts one his hand towards Setsuna, reaching for her "that's why I told you, your status, even your being here still enigmatic for us".

"which why we're make it clear now, right? let me make one thing clear here : **I would never give myself to Southern Kai Empire again, ever**. Those Royal Family from Southern Kai Empire, except Chichiue who has shared the same flesh and blood with me, have no right to claim me as their family because they've abandoned me and if they were asking me to come back to them, it would be only because of one thing, they're only want my power", Setsuna put her hand on her chest, looking with determinated eyes "my family and my home only Hahaue with my sisters on Tenchou, Northern Kai Empire and Ojii-sama with Wind Tribe people at Fuuga, Kouka Kingdom".

Her words affect Mundok and Tae Woo who hugging her from behind again while calling her name. Actually, Soo Won has held suspicious on Mundok after he has investigated about who is Setsuna's biological grandfather.

* * *

 _Written on the report that Mundok was once disappeared from the battlefield after war with Kai Empire, his position still a mere young soldier of Wind Tribe. More or less a half of year after Mundok was disappear, he came back with one of his eyes lost. Not long after that, the sole princess of Kai Empire, princess Shoka married with Byeol who ascended the throne as Emperor. Rumor has it that Queen Shoka died along with her baby when the Queen was giving birth to her first child. Because he hasn't the heir, Emperor Byeol married again with Fong Sumire, Fong Mulan's Onee-sama. Their marriage has given one son which named as Dal._

 _The truth was, Byeol recovered that Setsura, the child that given birth by Shoka wasn't his flesh and blood, from Setsura's blue eyes. Byeol asked her to kill the child that possessed half of Koukan on her vein and she still can have another child with him. Shoka refused, instead she ran away from the Castle and exiled herself on the village near the border around Jin Zui lake, live a life happily with Setsura, her only child with Mundok._

 _Ironically, the buried truth has floated to the surface. The youngest cousin of the late Emperor Byeol, Kou Koryu started war against Nomads and their battle burned the village around Jin Zui lake as the battlefield. Kou Koryu met with Setsura when Setsura who left alone as last survivor from their village, she buried the corpse of her mother and other villager. Attracted by her beauty and her fierce character, Kou Koryu taken her as his wife._

* * *

Long story short, from the time when Mundok disappeared till the time when princess Shoka had given birth, plus the little fact about Setsura, Soo Won makes a final conclusion after he saw Mundok's reaction towards Setsuna. Mundok is Setsuna's biological grandfather. Before they hear about what had happened in the past that make the lineage continued like this, they must be finishing about Yona's matter first.

Setsuna raises one eyebrow "I think neither you can marry princess Yona nor execute Raijuu, King Soo Won".

Soo Won snaps from his mind, turning his head "why not?".

"of course you can't be marrying with princess Yona because she has fallen to someone and that people definitely isn't you", Setsuna put her hand on her hip, pointing her forefinger to Soo Won "If I were princess Yona, I wouldn't back here as your wife because I'd rather be enjoying my freedom outside to helping my people by the side of someone I love".

Lily who stands behind Joon Gi clasps her hand "my, it really makes you sounds like Yona, princess Setsuna".

"which make it clear, why are we can be close so easily, right?", Setsuna swings her hand to Lily "you may ask Lily-chan, we've shared several things and she has told me about princess Yona's purpose and with **who** actually red-haired princess has fallen with. I have no place to speaking about princess's privacy here, so I won't tell the detail".

"if I remembered about how cute Yona when she told me about that…", Lily giggles before she clears her throat "ah, no speaking about it now, I've promised Yona to not speaking about this…".

Setsuna smirks, swinging her forefinger to Soo Won "and about execute Raijuu no Kouka… just think twice, or you'll invite the enraged Tigress of Snow Fortress at Northern Kai, for execute her son".

Keishuk hisses, he can't afford this "what do you mean, princess Setsuna? And what would we do if that was what should we do?".

"that matter is still unclear, right? you can't say that as the truth unless princess Yona herself who says that Raijuu no Kouka really killed the late King Il and kidnapped her", Setsuna says out loud confidently. She opens her eyes that lit with full respect and trust sincerely "which impossible, knowing his loyalty to King Il and princess Yona. Raijuu no Kouka, Son Hak won't be able to betray his King and his princess. He wouldn't have followed the Master he thought of as a mere cowardly moron King. Even if it must cost his life, he would protect the princess with all his might. He's the type of that stupid man and he won't retreat even if all of this world turned become his enemy".

Joo Doh snaps her "you've talked so confidently as if you knew everything about him".

Setsuna tells them about Hak's reason for serving King Il and princess Yona since that day as he has been looking how that King's back hiding his own injury without saying anything and argue with anyone about his courage "actually I'm not too know about King Il, but I believe Hak… We've shared everything since we were kids. He has always by my side since I was born and we've taken with Ojii-sama. Of course I know him and I believe him, his devotion to his King and his princess has been unyielding".

Setsuna lifts her face and turns her gaze around them "and how about you guys? All of you can say out loud about your **leader** this way like I do?".

They're turned into silent. On their ear, Setsuna's last question as if spoken that _would you able to tell me that your leader, your_ _ **King**_ _isn't wrong?_

Tae Woo smirks, clasping his hand, totally ignoring the tense mood inside the throne room "this is why we love you, Lady Setsuna".

Mundok doesn't want to give Keishuk the chance to intervene his granddaughter further so he revealing the truth here "I'll make it clear now… 17 years ago, I went to the border with my old friend who told me that Setsura had died as she giving birth Setsuna. After I knew Lady Mulan brought her son and Setsuna with her, waiting for me at the border, we quickly went to that village but it was too late… we would never forget it… the village was burned down and all the villagers were dead when I and my old friend arrived on that Winter's morning. What everyone knows, there are two missing children of Kai Empire's Royal Family from burning village… Lady Mulan's son, Soron and Setsuna, right? in fact, I and my old friend managed to find the survivors, only two children who hiding inside a hole under a giant tree, between the root gap which its size enough to hid Setsuna who still baby and a toddler boy who only two years old. Black-haired boy glared at us with his electric sapphire eyes when holding Setsuna protectively. After that, helped by my old friend, I took both of them back to Kouka. Without revealed Setsuna's true identity as my biological granddaughter and without I know about his own true identity, I told others that I adopted them as my adopted grandchildren, but because I don't know his true identity at that time, I gave him other name".

Geun Tae lifts his shaking finger "impossible… oi, it means…".

Mundok nods his head "that's right… Soron, Lady Fong Mulan's biological son is known as Son Hak, Raijuu no Kouka".

"ah, I thought you won't tell them about this, Ojii-sama. I just want to bringing this up here".

The stunned audience turn their head to the Mundok and Setsuna before the chaos explodes on the throne room "EEHH!?".

.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the Border between Fire Tribe and Wind Tribe near Kuuto…**

One of Ogi's man comes with the message on his hand "princess?! There's the message for the Beast?!".

Yona, Yun and Four Dragons stop their work, bringing that letter for Hak who resting inside the smallest tent. Yona gently shakes his shoulder to wake him up, not want to aggravating his injuries any further. Hak looks at her over his shoulder before sitting upright, asking her need with him.

After know their need, Hak asking them "read it".

"At least someone who waiting for you won't let you feels lonely. At least someone who will meet with you won't let you feels lonely. She's thrown away to the street. Inside her sadness, she has become irresponsible and lost her spirit of life. Despite I feel useless all along this time, but I feels so happy this time. Despite I've considered as the heartless one by everyone, but I don't care. Love is companionship, separation and the piece of transparent fabric".

After Yona is reading the poem, Hak tells them with sleepy tone "…that's one of poem at Osorezan Revoir's poetry".

Osorezan, the place of the spirits. There is a spooky sight covered with steams and the smell of sulfur created by the volcanic activity of ancient times. Next to the crater lake at the end of the place, there is a wide and beautiful sand beach. The mountain has dubbed the starting place in a mortal world where people discover and think about the meaning of death. That is the mountain that connects between this world and the world there, the ultimate destination of the spirits who lost their homes.

"there's only 3 place like that around this land", Zeno moves his finger at the map which stop above three point, one at Wind Tribe territory, one at Northern Kai near Jin Zui Lake and last near the border between Kouka Kingdom with Kai Empire. Zeno knocks the map at the last point where his finger landing "this is where I and Mundok found the Mister with the Lady".

Hak sighs, scratching his neck "she is always like this… can she not make my head ringing furthermore for once? looks like we should go to where you found me with Mundok, Zeno".

"nee, Hak… princess Setsuna is your Imoutou, right?".

Hak blinks twice before asking Yona "yes, what's the matter, princess?".

Yona shakes her head before smiles "ah, just curious… she must be precious for you, right?".

"right, she is precious for me, and it's not enough with only words to express it", Hak closes his eyes slowly "because she is my lifesaver and I'm also her lifesaver".

As he closes his eyes, he remembers how she cried on his arm when he shielding her from those arrow with his body and how he holding her tattered body on his arm when she dying in front of his eyes, before she lost her eyesight. They've shared blood and the same blood has flowed on their vein till now.

.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _It doesn't mean that Setsuna and Hak is a sibling. They've passed through the tough battle, where there's once Setsuna donated her blood for Hak and not long after that, Hak donated his blood for Setsuna as well, that's why I mentioned that they've shared blood and the same blood has flowed on their vein. About the detail of what happened, I'll write about it later._


	9. Spirit's Vision

**Chapter** **9** **–** **Spirit's Vision**

 _No one can lie or deceive her because she can see through people's heart_

* * *

About Yona's matter, Lily convinces them about Yona's main purpose and she depends on Setsuna's argument that bringing Yona back to Hiryuu Castle to sitting her on the throne as the rightful heir or as the Queen by Soo Won's side as the King aren't the wisest choice and it isn't something Yona want, so Soo Won complies Setsuna's condition to invite Yona and her group to Hiryuu Castle and about cleans their name which automatically lifting them from their status as the outlaw, it would be seen after the meeting among with the council of Five Tribe.

Keishuk swings his palm from Setsuna to Mundok "but we still have several things unsettled, like how can we believed if what you were telling us just now wasn't a lie, princess Setsuna and Elder Mundok? Are you saying that Lady Mulan's son, Soron and Raijuu no Kouka, Son Hak is the same person? It's nonsense?!".

Joon Gi adds "not only that, I apologize for my rudeness, but we still didn't know if you were truly Elder Mundok's biological granddaughter or not, princess Setsuna. Even if it's true, we still don't know whether you're our enemy or ally, nor we know we can trust you or not".

Lily who stands behind Joon Gi startled "father?!".

Setsuna crosses her hand in front of her chest before rolls her eyes, tilting her head to the side "Ojii-sama, I knew it would be difficult to convince this circus tribune but can I use 'it' to let them see the proof about what happened rather than you're explaining what happened? it's so complicated to explained but if they weren't witnessed what happened with their own eyes, looks like their dense brain wouldn't understand about how complicated this matter".

With the same body language, Mundok against her idea "any other option?".

Setsuna raises her eyebrow, resting her head above her palm with her elbow leaning on the table "well then, you can tell them about my power after I give the proof before their eyes".

"whatever 'it' is that you thought able to make us believe what you told us, princess Setsuna, I want to see that…", Geun Tae smirks, pointing his thumb to other before rolling his eyes to Setsuna "unlike this turncoat, I've really so taken with you from the first time. I've predicted what kind of life that you've been living with. Not to mention about your mature character and elegance appearance, mostly people maybe would be tricked and loosened their guard by your calm personality and your blindness that would make other won't think that you're able to killing people… the most interesting, from your blind eyes, showed so many complicated feeling. It's not expression and feeling that supposed to be held by ordinary girl on your age or naïve sheltered and pampered princess who know nothing about this world".

Setsuna stops her knocking finger on the table "just tell me the point, Geun Tae Shogun. Needn't to be so long-winded".

"a mere 17-years-old princess who live a peaceful life with love and affection wouldn't have that kind of atmosphere or aura. We thought you've must have been through and felt so many things which unsuitable with your ages. Your mature appearance and adult behavior instead make us more convinced", Joo Doh rolls his eyes to Geun Tae, being nonchalantly of others reaction "that's what you mean, right?".

"oh? It's not very often we've agreed on something", Geun Tae waves his hand to Setsuna "like Joo Doh said, and I'd like to see what you have, but tell us first… are you similar or the same with King Hiryuu and Four Dragon Warrior thing?".

"you'll get your answer soon, Geun Tae Shogun", Setsuna intertwines her knuckles, resting her head above it "about what you guys think about me, Shogun, I'll take that as compliments even if I think you all appraise me too high. My mature appearance simply runs in my family from Obaba's lineage and about my adult personality, it's simply because I don't act childlike because I don't want to be childish, mostly because I've grown up as human which relatively mature due to family situation".

"you said Hak's devotion to my uncle and my cousin has been unyielding", Soo Won raises his eyebrow, inquiring "and to me, it seems your trust for Hak unquestionable".

Setsuna leans her shoulder on the chair, smirking "of course I'll believe Hak, because Hak never lie to me. He isn't a good liar at all even if he is a master of restrain himself and hide his feeling".

Mundok covers his mouth, unable to holding his laughter which turn set on because of how bluntly his granddaughter. With shaking voice, he pats Setsuna's head "Setsuna, I know you can't lie at all, but it doesn't mean you can mention about it here".

Setsuna waves her hand "who care? He isn't here after all".

Tae Woo snickers before adds "yes, he would definitely smack your head for mention about him so bluntly like that".

Jokes aside, Soo Won know that something wrong with her, like his Shogun mentioned. He's investigated so many things and from what he had gone through along with Setsuna, he has no choice but pushing it here to make sure, that his conclusion is the fact.

"the Myth of Kouka Kingdom Founding Nation would be King Hiryuu and the Four Dragon, and the Myth of Kai Empire Founding Nation would be Suzaku", Soo Won rises from his seat, continue as he sees her body stiffened after he starts mentioning about Suzaku's power "if you truly possessed Suzaku's power as its vessel in this world, not only 'healing power', but could it be you… you can know what there be inside people's heart?".

"ah, because of this… I really hate perceptive people like you".

Instantly, the atmosphere drops into cold in this room and several Shogun reflexes standing with their hands on the handle of their weapons as they can feel the terrible, so cold and sharp murderous intention bursting out of Setsuna's entire body.

Soo Won who become the target of her murderous intention is actually looks so calm even though both his eyes widened. He is surprised, not because of her murderous intention that is aimed at him but because for a moment, he remembered Mulan's explanation about Mulan's own power. He doesn't know that Mulan and Setsuna possesses the same power.

" _there are another reasons of why Setsuna called as 'Angel', not only because her healing power. No one can lie or deceive her in this world because she can see through people's heart. S_ _ince she was born, she has covered with blood… by her power and her fate since she was born to this world_ _. She is the old me, but unlike me, she hasn't fallen yet and she doesn't choose to become Demon like me"._

Instantly, he remembers about the poem which Setsuna recited in Ogi's place. Because of her power, she must be suffering a lot…

Suffering for being dumped.

Suffering for hating and being hated.

"Lady Setsuna...", Tae Woo wraps his hand around her neck from beside, pulling her to his embrace for a moment before he snaps his finger to her forehead "bad habits".

Setsuna caresses her forehead, cheeks flushing slightly before she giggles "sorry, it's became sort of reflex for me… and only at the time like this, I've remembered the fact that you're older than me".

Tae Woo snaps his finger to her forehead again "that's harsh!?".

Geun Tae sits back, sighing relieved "actually, what's the problem? That's make you become overreaction like that? His majesty only revealing your power, right?".

"it's not that simple matter, old man… the matter of fact is, Lady Setsuna has passed several bad incidents due to her power's revelation", Tae Woo pats Setsuna's head "everytime some people know about her power, except us from the Wind Tribe, mostly would be targeting her because they want her power. We even lost count about how many times she kidnapped, injured and kept as hostage because they want her power become theirs, which mostly gotten rid by Lord Hak".

And this time Mundok pats her head "unlike me, she doesn't have really much stamina rather than me and Hak, even if she is able to fight. That's why we, I and Hak trained her only at night or early morning before the dawn because she would be lost consciousness due to the sun".

Setsuna slaps their hand lightly before clears her throat "only on the Summer, remember?".

Tae Woo nods his head "which make us wonder about how can you're still so pale and how can you have the deal with the cold rather than the sun, you even never caught a cold every time we've snowball war... Are you Yuki Onna, too?".

"haha, very funny…", Setsuna waves her hand before turns her attention back to Soo Won "I want to asking if Hahaue told you something, but looks like you've only predicted it after you investigated many things, huh?".

"I understand why are you being sensitive about this, but you needn't afraid of it here. Not to mention because you're Elder Mundok's granddaughter, as long as you aren't make a havoc, we won't hurt you. I'll give the insurance of it, because what I want is not the power of Gods, but the power of humans…", Soo Won smiles relieved when he sees the tension around her body loosens a bit "still, being able to see through people's heart and can understand people's heart must be hard for you".

Geun Tae rolls his eyes to Soo Won's answer "actually, what's the matter? She is only able to reading people's mind, right?".

Joo Doh insults him "stupid, are you not listening?".

After that, Mundok explains about one of Setsuna's power that run in her family as the vessel of Suzaku, from Shoka to Setsura and from Setsura to Setsuna, which oddly enough, Mulan possesses the same power.

Reishi (Spirit's vision), that's the ability to master the content and hearts of others with no need to see and hear anything, they just need to feel with their heart as if they themselves who had been experiencing it. The greater their strength and bond, the more their heart will drift.

A person who knows the hearts of others, if their heart is not strong enough, they will be swept away by other people's feelings, even there's a chance for them to lose theirselves, so people with such power usually think they have no choice, but to hate others and live alone or close their hearts to others.

Their revenge and deep hatred gnawing at their heart and eventually gave birth to Demon. Unable to cope with that feeling and not knowing how to resent the hatred, they want to regain their heart as a human being by trying to eliminate the source of their hatred, reasoning that it's their expression of kindness and love. They want to end all of their suffering so that they choose to wipe it out without they knowing it's not kindness, but the weakness of the heart.

"is that you're talking about last night with me, is it not? About how Demon can turn become Demon".

Soo Won ignores the stare from others as he asking her and she's nodding her head.

"ironically, hatred is not something fun to have and keep in the heart but it's also not something that is easy to forget. If you can forget it easily, humans will want to forget about it because then they will able to feel relief. Although each of us has different reasons but the more we want to forget the hatred, the hatred will only get stronger and eventually blend into our minds. And finally, hatred will turn into a power of thought that is just like a curse. Isn't that sad?", Setsuna explains that unlike her who inherited the power because the power runs in her family, Mulan got that power after she died once "Hahaue… Lady Mulan is so kind, she's brave warrior, strong and kind mother, her heart is so soft, beautiful and sincere, just like the snow. She's the greatest mother figure I've ever met besides my biological mother, Setsura… but because of her kindness and power, her heart is overrun by Demon".

108 lust will give birth to Demons

In order to save her children, Mulan willingly gave herself to one of Demon, Yuki Onna.

"Yuki Onna will reach their strongest when Winter come. Soon, Winter will come and if war occurs at that time, just the same you've given the best opportunity to win to Hahaue. That's why, not only because I don't want to fight against my step-mother, but I don't want if any of Kouka people or Kai people become a victim of war again, nor I want lose my family too".

Soo Won sighs, looking down to the table before lifting his head "Setsuna, about Hak, I can't give guarantee but you should know, I don't want to do anything pointless. We must not start a war with Kai Empire without a good reason like they are the one who starting a war. About Hak's real identity as Lady Mulan's son need to clarified by Lady Mulan herself but you can hold my words. If I knew and we got the proof that Hak was the main culprit of my uncle's assassination, we have no choice but execute him. The only reason of why we didn't capture him because the suspicion of him killing my uncle still unacceptable".

Since her voice just above the whisper that clear enough to heard by other member inside this room, Setsuna half-shouts in the end her sentence "I'm disappointed about how low you thought of your relationship with him as a friend if remembering how long your friendship… Hak Onii-sama trust you, but how can you doubted him, King!?".

"I trust Hak…", Soo Won clenches his fist, holding gaze to her, this woman really grates his nerves "I trust him… if it's Hak, he must be able to protect Yona. Don't forget, the reason of why your brother and my cousin still alive till now, because Hak protect my cousin and they have dependable companions at their side, as my Shogun reported about them".

Lily stares back and forth from Soo Won to Setsuna as Setsuna trails off for a while. Not only her that surprised about this, she can win the bet.

Setsuna slumps her back to her chair "…fine, at least I know you aren't lying".

Soo Won can feel the stares dagger on him, looks like he has the dealt after this "it's no use to lying in front of you since you know whether it's a lie or not".

Tae Woo snorts at that, remembering how his ex-leader accused for the crime by not whoever other than the King "heh, how contradiction…".

Joo Doh rolls his eyes "dare to say that again, Tae Woo Shogun?".

Mundok decides to redirecting the conversation "since you're back, does that mean you've done it all? Have you overcome your weakness and eliminated your hatred? If so, with what way?".

Setsuna nods her head "do not fight against it, keep holding on and believe even if betrayed, keep giving though not asked, even though it's hard and makes us feel better die. the world is cruel, but too beautiful to forget. The root of suffering from all countless problems due to the lack of mutual trust. Though betrayed, hostility will not happen if we trust that person, no matter what that person doing is right or wrong, thereby will make them happy, that is love. It is precisely your actions that do not want to believe that 'person' is called the darkness of the human heart".

Setsuna's last word stinging to his heart, but Soo Won keeps his poker face. It makes Soo Won thinking back, though.

Mulan and Setsuna, they must pass through the same misery. Despite have the same strength, but both of them choose different paths.

Fong Mulan, she thought she lost his son and husband on the battlefield and died once, so she made contract with Yuki Onna to return back to this world as Yuki Onna's vessel. She has the ability to see the hearts of people after that, therefore she is dumped so that she hates people and she decides to live alone, her hatred turns demons into the real things.

Setsuna, she has the ability to see the hearts of people, that's why she is dumped to the lowest point of her life, hated and cornered by others, she closes her heart in the midst of her efforts to overcome hatred and suffering from the moment she does not know what the meaning of suffering, but in the end she's struggled with her own way by connecting among the people though sometimes it would hurt her, to find someone who could accept her just the way she is and able to help her out of this darkness. She didn't yield to the darkness and without hope, just clinging to the light inside her heart.

Soo Won smirks behind his sleeve _"I see… you are definitely worthy of the name Suzaku… even if that make it sounds you're still naïve, Setsuna…"_.

Setsuna huffs "please, I'm not that naïve rather than your cousin".

Knowing her read his mind again, he protests "don't read my mind and quickly reply it out loud here?!".

Mundok chuckles and gives them break "your sensitivity is remarkable because you're more fearful than anyone, but it is because you know the true fear. When you get through it, you'll be able to accept the real power like you are now. That's why I gave you up and let you go even though it was painful and hard for me".

Setsuna pouts "eh… but you've cried a lot when I was taken by Hahaue back to Southern Kai Empire and you also cried when Hak Onii-sama left, right?".

Mundok shouts back "shut up, brat!? Beside, not only me who cry?!".

Setsuna smirks "I know… I'm surprised that Tae Woo and Hak Onii-sama crying as well when they thought I'd died…".

On the other side, Tae Woo covers his blushing face "please, if you know, can you pretend to know nothing about it, can you not?".

Looking Setsuna teases her family, Soo Won can't help but remembers of Hak _"it's Hak, it's Hak woman version…"_.

Keishuk clears his throat "ah-hem… so the main point here is, we can trust whatever princess Setsuna said because her power to understand people's heart? How could we not know if we wouldn't be tricked by her word?".

"just like the double-edged sword, my power, Reishi has a fatal side-effect on me. I'm able to know whether someone lie or deceive me, that's right, but I couldn't be lying… I even can't listen to a 'untruth' that came out of other people's mouth, because 'untruth' itself the poison to my body, the sword that able to piercing through my body and left the pain which I usually felt the stinging pain like my heart stabbed by thousand needle or cut by sword, pressuring my heart like my heart would stop wherever it could", Setsuna steels her expression to hiding her pain "how do you expect of me to manipulate or deceive others despite I have the chance, if I even can't stand with 'untruth' itself? For me, this world which more than the half of its filled up and arranged by 'untruth', truly a hell on this world…".

Tae Woo lifts his forefinger "and ended with you puking a blood, making us run around like the headless chicken, panicked by your 'usual attack' without we know whether you'll be better soon or later, nor you'll survive or not this time. Mostly, Lord Hak and Elder Mundok would keep an eye on you till you've woken".

"like the usual human, looks like they won't believe if we aren't give the proof…", Setsuna sighs, she rises from her seat before she lifts her forefinger "don't blame me to reveal such a 'truth' here, I couldn't be lying after all".

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _What kind of truth that would be revealed by Setsuna? see you next chapter_


	10. The Wings of Memory

**Chapter** **10** **– The** **Wings of Memory**

 _Memory, something that keeping what had happened in the past_

 _It can't be changed, nor can be doubted if you know what had happened_

* * *

After she rolls her blind eyes around like searching for the prey, she crosses her hand before her chest, turning her head to her first prey "Geun Tae Shogun, your wife, Lady Yun Ho has gotten nausea and felt dizzy nearly every morning, threw up mostly that she ate which make her more often laying in bed lately, right?".

Geun Tae can't loosen his guard here, this thing maybe able to investigated by her "…that's right, at first she only hasn't feeling like eating these past few weeks and I've asked her to come to check her condition by doctor before I came here, but she persisted to asking me to going here as quick as possible because she's only caught a cold".

With reassuring smile on her face, Setsuna waves her hand "ah, needn't to worry because her condition became like that because of Boze".

"Boze?".

Setsuna explains what she knew "Boze is baby's soul before born, or so-called spirit of soon-to-be-human. People said if woman who already married sauntering on the midnight, Boze will come into her womb. Boze is God's creation, no one knew from where it originally".

Geun Tae nods his head before narrowing his eyes "oh, Boze… eh? wait, it means…".

"from the size of Boze inside her womb, looks like it's been 2 months. On other word… your wife is pregnant, so… congratulations?".

THUD!

Somehow, Geun Tae has fallen to the floor with his chair drops behind him, make other surprised but not too confused.

Setsuna lifts her head as she hears sound of something fall "oh my, are you alright, Shogun?".

"that's… it's true or not, I'll know when I'm back to Chishin, but…", Geun Tae rubs his hip, standing and pointing Setsuna with his tremble hand "but how could you know about it while you're blind, princess?!".

"right, I can't see because I've became blind since 4 years ago, but it doesn't mean I can't see other people's heart and soul, right?", Setsuna waves her hand "and, Koharu? lay down your weapon…".

Koharu points her her dagger to Geun Tae's neck "no insulting princess about her eyes, Geun Tae Shogun".

Geun Tae lifts both his hand up "I wouldn't be dreaming about it, little girl, especially not in front of Elder Mundok… I only wonder if she has eyes behind her head and I've too excited about what she told me before... what's more, since when did you standing behind me?".

Setsuna puts her hand reassuringly to Mundok's shoulder because her Ojii-sama is ready to throwing his dagger to Geun Tae "I know it's hard for you to believe but I can speak this way because Tomoe Onee-sama has Boze in her womb lately, she's pregnant as well… that's why I asked her to not fight and come into the middle of the battlefield, which I know about your wife because I've seen her on your memory".

Soo Won rolls his eyes, looking to Lily in worry because her face become blank expression _"really, Setsuna… should you mention about it here now? If you really knew about people's heart, then you're supposed to know that Lily is in love with Geun Tae Shogun, what would Lily think?"_.

Setsuna raises her eyebrow "sooner or later, Lady Yun Ho's pregnancy would be known by public, so know about it now or later just the same".

Tae Woo narrows his eyes "who are you speaking with, Lady Setsuna?".

"whoever think that I'm answering his mind".

Soo Won sighs _"this woman, really…"_.

Next prey, Joon Gi "you're questioning in your head about how can your daughter become stronger than before, right? her change because she met princess Yona, it's true, but half of that because she wants helping you to protect Water Tribe's people as your daughter and she thinks your wait-and-see stance really grate her nerves, that's why she's fled no matter how many times you locked her which make her become disobedient in your eyes. The reason of why you've locked her simply because you don't want something happened to your daughter which will make you lost her like how you lost your wife. Am I wrong?".

"Setsuna-san?!", Lily blushes before she narrows her eyes "eh, wait? What's the good of you locked me inside Suiko's Castle have to do with my late Ohahaue, Chichiue?".

"…you don't remember?", Setsuna turns her head to Joon Gi before she sighs "calm down, Joon Gi Shogun, I have no place to talking about it here to Lily-chan… you're the one who have the right to tell your daughter when you think you're ready and you can tell her, only when you think Lily-chan ready to know it. It's your privacy".

Joon Gi's shoulder relaxes a bit "likewise, you shouldn't mention about it here from the first place, princess Setsuna".

"oh? I'm sorry… but I should reveal hidden thing that perfect to become a proof to make you all believe about my power, 'Reishi'… beside, your daughter has the right to know about it despite looks like Lily-chan doesn't remember what happened because she's still too young at that time…", Setsuna tilts her head, smiles bitterly "and just let me tell you one thing, don't blame yourself for what happened to your late wife. If she was like what you know, she wouldn't be pleased because you always trying to find the atonement through your daughter".

"Chichiue, Ohahaue passed away because of sick when I'm only 4 years old, right?".

Joon Gi lifts one hand back "no speaking about it here now, Lily".

"Lily-chan", Setsuna puts her finger above her mouth "I know you're curious about it but can you be patient and believe your Chichiue, that your Chichiue only wants the best for you? answer of your question has always been inside your memory, you just can't remember it yet... If you can't wait for your Chichiue's answer, you should remember it yourself".

"because no one Chichiue who want his daughter suffering, that's why I kept it as a secret… how could you know all of that, princess Setsuna? are you truly able to see through people's heart?".

Setsuna smirks "should I mention here about the reason of why your sight become weak at the same time with you must lost your wife?".

"…fine", Joon Gi lifts his head "Elder Mundok, you don't mind if I have private conversation about it with your granddaughter before I go home?".

Mundok nods his head "as you wish".

"Kan Kyo Ga Shogun", Setsuna smiles when she feels the Fire Tribe Shogun's body tensed by his name mentioned by her "relax… I'll only give the answer of the question that bothered your head. Someone's death becomes very heavy because the death comes suddenly, or he is a very precious person to you. People said the highest level of sadness is when your tears can not go out anymore because it's so sad for you and ... sorry, I mentioned a bit about your late Chichiue here, but as you remember, I had a chance to face Li Hazara and I had time to see his memory before I killed him, one of that was when Li Hazara has a conversation with your late Chichiue. The reason of why your Chichiue didn't tell you and carried out the burden of his plan for rebellion alone on his shoulder, was because he knew, his son would also receive the consequences if the rebellion failed, so he thought let him be punished and guilty of the rebellion alone but the main reason your deceased Chichiue didn't speak to you, the matter of this rebellious plan is because he was afraid if you would hate him. I know, it's not my place to talk casually about your late Chichiue but the only thing you can do for him now is just correct the mistakes your Chichiue made and bringing prosperity back to Fire Tribe. I will not ask you to forgive him, for you who have to bear it all, but please remember that there are still your brother and your mother who are there for you. Don't try to weight the burden on your shoulder alone, your brother worried about you lately".

This time, Tae Jun sniffs with flushed cheeks "princess Setsuna… thank you…".

Kyo Ga lifts his head, only to finds blushing Tae Jun covers his face with his palm and starts crying, he quickly turns his head with slight smirk on his face. Kyo Ga covers his eyes with one of his palm before leans his elbow leans on the table, his voice sounds vibrate, he clenching his other hand which trembling "thank you so much for answering my question… princess Setsuna…".

Setsuna smiles because she realizes, even merciless man like Kyo Ga can crying after she's helped to lifting the burden weighing on his shoulder "you're welcome, Kyo Ga Shogun".

"oi, greenhorn, don't crying here", Geun Tae chuckles "your granddaughter really something, Elder Mundok… she's able to make four man crying here".

Kyo Ga slams his other hand on the table "I'm not crying?!".

"then why are you still covering your eyes, greenhorn?".

"Geun Tae Shogun, please don't call me greenhorn?!".

"and why are your eyes become a bit red, youngster?".

"Geun Tae Shogun, enough, don't tease Kyo Ga Shogun any further".

"as you wish, princess Setsuna", Geun Tae chuckles, he rolls his eyes to where Soo Won, Joo Doh and Keishuk standing "so, the last prey is Sky Tribe?".

Lily tightens his jaw, the knot inside her stomach makes her feels nauseas. She feels not only the war of words, but the fight from the tension that become strained and cold so sudden. Lily feels her mind doesn't wrong at all when she sees how Setsuna smirks.

"Joo Doh Shogun, you've promised Lord Yu Hon to protect King Soo Won on that night, before Lord Yu Hon killed that night. But what's more interesting, you're trying to fulfill your promise to your first love and you still love her… so, that's why you're not married till now?".

A vein pops on Joo Doh's head "can you not speaking about it here, can you?!".

Setsuna shrugs her shoulder, looking to Soo Won "King Soo Won, you had trapped on that building with black-haired little girl around your age when the fire burning it".

Joo Doh's jaw tightens because of tensed, Soo Won's body tensed as well.

"you saved by Joo Doh Shogun who told by black-haired little girl that told Joo Doh about you're still on that building. Because of that fire, you…".

Soo Won rises from his seat and slams his hand on the table "SHUT UP?!".

They are startled, not only because his unusual high-pitch voice, but his reaction as well.

Only Setsuna who stays unwavering, sly smirk carving her face as she leans her head above her palm "why? because 'that' is your weakness?".

With fist clenched hard, he swallows his rage before turning his back to others "Five Tribe meeting today is over, Shogun… you're all dismissed".

"King Soo Won", Setsuna rises from her seat "like people said, the scar on the back is insult for a Warrior but yours… it's nothing compared mine because what you saw that night under the moonlight only a quarter".

Soo Won stops his track right in front of the door of throne room before he looking back over his shoulder "only a quarter? What do you think about 'yours' while you're always covering that?".

"I never thought 'this' as my weakness. The only reason of why I cover 'mine' because I hate the negative emotion of whoever it is when they know about 'this', like afraid, disgusting or a pity. This is the part of my past, part of myself which create 'myself' now till I can become I am now. I can't abandon or cast 'myself' aside, no matter how hurt or bitter it".

Soo Won turns his back, this time looking straight into her "and how about three fourth that left?".

Setsuna smirks, sticking her tongue out "do you think I'm going to tell that to a stranger I just met? Ba-ka~".

"princess Setsuna?! an insult for the King…".

Setsuna waves her hand to Keishuk "yeah, yeah… I see, so that's why you put your loyalty to King Soo Won, no wonder… should I mention who is your Chichiue, Advisor Keishuk? You think you deserve to call someone as the illegitimate child while you're the illegitimate child of…".

Keishuk's body stiffens as well, he is gritting his teeth while steps backwards when Soo Won interrupts them and lifts his hand, cut her words off when standing between her and Keishuk "Setsuna, it's other person's privacy too, please".

Setsuna snarls back, pointing to Keishuk "then tell your Advisor to not so casually labeling someone as the illegitimate child of whoever, King Soo Won… dare to say or think about it again, remember I can tell everyone **who** is your biological Chichiue, and I know you won't like it, Advisor Keishuk".

Tae Woo clenches his fist, hand trying to reach the dagger on his pocket "how dare you?! you shouldn't be insinuating about…?!".

"calm down, Tae Woo… beside I need to clarifying about this soon or later. Whatever others think or say about me, I don't care at all but if you dared to insinuating about Hak, you would regret it and you can't blame me. I'm only trying to depend on one of my dearest people…", Setsuna brushes her bang, tucking it behind her ear "Son Hak… or Soron, he is the legitimate son of Lady Fong Mulan with her first husband, Hakuya, the strongest warrior of Kai Empire before Kai Empire has fallen and divided".

Setsuna explains that Mulan's Chichiue from Nomads but Mulan's Hahaue from Gozen Clan. It has tradition from Gozen Clan that their Head of Clan always be a woman because woman from Gozen Clan only acknowledge strong man as their husband which make mostly of the woman on Gozen Clan married with soldier, warrior or nomads.

"do you think Hahaue, Lady Fong Mulan would marry the man as her husband, other than the strong man who acknowledged by her because he's able to win against her on the match?".

Geun Tae who lose against Mulan, has acknowledged her power "it's understandable… but, actually how strong her first husband whose able to make Lady Fong Mulan fallen to him?".

" _this would become long conversation… how annoying…"_ , Setsuna clasps her hand, smiling "okay, it's enough, right? the meeting has over, so can we going home to Fuuga, Ojii-sama?".

Tae Woo crosses his hand on the back of his head, whistling "that's right, since the King has ended the meeting, let's go home~".

Mundok slaps his forehead "both of you really carefree as usual".

"we are the Wind Tribe, we live as free as the Wind~ right, Tae Woo?".

"right, Lady Setsuna~".

Mundok only can sighs this time as he follows Setsuna who walks to the door, followed by Lily, Tae Woo and twin. When other Shogun is standing from their seat, Soo Won halts her on the halfway, he puts his hand between her and the door.

Setsuna rolls her eyes, looking to him from the corner of her eyes "what? You're the one who announced that the Five Tribe Meeting was over, King".

"you know everything about us and you're so casually speaking out loud about our secret, yet you haven't fully explained what you know about Hak's real identity, and about yourself… it's unfair, right?".

"unfair?", Setsuna laughs, severe laughter to mocking him "oh, very funny… I don't want to hear that from someone who always use a mask in front of other people, Trickster".

Setsuna throws sharp cold gaze that able to make other Shogun shudders, but Soo Won who unwavering, shoves her to the door before locks her between his arm, whispering beside her ear "I don't care whatever you think or say about me, but don't think I'll let you go till we make it fair, Setsuna".

Tae Woo held by Lily and the twin, while Mundok held by Geun Tae and Joo Doh because both Wind Tribe Shogun ready to punch the King for saving Setsuna.

Ignoring the other people's gasping and staring, Setsuna leans her "oh? Not using your mask this time?".

"you're the one who starting… you want me to be honest? Fine, you're the first woman who able to really grating my nerves…".

"geez, it's so annoying… it's too complicated if I must be explaining all of it, yet you really don't want let me go till I've explained what you wanted to know?", Setsuna sighs, covering her eyes with one her palm before furrowing her eyebrows "…I have no choice then, but with one condition… don't blame me if you see something that you don't want to see, King".

Soo Won furrows his eyebrow "what do you mean?".

Knowing what his granddaughter wants to do, Mundok who held back by Geun Tae and Joo Doh yelling at her "Setsuna, don't?!".

"too late…", Setsuna brushes her bang from her forehead which there's a tattoo of a pair of wings on her forehead that appears like the watermark which actually, that isn't tattoo but it's Setsuna's birthmark. That birthmark shines with the glow of orange reddish, like the sunrise "Tsubasa no Kioku".

The light with the color of orange reddish like the sunrise envelops this room and when all of them open their eyes again, they find themselves in the different place without they know that they are on the different time as well, except Mundok who know about this.

Tae Woo looks around "where are we?".

All of them except Setsuna are standing in the wilderness, wondering where they are till they get the explanation from Mundok. He knows this is one of Suzaku's vessel's power "Tsubasa no Kioku (The Wings of Memory), that's one of power that owned by Suzaku's vessel. They can show the memory from someone's heart that she has ever seen. We can't see it, but from her back, Suzaku's vessel has a pair of wings that able to be seen only when they'd died and their soul was about to left this world to the Heaven. That wings created by memory, not only her memory as long as she's alive but also other people's memory that she has ever met when she's still alive".

Right now, they are in the midst of the realm of the dream and the reality. Their body's state in the reality just like fall asleep and dreaming, while their mind and soul inside this world, the reflection of memory that showed by Setsuna. No doubt, this is the quickest way to make them understand about what had happened in the past rather than explaining one by one, but looks like they have no choice to get out from this realm except witnessing this memory. Lily is the first who realize someone's shadow over there, on the valley under the cliff while other still wondering about to where and when their soul right now.

"no way… that's… Setsuna-san and Hak?".

"no, Lady Lily", Mundok denies her statement "that's me when I'm only around his age and Shoka, princess of Kai Empire from two generations ago".

If they're looking closely, they'll see the different. Strangely, young Mundok looked like Hak a bit except his long hair with the same style with himself now and Shoka, Setsuna's Obaba is like the duplicate of Setsuna, she's really resemble with Setsuna but the different is, her eyes were the pair of the Jade. It's their first meet, when the young Mundok who gravely injured met with Shoka.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _Tsubasa = Wings_

 _Kioku = Memory_

 _Finally, I know this would become long detour but I hope you enjoy this fic and about the point of view, just read it and you'll know from who. Don't like, don't read but thank you for whoever is it that still want to read this even if I know, it has bad grammar because I'm writing terribly but I'm still practice and want to improve. Please leave review if you know what I must fix as my grammar education._


	11. Suzaku's Vessel

**Chapter** **11** **–** **Suzaku's Vessel**

 _Suzaku, the immortal bird_

 _Known as the most beautiful and elegant_

 _Of God's creature_

* * *

That Autumn, black-haired man who gravely injured after his actual battle with other soldier against Kai Empire Army, crawling and puking bloods because his injury. Not only because of the brutal battle but because he's fallen from the cliff along with his enemy as well. He's still lucky, because he's fallen into the river and he's ended here, crawling out of the river and puking blood. One of his eyes that left looking around, nothing and no one around here. Looks like he will be ended become the beast's prey if he has a bad luck, after all. He'll manage to survive if someone find him here and still have the heart to not let him die despite he's from enemy's region. He's on Kai Empire, after all. And he knew how the people of Kai Empire thinking of Kouka Kingdom.

When he thinks that he shouldn't die here yet, he propping himself up on his elbow but his injuries too serious. His complexion is turning pale, vision blurs and his head spins violently as the horrid effect of losing too much blood. He can feel the Death God towering over his body slowly when he collapses to the ground again.

" _shit, this injury… is this the end for me?"._

"do you get a death wish or something?".

A woman's voice?

She's appeared out of nowhere so sudden. She's crouching herself just above him. He rolls his only good eyes, looking up to Jade-eyed woman with long straight hair cascaded her back and shoulder, her hair has unusual color. The half is purple of sunset, the other is the maroon of the Camellia flower petal but what make him struck in awe is the transparent thing that come from her back. He blinks slowly.

" _from her back… wings?"_.

"you can see my wings?".

He can't speak with such state of his body, so with her able to read her mind really help him.

" _who are you? are you Death Angel?"_.

She isn't answer this time, instead she smiles fondly, so gentle, warm and beautiful.

" _a Goddess, it seems…"_.

He doesn't mind if he'll die and take by her to the Heaven, that's what he thinks before his eyes slowly closed and everything turns into the darkness.

Knowing that injured man lost conscious, that woman can't help but smile at the last thought that crossed on his mind before he lost conscious.

Not long after that, she hears someone yelling from above "oi, stupid princess?! Are you still alive?! What should I tell to your father if you died here?! That you're killing yourself like this with jump from above the cliff?!".

"don't worry, Murai?! I'm still alive, totally fine?! But there's someone dying here?! help me to take him back to Seirin Shrine quickly?!", she yells back to her bodyguard before she wraps the ripped fabric of her robe onto his injuries to holding his bleeding while waiting her subordinates come to help her, brushing her bang behind her ear and whispering "get yourself together, your 'end' isn't here and isn't this time…".

* * *

Next time he wakes up and opens his left eyes, he can feels scorching flares of pain around his entire body. He lifts one his bandaged hand, looking to his palm "…I'm still alive, huh?".

"oh, finally you're awake, sleepyhead", come a gentle voice that he heard last time he woke up before lost his consciousness from the same woman who sarcastically teasing him as she puts the water basin with rags beside his bedding "thanks God, you've fallen asleep for half of a month, I thought you won't manage to survive".

Somehow, he doesn't know why, but Mundok remembers about his parent's advice.

 _Don't judge the book from its cover_.

Yup, this woman would be something, despite she's the one who help him. It clicks on his head now, where is he and how can he survive? He needs more information to understand of his own situation.

"who are you? are you the one who helping me, Lady? Where am I?".

She doesn't answer his first question, instead she's explaining his last question "this is Seirin Shrine, the shrine on the border between Kai Empire and Kouka Kingdom, in between Earth Tribe territory and Fire Tribe territory. This shrine sort of evacuation place for those injured who trying to re-gain his health and keep those orphans and woman who must lost their family and home because of war, except the monks who stay here as apprentice".

"she is the one who found you under the cliff when we've sauntered the woods to hunting for our dinner, we never expected to found a dying human. Not only that, she's jumped off to the valley under the cliff, startling us…", black-haired blue-eyed man sits beside her with katana on his hand, eyeing Mundok with wary stern gaze "from your uniform… you are from Kouka Kingdom, right?".

Mundok huffs, chuckling ironically after knowing that he's saved by enemy of his region "so, I'm on Kai Empire region, after all? Why do you not let me die if you realize that I'm from Kouka?".

That woman smacks his torso with her palm, rolling her eyes to the delirious man who saying something incredulous despite his injuries before turning to the other man with a vein pops on her head "when healing people, there are no friends or enemies. It's our code as a healer. From Kouka or Kai Empire, Nomads or Soldier, both of you our patient so don't make a ruckus here. You too, Akihiko, I know it's Nomads nature to become stern and wary but you shouldn't pick a fight with him when he's just awake or his injuries would be agitated when his injuries haven't fully recovered".

The man that called Akihiko only shrugs his shoulder, pointing to Mundok "no promises for it, Lady Shoka… beside, it's your action that make his wound agitated".

Shoka turns her head, poking his shoulder "oh, my… are you okay?".

Mundok doesn't answer her. Or more specifically, he can't answer her because his injuries on his torso have agitated by that woman's smack which make him only able to squirming on his bedding for a while, one of his hand clenching into fist to holding back the pain while others holding his bandaged chest. For his surprise next, there's a brown-haired brown-eyed little girl who only around 9 years old, she throws the water of basin which make Akihiko become wet from head to toe before snatches his katana away from his hand.

"that's for cooling down your head, hot-blooded moron… no kicking or beating our patient or I'll make you fell asleep forever?!".

He doesn't know what make her threw the water to him which make him wet like this and to snatches his katana away, but the little girl's action enough to make him angry "just try if you can, little white egret?!".

Shoka clasps her hand "Murai~ hold your fiance~".

"as you wish, Lady Shoka", black-haired woman with amethyst eyes pushes Akihiko back to his bed before she straddles above his torso "so~ should I make you sleep here?".

Shoka manages to covering Chizuru's eyes with both her palm "ahem, lovebirds, please don't forget that there's a child who still underage if you want to make your nest here. Chizuru still 9 years old, after all".

Okay, it's too much to take in. So he has helped by a certain woman who looked has the most authority here. He thanks her to helping his life but he wondering about how could he ended here with lovebirds (looks like around his age) who ignored the insolent little girl who able to picking a fight with one of these lovebirds? From their accent, he knows Shoka, Chizuru and Murai are Kai and Akihiko is Nomads, but what make him the most curious is this woman that called as 'Lady Shoka', who is she and why the three others looked so respectful to her?

"oh, sorry to make you confused… let me introduce them", Shoka turns her head to Mundok and points her other companion from the little girl, the woman and the man "this girl is one of orphan that taken care here, Chizuru. She's trained to become healer to serve the Empire like her parents did. The woman with Peridot eyes here is Murai Gozen, my childhood friend and the rude man here is her fiance, Fong Akihiko".

After Shoka asks Chizuru to greet him, Chizuru bows her head and giggles "morning, sleepy-head Oyaji".

"hey, don't be rude!?", Shoka snaps her finger to little girl's forehead and rolls her eyes to shaking Akihiko who holds his laughter "Akihiko?! It must be you that teach her something rude like this, right?".

Murai pats Chizuru's head "by the way, why did you throw the water basin to Akihiko, Chizuru-chan?".

"huh? That Oyaji squirmed in pain just now…", Chizuru points her forefinger to Mundok and swings her forefinger to Akihiko "because Oji-san hit him, right?".

"I'm not?! Lady Shoka is the one who smack him?!".

Chizuru blinks and nods her head "oh? Can't help it, then… if Lady Shoka who smacked him then it would only mean for the best, so be it".

Murai chuckles and ruffles her hair "good girl… listening the way you're talking about like this, it just like a mature woman, huh?".

"if it's Lady Shoka, it's okay but if it's me, you're throwing a water basin to me and snatch my katana away, huh? discrimination, eh?".

While Shoka and Murai engange in banter with Akihiko, Mundok stares to Shoka's back. She has no wings on her back and she's truly a human, maybe it's only his imagination after all because his state at that time, despite he must acknowledge that her beauty attaches him. The flush on her pale cheek looks like roses. But wait, Akihiko said she's jumped off to the valley under the cliff where he had fallen and that's how they found him. How could she know that he was under the cliff and how could she hasn't sustained injuries even after jumped off to under the cliff?

One more time, as if she's reading his mind, Shoka turns her head, looking to Mundok over her shoulder "because I hear your voice… It's hurt… that's what you said, right?".

Mundok narrows his eyes "…who are you?".

Shoka smiles "not one in particular… just call me Shoka. Rest, and we will let you go back to your home at Kouka Kingdom after you're totally recovered".

"tell me one thing, then… why did you help me?".

Shoka snickers at his confusion and puts her forefinger above her lips "do I need a reason to help someone who dying in front of my eyes? We're human, and I'm only doing what are we supposed to do as a human".

* * *

That night, Mundok and Akihiko wake up in the same time because they can feel the intruder come to this building. The footstep is light and slow, looks like their intruder has trained well to sneaking.

Murai yawns, she rubs her eyes from her interrupted sleep "geez, who is that?".

Akihiko takes his katana and props himself up to, crawling to the room beside where Chizuru sleeps soundly "so you feel that as well, Murai?".

Murai nods her head, she quickly cradles Chizuru on her arms after slipping her katana on her hip "I hate it when my beauty sleep time is interrupted by insolent intruder like this".

On the other room, Shoka rubs her eyes when she finds Mundok grabs her knife "Mundok? What are you doing?".

Mundok puts his forefinger to his mouth before asking her to silent. The door from outside slammed hard by their intruder who lunges to them, sword pointing to Shoka.

Shoka gasps, her eyes widened by the sight in front of her. The air that knocked out of her lungs halted by shock of seeing Mundok shielding her with his body. His back stabbed by the sword that piercing to his stomach despite his injuries has he sustained before still haven't fully recovered.

She grasps his shoulder with her shaking hand "Mundok?!".

"just a scratch… close your eyes, I'll make this quick", Mundok turns his back and stabs the thigh of one of their intruder before he finishes him off with slice his throat. He turns to his other enemy who jerks back because his comrade killed by this injured man and he become the next target of his murderous intention. When Mundok is about to attacking other intruder, the last one, Mundok hears Akihiko's order to get down.

"be careful!? flying kick?!", Murai kicks the vital organ (which his genital, ah-em) of the last intruder who squirming in pain. Murai stands with smug smile and snorts "heh, too weak… just one kick from a weak woman like me and our intruder has knocked down?".

"weak woman, my ass… the Gozen Clan has the hell of a high standard for a weak woman, huh? Chizuru, the rope", Akihiko protests to her for not leaving even one for him as he takes the rope from Chizuru to tying the intruder "oi, princess, Mundok, are you okay?".

Mundok doesn't hear him because he has lost conscious which make panicked them. Chizuru takes the sword off of his stomach, ignoring and wiping the splattered blood on her cheek to hold the bleeding from the back of his stomach "hang on, Oyaji?!".

On the other side, Shoka does the same with Chizuru, pressing the fabric to holding blood pouring from his abs "Murai, call the doctor?! Quick?!".

After the doctor patches his wound, they are gathering inside this room. Next morning when he's awake, Shoka cries, scolding him for make her afraid "never ever do it again?!".

It's the first time for Mundok to see her cry. Disapproval frown of her flushed crying face due to his action to shielding her last night, make her more looked like as a human being, not as the lovely goddess like her usual antics. What he can do after that in the end, only apologize to her for scaring her with reassuring smile on his face and his hand patting her head.

* * *

Recorded in the report that for half a year, Mundok disappeared. This is because Mundok must go through a period of treatment due to his serious wound in the Seirin Shrine, under the supervision of Shoka and Chizuru who take care of him. Sometimes, Akihiko will make a puss about asking him to take a sparring with him, which ended by Murai who drags him to sparring with her instead or Chizuru who tackles him and bites his head from behind, Shoka just needs a cold stare to shut Akihiko's mouth and make that Nomads run away.

Today, all of his bandage will be revealed "actually, it would be revealed sooner if someone wasn't doing something stupid".

"bringing that up again? I've told you apologize, right?".

Shoka sighs as she sees pinkish skin under the revealed bandage of his head "some of wounds on your body will leave scars, one of them is the cut that crosses your right eyes. Your right eye can't be opened again and blind... Is this not a burden for you if you'll go back to the battlefield again?".

"with me still able to survive this time, it's been a miracle itself… thanks to you who found me at that time, or I've surely died already", Mundok takes off his upper kimono, reveals the muscular torso that covered by some scars because of battle that he has experienced until now. He can feel the mature woman in front of him being tensed and her cheeks that usually has flushed red like the roses, turns become fifty shade of red across the bridge of her nose, to her ear and her neck. It makes Mundok can't help but chuckles "what? You're usually doing this before, help me to change my clothes and re-bandage, so why are you just shy now?".

"wha…!?", Shoka clenches one of her hand into fist, turns her eyes to the side when her eyes catch a glimpse of his tan torso "kh… I can't help it, right? I'm not used to looking at men's body directly like this…".

"hoo… do I stirring your nerves, pure maiden?".

"geez, stop scoff at me and let's just finish this?!", Shoka groans in annoyance as she asking him to stay still "after I've done revealing all your bandage, change your clothes because I'll wash the old one. You can change your clothes by yourself already, right?".

Looking to Shoka's flushing face who bends her head down, with her eyes half-opened and her bangs blown by the breeze, that lovely sight stirring his heart. He bows his head forward slightly and grabs her wrist that working to undo the bandage on his hand.

Grabbed by his strong arm like this make her being more tensed, not to mention this situation become awkward.

She furrows her eyebrow "err… Mundok, I can't remove the bandage if you keep holding my wrist like this".

"I think I'll remove it myself after all, better you go from here quickly".

"Why…", Shoka lifts her head, finally looking straight into his eyes but it's wrong choice, blushing on her face only deepens.

Mundok already know about Shoka's ability to read and understand people's heart like read the book, Reishi, and he know, with Shoka looks straight into him like right now, she would know what he's thinking about.

 _He wants to touch her_.

It's only natural for him since he has fallen into her. The depth of his feeling makes him can't help but want to touch her, want to stay by her side, want to pull her into his embrace. But he knows, he can't abandon her or ignore his feeling, that's why he wants **her** to be the one who abandon him and run away from him before he makes her scared of him.

Surprisingly, Shoka touches his face, her finger traces the scar on his right eye before she leans over to kiss his eyelids, just above his scar. His eyes widened by her sudden action.

She smiles fondly to his response and chuckles "Mundok… I don't mind at all…".

Mundok startled by her action, but quickly gather himself "what… are you saying?".

"since the first time we met when I found you under that cliff, I realized about how beautiful the souls inside this scarred body, your soul… I've fallen to you…", Shoka touches his torso before wrapping her arm around his neck "when I thought of it, it's already too late for stop my heart… my heart told me out loud, that I love you too".

Sure enough. Mundok lose this time.

Mundok runs his finger through her hair "I love you, Shoka".

The close proximity between them can't help at all. He even able to looking straight into her eyes. Her curved eyelashes flutters open slowly as her slow breath feels tickling his face. He has lost his logic and she has lost her sanity. What they know, their lip meet after that, brushing each other's lip with tongue despite it's Mundok who dominate her sexy lips.

"Oba-san, why are you covering my eyes?".

They are reflex parted way when they hear Chizuru's voice, looking to the door where Murai, with smug smirk on her face, covers Chizuru's eyes with her hand. Murai whistles like the bird, acting innocently before she turns Chizuru's body to behind so only that little girl's back that facing the room where Mundok and Shoka makes out just now.

"oops, sorry for interrupting… please do continue", Murai carries Chizuru on her arm before she slids the door close in front of her and run away while take Chizuru with her "Akihiko?! dear?! I won the bet?!".

Mundok slaps his forehead in frustration because they have became the object of their friend's gamble and Shoka chases after her childhood friend "Murai?!".

* * *

Only need three months for them to falling in love deeply each other. Only need three months for them to married on Seirin Shrine with the Head Monk as the priest of their marriage and only Shoka's friend that attend their marriage. Mundok isn't the mischievous guy who would lay his finger to virgin maiden before he married with her. So, if he wanted to make her lost her virginity, he would do it after he married with her. A half of year after they met and only three months after they married, their happiness shattered.

They must divorce.

Because the different of social status and nationality.

Because his obligation as next Shogun of Wind Tribe and her obligation as Next Queen of Kai Empire.

The wheel of fate starts to move again.

All of it begins with Shoka's father's visit to Seirin Shrine. Shoka hasn't told him that she has married with Mundok, because she has known what her father would react and do. Knowing his sole daughter has already married with Mundok, of course he is mad.

The Emperor stares dagger to Murai and Akihiko at the side "how do you explain this to me, Murai Gozen? I have ordered you to protect Shoka, not let her does as she please?!".

Shoka depends on her "Chichiue, don't blame Murai. What she protects only my safety".

"you are not only married with someone from lower social status… you even married with Koukan people? Where does your dignity as the proud princess of Kai Empire, Shoka?! Are you insane?!", the Emperor slams his hand to the floor, sits face-to-face with Mundok and Shoka before eyeing Mundok "and you… do you not know where's your place? have you no shame?".

"enough, Chichiue?!".

Mundok turns his face, looking to Shoka when Murai and Akihiko stare to them from the corner of their eyes. It's so rare for Shoka to heighten the pitch of her voice. Even Murai flinches a bit when the Emperor, Shoka's father's expression hardened by his daughter's rude manner.

"you dare to heighten your voice to me? How insolent attitude as a princess…".

"Chichiue, you like it or not, you can't change the fact that I've already married with Mundok and I don't care whatever other people say about him because I love him?! I never met someone like him before even in the palace and what I want to stay by my side as my husband only Mundok, the one who won't lie to me no matter whoever he is", Shoka rises from her seat and calmly steps to the door "don't you realize that you're the one who do as you please? Where are you when Hahaue died? Where are you when I've hurt by those bastard's word as they have tried to licking to us? Where are you when I decided to leave the palace with Murai to wander around this Empire and ended here?".

Shoka stops her step in front of the door, turning her head back to the Emperor with anger on her eyes "you're not with mother when she's died, you're not with me all those painful time and I've hold my feeling all this time because I've tried to understand about your job as the Emperor, about your business with those filth Royal Family that lick to get our attention and get the position on our Royalty Family… after you 'abandon' me all this time, you're coming here to only asking me marrying one of the man that you've chosen as my husband? You're only come to me when you have business with me?! I've done with that all shitty matters as the Royalty?!".

Mundok approaches her as tears threatens to fall from her eyes. He knows she refuses to cry and trying hard to hold her tears back, what he can do right now only stay by her side. Shoka lifts her head and grabs his comforting hand that caresses her petite shoulder.

"I know it must be hurt, it must be painful and the burden nearly too much to bear under your shoulder who able to know people's heart… but I…".

Shoka swallows before she is able to gathering herself and huffing in irritation, voice hoarse from the effort to hold her hiccups "ah, I see… so the ministers forced you? looks like all of you really trying to kill me, huh?".

"I know how the corruption running down on our Empire and to prevent this Empire from its fallen, that's how 'Princess Suzaku' working to clean the mess of the corruption with always stand by Emperor's side as Emperor's wife, being the protector of our Empire all along this time and bringing the prosperity as our Queen. That's why, our Empire only acknowledge the 'Princess Suzaku' at this Empire's ruler's side as the Queen… right now, only you who held the same blood with your late mother as the last 'Princess Suzaku'…", the Emperor lifts his chin up, rolling his eyes from Shoka to Mundok "that's why, Shoka, you should go back to the palace, marry with Byeol. And for your first husband… I'll let him back to Kouka safe and sound. Your marriage with him still unknown by public and would be kept as a secret of our family".

"what I want to know, are you giving your blessings to my marriage with Mundok or not, Chichiue?", Shoka slides the door open wider before offers her hand to outside "if you can't, then leave… if you think Byeol is capable to become the next Emperor, just give the throne to **him** , the man that you've chosen as your heir but my husband, is only Mundok".

"rebellious daughter… now you've asked me to leave and more deciding to stay with a man that you haven't known that much?!".

"don't forget my power. I can tell he is the greatest man I've ever met. I know everything about him and what I know only that all of you on the palace, trying to kill me with drag me back to the palace?!".

The Emperor is holding his breath and he has intended to say something but he holds his chest in pain before collapse. Heart attack because of shock and tiredness. When he's awake, the only word comes out of his mouth only apologize and regret.

"Shoka, forgive me. It's my fault that make you suffering… I can't stay by your side when your mother died and make you lonely all this time", the Emperor cups her face "but you should know, no one 'father' in this world that want his daughter suffering… just if you weren't born as the princess of Kai Empire, I'd give my blessing… you can marry Mundok and I don't mind as long as you're happy, but I can't… never I hate my position as Emperor like this before… If you can't do that for me, can you do that for the sake of this Empire?".

Mundok leans his head. He knows there's a clash between Shoka and her father, Shoka even told him before that her father wouldn't pay attention to her, no matter whatever she does and wherever she is, that's why they married without her father's presence. When the marriages of love have come into conflict with political interests inside Royalty, it would have always gotten other people's attention but it might have invited the conflict when it comes from two different nations.

* * *

Murai lifts her head, her face contorts in doubt "are you sure with your choice, princess?".

"can I have other option, Murai?", Shoka turns her back, looking down to Murai and Akihiko "Murai Gozen, Fong Akihiko, I'll only asking both of you one thing, will you two going back to the Palace with me as my right hand?".

Murai kneels in front of her, furrowing her eyebrow and clenching his jaw "…I'm honored to serve you as your right hand for the rest of my life, my Lady".

"as you wish, Your Highness…", Akihiko lifts his fist in front of his chest, giving his respect to soon-to-be-Queen of this Empire before he eyeing her apprehensively "but how about your husband, princess?".

Shoka closes her eyes and frowns in frustration. She lifts her head and sighs before looking to outside as the sparkling trace of single tears forming on her face. Time to wake up from her beautiful fleeting dream, to going back to cruel reality of this world.

It's been three days after their conversation with the Emperor. After the Emperor collapsed, he has given time to her and himself to thinking about what should they do. Mundok doesn't want make Shoka become rebellious child in front of her father's eye or known as _**traitor**_ by her people. Mundok knows how she loves her people just from her way to interact with her people, that's what make her beautiful even more in front of his eyes, blinding him with deep love that make him can't move his eyes from her. And he understood, that's the main reason of why she has doubted for this whole time when he asking her to come with him to Kouka. She loves her Kai Empire and she can't leave this land.

Mundok turns his head when he hears the door locked behind him.

Shoka approaches him and stretches her hand to him "Mundok, I'll ask you one more time… would you come with me to the Palace as my husband? It means you will become the next Emperor by my side, with me as the Queen".

Mundok bends his head down forward, Shoka has asked the same question before and she has asked him to thinking about it properly. He doesn't want to part with her. He can restrain his own feeling no matter whatever insult would come to him as long as Shoka stay with her. But it means he must leave his own Kingdom.

"Shoka, I…".

Shoka lowers her hand "you can't, right?".

Her words halt his breath and widens his eyes.

She takes off her necklace that belong to Mundok before they married. Kai Empire's tradition of marriage makes them exchanged carved pendant as the symbol of marriage. The pendant is made by the Jade, carved with Wind Tribe's emblem where the mountain proudly stood still, unshaken by the hurricane occurred above it. There is three vortex of a storm on it. It's Wind Tribe's Emblem, symbol of devotion to protect their Kingdom, their Tribe and their people with their spear that sharp as the Fang of the Wind and destruct their enemy as the hurricane. It's the unshaken loyalty to always serve the Royal Family and our people as the air in the wind and courage as the unwavering mountain.

Shoka turns to his pendant that belong to her before she exchanged it on their weddings. She takes it off of his neck before shows emblem of Suzaku above the sky that carved on Topaz stone "and this is the emblem of Kai Empire, Suzaku. Its color known as the color of the sun. Suzaku known as immortal bird which its main source of energy is love and affection. For her kingdom, her people, her family… her beloved one… Suzaku known as the symbol of the devotion for its people as well".

It's too crystal clear for her, thanks to her power. There's no denying the fact. Shoka can read him better than himself. Despite he never tells her about this, she knows how he missed his Kouka Kingdom, his Wind Tribe, the land of his birthplace and his home where his family, his friend and his people waiting for him. She knows how Mundok's friend admire him for his power and how his superior on Wind Tribe Clan put his hope to Mundok as his successor. She can't make him known as _**traitor**_ by his people.

"for us who can't abandon our homeland, leave our obligation behind and betray our people, we only have one way to go. Don't thinking our transient bond, I am the one who need to be Queen of Kai Empire and you are the Wind Tribe of Kouka Warrior who has friend with the sincerest bond through your heart. If I left when this Empire still need me, it would turn into chaos beside I can't leave Chichiue who hasn't much time left… and you, Warrior who has tied by the bond of your sincere heart with your friend, you can't die at that cliff, that's why I help you at first, before I realized that I love you. You can't stop fighting here, go home… to the battlefield where you must burn your soul with the spirit and fight, as the Warrior that fated to meet and fight along with your friend for bringing back the peacefulness to your Kingdom and your people", Shoka takes both his hand on her, looking up with tears welling out of her eyes "neither you nor I can leave our place, so I'll go back to the Palace and you can go back to Fuuga. One prediction, Mundok, you'll become huge influence on your Tribe and on Kouka Kingdom... Wind Tribe needs you, Mundok, you must go back to your home on Kouka but please remember... no matter how far apart we are, our heart would always be connected by our bond as husband and wife. Don't forget me, because I'll never forget you, ever. The one I love and my husband is only you".

Mundok wraps his arm around her shoulder, hugging her and sobbing along with her "…I'll only love you for the rest of my life, Shoka. I won't forget you... Only you my wife in this world, till death do us apart, till we meet again on the afterlife".

"…stay with me tonight, Mundok, hold me tight till the dawn of reality hit this place because tonight", Shoka loosens his robe after untying the sash of his robe before she kisses him in passionate, love and desire on her enchanting Jade eyes "tonight is the last night, we would be able together like this…".

Mundok is about to tell her that it may be a reckless but when she loosens her obi that shows her collarbone and her kimono slids down enough to showing her cleavage, he hugs her and kisses her after he pushes her down to bed "with pleasure, wife".

Outside their room tonight, Akihiko holds Murai tightly on his embrace, caressing lightly her hair after genlty kisses his wife's eyelids that wet by her tears. This night they have lost their friend who should go back to Kouka tomorrow but for Shoka who must go back to the Palace with the Emperor, she must lose her love for the sake of this Empire.

Next morning, the dawn of goodbye is approaching and Mundok's presence disappears from Seirin Shrine along with Shoka's necklace where the symbol of Suzaku carved on its. Shoka only finds his necklace where the symbol of Wind Tribe's Emblem carved on its.

* * *

That night, Mundok who has titled as Wind Tribe Shogun, sauntering the woods near Fuuga, ended above the side of cliff of the mountain where he looking down to building spreading on Capitol Fuuga under. One of its building is his manor after he has taken his superior's place as Wind Tribe Shogun. He lifts his head, looking up to the sky where the snow starts falling down to the earth and he wonders about how Shoka is doing on the Palace at Kai Empire. It's been 9 months after they've separated, no wonder he is longing for her, and like he has said before, he still loves Shoka and can't forget her. They had married on the Springs under that Cherry Blossom's trees garden. They had separated by the wall of life and social status on the Summer. Autumn has felt colder than before as his heart longing for him. And here, now, on the Winter, he wishes he can meet her even if it's only a mere ephemeral dream.

"long time no see you, Mundok".

Mundok turns his head to the voice of someone he has longed for. He finds Shoka smiling to him, her lovely features barely changes. With her best smile, she approaches him and kicking his leg, right on his shinbone, shocking him who rubbing his sore shinbone.

She scowls when looking dow to him "could you say goodbye at least before left, could you not?".

"that's… I'm sorry…", Mundok apologizes, but the realization dawning on him then "wait, what are you doing here?".

"well… you can say I'm running away from my home", Shoka answers with sing-song tone and laughs as she sees Mundok's jaw drops. She waves her hand, asking him to take a better look to something inside the bundle on her arm "pay it no minds, there is someone I want to meet you with".

On that bundle, there is little baby curls inside the warm blanket wrapped herself, a girl with the same color of hair with her mother. For his next surprise, the baby's eye has blue color like his eyes.

Mundok lifts his shaking finger to the baby "Shoka, this baby…".

Shoka nods her head, smiling brightly "yes, she is your daughter… our daughter, Setsura".

Mundok so happy, he's really happy that he's wanted to cry. He wraps his hand to hug Shoka and their daughter, kissing Shoka's and Setsura's forehead "thank you very much, Shoka… I am so happy… which is crazy, I've never ever felt this happy before… I love you…".

"I love you, too", Shoka smiles bitterly "but unfortunately, my energy has no more left".

Mundok's chest tightens, listening to her word makes his heart drumming on his ear "what do you mean, Shoka?".

"please don't doubt my words, Mundok. I am truly happy, because your presence on my life. Thank you so much for everything you've brought to me… I love you…", a pair of wings appears from Shoka's back, her tears on the verge before she kisses him, her husband for the last time. After she kisses him, she smiled wide and waves her hand as her body floating on the air "Sayonara, Mundok… let's meet again in the next world".

"Shoka? Setsura?!", Mundok stretches his hand forward but Shoka and Setsura disappear on the thin air, just like that, leaving the sun-colored feather of bird swirling on the air. Mundok grabs the feathers on his hand, crying when the realization hits him like the stone _"Shoka, you've came to meet me with our children… you'll always become home for my heart going"_.

Several days after that, Mundok hears the news about Shoka and Setsura. The Queen of Kai Empire, Shoka has passed away when she's given birth the princess of Kai Empire and the princess of Kai Empire who still baby, as if she can't afford to lose her mother, passed away not long after her mother's death. That news breaks his heart into the shattered piece despite he has prepared himself since her soul appeared in front him, still, needed a long time for Mundok to heal the wound that leaves the scars.

Without he knows, what has happened and the fact is truly different. Someday, he will learn about it soon, when he finds out about his descendant after he meets with black-haired toddler with the little baby girl, his successor and his granddaughter.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _Oyaji = Old Man_

 _Oji-san = Uncle_

 _Oba-san = Aunt_

 _Katana = Japanese Sword_

 _-Chan = name's title for younger girl, usually cute_

 _If you're asking me, yes, Murai Gozen and Fong Akihiko are Fong Mulan's parent. Chizuru in this story is the same Chizuru with the one who serve Setsuna. Little Chizuru is going back to Palace with Shoka, Murai and Akihiko and become the trusty healer on Kai Empire. When Chizuru is turning become adult, she meets with Setsura who taken by Kou Koryu and she's serving Setsura as her healer because Setsura reminds her of Shoka. From Shoka to Setsura, she's serving Mulan next. Last, Chizuru is serving Setsuna on her middle-age._


	12. Beginning of Bitter Fate

**Chapter** **12** **–** **Beginning of Bitter Fate**

 _They don't know_

 _This is only the beginning of the bitter and cruel fate_

 _Till next generations_

* * *

The descendants of 'Princess Suzaku' who must lead Kai Empire alongside the Emperor of Royalty Family every generation, always born as a woman with the same color of hair, mixed color of sunset's purple and Maroon's Camellia's flower petal, people say it's because that is the color of Suzaku's feather. When Shoka has given birth Setsura, the Emperor and Byeol are knowing that Byeol isn't her biological father because Setsura's blue eyes, the color of eyes that she has inherited from her biological father. No one has that color of eye, either from Shoka's family or Byeol's family. Knowing her husband wants to kill her daughter, she won't stay still. Shoka runs away from the castle with Murai and Akihiko. Shoka cornered by her own husband, Byeol. Byeol knows how deep Shoka's friendship with Murai and Akihiko, so instead killing them, he's only capturing them to make use of them as a hostage.

Under the snow which falling down from the sky, Shoka stops and turns her back, looking to Byeol's troops who pursuing her with her back facing the steep cliff. Tiger in front of her and crocodile behind her, huh?

Byeol stretches his hand forward "Shoka, come back with me to the Palace. We still can have other children".

She tightens the bundle on her hands, her baby that her skin still red who sleeps soundly "and let you all kill my baby? No way!?".

"you think I can let her, half of Koukan blood stay at the Palace as Kai Empire's princess? that's such a nonsense?!".

Shoka argues "how do you know that her father is from Kouka? Who know if her father is still from one of our citizen?".

"do you think I don't know about your marriage with that soldier from Kouka Kingdom?".

Of course, before he married with Shoka, Byeol has investigated about her "despite she's not my flesh and blood, I still can shut my eyes and receives her if her father still our citizen, but from Kouka Kingdom? It's scandal for Kai Empire Royalty Family and she'll only become the forbidden fruit of Kai Empire… before that child make a scandal, let me finish her off and let's make other children".

"you're right, you can make other children", Shoka smirks, she holding her baby tightly "but you can do it with other woman".

Murai cries Shoka's name in horror when Shoka closes her eyes and jumps to the cliff behind her. Byeol leans his body down and can't looking anything, he only can see Shoka's figure that disappears slowly when her body falling under the cliff within the blizzard. That day they see something that they won't be able to forget. They see the fire who takes Suzaku bird's figure who flying to the Sky while screaming as if it's crying.

"are you all satisfied now? You guys had killed them, the last descendants of Suzaku?! Give her back to us, murderer?!", Murai cries her heart out, pointing her forefinger to Byeol and his troops. She covers her face and drops to her knees, weeping for a while before she rises from her seat and walks to the cliff "we'll punished by the Heavens for make her committed into suicide, right? it has begun…".

Akihiko follows her, hand stretching to reach her "what do you mean, Murai? Wait!? come back here, don't do something stupid!?".

"Darkness has fallen upon the land. This Empire that no longer respect and has forgotten their God will be fallen. Generations who consumed by Darkness only able to purified when the Vermillion Bird come back from the Underworld to bringing the Queen who awakens from the realm of the death and Last Phoenix's Vessel become the Sword for Red Dragon King", Murai steps backwards "in the name of last Priestess, I pray to the God to bring punishment from the Heaven's wrath to those who kill the last descendants of Princess Suzaku today".

After she tells them about her prophecy, Murai jumps to the cliff.

"Murai?!", Akihiko grabs Murai's wrist with one of his hand holding the hilt of the sword that he stabbed to the ground beside him "you idiot!? How about Mulan if you die here?!".

Murai smiles, tears falling from her eyes as she shakes her head "take care of our daughter, I'll waiting for you on the riverbank of the Lake in the borderline between World and the Heaven".

Unexpected, Murai stabs his hand and when his grip released of her wrist, she falls. Akihiko goes back to the Palace with Byeol and his troop only to take his daughter. Byeol lets them go from the Palace and orders his subordinates to not disturb Akihiko and Mulan, he has left alone to mourn over his wife's death. Byeol does love her, that's why he mourns for Shoka's death.

Without people know, that day Shoka and Murai haven't died yet.

Shoka has released her power as Suzaku and like the time when she jumped off of the cliff to found Mundok, a pair of wing appear from her back and she has landed safely on the ground. Shoka who waiting below the cliff has prepared herself to catch Murai but Murai herself isn't ordinary woman. She has the blood of the priestess on her vein as well. She's been using her power to control the element around her, with the Wind to help her body floating on the air and the Snow which become soft cushion for her to landed, she has landed near Shoka who has waited for her below.

As they have planned, when Akihiko going back to the Palace to take Mulan, his daughter with Murai, Murai brings Shoka and Setsura to the border near Jin Zui lake.

On the riverbank of Jin Zui lake within the nearest village, Murai is waiting with Shoka who holding Setsura. Akihiko grumbles about how he has felt when he thought, for once, that day they have the chance to die when they've been running away from the Palace.

Everything has done well as Shoka has planned.

* * *

No one knows about their fate in the future. The civil war on Kai Empire between Nomads and Kai Empire's has gotten worsen including the border near Jin Zui lake where Setsura has survived all alone from the village where she lives. The land burns in fire, what has left only the corpse and ruined buildings. That time when Kou Koryu and his troops have won the war against Nomads, they've passed the village where Setsura has been burying the corpse of the villager. One of Kou Koryu's subordinates has been calling for her after tell her that she has in the presence of Kou Koryu and his troops.

Setsura stops her work for a while to looking behind where Kou Koryu and his troops are but she turns her head and works back. She's ignoring them.

When one of his subordinates is about to yelling to her, Kou Koryu lifts his hand asking his troops to waiting and approaching Setsura. He realizes the movement from the bushes behind her and he grabs the hilt of his sword, hastening his feet "watch out!?".

Behind her, certain unknown man who wear nomad clothes raising his sword to her. Before Kou Koryu helps her, she grabs her hairpin and stabs the hairpin to his neck after he pushes her body that lay beneath him. Bloods splatters to her face and clothes as she pulls the hairpin from his neck along with that man's vein which ended his life instantly. Silence with heavy tense around the air makes Kou Koryu's man chilling from what have they seen in front of them. Setsura sits back and huffs when she looks down to her bloodied hairpin, ignoring the blood on her face and clothes.

"ah, hairpin from Hahaue gets dirt…", Setsura cleans the blood from the hairpin swiping with her torn and muddy fabric before she lifts her head up to Kou Koryu "what do you need here, Lord Kou Koryu? Like you see, nothing has left here but corpse and ruined buildings. I'm the only survivor here and I don't think I can give anything you need now".

Despite her muddy and bloodied face with the torn clothes, Kou Koryu intoxicated by her beauty but her stern make him laughes hard "that's really nice expression… come with me, woman".

Setsura raises her eyebrow "why should I?".

"like you said, nothing has left here. I can't leave you alone here, so I guess I'll take you back to the Palace with me", Kou Koryu scoops her on his hand without waiting her agreement to lift her up on his horse before he mounts to his horse behind her, set her safely between his arms "what's your name, woman?".

"…Setsura, Son Setsura".

When they arrive on the Palace, they're passing the courtyard where the soldier palace goes on their training session. Murmurs can be heard by the people around them when they look to Kou Koryu who carries Setsura on his arm. They wonder about who is the woman that using the muddy and bloodied torn fabric that covered in Kou Koryu's cloak. Kou Koryu ignores them, but he starts worrying about Setsura because Setsura hasn't given any reaction at all after he has brought her from her ruined village. He thinks maybe it's the aftershock, her eyes are void of emotion and she keeps shut her mouth with no movements, just like the doll.

"Setsura?!".

Raven-haired purple-eyed with patch-eye cover one of his eyes, the armor cladded warrior who looked like high-rank soldier tugs his subordinate's shoulder who calling Setsura just now. That man is Hakuya Shogun, Hak's father and his subordinate is Mulan, Hak's mother. His subordinate has black hair and sapphire blue eyes that held worry and surprise looking to Setsura. After batting his superior's hand, that woman who using a soldier palace's uniform approaching Setsura and Kou Koryu. For the first time after he takes her from her village, Setsura shows emotion, she's flailing on Kou Koryu's arm. After Kou Koryu puts her on the ground, Setsura runs to her technically sibling, Mulan who catches her and hugs her. Within Mulan's arm, she's crying hysterically and showing her emotions for the first time while Mulan apologizes to her to left her alone. Knowing Setsura gets her comfort around Mulan, Kou Koryu asks Hakuya to make Mulan as Setsura's bodyguard.

Fate has brought Setsura back to the Palace even if Shoka had left the Palace with her.

* * *

That night, Setsura who has given birth Setsuna has known about her daughter's fate. She's crying when she holding Mulan's hand, asking Mulan and Hakuya to come closer. After she asks Hakuya to hold Hak and Hakuya carries toddler Hak who still about 2 years on his arms, Mulan holds Setsura's hand back, listening to her who explain about Murai's prophecy that would be related with them and their children.

 _Darkness has fallen upon the land. This Empire that no longer respect and has forgotten their God will be fallen. Generations who consumed by Darkness only able to purified when the Vermillion Bird come back from the Underworld to bringing the Queen who awakens from the realm of the death and Last Phoenix's Vessel become the Sword for Red Dragon King._

Like Murai's prophecy, Darkness has fallen upon the land, not only in Kai Empire but Xing, Kouka and Sei Kingdom as well. This Empire, Kai Empire that no longer respect and has forgotten their God will be fallen. Kai Empire has fallen and divided into two, Southern and Northern.

The generations who consumed by Darkness only able to purified when the Vermillion Bird come back from the Underworld to bringing the Queen who awakens from the realm of the death and Last Phoenix's Vessel become the Sword for Red Dragon King.

The Vermillion Bird who come back from the Underworld is Son Setsura.

The Queen who awakens from the realm of the death is Fong Mulan.

The Last Phoenix Vessel who will become Red Dragon King's Sword is Son Setsuna.

The Red Dragon King is princess Yona from Kouka Kingdom, reincarnation of King Hiryuu.

"and your son will become the Shield who protect his King and his beloved, strong warrior and good man who has unwavering loyalty".

Mulan exchanges gaze with Hakuya and looking down to their son before she turning her attention back to Setsura, totally baffled by her explanation "what do you mean? I never want to be the Queen".

"you will… and you have no choice at that time…", Setsura's grip loosens "I'm so sorry… I've always burdened you… but please, take care of my daughter… you can take care of her like your own daughter, as your son's sister… after my death, I know what kind of fate that awaiting her… she has to suffer since she was born because of my death…".

Mulan shakes her head and grabs her hand, crying "no, don't talk that way?! You've given her birth so you must have survived?! What about her if you left her?!".

"since before I've given birth Setsuna, I've known… that I'll die after I give her birth… Kou Koryu and the palace physician have advised me that I should abort my child, but I can't sacrifice the child in my womb… I can't kill her because she is my child, the child who will be born from my womb is totally innocent…", Setsura smiles as she caresses baby Setsuna's head, looking up to her "please tell you son, I rely on him to take care of her as well… take care of her, till the one who will love her just the way she is and can protect her appear…".

Hakuya has left the room since Setsura asking to take care of Setsuna. Hakuya is back with Kou Koryu, he's dragging Kou Koryu who waiting outside the room to give Setsura privacy when she's talking with Mulan and Hakuya after Setsura asks him to call Mulan and Hakuya.

"Mulan, please take care of… the rest…".

When Mulan tries to wake Setsura up, Hakuya drags her back and throws his arm around her shoulder to give Kou Koryu place. For the last time, Setsura is grateful because she can meet Kou Koryu and looking to his face. For the last time, Setsura smiles and tells him that she loves him before she slowly closes her eyes. Kou Koryu wraps his arm around her and weeps for his wife's death. Mulan cradles Setsuna on her arm and covers her mouth, crying on her husband's shoulder while Hakuya caresses his wife's shoulder with one hand carries Hak.

After the funeral, on the graveyard that only leave Kou Koryu who stay still in front of his wife's grave, along with Mulan who holding Setsuna and Hakuya who holding Hak on his arm, Kou Koryu refuses to going back without looking back when Hakuya asks him to back to the Palace.

Mulan pats Hakuya's shoulder and shakes her head "the blow of the wind is getting stronger and the baby will be cold".

With a ruthless tone, he growls in anger "throw the baby far away from me, Mulan!?".

Hakuya stretches his hand hiding Mulan who flinches and tightens her grip to Setsuna behind his back "what do you say, Kou Koryu? She's your daughter?!".

"and the baby has killed her mother, Hakuya?! If this child wasn't born, Setsura wouldn't die and leave us?! No matter how she begged and would cry, I shouldn't let her giving birth this baby from the place?!", Kou Koryu cries, as he let out the single tears of anger and grief, he's looking to the couple who holding toddler and baby on their arm with rage "this is command, Hakuya, Mulan?! throw the baby into the abyss under the highest cliff of this land or to the bottom of the sea before I alone who will kill her and send her to where her mother has she killed?!".

Mulan inquires "and what if we refuse?".

"don't push me to do something I don't want to do, Mulan… do what I ordered if you don't want to lose your child as well".

* * *

Mulan sits on the edge of the bed and covers her face, depressed by the certain event "…what should we do, Hakuya?".

Hakuya kneels before her and takes her hand in his "Mulan, are you ready to leave everything here?".

Mulan lifts her head, eyebrows knitting together "what do you mean?".

"I understand you will strive to fulfill your promise to Setsura because you and Setsura who have grown up together like siblings are really close, and just like Setsura to you, Kou Koryu is my closest friend who has grown up together with me like my own brother… Kou Koryu is still human being, I already know him very well, he can indeed be cruel and hurt other people when controlled by anger or looking his precious people hurt… but it's the first time I saw him lost control like that… his sadness because lost Setsura that he loved so much has made him swallowed by anger and hatred. He's directing his sword to his daughter as his outlet".

Mulan snarls as she let him see her crying in front of him "then what kind of father who give command to a friend who is like his brother and a friend of his daughter's mother to kill his own daughter, Hakuya? I'm totally no longer understand him?!".

"listen well, Mulan… as long as we're still on this land, as long as princess Setsuna still alive, Kou Koryu will send his man to pursue us till he makes sure we have carried out his order", Hakuya leans his forehead into hers, cupping her face "we should leave this land, we should take the princess with three of us, go to Kouka Kingdom to looking for princess Setsuna's biological grandfather. We can be disguised ourselves as ordinary citizens in Kouka with our child as long as we are looking for the princess's biological grandfather. Let's hope we can stay calmly in Kouka till Kou Koryu's anger and sorrow subsided by time passed".

Mulan sniffs before giggles, she wraps her hand around his shoulder "I guess Soron will be happy when he knows he would have two little sisters but I hope he can make a good friend on Kouka since he's mischievous like his father".

"huh? His little sister now only princess Setsuna… wait, what the doctor says?".

"if our situation is not complicated like this, I will tell you gladly", Mulan smiles bitterly and smirks "the doctor said, I'm positive… I'm pregnant…".

Hakuya's eyes glints with joy and excited before he pushes her laying on the bed and smirks, his mischievous smirk really matches with his son "the more reason for me to not die, then".

Not long after that, Mulan pats his head when she lifts her head up to find the messenger bird come to their room. Hakuya groans in annoyance as he lifts his head from the crook of her neck and finds the messenger bird that she has sent the days before has back. Hakuya sets her on his lap and wraps his arm around her hip when Mulan opening the letter.

Mulan smirks, turning her face to Hakuya with broad smile on her face "good news, husband, we can meet princess Setsuna's biological grandfather".

It makes the man pupil's dilate in disbelief "that fast?! How?".

"remember I told you once that I have old friend from Kouka? That old man will help us, he is the one who helping princess Setsuna's biological grandfather to going back to Fuuga safe and sound from the late Emperor Byeol's subordinate's threat because the late Queen Shoka has asked him. Setsura has told me about him and how to contact him. We can meet with him on the border and he will come with Setsuna's biological grandfather, Mundok Shogun from Wind Tribe".

They don't know, this is only the beginning of the bitter and cruel fate.

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _I guess everyone know about who is this old man, so let's save this for what happened next chapter._


	13. Secret of Kingdom and Empire

**.**

 **Chapter** **13** **–** **Secret of Kingdom and Empire**

 _This is the ancient secret_

 _Held between Kingdom and Empire_

 **.**

* * *

Blonde haired young teenager with dirt-covered face reveals his cloak as he calling his old friend "Mundok".

Mundok raises his eyebrow in disbelief, surprised by his sudden guest "Zeno?".

"yo, long time no see", Zeno lifts his hand and chuckles, wide grinappears his tooth like his usual carefree-self "I see you've lost your youth and become an old man, huh?".

"and you're the one who doesn't change at all since the last time I've seen you?!", Mundok shouts back, vein pops on his forefinger which pointing Zeno "it's been a long time… the last time we've met was when you helped me going back to Kouka, right?".

"Zeno just happened to passing the border, and Zeno helped Mundok because Lady Suzaku asking me to make sure Mundok wouldn't get into trouble till he has arrived on Fuuga", Zeno chuckles at the memory before his face turning into serious one "but it's urgent, we must go to bring your grand-daughter here. Zeno will help what he can do".

Without delay, after Zeno explaining long story short about what happened to Shoka, Setsura and Setsuna's dangerous situation, Wind Tribe Shogun and Ouryuu going to the border. But when blonde haired young teenager and white bearded old man set their foot on the border, where they're supposed to meet with a couple who will take the old man's grand-daughter, instead they find the ruined village.

Mundok looks around, hoping find something he want to take with him or someone he can ask about "what is this?".

That's when they hear the sound of someone or rather something groaning near them. Zeno drags him to the source of sound and they're surprised by what they find. They find the white tiger laying in front of the old, biggest tree on this place. The big beast with scar on one of his eyes, opens its eyes and lifts its head. The beast has quite rare eyes, heterochroma eyes where the beast has different color's eyes, purple of Amethyst and red of the beast rises from its seat and snarls, Mundok holds his spear and stands in defensive position but Zeno approaches the beast.

Zeno pats the beast's head and offers the warm smile "don't worry, we aren't your enemy… we've come here from Kouka to take Mundok's grand-daughter, do you know where the little miss or her companions?".

The beast sits down before Zeno. It nods its head to the big tree near them before go so two male approaches the tree. Mundok and Zeno gasp as they find the red baby wrapped securely within blanket inside the wooden basket. Raven-haired toddler tries to hide the baby girl who starts whimpering behind this little toddler. Zeno calms him down and carries the toddler as Mundokchecks upon the baby. The baby has the necklace with the symbol of Wind Tribe's Emblem carved on its, the necklace which he has given to Shoka long time ago. The baby is his grand-daughter, but Zeno and Mundok exchange confused gaze, questioning inwardly where are the toddler's parents who supposed to meet with them? The toddler wiggles on Zeno's hand, and once after Zeno puts him on the ground, the toddler runs into the clearing, Zeno and Mundokare going after him with the baby settles herself on Mundok's grip securely. Ignoring the corpses around him, the child keeps run and run till he finds what he's looking for. Mundok and Zeno assume they as the toddler's parents as the child starts to pulling the woman's hand as he calling her as 'mom'. Not strong enough, the toddler cries to asking the man, which he calls as his father who laying above the woman while hugging her to let go the woman.

Mundok hands his grand-daughter to Zeno before trying to break free their hug, but he doubts to let them go after knowing the couple who hugs each other's body, laying on the ground with spear embedding from the man's back going through to his midsection and piercing straight into the woman's stomach. Both have arrows sticking into their body as well, he doesn't think they are able to…

But the raven-haired toddler tilts his head, shaking her mother's shoulder gently "mom?".

When Zeno mentions to Mundok that the woman is still alive, Mundok looks to the woman, her eye moves to her son who sits beside her face.

For a second, the spitting image of her husband appear on her son's face that make her offers her warm, gentle but weak smile as she cupping his face with her dirt-covered-blood palm "Ha…ku…".

Her son cries, in relief looking to his mother is still alive, in afraid of her mother no longer able to get ahold herself together. He grabs her mother's hand when she coughs and puking the blood "mom?!".

"don't cry… you're a boy, right? Sorry… to make you scare… forgive us… for leaving your side… your father… waiting for me… on the other side…", Mulan smiles sadly, she grasping the dead man's back who still clinging into her, hugging her despite his soul no longer inside the body. Raven-haired sapphire-eyed woman let the single tears out of her eyes, caressing her son's cheek "may god bless you… my son…".

As Mulan closes her eyes and her hand's going limp drops to the ground, after raven-haired toddler starts crying loudly, something strange happens. White tiger with heterochroma eyes just now jumps from behind the toddler, hovering above his parent's bodies. After licking the blood from Mulan's face, the beast snarls to the raven-haired toddler.

For a second, Mundok thinks the beast want to eat the boy or his parent's corpses but when Zeno hands the baby girl back to his hand, Mundok sees what make Zeno trying to approach the toddler. Cat-like beast with blue fur appears behind the crying toddler. Electric wave surrounds the cat-like beast's bodywhen it snarls back to the white tiger from behind the raven-haired toddler who crying with blank look on his eyes. Zeno and Mundok can't come closer because thunderbolt from the sky hit the ground around them, making it hard to approach them.

"Mundok Shogun?! Zeno?! Stay inside my kekkai?!", black-haired woman jumps in between possessed toddler and Zeno landing in front of Zeno and Mundok as she creating kekkai (the barrier) and throwing several Kum Kang Jeo around the toddler's body, successfully pinned him down on the ground before she draws the same mark on the ground before her leg with her remnant Kum Kang Jeo. The mark of asterisk shining as she slamming her palm above it"In the name of the Thunder God, help me to hold back the power of Raijuu, your holy beast who possessed the power of thunder which obsessing pure human's body as his vessel in this world. I Bind Thee!?".

The cat-like beast, Raijuu become electric wave which come back inside the toddler's body butin same time after Raijuu disappears into the child's body, the Dark shadow reveals behind the child, its shape turns become the huge Dragon shadow.

Zeno mumbles as he takes a step backward "oh, crap… how could he… the Darkness Dragon…".

The white tiger turns become white light ball which come inside Hakuya's body. The tall man with the same heterochroma eyes as the white tiger who hugs Mulan, opening his eyes wide awake suddenly and uttering the incantation to the toddler which leave burn mark on the child's forehead shaped Kuji torii "Rin ByoTou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen?!".

When the toddler cries in pain as he collapses backward, laying on the ground with tears on his eyes, the long-straight-black-haired purple-eyed woman who carries the whimpering child on her arm protest "wow, for a second I thought you had died, but you only turns your soul into your beast form, huh? But… Hakuya?! why did you hit his head with Kuji spells?! He is your son, right?! There's a chance he will die!? If not, at least he will get the memory trouble or brain trouble!?".

Hakuya smirks "by no means am I trying to kill my own son… I know it's too cruel for him but it needed to stop the Darkness Dragon inside his body fully awakened… and make sure he won't remember about what happen today… for totally prevent those beasts within his body to fully awakened one more time… needed strong spells like Kuji spells… Besides, don't underestimate him… being my child with Mulan, he won't die that easily, Fuyo…".

"that's right?! But still, Kuji spells is too hard for a toddler who only two years, idiot?!", the woman who called Fuyo, wrapping instant bandages made by her ripped fabric on the crying child's head on her arm because despite her energy still enough to heal his wound after she must seal Raijuu on his body, she thinks she should heal Hakuya and Mulan first, she know their soul still inside their body, they haven't died yet, only dying.

"don't do something useless… with my wound, I won't able to get ahold myself together… several of my vital has stabbed…", Hakuya coughs blood which splattering around his mouth and his breathing become more labored "but… if you really want help us… will you do a favor for me and Mulan?".

Fuyo clenches her jaw and her fist, thinking just if they weren't late, they would make in time to help them, but now she only has one way to go. She lifts her head with determination look even if she's on the verge of her tears "…what is that?".

"if he's still on this land, there's a chance… Kou Koryu will find him soon… so take my child with princess Setsuna to Kouka… hide his heritage… seal the beast within his power… and let him live a life as a human being… Mulan must be hoped the same thing…", Hakuya smiles and touches his son's head "you can… just forget us…".

After Hakuya closes his eyes and his hand slips down from his son's head, Fuyo hugs the child in tight as the child tugs her sleeve, crying hard. Cloaked old man reveals his hood, patting Fuyo's head "like he said, Fuyo, take the toddler and let's go back. Mundok and Zeno, take the baby with you, we should go back to Kouka quickly".

Mundok's eyes widens "King Joo Nam?".

Zeno sighs, protesting "you're late, Nam".

"I've difficult time to sneaked out of the castle without known by my son or my subordinates, Zeno. If not because her help…", King Joo Nam lifts his thumb to pointing Fuyo, the woman wears Kouka's Royal Guard armor, she holding the crying child who turns unconscious now.

Fuyo drags Joo Nam and the other to leave this place after swiping her tears "we will explain everything later... For now, let's go before Kai Empire's soldiers reach this place!?".

Joo Nam sighs "never thought I must obey the order from my daughter-in-law".

"just protest later, father-in-law", Fuyo moves one of her hand, creating Kuji torii before she slammed one her hand above the ground for using her teleport. After the ground where her hands slammed shining shaped asterisks, they teleport and moves to Hiryuu's mausoleum under Throne Room within Hiryuu Castle.

Mundok demands the explanation from his King "what is this? Actually, what happened?".

"I'll make this quick, Mundok", Joo Nam sighs before he turns his head to Fuyo "but before that, Fuyo, while I explain everything to Mundok…".

"I know, I'll seal their power", Fuyo nods her chin to Zeno. Zeno who asked by Fuyo, brings Setsuna to her. Both child lied on the table where Hiryuu had breathed his last.

Joo Nam and Zeno have explained to Mundok, Fuyo Suzuka from Suzuka clan, Yona's biological mother is the priestess like Mulan's mother. The difference is, Mulan only trained by her parent to using her power as warrior, not like Fuyo who trained by her family to using her power as warrior and as priestess.

The priestess has their own different beliefs, depending on which God they worship. Mulan and Murai have Suzaku as their God, so they're Suzaku priestess from Kai Empire. Fuyo Suzuka has the Dragon God as her God, so she's Dragon priestess from Kouka Kingdom.

"this is big secret that only held Royal Family which only told by their sovereign to their heir when the heir has ascended the throne, that we should keep the descendants of King Hiryuu with Ouryuu as our observer", Joo Nam lifts his thumb up to Ouryuu.

Zeno, carefree as his usual, smiles "Zeno is just overlooking them as Zeno's promise to the late King Hiryuu, for keeping his descendants is still alive till now since from his era".

Zeno tells them that Yak-Shi, King Hiryuu's son has one sibling, his twin sister. Because the strong superstitions at that time about twin sibling would bring the chaos, the council keeps her existence as a secret till her age on 16 years old. Her name is Tae Yang, means the sun, the first princess of Kouka Kingdom which her existence erased by the history because she was considered as traitor, for married with Nomads from Kai Empire before the lands named as Kai Empire. With her husband, Tae Yang founded the Empire known as Kai Empire. They have twin daughter, Tenri and Tenshi. Tenshi continued the government as the heiress and her sister, Tenri married with Nomads.

"Zeno watched from Hiryuu's era. King Hiryuu's descendants from his original lineage keeps continue, sometimes as big as a clan until only a few people remain like now".

"so there are any remaining descendants of King Hiryuu left, huh? If Fire Tribe knew about this, they'd looking for them", Mundok snickers as he raises eyebrow to smirking Joo Nam and grinning Zeno "what is it?".

Joo Nam chuckles "I bet you'll be surprised when you know this… tell him, Zeno".

"like we know, within Kouka's history, there were times when the other tribes held royal authority", Zeno explains about how he went to Wind Tribe after the first rebellioin was held by Fire Tribe and Earth Tribe made a team to gain the throne with killing the remaining descendants of King Hiryuu left at that time before they've clashed with Earth Tribe as the winner at that time.

"Zeno always keeps an eyes to King Hiryuu's descendants to make sure they're still exist. Who knows this only me, the King who rules because I must give a word to Dragon Priestess, only Fuyo Suzuka right now, to keep King Hiryuu's descendants within a record. To make sure record won't be spilled outside, the record only has given to someone with photographic memory like her".

Written on the record, after Queen Tae Yang reign, the lineage separated into two, from Tenri's lineage and from Tenshi's lineage. From Tenri's lineage, the latest generation fell into Murai which only given birth Mulan. From Tenshi's lineage, the latest generation fell into Shoka which only given birth Setsura. From King Yak-Shi's lineage, King Hiryuu's descendants that left within Kouka Kingdom only left Fuyo Suzuka from Suzuka clan of Water Tribe and Son Mundok from Wind Tribe.

"long story short, there are any remaining descendants of King Hiryuu left only Mulan, these children, I and you, Mundok Shogun".

Mundok baffles which make Joo Nam falls into laughter "looks like we've broken him".

Mundok tilts his head "Zeno, it's not funny, you know?".

Zeno shrugs his shoulder "why should Zeno lie to you, Mundok? It's the truth".

Joo Nam turns his head to Fuyo "wait, you said Mulan… she had died, right?".

"Mulan is alive. The Vermillion bird from the Underworld told me, she had taken her back from the realm of the death, because she still must finish her fate as the Queen who awaken from the realm of the death. I must be looking for a way to tell her about her son being alive, but for now…", Fuyo lifts her head to three man inside this room "this secret shouldn't be known by others. God's power is something that is beyond human being's sanity. Those who have the power of god are like getting a double-edged sword, the divine protection and the destruction power… I don't want if these children will be chased by Kai Empire because they want their power or they claim them as theirs".

"then we can't tell her that her son is still alive", Joo Nam gives the stern look to Fuyo when she is about to protest "at least till Mulan can gain the throne, the risk heightened by the more know that her son is still alive. What can we do only hide them on the safe place".

"but how about Mulan?! Hakuya had died, or at least that she knew, her heart would be broken into shattered pieces if she thought her husband and her children had died!?".

"Zeno will take care of it, Dragon Lady", Zeno offers warm smile when Fuyo turns her head to him "Zeno know how to tell her, but like Nam said, for now we can only hide them… the situation on Kai Empire itself still such a mess. As the exchange, Zeno promises that he will make sure, the Snow Lady know that her son is still alive and she can meet him soon".

When Fuyo asks Joo Nam that she want to make Hak as her adopted son, he refuse "Yu Hon and Yong Hi know his parents, he can't live a life on the castle as Royal family even if I myself want to take him, knowing his parents as the strongest couple from Kai Empire, he must be become strong warrior".

"King Joo Nam, Lady Fuyo, let me…", Mundok offers to make Hak as his adopted grandson, like he will do with his grand-daughter "we can't tell other person their true identity, but at least I can name them as my adopted grandchildren and I'll make sure to train him".

"I agree, besides you need a heir, Mundok… train him hard as your heir, and I will close my eyes about your relationship with the late former Kai Empire's Queen, Shoka… deal?".

Mundok sighs "like I have other choice…".

Joo Nam chuckles and smirks "don't pout… I believe you, that's why I let your superior chose you as Shogun".

Zeno reminds them about the biggest matter "how about the seal?".

Fuyo has finished her job to seal both children's power, Kuji torii mark on his forehead that left by his father has disappeared and for Setsuna, her hair turns become jet black like her father's when she gives both sleeping children to Mundok and Zeno after Joo Nam suggests them to run away from Hiryuu Castle through secret pathway (in case you forget it, they're still on Hiryuu's mausoleum under Throne room) "don't worry, my seal only won't be released unless they wouldn't die once".

Mundok trails as he eyeing raven-haired toddler "that means, if they die…".

"when their soul is about to leave their body, the seal will be broken. Their power will be awaken and when they open their eyes, they're no longer the same human like they were before, but human who possessed God's power… for Setsuna, I know what will happen, she will only regain back her hair color and her power, but for Mulan's son… God forbid it, I don't know what will happen", Fuyo crosses her hand before her chest "but who is his name back then?".

Mundok and Zeno exchange glance before Mundok answers her as he smiles and pats his head "Hak… from now on, your name is Son Hak".

* * *

 **A/NYoan :**

 _Fuyo = Cotton Rose / Fuu (Wind) + Yoru (night)_

 _Tae Yang = Sun (from Korea)_

 _Tenri = Heaven's Law_

 _Tenshi = Angel_

 _Just for your information, someone with photographic memory can remember everything they see or listen inside their brain, like a camera catches a picture._


	14. Who The Nomads Are

**Chapter** **14** **–** **Who The Nomads Are**

 _Who the Nomads are?_

 _They're standing at the border, between the human and Gods_

* * *

As everything around them turn into dark void, Setsuna appears behind them all "have you been satisfied now?".

Soo Won rolls his eyes, looking to Setsuna over his shoulder "if not because there's several things that still being unsettled".

Setsuna sighs, one her hand on her hip and the other scratches her nape "eh? what again? You asked about Hak's and my true identity, also about the reason why both of us which supposed to stay on Kai Empire, on the contrary stay on Kouka Kingdom, I had explained about it".

Geun Tae understands about what Soo Won mean, he's speaking on his place "yes, but now more question popping within our head, too much contradiction here".

Like if Lady Mulan knew that Hak and Setsuna still alive, why wouldn't she take 'em back to Kai Empire? What Fuyo mean with 'at least what Mulan knew that his husband had died', so what happened to Hakuya? How Mulan even manages to survive in the middle of nothing when she was dying with nobody around her?

"this time I agree with him", Joo Doh takes a step forward "more so, all those things about King Hiryuu's descendants sounded like a nonsense for me".

Joon Gi nods his head "that's right, we even didn't know if King Hiryuu had a daughter and I never saw or heard about it on the history of Kouka".

Kyo Ga voices his mind "and if it was true, why wouldn't King Hiryuu announce about his own daughter? Because this is mean our Kingdom with Kai Empire is one unity".

"oh, God… do all of you really that dumb?", Setsuna sighs heavily which make all Shogun (except Tae Woo, he's used to her antics after all) want to yell at her but before that, Setsuna explains back "remember what Ouryuu Zeno said about princess Tae Yang?".

Within the history of this world, the born of twin mean as omen especially when they born on Royal Family. The superstition says the first come representing as 'kindness' and the latter as 'deterioration'. Hiryuu himself never wanted her daughter exiled from the palace but within the castle, it's just the same to endanger her life so Hiryuu had no choice but asked his Dragon to send Tae Yang to somewhere safe and visit her sometimes to check upon her and they kept the older, Yak-Shi on the Hiryuu Castle as the heir.

After Hiryuu passed away, the councils worried that their princess would make such a chaos on Kouka Kingdom and to make sure that their first princess wouldn't become such a threat for their Kingdom and Yak-Shi be the sole heir of the throne, they planned assassination attempts and one of them even send assassin to kill Tae Yang who live a life on the border as exiled princess.

One that they didn't predict that was someone had protected Tae Yang, her husband, Nomads from unknown land. Ulla, actually that Nomads was the head of Nomads clan, the strongest man of Nomads on their clan who had been childhood friend of Tae Yang as long as they stayed together on the border but after he saved her, he became more overprotective over her and it stirred Tae Yang's heart. After saved by that Nomads from the assassination attempts, Tae Yang agreed to marry with him. Actually, when the main crime of assassination attempts known, Tae Yang's husband, Ulla pissed because her family and her Kingdom, her own homeland cast her aside but Tae Yang convinced him that she had abandoned them as well so it didn't matter. She still could be happy with her new family and her new home. That made Ulla took her along with his clan back to Kai Empire and together, they built their own land that soon known as Kai Empire. Princess Tae Yang has exiled and her tie with her true family that related by blood has broken, so why she should leave the written proof about it?

"before I explain farther", Setsuna turns her head to Soo Won "do you know what ethics code of Nomads, King Soo Won?".

As intellect he is, of course Soo Won knows "Nomads live side by side with Nature, obey and respect the Laws of Nature, coexist with other Nomads clan without causing chaos with their power and live freely in the universe, following their destiny with their heart without forgetting their faith to the God like water flowing in the river and winds that blow in the savanna".

Setsuna explains that Nomads known as barbarian, but the truth is, as long as you don't stir up something into trouble with them, they won't have a reason to attack you. Like what had happened to Nomads who protect princess Tae Yang, he only followed his heart to protect the woman he loved. What made princess Tae Yang's existence erased on Kouka history wasn't because she married with him. Hiryuu, their father wasn't there anymore and Yak-Shi, his brother who sat on the throne that time, couldn't do anything to do something to prevent council's judgment because Tae Yang adamantly chose marrying with Nomads even if she knew that her husband and all of Nomads clan were the descendants of Demon clan. Not usual Demon clan, but those Demon who decide to coexist with humans or those who favor the Light.

Actually, not all of them are Demon, several of them still human but they are human who worship Demon and make the contract with those Demon to get their power as well. Nomads themselves are divided into two groups, pure-blood and mixed-blood. Mixed-blood means that their blood has mixed with human, unlike pure-blood who possessed Demon's power from their ancestors. The privilege of Nomads descendants with pure-blood that distinguishes them with other Nomads is that when they were born in this world, they will be possessed by holy beast from the Heaven in favor of the Light or the sacred beast from the Underworld in favor of the Darkness, such as Yin and Yang which these two different concepts are being complementary each other.

Because of the limited power that can be accommodated by the human vessel, usually one Nomads body only able possessed by one beast who chose them as their vessel in this world, except his body strong enough to contain more than one beast when they born. Usually, when pure-blood wanted to have more than one beast, they will use the ritual to summon them with the priestess's help after they have strong enough body when they have turned become adult.

Setsuna lifts her forefinger "but unexpected, there's different case that make the exception, in case pure-blood Nomads married with the priestess".

It isn't the secret that the priestess forbade to marry with pure-blood, because pure-blood just the same with the real Demon. Even if they married, they wouldn't able to have children but Mulan and Hakuya prove that anecdote is totally wrong. The truth is, those who forbade the priestess and pure-blood to marry just afraid of their offspring's power. One of them are Hiryuu's council who banned princess Tae Yang from Kouka Kingdom's history.

About Mulan, she does know that her son still alive, at the same time as she told by someone that Setsuna still alive but she let these children to stay on Kouka for their safety. The one who had brought Setsuna back to Kai Empire was one of her biological father, Kou Koryu's subordinates and Mulan have nothing to do with them. Mulan herself surprised when Setsuna brought by that person in front of Kou Koryu, and what Mulan could do only protect her from whoever wanted to harm her at the Palace after that.

"so isn't it clear now? The reason why Hahaue doesn't take Hak Onii-sama back because she can't do it yet", in the end of her explanation, Setsuna clasps her hand "that's it all… so do you all understand now?".

But before any of them give their reaction, whether protest in disbelief or asking furthermore, Setsuna's eyes widened as her wings appears one more time. This time larger than before and it feels hot.

Lily approaches her "Setsuna-san?!".

But Tae Woo holds Lily back "don't!?".

Lily turns her head to Tae Woo, protesting "but she looks in so much pain!? what wrong with her?".

Mundok asks them to not approaching Setsuna on this condition "it's the side-effect?!".

"kh… stay away from me?!", Setsuna's feather wings burned in fire, her feather surrounds this place, covering this place with the color of her feather, orange and yellow like the sun, purple like the sunset, red like blood, hot like fire.

When they open their eyes, they see the reflection of the past again, at first. They surprised by what they see, because despite this reflected by Setsuna's power, she doesn't mean to show it, at least not for now.

* * *

"I really give thanks to you for your help in order to sneaking us here safely, Sakaki".

Hakuya speaks to raven-haired silver-eyed man, tall man's bangs covered half of his face but his silver eyes looked like sharp metal. Both of them looking down to where Mulan playing with her son while carrying baby Setsuna on her arm, she reaching out her hand to encourage her toddler son walking to her. Hakuya smiles fondly at their antics before silver-eyed man beside him speaks up to him.

"whatever for you and Mulan, old friend", Sakaki lifts his head, looking up to the snow that fallen to earth and sighing, his breath as white as the snow can be seen from his mouth "you know, of course I will help you two because you're just like little brother to me, cold one".

Hakuya chuckles at his gibe "oh? and Mulan as your little sister? Or your first love?".

"let us live it down already, okay? We had competed to asking her hand and she chose you, now you had had one son with her already and soon, you'll have one daughter as well… but how could both of you know that the child on her womb would be a daughter?".

"come on, you know how Mulan is the master about astrology. She is not only the Warrior, she is the priestess either so she simply used her astrological and she'd know that our soon-to-be born child this time is a girl…", Hakuya swings his hand to the side before crossing his hand before his chest and rolling his eyes "besides, haven't you said it before? You wanted a cute niece, so she truly wanted to give you a niece. We thought of you as part of our family as well, Sakaki, and she thought you can be nice uncle for our children".

Sakaki chuckles lightly at that "glad to hear that, I'm thrilled then… you have your wife and your children to protect, so don't worry about everything, I'll watch the condition as long as you guys stays at Kouka and I'll visit to check you guys sometimes, okay?".

Hakuya takes a deep breath before looking up and huffing white smoke out of his mouth due to low temperature around them, he lowering his gaze to Mulan who held Setsuna and Hak on her arm "you know, I really don't mind if we will live a life under the shadow, cast aside from our homeland and this Empire, but… I feel truly sorry for my son, princess Setsuna and Mulan".

Sakaki crosses his arm before narrowing his eyes "I understand… little princess even barely can understand everything around her, but her mother had passed away, her father blinded by anger and hatred which make him mad and abandon his own flesh and blood. But you know Mulan very well, she's strong, I bet your son as well. So… as their main protector you should stay strong as well!?".

In the end of his word, Sakaki throws his hand over Hakuya's shoulder, trying to locked-head him but fail as he manages to dodge it. Hakuya chuckles as he sees Sakaki groans and curses him.

Hakuya takes his patch-eye and gives it to Sakaki with determinate looks "yes, I do know… but anything can happen so in case we need your help, keep this with you… when this burned into ashes, it means I need your help and you should come. Last, if something happens to me on our journey, I will believe my son and my wife on your care".

Sakaki feels his chest tighten, he pulling Hakuya's collar with deep frown on his face "…you know how I hate to asked or given sort of last will and testament, especially when that come from someone dear to me… I let you take Mulan not for you leave her side so easily, so don't you dare to give me that shit as if you'll die very soon?!".

Mulan and Hak turn their gaze to Hakuya and Sakaki, startled by Sakaki's high-pitched voice and now gasping as they see Sakaki yanks Hakuya's collar.

Hakuya grabs his arm before pulling him into his bear hug, whispering "I know, I never have intention of leaving them but I only can be asking this to you because you're the one and only person I can believe in this world… Onii-sama…".

"…don't blame me when I'd take her away from you if you died, Baka Ototou", Sakaki pats his back as he leaning his face to his brother "and please… take care of them and take care of yourself, got it?".

Before they both break the hug, Sakaki turns his head to something pulls his pants leg and both now looking little toddler who punching and yanking Sakaki's pants leg.

"let go…", little Hak punches him before going to his father and reaching his hand out "dad".

Hakuya chuckles as his son trying to depending him, carrying him on his arm "thank you, my little warrior… but dad's okay and your uncle only freaking out because loneliness".

Sakaki yells with flushed cheek, not so convincing them, thought "I'm not?!".

Both Hakuya and Mulan laugh to their dependable older brother antics. Without they know, this is the last time for them. Hakuya has warned him already, but Sakaki has no idea that he will face this situation, this fast?! Just he arrives on Yuu-Kyou, only several days after their last encounter and when he hears about one of Kou Koryu's subordinates, the troops send to the border to looking for Hakuya and Mulan with little princess, Sakaki locks himself inside the secret chamber below his house.

After mumbles sort of mantra, he swinging his hand to make the mark of David Star on the air "show yourself to me and bring me to where I want with your wing, Raven?!".

This room become dark as beast who has possessed within Sakaki's body, like its name, the gigantic raven spreading its large dark wings as its showing itself. The black feathers as the blackest night envelope this room before Raven envelops Sakaki within its large wings. With using Raven's teleport, Sakaki arrives on the border but he kneels on the ground as he finds the lifeless body of Hakuya clinging into Mulan's pale and cold body. When Sakaki puts his finger on Hakuya, it's too late already. When he does the same to Mulan, with little hope, his eyes constricting as he finds the faint and weak thump against his knuckles. He checks upon her vein on her neck and feels the same, so he does the certain: he takes the spear out of their body before dragging Mulan from Hakuya's lifeless body and giving first aid needed to keep her life.

Many emotion mixes on Sakaki's heart right now, he wants to cry over his brother's death, he feels angry to himself for not being able to stay by their side to depend them, he wants to kill those whoever held the responsibility of killing his brother and injuring Mulan badly till she lost her husband and her unborn child on her womb like this.

Sakaki knows he must take Mulan immediately to tend her wounds but as he carries her on his arms bridal style, he wonders about what to do to Hakuya if Mulan will survive, she will demand him to answer where are her husband and her children. That's when white tiger with heterochroma eyes approaches him.

Sakaki gasps as he levelling the beast "you…".

* * *

Mulan, who her hair turns become white as the snow and wears plain black kimono with red camellia pattern, looking down from the side of cliff to Yuu-Kyou, Capital of Southern Kai Empire with the Palace standing tall above the hill. A pair of her sapphire eyes holds so many emotions to able to describe that only those who has ever felt it who can describe it.

Looking over five people, one woman and four man sits behind her over her shoulder, she turns her head and opens the conversation "let's destroy this Empire".

"what?!", Yu Jin exclaim as Zen stands "are you insane?!".

The oldest of four mans, middle-aged man whose several of his black hair has started to turn greyish, Hokuto recoils "Mulan, I understand your feeling but even if you take revenge, my son won't come back".

"this has nothing to do with revenge, Chiciue", Mulan smiles as she gives soft look to her father-in-law which showing her word does honest before she smirks "if retaliation was what I want, I would take Kou Koryu to my bed and kill him with my sword since long time ago on one of those night when he tried to sleep with me so I can follow Hakuya to the another world, to go to his side after kill that traitor and I needn't to feel suffering like this… but what I need to do isn't seeking revenge".

"woman does not need to touch a weapon and raise a sword, a woman is not needed in a clan, she simply should achieve her happiness".

Mulan swirls her sword on her hand before lifts her sword in front of her face, looking to the reflection of her face on her sword forlornly "ah, ridiculous… I did thinking once, that I only need to act as a woman like ordinary woman who live a life happily with my husband and my children… with my little family… but looks like I'm not allowed to live a life peacefully, so your words only good non-sense for me now, old man… besides, have you forgotten already? I'm from Gozen clan, my clan claimed as one of five strongest military family clan in Kai Empire, generation from generation Gozen clan always led by woman".

Hokuto's frown deepens as Mulan pointing her sword to him, challenging him "what do you want to gain with destroy this Empire and what has triggered you to think this way, Fong Mulan?".

"haven't you heard or felt it, Chichiue? This Empire is crying… look like I understand now, Setsura's last word before she died", Mulan turns her head from the palace to her companion "let's destroy this 'darkness generation', reuniting the family of military clan and rebuilding this Empire. Not only fix the crack but also reuniting the shattered bonds between the family of Military Clan, so we will able to reuniting Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire back into Kai Empire. Not the former Kai Empire, but new Kai Empire where we needn't to worry to lost our children due to kidnapping, where we, mature won't be forcing to use child as the children-soldier, where our citizens have the same degree which slavery prohibited and the freedom isn't only a mere dream".

After Mulan lifts her gaze against him, Hokuto laughs like crazy man before he smirks "well then, you have Yukimura clan behind you, my strong-headed daughter-in-law".

He feels the urge to resist or object with him, so Hokuto challenges them "before any of you protest to me, any of you who able to take the burden on my daughter-in-law's shoulder till she needn't to think this way or think the same thing and willingly to sit on the 'hot chair' in order to bringing the change for the sake of this Empire? I myself must acknowledge, I can't and I don't want to sit upon the throne".

Silence.

"good, then stop questioning Your Highness's decision", Hokuto takes a seat beside Mulan to face three other man, Yu Jin, Zen and Sakaki, to warns them about cast aside 'their personal feeling' to Mulan and acts as professional.

"the reason why I ask all of you because I put the faith on your clan and your heart, I know I can rely on you guys who love this Empire as well so I'll only ask all of you this time, considering all of you as the head of military clan, I'll offer this as someone who willingly take the throne as next Empress", Mulan stands to the veranda of this gazebo and turns her back, facing them all right before her "Tohka Gozen from Gozen clan, Sakaki Karasuma from Karasuma clan, Yu Jin Kanan from Kanan clan, Hokuto Yukimura from Yukimura clan and Zen Yuuda from Yuuda clan. Will all of you help me to achieve my goal?".

"ridiculous question, Mulan", Sakaki snickers "of course you get Karasuma clan's support".

"as your successor, of course I only have one answer : Gozen clan will always stand by your side", Tohka bows her head "I know this will be long-time plan to achieved so if I don't have the chance to witness you reach your goal when I retire, I'll hand my chair to my daughter, Tomoe Gozen".

Yu Jin lifts his hand "I want to ask one last thing, your highness… If you sat on the throne as the Empress, you'd need a heir, right?".

"Yuu, I have no intention to build the dynasty and of course, I understand about the heir… so yes, I'll be looking for my heir, but for now we have more important thing to do, there's a ton awaiting thing to settled. After I've done with everything, I'll give the throne to whoever deserve or fit to be the next Emperor".

After Yu Jin, Zen and Tohka exchange their glance, Hokuto turns his body to facing Mulan once again. Hokuto, Sakaki, Yu Jin, Zen and Tohka kneels before her, bowing themselves "as you wish, Your Highness".

* * *

Sakaki raises his eyebrow "Mulan, I think we should thinking twice before throw ourselves to enemy's nest".

Mulan, poker face as usual, rolls her eyes to looking at him from the corner of her eyes "any problem?".

"so you don't think that the fact that we're surrounded by Nomads who pointing their weapon towards us with murderous intention as threat?".

"nope, I've ever faced the situation like this before along with Hakuya shielding my back…".

Sakaki huffs before moves behind Mulan, turns his back and leans his back to her "then you can rely on me to protect your back this time".

Sakaki and Mulan come into Nomads encampment on the snow mountain at the border of Northern and Southern Kai Empire in order to make them as ally and create the reconciliation agreement between them. The head of Nomads clan, Kaien Igarashi will retire and his son, Aruma Igarashi still prepared by him to take his place soon.

"what do you want from us? Don't think just because we stay in the border on the snow mountain like this, we don't know who you are… at least I must know as the head of Nomads and you, Fong Mulan, even if your father Nomads and your mother from Gozen clan, don't think we will catch our guards off because you're concubine of the Southern Kai Empire's Emperor", Kaien lifts his hand to asking his man to lowering their weapon before he leans his head above his arm with his elbow on his chair "considering your lineage, you're still the part of Nomads. All Nomads is the part of one unity family, so you're our family as well but your background showing that you're our enemy. Now, you're standing in front of us as what? Of course, I know what happened to you on the border, I feel sorry for your late husband and your missing son, though".

Mulan claps her hand with her mouth pulls into thin line "glad to hear that Nomads clan led by intelligent and wise man like you, Lord Kaien Igarashi. And thanks for your kindness, but I come here with my comrade privately, without involve the Empire…".

Mulan explains about her plan to them "within my vein, blood of Nomads flowing as well. I do put my faith on ethics code of Nomads. I know how Nomads always clashes and stands against Royal Family Military since the ancient time, so since we have the same enemy, why not cooperate?".

Kaien caresses his jaw, not that bad, but he is still doubt "before that, who had known about this? Is there someone who become your backings?".

Sakaki recounts Mulan's backing "so she has five head of military clan behind her".

Suddenly, one of Nomads come inside abruptly to report that their encampment surrounded by their enemy, soldiers of Southern Kai Empire. This encampment locates on the top of the mountain snow and Nomads like rat inside the sack which lost their path to run away.

Sakaki flies his hand over his face "crap, don't tell us this is why he's agreed to let me take you so easily this time?".

Mulan nods "long story short, he has used us as the bait".

Sakaki rolls his eyes to steel-nerved woman beside him "if you realize this, why wouldn't you say something sooner?! And how can you stay calm on this situation?! Have your fear vanished already?!".

Aruma demands "oi, are you planning to bring them here from the first place?!".

"fret not, brat… and never ever think that I'll agree to cooperate with Kou Koryu or I'll chop your head off next time. I'll better die rather than stand on the same ship with that man who had made my husband killed and my son disappeared", Mulan glares to young man who steps backward because her tense aura. Mulan takes off her cloak, robe and haori until she only wears thin plain white kimono with black obi "stay here, all of you… I'll take the rest".

Sakaki catches one of her wrist when she passes him with her katana on her other hand "wait, you aren't planning to…".

"this is perfect place to send all of them to the realm of the dead, right?", Mulan bats his hand and turns her back facing him "this is my responsibility, so I am the one who should finish them off".

Sakaki wraps his hand around her hip and shoulder to stop her "Mulan, don't!?".

"Sakaki…", Mulan lifts her head, cupping his face before kissing his forehead, freezing the urge of the stern man "I rely on you to protect my back, so stay behind me and protect this Nomads… believe me, like I believe you, okay?".

"it's cunning, you know? Such enticement…", Sakaki covers his blushing face, scratches his neck nervously before sighs in defeat as he sees her smile "fine, I never able to win against you".

After Mulan stands in front of the gate of Nomads encampment far enough from them, Kaien whispers to Sakaki "well, I know that she's still young as a widow... I should acknowledge, she's attractive woman, but are you her lover?".

Sakaki waves his hand "no".

Mulan tells the soldiers to turn tail and get their foot off of this place but they refuse because Kou Koryu gives order to them to take Mulan back safely after burn Nomads encampment into ashes. The soldiers underestimate Mulan because Mulan is a woman and it's been a long time since the last time she fought as warrior.

Mulan shouts to Sakaki for make kekkai before she draws her sword out of its case, in the same time her sword pulled out of its case, Mulan's hair turns into black like before "how stupid, all of you… this is snow mountain?! Yuki Onna's power increasing several times!?".

As Mulan's sword embedding on the ground, Mulan's sapphire eyes turns into golden eyes. Snow around this mountain turns into the ice as the snow scrawling into horses and soldiers, freezing them like terracotta troops, the different is they are made by frozen human inside the ice.

Sakaki explains to Kaien and his man who stunning in their place, that Mulan has learned one of forbidden swordsmanship, Murasaki. Like its name, Murasaki means purple, the color that identic with the 'dead', 'life on the afterlife' and 'the door of the realm of the death'. Mulan's hair become white, just one of the side-effect of this forbidden swordsmanship but when her sword released out of its case, her body will turn into her highest level on her golden time and her hair that turn into black is the proof. For the lowest level right now, Mulan still only able to control the elements that identic with the realm of everlasting world like 'ice' and 'snow'. Knowing Mulan can be stronger than now, it makes them shivering in thrill, this woman isn't weak Lady that good to fucking with.

Aruma whistles "cool~ I don't know you're still like to make snowman, Lady Fong Mulan".

Mulan sheathes back her sword before approaching them, her hair turns become white again "hahaha, very funny".

Sakaki wraps Mulan back with her robe, haori and cloak "have they died already?".

"not yet, but with that temperature, it's just the matter of time", Mulan tightens her cloak and lifts her head to Kaien and his man "my apologize, Lord Kaien, but I'll ask someone to get rid of these frozen troop after we…".

"no, you can give that task to us. Firstly…", Kaien along with his son and his man kneel one knee with one fist on the ground, bowing their head "we have been awaited for you since a long time ago, generation from generation ancient time, The Queen who awakens from the realm of the death".

Looks like the prophecy has known by Nomads that The Queen who awakens from the realm of the death, also known as Snow Queen will be the one who able to reunite and rebuild the fallen Kai Empire, where Nomads no longer pursued by Empire who afraid of Nomads power nature.

Kaien willingly to loan their power "we are Nomads, we have never forgotten about our faith to the God and live a life alongside with the Nature. We will support you as your sword and your shield, no matter who against us".

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _I forgot to mention this before, but looks like you know kekkai (barrier) means or look like, so just let me tell you that Kum Kang Jeo is sort of weapon like staff with dagger or knife on its, usually held by Buddhist monks or shugenja (Japanese hermit), at least that what I know_

 _Gozen =_ _Go (Five) + Zen (Wind of God / Religious)_

 _Karasuma = Karasu (Raven) + ma (Fairly)_

 _Kanan = Fire Calamity_

 _Yukimura = the Land of Snow_

 _Yuuda = Water Snake_

 _Murasaki = Purple_


	15. Buried Truth

**Chapter** **15** **–** **Buried Truth**

 _Those Truth whose held by people in the past_

 _Revealed by the cruel fate_

* * *

.

What they witness after that is the reflection of fragments memories, random memories from random places with random peoples and times.

.

* * *

This is happened when Yu Hon and Yong Hi come to Fuuga with Il and Fuyo. They find Hak (6 years old) and Setsuna (4 years old) who play on the veranda of Mundok's mansion. When he introduces them to these couple husband and wife from Royal Family, Mundok feels a bit nervous, wonder about how they will react, especially Yu Hon who stares to two raven-haired blue-eyed brother and sister in front of him.

Setsuna stares back to Yu Hon before she's pointing him with her forefinger "Oyaji".

Hak moves her hand down to lowering her finger and patting her head "not wrong, and what the other word?".

Setsuna giggles and raises both her hands up "Oji-san?!".

Hak raises his thumb up "good".

Mundok punches Hak's head "watch your tongue, brat?! And how many times I must tell you to not teach bad manner to your sister?!".

Hak touches his head, protesting "it's hurt, Oyaji?!".

"call me Ojii-chan or Ojii-sama like Setsuna?!", Mundok is about to smack his head again but this time, Hak dodges it, he somersaults backwards and lands on his feet before sticking his tongue out to Mundok with mischievous glint on his eyes "me is me, Setsu is Setsu".

When Hak turns his back from Mundok and about to run, Setsuna clenches his robe on his shoulder tightly but because her body far smaller than his, she trails behind his back, clinging onto him.

ZRUT ZRUT ZRUT

Realizing his sister must be clinging his robe, trails behind his back again, Hak turns his head back, poking her forehead and pinching her cheek to no avail because she doesn't want to let him go at all "…Setsu, what are you doing?".

Setsuna smiles brightly and jumps up and down "up!? up!?".

Hak doesn't mind to carry her, but the problem is he hasn't tall enough to carry her on his back, instead he pointing their grandfather "ask to Jii-chan".

Setsuna pouts when Hak refuses her request, instead she sits down and tilts her head before stretching her hand to him with her cutest puffy-eyed look "hug me~".

" _oh, shit… why do I must have Imoutou this cute?"_ , Hak sighs before hugging her "well then, whatever".

"oh my, I can't hold it anymore", Fuyo hands Yona (3 years old) to Il before hugging Hak and Setsuna "my, both of you are so cute!?".

Il chuckles at his wife's antics but little Yona cries, she wants her mommy's hug either so Il hands her back to Fuyo.

Fuyo blinks when she realizes one thing "oh, by the way, Mundok… why are they using the bells on their ankles?".

"one has mischievous desire within his soul and one has adventurous will on her vein, just a blink of eyes we loosen our guard, we're usually having hard time to find them especially when they play hide and seek even without they even realize it…", Mundok sighs, eyeing smirked Hak and giggled Setsuna which their eyes hold the same mischievous intention "so to make it easier to find them so I won't lose them, I wrap the bells on their ankles".

Fuyo laughs after that "my, but good idea… maybe I should make our daughter wear the bell as well".

This conversation happens when Yong-Hi and Fuyo bring these three cute children to the room for them to take a nap, leave Il and Yu Hon to speaking with Mundok.

Yu Hon opens the conversation once Yong-Hi and Fuyo leave "great, with those same color of their eyes and hair, other people will believe if you tell others, those children are sibling".

Mundok's body stiffens, but he knows to where this conversation "…what do you mean, Yu Hon Shogun?".

"needn't to play dumb, Mundok", Yu Hon smirks "I and Yong-Hi are acquaintances of their parents, of course we know if those children are the son of Hakuya Shogun with Fong Mulan and the daughter of Kou Koryu with princess Setsura… but what make me surprised, because princess Setsura is your legitimate daughter with the late former Queen, Lady Shoka. Who know that your daughter, Setsura would be taken by Kou Koryu as his Queen and ironically one more time, Kai's princess must live a life exiled from her castle. I'm really feel sorry for what happen to that boy's parents, though... Both his parents really strong warrior, they even considered as the strongest couple of Kai Empire".

Il sighs heavily "brother, please stop… every man have their time to lost the fight, right? And if Fuyo heard what you say, she would be angry".

"better not invite the Warrior soon-to be Queen's anger, then", Yu Hon shrugs his shoulder "I guess I'll shut my mouth, with one condition…when they've grown as adult, maybe Il will want your grandson as his daughter's protector… right, Il?".

Yu Hon's smirk grows broadened as he sees Il nods his head as confirmation "that's why… can you give your granddaughter to my son?".

Mundok raises his eyebrow "…as his bodyguard? I doubt Lord Soo Won will receive a girl as his bodyguard, besides Lord Soo Won has one bodyguard named Joo Doh, right?".

"no, not as his bodyguard", Yu Hon shakes his head before crossing his hand before his chest "but as his wife, of course".

Mundok refuses instantly "I MIND!? If she becomes the part of Kouka's Royal Family, there will be a chance for Kai Empire's Royal Family know about her and Hak still alive—".

"—which they won't have other choice than acknowledge that they are belongs to Kouka", Yu Hon smirks wickedly as he caressing his jaw "Setsuna isn't only a princess of Kai Empire but the crowned princess of Kai Empire. If Soo Won married with her, it would be affected our Kingdom's bond with Kai Empire. What happened to these children on Kai Empire itself enough to become scandal. Our Kingdom will get high-benefit, you'd better to think it from now on".

"do you want to use your own son as your tool with arrange beneficial political marriage for gaining benefit from Kai Empire, Yu Hon?", Fuyo joins the conversation with deep frown on her face "that's right, after Il become King, Yona will become the crowned princess of Kouka Kingdom and Setsuna is the crowned princess of Kai Empire… Yona and her husband will become the ruler of Kouka Kingdom soon, so if you let Soo Won married with Setsuna, he and Setsuna will become Kai Empire's ruler but what make you believe that Setsuna will regain her throne back from Kou Koryu who had abandoned her?".

"unless Kou Koryu did it, I believe Mulan will take back her place from Kou Koryu. People in Kai Empire has underestimated her but she has her own quality. Kou Koryu's enemy like Dal and many men that willingly became her troops like Nomads, has planned revolt against Kou Koryu, one of the proofs is the rebellion from slave of Northern Kai that supported by Nomads. Once Mulan chops Kou Koryu's head after she drops the crown off of Kou Koryu's head, those men will wear the crown on her head".

Yong Hi who follows Fuyo from behind, telling them the matter of fact "one thing I can tell about Mulan, I know her very well, she won't stop till her goal reached, she'll do whatever to protect her beloved. Mulan had known that her son and princess Setsuna still alive but she doesn't want them get harm, so she let them stay on Kouka because she know, revolt will bring harm and she doesn't want her children get harm. Especially, Kou Koryu has Wolves of Wind as his subordinates. They're specialist of assassination attempt and kidnapping, that'd be easy for Kou Koryu to take them back to Southern Kai Empire if they knew that they still alive".

* * *

The scene changes into when Fuyo and Yona who play on the garden, surrounded by black-cloaked man, the rebels who ordered to kill Yona and Fuyo.

One of Fuyo's bodyguard takes his sword out of its sheath "Queen, run with the princess?!".

Her bodyguard has died after he got a quarter of them, and with her last effort, Fuyo takes her bodyguard's sword after she hid Yona under the bushes "shoot, I hope my body doesn't too be weakened and able to recovered onto my highest level like Mulan does…".

Badly, when her enemy only left two or three people, one of them manage to take Yona. She sees the man in horror "YONA?!".

Fuyo kicks the genital of her opponent in front her before slashed his neck. After this man collapses on the ground, clutching his neck and puking the blood, Fuyo throw her sword to the man who tries to kidnap her daughter. Her sword lands on his spine, piercing to his heart and as he collapsed lifelessly on the ground, Yona cries in fear as she running back to her mother "Kaa-chan!?".

Fuyo sees the last man tries to kill her daughter, he throws his knife to Yona from behind and in a second, Fuyo grabs Yona's hand and pulls her onto her chest. She spins around and with her back facing that man, that knife slamming her back, hardly. She coughs bloods when the knife piercing her vital.

Yona gasps and clenches her tiny fist onto her mother's chest "Kaa-chan?".

"Yona, sweetie… don't look at mommy's back, okay? Close your eyes for a moment and you can open your eyes when mommy tell you, okay?", Fuyo reaches the knife on her back and throws it back onto that man, the knife stabs his robe, pinning the man on the tree. Fuyo takes the nearest sword before threatening him while holding her child "who had ordered you?".

After that man answers her question, Fuyo catches her guard off and that man using this time of distraction to lunges into her. When Fuyo envelops Yona on her arm, she hears shriek from that man because Yu Hon slashes his back with his sword as Il shoots him with his arrow.

Fuyo doesn't wonder when it comes to Yu Hon, but she turns her head to Il "Il, why are you… the weapon…".

Il kneels beside her and takes Yona from her hand "do I need a reason to protect my wife and daughter?".

"I'm so… proud of you…", Fuyo smirks before she collapses on the ground.

Yu Hon rips his robe to hold Fuyo's bleeding as Il holds Yona who reaches out her hand to her mother, crying.

" _looks like I understand why… did you seal your son's memory, Hakuya"_ , Fuyo cups Yona's cheek before offers her warm smile "don't cry, Yona, sweetheart… you'll be okay…".

When Yona collapses unconscious on her father's arm and Il asks her, Fuyo smiles weakly "don't worry, Il… she won't remember this… because I've sealed her memory… but promise me, Il… don't hate whoever do this to me… keep Yona safe … I love you…".

With that, the first who follow the late King Joo Nam to another world is Fuyo Suzuka, Il's wife and Yona's mother.

* * *

This happens 10 years ago on the border when Setsuna 7 years old, Hak and Soo Won 9 years old.

Not long after Fuyo passed away. Sakaki meets with Zeno on the border and Zeno tells him everything. Quickly, he takes Mulan with him to the border to meet up with Zeno who bring Mundok who dragging Setsuna and Hak with him. At that time, Il visits Yu Hon who stays at the border with Yong Hi and Soo Won at the certain village. They don't know, this single incident will bring to complicated matters in the future.

With Zeno and Mundok keep an eye on their surroundings, Sakaki let Mulan meet with Hak and Setsuna. Mulan can't acknowledge that Hak is her son, not yet, so she tells these children that she and Sakaki are Hak's and Setsuna's parents acquaintance. For several days, Sakaki and Mulan visit them without they know, Setsuna who her hair still black due to Fuyo's seal to lock her power, meets with Soo Won. What different that day, Zen ordered by Kou Koryu to send a message for Sakaki to bring Mulan back to the palace.

Setsuna smiles and reaches out her hand to Sakaki "Sakaki Oji-san!?".

"Setsu-chan!? sweetie, you're really cute~ have you been a good girl?", Sakaki carries her on his arm and lifts her up "wait, why are you soaking wet like this?".

Little Setsuna giggles and put her hands up "I've played with Won?! We're swimming?!".

Grumpy as usual, Joo Doh huffs and pats little Soo Won's head, both soaked as well "more specifically, they were swept by river's current and nearly drowning if I didn't save both of them".

"WHAT?!", Sakaki bows his head "gosh, forgive my niece to put you such into trouble".

When Setsuna starts sneezing, Sakaki guess they must back quickly but he remembers that he must take Mulan back to the palace so he tells little Setsuna to say goodbye to Soo Won and grabs Setsuna's wrist to wave her hand "we must departure from here tomorrow, so say your goodbye".

Setsuna tilts her head "does Kaa-san feeling ill again?".

Sakaki smiles, yep, Setsuna calls Mulan as 'Kaa-san', which Mulan doesn't mind at all, after little princess think them as her parent's acquaintance "sort of… and Oji-san must take her back so we can cure her".

"can't be help, then…", Setsuna puffs her cheek before waves her hand "bye bye, Won, Oyaji too".

A vein pops on Joo Doh's head "Han Joo Doh, little girl!?".

Sakaki stifles a chuckle and rolls his eyes "oh, I guess you can't teach someone good manner with that rude mouth of yours".

Disheartened Soo Won twiddles his finger before asking "can we meet again someday?".

Sakaki and Setsuna don't know that Soo Won and Joo Doh are one of Royal Family's Kouka Kingdom with his bodyguard, they think they are only certain noble kid with his protector so Sakaki shrugs his shoulder "who know? Maybe, if we come here again but no promises".

Setsuna offers her pinky "how if we meet here again when Kaa-san and Oji-san come here after Kaa-san feeling well?".

Soo Won's eyes lit up before wraps his own pinky to hers "um!? that time, let's play together again?! I will bring my cousin if I can, she's cute girl like you as well!? Both of you can be a good friend, I'm sure?!".

Setsuna nods her head and smiles "okay, I will bring Onii-chan too?! He's a little mean, but he's good?! Let's play together soon, Won?!".

Ironically, this promise won't ever be fulfilled after what happens tonight.

Inside Yu Hon's room, Il closes the door behind him and approaches Yu Hon "what do you want to talk about, Onii-sama?".

Yu Hon confesses to Il that he knew about the rebels who attack Fuyo and Yona because he is the one who order them to take Yona because she is the crowned princess who related to the ancient prophecy and claimed as King Hiryuu's reincarnation, the master of Four Dragon Warrior. Not only that, Yu Hon wants at least Soo Won can become the King and no one who will become a hindrance. Since Yona is the crowned princess of Kouka, of course she is the one and only obstacle.

"what are you talking about, Onii-sama? You wouldn't…".

"it's the truth, Il… I'm the one who have the responsibility of your wife's death".

"why… why, Onii-sama? Yona only a child… and Fuyo never does something terrible… till she must be killed, right? So why… why Fuyo must die? Why?!", Il takes Yu Hon's sword that lay on the table and lunges in rage and stabs Yu Hon, the sound of metal shrieking and piercing right on Yu Hon's stomach. Il's pupil constricts when the warmth of red liquids touches his hand "why… are you not avoid…".

"you're right… no matter how guilty I am because I let her die… it's too late for me when I realize… that I've fallen in love to your wife… the more I suppress my feeling… the more I felt envy of you… but I can't run away… from this guilty", Yu Hon coughs blood and wraps one his hand around Il's shoulder "what can clean my sin… and make me relieve from this guilty… only my death… it doesn't matter if you can't forgive me… but please…take care of Soo Won and Yong Hi… I'm sorry…".

After Yu Hon's body collapses on the ground, Il takes the sword from Yu Hon's stomach and wraps torn fabric to hold his bleeding before run outside to looking for the medic help but he doesn't know that there's other intruders. Zen jumps down from the tunnels above the ceiling where there's secret passageway that they created the days before for assassination attempts.

"I know King Il is pacifist but never met someone who really bad with sword and weak like him…", Zen takes Yu Hon's blade and smirks "don't worry, I'll make sure you'll meet with the late Queen Fuyo, Lord Yu Hon".

This time, Zen stabs Yu Hon right on his vital, only need several minutes or second for him to die, so Zen leaves this place after he spreading oil before he's starting the fire to burn this building to make this happens like accident as the cover-up.

Without known by Zen, Sakaki arrives in this place and the fire is consuming this place "shit, I'm late again…".

Sakaki realizes it's too late for Yu Hon to saved but at least, he can take his body out of this building or his body will burn and it will become hard for the funeral.

With his last effort, Yu Hon grabs Sakaki's wrist "let me be… but my son… he is still inside this building… just… please take him…".

"so does my niece… don't worry, I'll take them…", after Sakaki reassures him, Yu Hon's hand drops and Sakaki closes Yu Hon's lifeless eyes "…rest in peace, prince Yu Hon".

Sakaki just knows that 'Won' who always playing with Setsuna is Soo Won from Yong Hi who meets with Mulan this night. Yong Hi is safe but when Yong Hi wants to back to this building, they see the fire has consumed this building. Yong Hi tells them that Yu Hon, Soo Won and Setsuna still inside so Sakaki jumps into this building to save them. At the same time, Joo Doh sees Setsuna who yells from the window at second floor and tells him to help Soo Won who trapped inside with her. Joo Doh's running into this burned building with mad dash from the opposite direction with Sakaki.

When Joo Doh arrives inside the room where Setsuna has called him, he sees crying Setsuna tries to pulling out half-conscious Soo Won who struck down under the burning pillar. After Joo Doh slashes and kicks the burning pillar, Joo Doh's breath halted by see the burns on Soo Won's back. Quickly he wraps Soo Won with his cloak before hefting him over his shoulder and asking Setsuna to follow him. In the halfway, they separated by the fallen burning pillar which barely knocking them.

From behind the fallen burning pillar that blockade the path between them, they hear Setsuna cries "Oyaji?! Take Soo Won out here!?".

"no… Setsu-chan!?" Soo Won cries and struggles on Joo Doh's shoulder, reaches his hand to where Setsuna disappears, only her squeals that able to be heard when they see right in front of them, more pillar and the floor beneath Setsuna gives its way to under where the sea of fire under consuming its. They think they lost her, and Joo Doh has no choice but save his master, Soo Won into safety.

Meanwhile, when Setsuna is barely buried under the fallen burning pillar, Sakaki yanks her back on her nape collar before wraps her securely on his arm "ssh, don't worry, sweetie… you will be safe". Looking around, knowing this place won't last long, Sakaki uses Raven to take them out of here and they arrive on Mulan's room, safely.

After Setsuna who cries in afraid fast asleep on Mulan's embrace, Mulan asks Sakaki to take her back to the building where Mundok stay. When they arrive on that building, they see Hak with Zeno who watching the big fire that night. Hak tells them that Mundok goes to where the building burned by fire after asking Zeno to keep an eye on Hak. Mulan exchanges glance to Sakaki who nodding his head and Sakaki chops Hak's nape to make the little kid lose consciousness.

After Hak falls unconscious, Mulan affirms to Zeno that she has asked Sakaki and Mundok to make their encounter this time as a secret so Sakaki will seal their memory this time "they'll not remember that they have ever met with us, just for anticipation…".

Once Sakaki has done with his task, Mulan kisses Hak's forehead "forgive me, my son".

* * *

Springs when Setsuna (11 years old) kidnapped by black-cloaked mans and Hak goes to save her alone, he's barely dead. When one of their enemy pushes Setsuna to the cliff, Hak jumps to catch her. Hak wraps his arm around her securely and takes the impact their falling. After Setsuna frees herself from Hak's arm, she shakes Hak's body and cradles Hak's head on her lap. She gasps when she sees the puddle of blood on her hand from the back of his head. She screams in despair when she sees sharp and pointed stone covered by blood near Hak's head and she realizes, the back of Hak's head must have been hit the stone. Hak gives no response as blood drips to the ground from his mouth and the back of his head, his blank eyes is devoid of spirit or emotion.

"NO!? ONII-SAMA?!", Setsuna's pupils constricts in fear and his tremble lips kisses Hak's forehead, hugging Hak's head with her shaking body while calling him, begging him to stay and that's when she hears the sound inside her head _"do you want power?"_.

Setsuna turns her head, looking around and ignoring the fact that she's crying mess "who?".

" _if you want to help your brother, just call me and you will able to help him"_.

Suddenly, the mark of Suzaku bird appears on her forehead as her hair turns into its true color like when she was born, her eyes shining with orange reddish sparkle "in the name of Suzaku, the immortal bird and the Vermillion Bird, I am as your vessel in this world asking for your help, give me your power in order to healing all those kinds of Human's suffering and purify the darkness in this world".

Setsuna stabs her hand before dripping her own blood to the back of Hak's head where fatal wounds there. After her body is no longer glowing, she loses her consciousness, still holding Hak on her arm. When she opens her eyes next time, she finds herself laying above her futon within her room at Wind Tribe's mansion clan where she lives with Hak and Mundok. As she remembers what happened to Hak and gets up abruptly, only to find Hak that his head fully-bandaged on the back of head till only several of the tress of his dark hair appears from the edge of the bandages.

Hak who struggles with Tae Woo and Han Dae, throws Tae Woo to Han Dae before lifts his hand and touches her forehead to check his temperature "yo, finally you wake up… how are you feeling? OW?!".

Setsuna doesn't answer his question, instead she grabs Hak's head which make him wince before asking to Tae Woo and Han Dae about what has happened when she's lost conscious. Right, Hak's head injured bad enough and when they find both of them under the cliff, with that much of blood on his head, they would have thought they're late if not because Hak's finger stirred.

"look at me, I'm fine, so what's the problem?".

"what's my problem? You've scared me to the death, Baka?! I've found that the wound on your head has reached your brain?! Your heartbeat and your breath have stopped?! So isn't it clear already? I've thought I lost you already?!", Setsuna cries and punches Hak several times "Baka Baka Baka?! Onii-sama Baka?!".

Hak catches her punch on his arm before envelops her on his embrace, patting her head and stroking her back "I'm sorry for scaring you, Imoutou… I'm so sorry…".

Tae Woo inspects Hak's head "but if it's true, how could master Hak is still alive now?".

Han Dae touches Setsuna's hair "and why your hair's color become like this, Lady?".

Mundok tells them that the color of Setsuna's hair right now is her true hair's color and her hair become black because her power as Suzaku's vessel has sealed all along this time "looks like you yourself who open your own seal because your huge desire to help Hak".

"in other words, you've saved my life… Arigatou", Hak smiles brightly and when Setsuna is crying again and harder than before, Hak baffles "oi, I'm still alive, so why are you crying harder?".

Setsuna hiccups and clenches her fist on the hem of his robe "huwaaa… it's because… I'm so relieved… and too happy…".

Hak chuckles and leans her head on his chest "you can become really crybaby sometimes".

It makes him earning light smack on his bicep and muffled protests "you think… it because of who?".

* * *

Mulan glares down where Zen is on his knees and hands, her sword embedding on the floor beside her leg "stand up, Zen".

Zen clutches his stomach and coughs, puking blood "why… Mulan…".

"the reason why I let Setsuna investigates Yu Hon's death same as why I close my eyes and my ears even if I know you're the one who had killed Yu Hon, because it's not my business", Mulan snarls in anger and grasps his hair, hand fisting in his hair "but if you dare lay a finger to touch or hurt my children, it'll be my business… you've known about the consequences of your action already, right? Dare to lay your finger to touch or hurt my children, you will die".

Zen smirks and gives strained laugh "it will cost you… your husband… we have seen it with our eyes, right? Suzaku's blood is able to bring back someone who has died back to life?! the proof is your son, he must have died with that fatal injury but because princess Setsuna gave her blood, your son survive?! So why not try to bring back your husband even if it means we must be using all of her blood?".

"and sacrifice the princess's life? Do you think Mulan would be pleased with that?!", Sakaki kicks Zen's head and grinds his spine which make him coughs more blood and his stomach's bleeding worsened "game over, Water Snake".

Mulan takes her sword out of the floor "…should you kill him?".

"if you worried about his clan's support, we would deal with it. He only has two daughter and we can convince them to become his successor as Setsuna's subordinates", Sakaki rolls his eyes incredulously "before you said something ridiculous again, Mulan… do remember, you only bring three chance and he had broken all of the chance that you've given to him… first, he had made you lost the child on your womb and your husband when he included within the troops that attack both of you. Two, he had brought princess Setsuna here even if you had forbade us who has decided to following you because you don't want something bad happens to them, in which means he has betrayed your trust. Last, he tried to kill princess Setsuna after he has locked and tortured princess Setsuna under this dungeon. How do you still calm after what happened? Do you want to forgive and give him the chance?".

"don't misunderstand… do I looked really calm? I am not angel, like the hell I can forgive him this time…", Mulan tilts her hand and glares from her sword to Zen's face with disgust grimace and fully of murderous intention, her sapphire eyes showing hatred and rage "I mean, let me be the one who finish him off because I really want to kill him right now".

Sakaki feels shudder suddenly, she is serious. If someone can kill with gaze, surely Zen will die instantly due to her cold and sharp gaze, just like the blade made of ice.

"let me, Mulan… needn't to dirt your hand with his blood", Sakaki wrenches his head back, pressing his dagger against the skin of Zen's throat and arching him closer to the dagger. He rolls his eyes and nods his chin to behind him over his shoulder as silent gesture to Mulan when she is about to protest "go, your children need you, their hearts must have torn apart, looking to their little sister's state".

Mulan sighs and sheaths her sword back before give the peck on Sakaki's cheek "…do me a favor and finish him off, my Shinigami".

"as you wish, my Snow Lady".

But before Sakaki slashes his throat, someone has stabbed him right in his chest, piercing his heart and not enough with that, he slashes Zen's throat. Bloods dripping to the ground and seeping into Zen's collarbone as his body makes a faint thud when he is collapsing to the ground, as his soul leaves his body. The blood from his subordinate splatters into his robe and his face as he swipes the blood from his sword. Both Sakaki and Mulan surprised because of this man's action.

Mulan voices that man's name in surprise and disbelief "…Kou Koryu?".

"how dare you to touch my daughter…", Kou Koryu sheaths his sword back to its case before turning his back facing them "go and take them wherever it safe, Mulan… those children only need you, their mother who always able to love them… not me, their father who only able to hate and hurt them…".

* * *

All of them who witness the reflection open their eyes, fully wide awake. Finally, this time they have back to their world, the real world in the realm of reality.

All of them? Not quite right, maybe. Not yet, honestly, because they find Lily, Tae Woo, Soo Won and Setsuna still fall unconscious, with weird position actually, except Lily who lays near her father. Tae Woo lays on his stomach and grabs Setsuna's hand. Setsuna lays with sit position, back and head presses against the door and legs wide apart with Soo Won lays on her torso. Soo Won's head lays on Setsuna's chest and his torso presses flush skin against her torso while his body lays between Setsuna's leg with his hand on the right and left Setsuna's torso, like hugging or cornering her. Tae Woo groans and caresses his pounding head before narrowing his eyes at the scene before him, right before Setsuna opens her eyes.

"you're heavy, get off of me", Setsuna kicks Soo Won on the chest till he is laying on his back without waiting his response since she realizes his body has pressed flush skin on hers and he hasn't given respond after she shakes and pats his shoulder. She isn't fond of listening to Keishuk's protest or Joo Doh's grumble, instead she turns her head to where Lily stay and gasps. She is approaching Lily with urgent on her eyes "Lily-chan?!".

An Joon Gi tries to wake her up but even if her eyes opened wide, she'd give no response. Lily doesn't give reaction to her surroundings, she just whimpers in afraid, tears flowing from her eyes as Setsuna explains "maybe this is because the side-effect of my power, Tsubasa no Kioku… Tsubasa no Kioku can show the memory from someone's heart that I've ever seen, but sometimes it would bring the worst memory of their life into the surface, as if they were reliving that moment again".

Which mean, Lily sees the worst memory of her life, when she witnessed her mother's death right in front of her eyes before she aware of her surroundings but only one reaction that she gives, she is crying "Chichiue… forgive me… I'm so sorry… because of me… your eyes and Hahaue…".

Joon Gi is about to talk to her but Setsuna kisses Lily's forehead before wraps her in her hug to calm her with soothing words and warm touch "Lily-chan, don't say that… you are not wrong at all, parents only do what they should do as parents, protecting their precious child. If something happened to you at that time and they failed to protect you, it would break their heart. Instead, you should be grateful to them for all of their love and affection… isn't your mother smiles when she knew you're safe even if she's in pain on her death's door? so don't blame yourself… you must give thanks to your parents, for being able to live as their child".

Lily breaks into tears on Setsuna's hug, calling for her mother in between her weep like child who just being able forgiven by her parents till she passes out and Joon Gi takes his sleeping daughter on his arm.

"please, seal her memory… but only if Lily wanted that", Joon Gi offers weak smile "you are right, Lily has the right to know about what happened to my wife, her mother. Besides thanks to you who show us the truth, this time I and Lily can see her figure again".

Joo Doh calls for her "if you have done with her, can you do something to make him aware as well?".

Setsuna sits beside Soo Won after the others opens the way to her and Mundok tells her that like Lily, Soo Won doesn't give reaction at all despite his eyes wide open but considering his pupils constricts in fear and he doesn't recognize his surroundings at all nor give the reaction back to them, the conclusion is Soo Won still trapped inside the side-effect like Lily has.

"oh, my… did I broke him?".

"don't talk as if this nothing to do with you, princess?!".

"ah, shut up, Oyaji… you're noisy as usual", Setsuna waves her hand to Joo Doh, ignoring his grumble and eyes slightly widens as she knows what occurs to Soo Won "oh, hell no…".

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _Shinigami = Death God_


	16. Not a Lie

**.**

 **Chapter** **16** **–** **Not a Lie**

 _Even if words can be a lie_

 _Those tears from those beautiful eyes not a lie_

 **.**

* * *

Soo Won looks around and baffles as all other peoples on his surrounding disappears and he is still in the middle of this void, alone. It makes him feel uneasy and he has no response even after he calling others name's like Lily, his friend, or Joo Doh, his protector till all people he knows but no one come. Alone in the middle of the darkness like this make him remember, he is always alone, right?

Since that night after he betray them, he is always alone. He crouches himself and buries his face on his hand above his knees. Who will come to him, usurper, murderer, traitor. No one will. Unlike Yona and Hak. They have each other and they have great family, Four Dragons Warrior and one healer, their new family as he knows from Lily and Setsuna, when Lily talks about Yona and her friends to her, Setsuna listens to her and she looked like attached. Just if he can find someone who willingly stay by his side. Not Joo Doh who has responsibility and always has taken care of him because it's his job. Not Keishuk, his father's illegitimate child, his half-brother who play the role as his advisor that always tells him about how bad this Kingdom's state or how evil his uncle who has killed their father and convinces him to take the throne and be the King like Yong Hi ask, for the sake of their father. But someone who stay by his side due to affection like he has with Yona and Hak before.

Huh, like the hell he can meet with someone like that again since he has prepared himself to take the throne after that night he witnesses his father has stabbed by Il in front of his eyes when he peeking into his father's chamber.

Since Keishuk whispers those deceive to him when Joo Doh takes care of him who injured by that fire which the burning pillars has left the scar on his back.

Since his mother who has whispered how his uncle has the responsible of his father's death, asking him to become the King before she falls asleep due to her comatose after she trying to killing herself not long after Yu Hon's death.

Since he has locked his heart to others and kept everything to himself, not allowing whoever to look inside him, he has submerged into the darkness by himself, alone, all along this time.

He feels warm hand touching his hand with gentle whisper "you don't feel lonely being alone here?".

Soo Won lifts his head "…Setsu…chan?".

In front of his eyes not 'princess Setsuna' that meet with him in her adult form, but 'Setsu-chan' who has played with him in her child form, when she is still innocence child who blind of this world's cruelness. When Soo Won wants to hug her, she runs away from him with her usual mischievous glint and bright smile which make him running after her instinctively. The bright light envelops in front of him before he sees what he hasn't prepared to see at all. Bad enough he must witness the cruel buried truth that his uncle, the late King Il that he always thinking of as his father's murderer isn't the main culprit of his father's death, but one of Kou Koryu, Setsuna's father's subordinates who sentenced to death by Mulan but died on Kou Koryu's hand for what he has done to Setsuna. He must witness what happen to Setsuna and Hak. On that Winter when Hak has failed to protect Setsuna, Soo Won sees Hak kills all of his opponent in cold blood because they hurt Setsuna which fatally wounded her in the head and stomach when she using her own body to protect Hak from enemy's attack.

Hak cradles Setsuna's head and sets her in his embrace "Setsuna?!".

Blood pouring out of her mouth as she smiles and reaches out her hand to Hak's face "Onii-sama… not injured?".

Hak shakes his head, fear clear in his tremble voice "no, you stupid… what do you think you are doing? hold yourself together!? I won't forgive you if you die!?".

"don't cry…", Setsuna cups Hak's cheek as the wet line created on his face from the corner of that beautiful sapphire eyes that usually sharp "for you… this might be… a terrible sight… but all I see is the beauty of the dawn sky… and the cold breeze in the early winter… so beautiful…". She hears Hak still calling her name as if from far distance after she closes her eyes _"it was the last sight before I closed my eyes and couldn't see everything anymore, fallen to the darkness forever…"_.

Because when Setsuna opens her eyes next time, the injuries on her head has wounded her optical nerves badly which make Setsuna lost her eyesight when she is only 13 years old. Hak apologizes to her for many times which every that time Setsuna only will smile to convince him that it's alright for her, and she'd rather lose her eyesight than lost her dearest brother. Hak can't stop blame himself because he knows, Setsuna will smile and pretend as if lost her eyesight is nothing important in front of them, mostly in front of him, but when she is alone that night when she knows that she lost her eyesight, she is crying till she falls asleep and sometimes at the time she looked like lost within her track on her mind, one of them always there is the time when she hopes she still can see.

Only a year after that, not long after Hak become Yona's bodyguard, Mundok brings Setsuna to Hiryuu Castle for secret rendezvous with King Il within King Hiryuu mausoleum. King Il tells them that he gets the message with the secret and private seal from Kou Koryu, Emperor of Southern Kai Empire that explains about his missing daughter and wishes Kouka to bring his daughter back if Kouka doesn't want Kou Koryu accuses this as kidnapping their princess and make their Kingdom turn into war.

Soo Won sighs, _of course uncle will return Setsuna to them_.

Setsuna herself agrees but only with one condition, she wants King Il let her back to Fuuga as Mundok's grand-daughter once she has found who the one that had killed Yu Hon because she has the suspicion to what happen that night and King Il agrees, but if only Kou Koryu let her back.

Mundok has no choice but obey King Il's order to let them take Setsuna. The problem is what they should explain about her to Wind Tribe peoples, to Setsuna's fiancé and especially, to Setsuna's brothers?

Soo Won knows Hak's reaction. _right, Hak won't give her to them. So what they do?_

King Il says it will be taken care of those who has ordered by Kou Koryu to pick her up, what Mundok and Setsuna should do only wait and cooperate when the time come. When the time come will be on the Winter. Soo Won understand now, why Tae Woo reacts like that like he has seen ghost when he has met Setsuna again. Setsuna's disappearance from Wind Tribe has disguised as 'accident' as cover up story handily by Wolves of Wind. Yong-Hi, his mother has mentioned them as Kou Koryu's subordinates, the group consist of the specialist about assassination attempt and kidnapping.

On the Winter, when Setsuna slips her foot of the riverbank and falls to the river, there is the scratches on her hand because of arrow. The arrowhead has the poison, not usual poison but the special poison to make someone 'die' for a while, where their breath, heartbeat and all of their vitals sign which showing they're still alive, will be stopped and they will hibernate for 24 hours. People will think they have died but actually they haven't, they only fall asleep and they will wake up again nothing has happened to them before, after the effect of poison has subsided.

Soo Won understand about how precious Setsuna for Wind Tribe people when he sees Wind peoples weeps for her (they think she has) death. One of that is Hak's reaction when Mundok tells him, that Hak says he won't believe about Setsuna's death if he isn't see her corpse or her death by his own eyes while crying. Soo Won hasn't expected he will ever see Hak crying like that, at all.

Once Setsuna opens her resurrected of her comatose, guided by Zen, she is on the way to the Southern Kai Empire's Palace. After she arrives on the Palace, Setsuna meets Kou Koryu, her biological father, sits on the throne along with his only-concubine, Mulan with other princes and princesses. With his late concubine, Kou Koryu has three son and two daughters before he Setsura has given birth Setsuna. Even if Setsuna is the youngest princess, ignoring all of her flaw, she is appointed by the council as the crowned princess due to the laws on their Empire that the one who can become the heir only the Emperor and the Queen's children, especially because Setsuna is Suzaku Princess, the one who hold the power of Suzaku.

Soo Won hasn't prepared himself for this one as well, where he must witness what kind of torture, to both her physical and mental, till he wonders how can Setsuna keep her sanity as long as she lives on the Palace at Southern Kai Empire because this is insane. For one year it's really like live a life inside the hell. Physical violence that includes child abuse from her father, violation attempt from one of her half-brothers. Setsuna fights back with sword when one of her half-brothers, known as Kou Kiryu; that raised by Kou Koryu's, tries to violate her. Ironically it makes Kou Koryu slaps her face after dragging her inside the highest tower of the palace.

Mulan wraps her arm around Setsuna, rubbing her swollen cheek "Kou Koryu, what are you doing?!".

He shouts and glares down "as a princess, she shouldn't touch the weapons!?".

"even if she's barely raped? Are you kidding?! What kind of half-brother who trying to rape his own half-sister?! What kind of education you've given to Kiryu till he…!?".

Kou Koryu cuts her words off "don't interfere about the way how I raise or treat my children even if you are my concubine, Mulan!? Don't you think I won't give a punishment for what have you done to Kiryu or I will…!?".

"or what? Will you get rid of me? You want to kill me now after I gave punishment to Kiryu with my own hand for what he did to Setsuna? At least…", Mulan throws her sword in front of Kou Koryu before standing, stretching her hands to the side and shielding Setsuna behind her back "well then, just kill me… I'll gladly die, if it means I can meet Hakuya again".

Setsuna gasps and wraps her hands around Mulan's hip, hugging her from behind "Hahaue, don't?! don't leave me?!".

Mulan holds her when Setsuna cries. Soo Won furrows his eyebrow, pondering how easily she will cry when it comes to lose-someone terms, but when it comes to torture from her own father, she doesn't cry at all or fight back, she only stares her father. Only when Mulan or one of her half-brothers begs him to stop, and when Kou Koryu catches a glimpse on Setsuna's eyes which make him release her immediately.

Kou Koryu grits his teeth before turning his back facing them, hissing and ordering his servant to lock Mulan and Setsuna inside this tower "tell to all people of this palace, no one can to touch Setsuna because she is my daughter which mean she is mine. Only those who get the permission from me and Mulan who can meet and touch her".

Like bird inside the cage, she's caged inside the highest tower in the palace with locked-door, the windows with the bars and veranda that facing to the steep cliff outside the palace as the only escape way. Only Mulan with two of Setsuna's half-brother, the twin brothers known as Shuichi and Touya that raised by Mulan's strict and calloused hand, who can meet her.

"both of you know what will happen to your Imoutou if you dare to touch her~", Mulan gives her devilish grin. Of course, Mulan has given her own punishment to Kou Kiryu when she knows that he has tried to violate Setsuna and no one man will like it. Mulan castrates Kou Kiryu, for real.

Touya lifts his hand, cowering behind his older brother in fear "we wouldn't dream of that at all, Hahaue".

As cool-tempered as he is, Shuichi only rolls his eyes "well, but you get new moniker thanks to that, Hahaue… you don't mind at all?".

Mulan only mirrors his gesture with amusing smirk "why should I? though, Kurayami Tenshi isn't bad moniker at all, I guess".

 _I see, Lady Mulan and those peoples who care about her, are what keep her sanity_. Soo Won leans to the wall and realizes when he sees Setsuna holding silver comb with butterfly-shaped carved on it, Setsuna always using that beautiful comb as her hair ornament. The silver comb with gold edging has large butterfly-shaped with purple and maroon as its wing color, sapphire and azure mingling on the little golden chain between its wing. When Mulan asks her about that comb, Setsuna smiles brightly as she tells her that comb is birthday gift from Hak on her 13th birthday, her last birthday where she is still can see.

But that night, several people sneaks inside Setsuna's room, they muffle her mouth and nose with handkerchief smeared by strong drugs to keep her sleep. When Setsuna opens her eyes, even if she can't see, she still can feel the shackles around her neck that connected with the chain above the pole and both her hands that connected with the chain to the wall. The shackles wrap both her legs that connected with the huge iron ball to keep her on the ground as well. She doesn't too fond with the cold of the floor made by stone, not to mention her body chained on the pole with sitting position that make her feels uncomfortable. Considering about her state and her surrounding, she knows where she is at least and voices her confusion.

"…who has put me inside this dungeon?".

"sometimes I wonder, are you really blind, princess?".

"even if I blind, it doesn't mean I can't feel anything around me and I only guess it… don't you think because I'm blind, I don't know who you are or what have you done, Zen Yuuda".

"my apologize for my rudeness, princess… however I need your blood, to bring back what has taken by your father from Mulan… you can think of this as your sacrifice or devotion for Mulan's sake, your mother's happiness", Zen smirks dangerously as he holds dagger on his hand.

Soo Won's blood ran cold by what he must witness. He instinctively flies a hand over his mouth and crouches himself as he closes both his eyes and covers both his ears. _No No No… I don't want to witness this… I don't want to hear this… Stop_. _Please, stop. NO?!_

"Hahaue?!".

Soo Won lifts his head, recognize the sound of two man, that twin brothers. The younger one, Touya carries unconscious Setsuna on his arm. When Mulan lays her eyes on unconscious covered by stained-blood ripped-fabric Setsuna which the cuts and bruises littering her body, Mulan asks Sakaki to take her children out of this dungeon. From the outside, they see Mulan comes out of the dungeon after that cursed dungeon frozen by her ice.

Mulan cries and kisses Setsuna's forehead "this is why I don't want both of you back here… I never want drag my own children to the Hell…".

The twin brothers exchange glance before they decide to separate. The oldest one, Shuichi will stay at the Palace to make sure no one will hurt Setsuna and Mulan again after he asking Sakaki to bring Mulan and Setsuna to safe place "you must come with them and protect them, Touya".

Touya nods his head with a hum, tossing his fist with Shuichi's.

In the middle of the darkness, he hears someone's voice, distantly shouting, but it feels serene and somehow, calming him and bringing his sanity back. He feels someone pulls his hand to drag him to the light.

* * *

"…Won…Soo Won?!".

Soo Won's eyes widens, chest rises and falls, breathing raggedly as he stares to that blue eyes which sending electricity to his spine and touching one of her palm that has cupped his face "…Setsu-chan?".

Setsuna raises her eyebrow and smirks "calling me like that again, huh? How do you feel?".

Soo Won quickly lifts one hand in front of her face and covers his mouth "…I feel nausea".

Have no time to the bathroom, Soo Won runs to the window to vomit and he feels the nausea subsides as he feels gentle touch from Setsuna who rubbing his back soothingly.

After get the water and swipe his mouth with his sleeve, he glares to Setsuna "actually, what the hell… just now…".

"my power's side effect", Setsuna explains about her power's side effect "this is why I warn you before, don't blame me if you see something that you don't want to see".

Soo Won furrows his eyebrow, covering his mouth, he still feels nausea because what he sees "I doubt no one will feel nausea or vomit after that scene… not to mention I even able to feel the strong smell of blood or the fire and the ashes… like it happens to me and I re-living it".

Setsuna leans her face above her palm "yeah, considering what you have seen, it's the normal reaction".

"don't act as if it has nothing to do with you!? How could you…".

Setsuna glares him with her intense glare "I warn you, speaking about it here, even only one word of what you witness just now, **you die** ".

Soo Won lifts his hand when he sees several of his Shogun, except from Water Tribe who prepares to attack with their hands on the hilt of their weapon and like Soo Won does, Setsuna snaps her finger which make Mundok and Tae Woo with her subordinates, the twin sister Koharu and Hotaru lay their weapons down. After make sure their subordinates have lowered their weapon down, Soo Won grabs Setsuna's wrist and drags her onto downstairs to King Hiryuu's mausoleum, locking the door behind them and ignoring the protest or yell that fulfilled with panic from outside the door.

Soo Won drags Setsuna downstairs, walking through the hidden tunnels which lead them to King Hiryuu's mausoleum. With only the candle light lit this room, the dim on this room not really help their face to be seen although it doesn't matter for them right now, for Setsuna who doesn't bothered by the light to see since she is blind, for Soo Won who doesn't want other person see his state right now as fragment of memories from his childhood flooding his mind.

Setsuna's voice breaks the tense atmosphere, innocently "it's been a long time since I meet someone with such complicated heart like you".

Soo Won lifts his head upward and grits his teeth, clenching his fist and jaw "tell me that's a lie…".

Setsuna sighs and turns her head, crossing her hand in front of her chest, she knows this is usual reaction when someone who know the fact, refuse to believe or accept the fact that he has witnessed the fact despite the fact has she shown is the truth "just accept that fact".

Soo Won knows this girl has the power to make her able to see right through him but he can't accept the fact that what he has done is useless and he grabs her shoulder "tell me that's a lie?!".

Setsuna shouts back "it's the truth?! I would never and won't ever tell a lie!?".

Soo Won leans his face to her shoulder "why… why are you showing this to me?".

"because you have the right to know about the truth. No matter how bitter the truth is, it's far better than sweet lie that only will hurt you when you know the truth", Setsuna wraps her arms around his torso "besides I can't let you stay inside this misunderstanding, I just can't… no one will come here for a while, needn't to hide anything or restrain your feeling from me now… just cry…".

Soo Won hugs her tightly, crying silently till he falls asleep on her lap. The others rush to this room and find them once Mundok and Geun Tae kick the door till the lock has broken. Joo Doh grumbles about taking care kid that has he kept an eyes on since his childhood even if he still worrying about him as he carrying him on his back. Once they are about to disperse on the hallway as Joo Doh is about to put Soo Won in his chamber, they hear a loud thud behind them and find Setsuna collapses unconscious on the floor with pale face and sweating.

* * *

Doesn't mean everything has settled. Lily has persisted that she doesn't want memory about her mother's death sealed by Setsuna and Joon Gi won't fret over it too much. Next day before all of them leaving Hiryuu Castle to going back to their own tribes, Soo Won calls all of them to present on the throne room, with Sky Tribe and Wind Tribe on the judgment with the other tribe as the witnesses.

Soo Won rises from his throne chair and approaches till he standing face to face with Setsuna "tell me… for what reason do you come back here, princess Setsuna?".

Setsuna stares for a while before bending her head down further slightly.

"…I've prepared myself for this. As you know, one of my father's subordinates is the main culprit of your father's assassination. Even if that man had died because my father killed him, it doesn't mean the responsibility upon my father's shoulder has taken away. That's why…", Setsuna asks her companion to stay where they are before put her blade on Soo Won's hand, sits in front of him and slightly bowing her head further "for the crime of kill prince Yu Hon, your father, I will take the responsibility, replacing my father's place as his daughter. I ask one thing from you as the exchange of my life, I want you to not doing anything to my father, my family, my subordinates and my peoples within anything form from assassination attempt till start the war. I, the crowned princess of Southern Kai Empire and the daughter of Kou Koryu, the Emperor of Southern Kai Empire, ask you of this as the peaceful reconciliation to end the chain of hatred between Kai Empire and Kouka Kingdom".

Tae Woo flinches and Mundok holds him back. Tae Woo is about to protest but Mundok sends a glare that mean he won't let his grand-daughter die and he will fight if Soo Won is really trying to kill her.

Hotaru kneels behind Setsuna "wait, King?! We…".

Koharu cuts her sister's word before kneeling in front of Soo Won, behind Setsuna as well "we, Koharu Yuuda, and Hotaru Yuuda from Yuuda clan, are Zen Yuuda's daughter. The one who held the responsibility isn't our princess. You can take my life as the exchange of the crime committed by my father, but please… don't do anything to princess and my sister".

"stand down, twin sisters. My business only with your princess", Soo Won orders before he drops to one knee in front of Setsuna with Setsuna's blade on his other hand "tell me one thing… for what you do this? For your people so I won't start war with Kai Empire again, I agree and you can have my words that I won't start the war without good reason or enter the unnecessary battle but for your father? Why? Even if he doesn't love you and abandon you?".

Setsuna lifts her face and offers warm smile with a slight of bitterness "do I need a reason? He is my father and I am his daughter. I wouldn't be born to here, to this world if not because of him and my biological mother. Even if my father hates me, even if he has abandoned me and wouldn't able to forgive me for being born, I do still love him. I can't betray him and I can't help but love him as his daughter".

It's not a lie. Soo Won knows the feeling inside her eyes which showing that her words is not a lie, that she is honest and sincerely love her father. When Soo Won clenches his hand to the hilt of the sword on his hand and takes Setsuna's sword on his hand out of its case, Tae Woo and Mundok with other Shoguns or their representative like Lily and Tae Jun, try to approaching them in reflex with their hand on their weapon to prepare for the massacre that maybe will happen on this room, but Soo Won throws the sword in his hand behind him before he pulls Setsuna into his embrace, startling them all of them, again.

"why haven't you said anything if all along this time you've known that we had met before in our childhood? I have been feeling despair already, thinking you had died and I wouldn't able to meet you anymore", Soo Won clenches his grip on Setsuna's back and shoulder, leaning his forehead to hers "I missed you… so how could you ask me to finish you off?".

Setsuna chuckles at that.

"I don't know you still remember of me or not, considering what happen to your parents after that… besides, we are not children anymore, everything has changed, I don't think whatever those feeling what occur on our childhood will still be there when we've turned into adult…", Setsuna let him see that she smiles bittersweetly before she takes one step backward, facing him with her usual poker face "Setsu-chan that you knew has died, she has gone long time ago and I have changed much, I acknowledge it. When we met on that battlefield, we haven't met as Setsu-chan and Won, but as princess Setsuna and King Soo Won. And I don't think if there will be a difference despite you know who I am, no matter what has happened on our childhood".

Soo Won understands, the one in front of him is no longer the innocence girl who know nothing about the world and only think the beauty of this world that he has longed for, but the adult woman, the princess who has forced to learn how to living a life on this cruel world and suffering due to the circumstances on her birth. Like she has said, that's the reason of why she is always call him with his title, except that time when he has broken. But still…

"…I understand, but…", Soo Won touches her chin, tipping her face upward to looking her features better before reaching his hand to help her "what if there are several parts of those feelings occurring on our childhood that still be there? Despite we have turned into adult?".

Not so sure which feeling shown on him that direct into her, Setsuna asks innocently as she stands after Soo Won helps her "huh? like what? ah, before we're speaking about our private stuff, for now how about the peaceful reconciliation that I offer to you if you're going to release me like this?".

Feel something dangerous will be happened if he doesn't interfere right here right now, Tae Woo is about to interfere only to halted by smirking smugly Geun Tae who has good feeling about what will happen, looking to his King excitedly.

"yes, I will accept the peaceful reconciliation, but I will offer you other condition, rather than you let yourself killed as the term of peaceful reconciliation", Soo Won touches her rosy-hue cheek and smiles fondly before turns his head to the wooden screen "but before I explain to you about the term and we're going to set the peaceful reconciliation, we have finished other business with them that come here from far place firstly".

* * *

 **A/N** **Yoan :**

 _Kiryu = Onnazuki (Lustful Man) + Ryu (Dragon)_

 _Shuichi = Shui (First Place; Head Position; Leading Position) + Chi (Blood; Consanguinity); also known as Kanji Hiiragi leaf at Autumn._

 _Touya = Tonight_

 _Kurayami Tenshi_ _= Darkness Angel_


	17. Proposal

**.**

 **Chapter** **17** **–** **Proposal**

 _There's always a reason_

 _To give proposal_

 **.**

* * *

 _Before we're going to main event, let's back to the yesterday event for a while._

 **Yesterday…**

Setsuna puffs her cheek, pouting "but you're so cruel… your reaction just like you're looking the ghost, Tae Woo".

"of course I felt like I've looked the ghost…", Tae Woo swirls the wet rag that he pressing on her forehead "you came out of nowhere so sudden, appeared without sound like the ghost and standing behind me, not to mention you've turned so pale?! how can you become so pale like this, like you haven't blood inside your body!?".

Setsuna sighs heavily as she let the cool of wet rags helping to cool down her temperature, she knows as Suzaku's vessel, her body's temperature always higher than usual person which explain the reason of why, she'd gladly be faced with and spending time on Winter where the lowest temperature will barely affect her due to her body's high temperature rather than when she's spending time on Summer, which terrible, because she can be fainted, especially if she collapsed, laying somewhere unconsciously without no one around her. Even if she herself doesn't want to acknowledge it, she won't be able to deny the fact that surprisingly her body can be weaker at Summer rather than Winter. Unlike on Winter, she can be fainted due to her inability to hold the high temperature of the weather on Summer as her body's temperature itself has higher than ordinary person already.

Not to mention the side-effect of her own power, just like this time, where her ability makes her body's temperature become higher. Mundok contemplates, at least he hasn't gotten heart attack yet because Setsuna isn't puking blood this time. That isn't helping at all and Tae Woo become overprotective and over-caring as usual (for her) isn't helping either.

Setsuna takes the wet rag from her head and sits down "how can that's become the first thing you're asking to me?".

Tae Woo narrows his eye, resting his chin above his palm which his elbow leans on his knee and props his head, eyebrow raised as inquiring gesture "…you didn't feel irritated for locked on that tower like a caged-bird?".

Lily shakes her head in disbelief "really, I think it could be considered as locked inside the prison. I've heard a lot from your private healer (Chizuru) when your panicked subordinates (the twin, Koharu and Hotaru) became frantic after you collapsed, is it true that you barely can get up from your bed when Winter or Summer?".

Setsuna quickly recoils that only occurred for the first year after the incident with Zen where she has kidnapped and tortured, where she has gotten the scars all over her body. Chizuru has told them before, scars on Setsuna's body can be considered as Akagire. On the place with cold weather like Northern Kai Empire, there's legend about the origin of Kamaitachi where within the story, Kamaitachi known as skin that scratched by a hollow air that occurs when that person is in the middle of a whirlwind. Each of that is Akagire that appears because the surface of the skin ruptures from exposure to hot air that suddenly cooled, leaving the scars on the skin's surface like Kamaitachi. In Setsuna's case, she has gotten into hypothermic state after she has been losing too much blood plus the dungeon where she's placed at Winter only make her state worsened. At that time, Sakaki has brought Mulan and Setsuna with Shuichi and Touya to his secret villa before he's bringing Chizuru to tend on her. Of course, Chizuru has explained about the scars that will be left on her body and they have no choice or she will die. So, after Chizuru wraps bandage on her wound, Mulan warms her up with cuddling into her before she has gotten blood transfusion from her twin brother, Shuichi and Touya.

Setsuna pinches Tae Woo's cheek after she finishes her explanation "so don't think that way, Tae Woo… the good result is, I have three dependable subordinates like Koharu, Hotaru and Chizuru around me".

"at least I'm grateful because you have such a good mother, brothers and uncle like them…", Tae Woo pushes her back to bed, asking her to rest for now "but… you really will back to Fuuga with us, right?".

"don't worry, I would rather be dead if I were about to dragged onto that place again. Beside, I'm sure I won't get bored as long as I live on Kouka, because my family and my home not only at Northern Kai Empire, but here as well… i will not leave without a word or using a cover like before, i promise", Setsuna caresses Tae Woo's palm before smiling wide "and I'm so thrilled, I can't wait to come back to Fuuga, because I've planned to tell that kids I've managed to make two Shogun of Wind Tribe cry today".

"you're so mean as always?!", Tae Woo shouts as he covers his blushing face "please, just forget about it already…".

Setsuna pokes his cheek, grinning ear to ear "why should I? you're so cute, Tae Woo~".

Lily thinks on her mind _"_ _tha_ _t's Hak,_ _tha_ _t's Hak's woman version"_.

* * *

 **Today...**

Setsuna excited by one of her favorite persons who appears in this room "Sakaki Oji-san?!".

Actually, their guest not only Sakaki, because after Sakaki pats her head and mentions others guest to come, Setsuna and the others startled by princes and princesses from Southern Kai Empire who show themselves in throne room of Hiryuu Castle. Even for Setsuna, it's surprise that all of the Emperor's children show themselves in their foreign country's Castle.

Before Kou Koryu has married with Setsura with Setsuna as their sole biological daughter, Kou Koryu has taken two woman to become his concubine, only to produce the heir because his wife, the Empress herself, Setsura and councilors that demanding him to give the heir. One from Yukimura clan, Hakuya Yukimura's little sister, Shen Hua. One from Yuuda clan, Zen's far relations, Lien Yuuda. From Shen Hua, Kou Koryu has the twin brothers, Shuichi and Touya and one daughter, Ren Huan. From Lien Yuuda, Kou Koryu has one son, Kou Kiryuu and one daughter, Tsurara. Only a year after Tsurara was born, Setsuna was born. So from the oldest to youngest considering from their birth times, first son (the eldest child) is Shuichi, second son (second child) is Touya, first daughter (third child) is Ren Huan, third son (forth child) is Kou Kiryu, second daughter (fifth child) is Tsurara, and the youngest is Setsuna. Setsuna has explained this before, so they only need to know which one between them that the princes or the princesses.

After Setsuna explains the list of her biological brothers and sisters and asks them about their needs so all of them gathering here, Soo Won taps her shoulder and leans over to talk beside her ears "you said all of your siblings are here but Tsurara and Touya, your sister and brother isn't here, right?".

Kiryu explains about his sister's whereabout "Tsurara has run away from the palace since two years ago. After she rejects to marry because she has forced to marry someone considering she turned into 16 years old two years ago".

Tsubaki who comes with Sakaki this time (because she still doesn't believe in Southern Kai's princes and worry about Setsuna) answers him in solemn voice "and Touya had passed away last year".

Soo Won lifts his hand to the front "ah, I'm so sorry…".

Setsuna elbows him on the side "you should ask me first".

Soo Won caresses his side "ouch, you never mention about it before, at all".

Setsuna turns her head to other side "it's because you haven't asked, at all".

"should you elbow me, then?".

"maybe will not if you aren't mention about my late brother and make one of my sisters sad".

While Tsubaki hugs Setsuna and rubs her cheek to her beloved little sister, one of the princes, Shuichi cuts their conversation and crosses his arm before his chest "say, I've so worried about you since you're in Kouka Kingdom, but here you are, glad to see you so healthy but I never expected that you and the King of Kouka can become so close like this".

Annoyed by that statement, Setsuna argues "we are not!? You're so blunt like always, Onii-sama?!".

"if you want me to be good again, give a hug to your brother", Shuichi smirks and spreads both his hand which Setsuna smiles fondly and hugs him gladly, but as Shuichi tightens his hug to hers, Setsuna lifts her head to him "…Onii-sama?".

Shuichi releases his hug and grips her shoulder "…father had passed away, Setsuna".

Setsuna looks down with disheartened looks on her eyes "…why?".

Shuichi turns his head with depressed look on his eyes "due to his alcohol…".

"you know how bad father's dipsomania, right? that behavior only gotten worse than before after you, Touya and Hahaue left Southern Kai Empire to living on Northern Kai Empire… even if you have asked him to stop, or at least control the capacity of his drink, not your fault if he wasn't listen to you, because he wouldn't listen to us, his children… so please, don't blame yourself after this, dear", raven-haired purple-eyed woman who wears double-layered kimono with lotus pattern, Ren Huan takes both Setsuna's hand and leans her forehead into hers "I guess father has known about his time, and before he has breathed his last, he told us to ask about the successor to you, like we have other choice if father had made up his mind".

Kou Koryu has given his last order, next Emperor will be chosen by Setsuna as the rightful heir. As Princess Suzaku of Kai Empire, usually she will become next Empress but not this time because Kou Koryu has stated his last words as absolute order, that Setsuna will become the Empress or not, it's up to Setsuna. If Setsuna willingly agrees to become the Empress, she's only allowed to marry someone she loves so they will not only become next Emperor and Empress of Kai Empire, but also become husband and wife who love each other. But if Setsuna doesn't want to become the Empress, she must choose one of his brothers who will become next Emperor.

"his last word is absolute or he will haunt us and the councilors for not obey your choice… on his last breath, he wants us to tell you… even if he knows that he should never be forgiven by you two, he apologizes to everything has he done to you, to make you suffering since you were born on this world and abandoning you after your mother left both of you. He doesn't mind if you can't forgive him or hate him, but he wants you to be happy after this and you are free… last, he asks you whether you can send a word to our mother figure, Lady Fong Mulan, that he's so sorry about what he has done to her even if she won't forgive him?", Ren Huan stops herself for a second and she inhales sharp breath as she lets single tears out of the corner of her eyes "I myself, still can't control my own feeling… after know what happened to my biological mother… father has told us, also about you who doesn't tell us even if you know… when he apologizes to me and Onii-sama…".

Setsuna gasps and cups Ren Huan's face, wiping her tears "Onee-sama, I'm so sorry… but I can't… that thing… I don't want to spread the chain of hatred…".

"don't worry, I don't angry to you and I understand, because you're always like this…", Ren Huan wipes her tears and chuckles "that's right, what father has done to us as parents… it's something that should never can be forgiven, but can you… at least come to his funeral with us, and bring Lady Fong Mulan… I mean, Hahaue with you? Because since our mouther had passed away, she is the one and only mother figure we've known and shared together… and I missed her so much".

Setsuna nods her head and mumbles "of course I will, but can we go back to the Palace with such far distance…".

Sakaki cuts her off "don't forget, that's why I am here".

Tsubaki lifts her hand "me, too".

Setsuna claps her fist above her palm before asking Sakaki to tell Mulan about this. It's not like that Sakaki doesn't want to, but since Tsubaki is here, doesn't Setsuna supposed to know that they have come to Mulan first before come here? After Setsuna reasons that she's only a bit distracted that make her power to know other's heart become vague, like filtered by thick fabric. Tsubaki tells her that Mulan still thinks about it, considering Setsuna will come or not, so Mulan only will come to the funeral if Setsuna comes as well.

Sakaki states bluntly "I am on the same boat with Mulan, so I'm sorry, but I don't care at all even if he had died… not so sure about Mulan, though… it's clear that she's looked like deep in thought, what I am sure only that she's so stressed lately".

Tsubaki smacks Sakaki's head "Hahaue will hit your head to mention about it bluntly".

Then the answer is clear, Setsuna chooses Shuichi as next Emperor before she asks them to let her alone, so she will explain about everything to them tomorrow. After asks Soo Won whether her siblings can stay for a night or not, Setsuna dismisses herself to outside but Soo Won catches her wrist. When she spins her head back and asks him to let her go, instead Soo Won pulls her to his embrace, buries her face on his chest before carry her bridal style, whispering "lower you head to hide your face…".

Setsuna obeys him this time, like she has other choice, despite she hates this, but she can't let other person look at her crying face right now, she really has such dignity to not let others person witness on her when she's crying.

Shuichi, as protective as he is, halts him "wait, to where you want to take my sister, King?".

"to her room, indeed", Soo Won states before rolls his eyes to several person on this room "Lady Lily, twin sisters, come with us… ah, you two may come with us as well, princess Ren Huan and princess Tsubaki".

Tsubaki snorts before she's following him "hah, good to know, looks like you're really keep your promise to Hahaue to take care of her as long as she stays here".

"yeah, because I don't want to be frozen by your mother", Soo Won asks Keishuk and Joo Doh to show these princes the guest room to stay, while he guides these princesses to room where Setsuna stay.

Kiryu on the other side, unpleased by Soo Won's action and grabs Setsuna's hand "there is no need to thinking twice!? come back to us already, Setsuna?!".

Half-cries, Setsuna tries to release his strong grip "no?! I don't want to go back to that place anymore?!".

Soo Won bats Kiryu's hand and pushes Kiryu off of Setsuna before he's wrapping his hand around Setsuna's waist and shoulder protectively "I apologize for my rudeness, Prince Kiryu but i can't let you take her back to Southern Kai Empire no matter what, even if you're her half-brother. What's more, you hurt her and a good man shouldn't hurt or force a woman".

Feels ashamed by other eyes staring dagger on him, Kiryu lifts his forefinger to Soo Won "why? And don't act so close with her?! Even if you're King of Kouka, to act so close with our princess…".

"I can't help it, since she is my first love", Soo Won pulls Setsuna closer to him and smiles "and to answer your question, because i'm going to take her as my wife".

 ** _WHAT?_**

The question pops into their heads instantly. You can see closely that Geun Tae and Keishuk clench their fist and hold their excitement because finally they will get their Queen, maybe they only need to persuade Mundok who looked shock as well, even if he is still able to hold Tae Woo back.

"should you mention about it here?".

"is there something wrong about it?".

"I should have known it better… but is it the story when we were children, is it not?".

"like I told you before, there are several parts of those feelings that occur on our childhood that still be there despite we have turned into adult, right?".

"okay lovebird, stop your chit-chat here for a second…", Shuichi cuts their conversation and clasps his hand before pushing Kiryu back "but you should face me before you're asking for her hand".

Kiryu is about to protest "Onii-sama, not only you…".

"shut up, Kiryu. Not a word, you know what will happen to you and you will not be pleased", Shuichi glares to him and just with that one glare, Kiryu cowers behind him. That's good, he thinks before he turns his attention back to Soo Won and Setsuna "I've heard about you from Hahaue Mulan… she said to not underestimate you or we will regret it. Good offer, I should say as the prince of Southern Kai Empire. I'm speaking about the benefit you will gain here".

Shuichi explains about how relationship between Southern Kai Empire and Kouka Kingdom will change with this marriage. If Soo Won gets married with Setsuna, Southern Kai Empire will be forced to make formal alliance between them and Kouka Kingdom "if you're willing to make formal alliance between Southern Kai Empire and Kouka Kingdom in form your marriage with one of our princesses, you may choose one of my sisters…".

Ren Huan protests "oi, do you want to sacrifice me?".

"I haven't finished yet, don't interrupt", Shuichi scolds her before explains further "or other woman from members of our royalty family. Just tell us, what kind of woman you like and we will give her to you, but different cases with my sisters…".

Sharp and cold glint within Shuichi's eyes makes them wonder if members of royalty family from Southern Kai Empire is usual or running in their family's vein.

"my sisters have suffered a ton due to my father's action and I don't want any of my sisters who will be suffering because political marriage like our mother had, especially not my own sisters, Ren Huan and Setsuna".

Ren Huan takes sharp inhale before wipes her tears "brother…".

Shuichi pats Ren Huan's head "that's why, if you don't love her and she doesn't love you back, don't hope I will give her to you… besides, does your feeling to her is real or not?".

"hm… don't believe?", Soo Won grabs the nape of her neck before leans closer and kiss her wet eyelids after kiss her forehead. As he running his finger on her hair, he kisses her lips, chaste kiss. King action's makes the others widening their eyes with gawk mouth, stunned in their place. Ignoring his surroundings, Soo Won kneels one knees on the floor and raises one of Setsuna's hand "Setsuna, marry me".

Setsuna's face turns beat red, looks like she isn't the type woman who used to this kind of business, or she is the type of woman who weak when flirted first, from the way she become flustered but she still persists and trying to looks calm down even if she failed, especially with her face as red as tomatoes "er... anoo... King Soo Won, this is so sudden for me, so... if you can give your permission, can you let me go back to Fuuga for discussing about your proposal marriage with Ojii-sama? before I decide to receive your proposal or not... of course, I'll give my answer as quick as I know what to do".

Soo Won's chuckle can be heard as he stands and he's smiling brightly when he's cupping her face "of course, i understand, we need Elder Mundok's approval after all... and you must be wanted to know about your grandfather's birthplace. I've known citizen on Capitol Fuuga is really a good place, you must be welcomed as their family especially since you're Elder Mundok's biological granddaughter".

Setsuna bows her head "that's very kind of you, King Soo Won. Thank you very much".

Shuichi sighs in defeat "…fine, I believe that at least, your feeling to her isn't a lie".

Kiryu turns his head in disbelief "Onii-sama?!".

"remember when Setsuna pukes a blood? Many times in fact… don't forget, Setsuna's body like lie detector, she can't listen to someone who tell a lie, she will get heart attack or puking a blood, contemplating from that person's lie or how long she hold her pain, and look at her", Shuichi swings his hand to Setsuna "here, she isn't looked in pain at all".

Kiryu clenches his fist in defeat before stomping his step hard to outside "fine!? I'll stay here till I know that you will receive his proposal or not, but don't think I'll give up that easily about bringing you back to Southern Kai Empire, Setsuna?!".

After Kiryu leaves throne room, Setsuna tugs Shuichi's sleeve which make him turning his head on her quizzically "brother, I'm so sorry… to make you sit on such a hard place…".

"you mean about me become next Emperor? I don't mind, because I've prepared for it since I were a child", Shuichi smiles and lowers his head on her level before patting her head "so don't get yourself stressed too much, you can live a life freely here. But, by the way…", he looks to Soo Won over her shoulder "what will you do about him?".

Looking down to Setsuna who lowers her head with flushed cheek, Shuichi chuckles before cupping her face "hey, I never see this cute expression of yours… I know you have your first love on Kouka, don't tell me is it him?".

Silence again, so Shuichi sighs and pats Setsuna's head "well, not like it's my business. Let's talk again tomorrow before Sakaki Oji-san picks us up to the palace".

* * *

After they guided to guest room, Ren Huan asks her brother "but is it really okay? To let him court on Setsuna? Setsuna simply must reject his proposal if she doesn't love him back, but as we know, she is so self-sacrifice… she will think about others people, about her Kingdom and her Empire, considering she has the blood from Kouka and Kai…"

"don't forget, Ren Huan, Setsuna is princess Suzaku… we will know, she does love him back or not from she can produce a child with King Soo Won or not… it's not a secret anymore on the palace, that princess Suzaku only can produce child if she makes love with someone she loves…", Shuichi smirks and leans on the bench of this room's window, lifting his forefinger where bird perches on his forefinger "it's proved by Setsuna's grandmother, Shoka and other predecessor of Princess Suzaku… so if Setsuna can't produce child with him, we will have a reason to take her back to Southern Kai Empire, before Northern Kai Empire invades us".

"you know Northern Kai Empire still in chaos due to Hahaue Mulan's ascension and effect of civil war, but are you seriously thinking that Hahaue will invade us?".

"nothing impossible in this world, Ren Huan… remember, we still must be looking for the main culprit of father's assassination and what kind of punishment that we will give to whoever that had killed father with that poison", Shuichi kisses the head of bird on his finger before let its flying to the sky again "fortunately, Setsuna still can withstand her pain, I afraid that she will feel the pain but you can handle her with your feeling, not to mention your tears looked real".

"because it's not a lie… what I told her is not a lie and yours, either", Ren Huan crosses her hand before her chest "what I felt about father isn't lie at all, and what you told about father that father passed away due to his alcohol is not a lie, we simply haven't told her that father passed away because he drank alcohol that poisoned by someone".

"Setsuna would have known about it without us telling her, and I hope…", Shuichi props his head on his palm "let's hope… with us bringing Setsuna back to the palace, at least only for father's funeral, we will know **who** had dared to kill father".

"and what will you do if you know, Onii-sama?".

"isn't it clear? eyes to eyes, teeth to teeth… and blood with blood…", Shuichi turns his head and smirks with dangerous glint on his eyes "we should take revenge to main culprit who had killed father, no matter whoever is he".

Ren Huan takes a step backward before recovers herself, she looking back to her brother "…I will come with you, then".

* * *

After all of princes and princesses goes to outside, guided by lady-in-wait to their guest room on Hiryuu Castle, only Tsubaki and Sakaki from Kai while the others from Kouka Kingdom inside this throne room.

A vein pops in Setsuna's head "your majesty… do you realize for what have you done just now?".

Soo Won smiles friendly like his usual "of course I am, and your reaction really cute".

"are you kidding? Don't playing around with me?! How could you asking for my hand in front of my siblings and ki...", Setsuna covers her blushing face, unable to continue her word "kh…".

"I apologize for my impudence, but I'm not playing around, at all", Soo Won bows his head before takes both her hands on his before kissing her palm "so I won't apologize for kissed you and asked for your hand, because I'm serious. I only want you to be my wife, and don't think I will let you go so easily after what has happened between us".

Setsuna's blush deepens as she bats his hand "that's!? What I don't understand is you!? Why did you choose me, then? Rather than a blind woman like me, there's must be another better potential woman like Lily-chan...".

Lily states bluntly "hello!? Don't pull me into your lover's quarrel, please!?".

Joon Gi sighs exasperatedly "Lily…".

"it's not only because you're my first love, but before I know you're my first love and before I realize it, I've fallen in love with you at the first sight!? I only want to be with you!?", Soo Won grabs Setsuna's shoulder before furrowing his eyebrow and cupping her face "does it not enough to become my reason?".

Silence before this silence broken by Geun Tae's laughter which make Kan Kyo Ga clears his throat "Geun Tae Shogun, please don't interrupt them".

Geun Tae's body shakes as he covers his mouth "ah, no… I'd remembered when Prince Yu Hon bluntly asked for Lady Yong-Hi's hand on the banquet at Kai Empire several years ago. So, I never expected that his son will do the same… he is really Lord Yu Hon's son, after all?!".

Soo Won slaps his forehead. Crap, it's unlike him to lost his self-comfort in front of others. It is really OOC of you, Soo Won. Realize of other's staring at them, Soo Won grabs her wrist and drags her out of the throne room "let's talk privately on the other place".

Before they leave, Soo Won turns his head to their bodyguards (his bodyguards and Setsuna's bodyguards as well) "and no one follow us, we needs our privacy".

Setsuna tugs his sleeve "wait, where do you want to take me, actually?".

Soo Won bows his head "one more time, I apologize".

"eh?", Setsuna baffles at first but then she startled by his action that carrying her bridal style "kya! Put me down?!".

Koharu, her bodyguard pisses off "my King!? Please, such uncouth behaviour to our Dear princess Setsuna, and we won't...?!".

Soo Won states bluntly "don't worry, I won't be rude or eat her before our marriage".

"EAT?! What am I for you, do you think? A food?!".

They look the King and princess's shadow disappear on the junction. Lily has thought about this before, that this dude will not marry particular woman without the benefit to be had. With he's marrying Setsuna, of course it will make huge beneficial for the Kingdom itself and it's obvious he is the King, but she doesn't contemplate about how can he gives a reason that she is his first love? Is it real?

Meanwhile, after make sure no one follow them, Soo Won put Setsuna down on the garden where no one watch them before wrapping her on his cloak and whispering "it's alright if you want to cry, Setsu…".

Setsuna tightens her grip on the hem of his cloak that covers her head "…how could you know?".

"you don't remember? The first time we meet, you're crying as well… because you just knew from your 'Sakaki Oji-san' that your mother passed away due to her heavy labor", Soo Won pats her head and leans her head on his shoulder "you cried a lot because you thought your father has abandoned and hated you for causing your mother's death. But in fact, your father has loved you and regretted his act… in the end, you're not abandoned anymore…".

Setsuna doesn't argue back, she only cries after that, leaning her head and burying her crying face on his chest. Soo Won kisses her forehead, caressing her hair and stroking her back till she passes out of tiredness.

Tae Woo leans his head on the wall, he watching what has happened "...will you keep saying that you will not leave, Setsuna?".


	18. King's Bride

**.**

 **Chapter** **18** **–** **King's Bride**

 _When woman receives King's proposal_

 _She will become the Queen_

.

* * *

Needless to say, Mundok's frown looked like the cloudy storm that will explode soon and Tae Woo on the other side, looked gloomy like cloudy sky with thunderbolt. After Soo Won brings Setsuna back to her room, set her on the bed and close the door behind him, Soo Won still must faces with Mundok and Tae Woo. Keishuk, Joo Doh and Geun Tae have tried to reassure and halt Mundok when Soo Won has brought Setsuna out of the throne room, but Mundok doesn't budge.

"I can't believe this… how could you asking for my grand-daughter's hand while you claimed that you will marry princess Yona, just a day before you're asking for Setsuna's hand!?".

"is it true?".

Their attention turning to Shuichi who crosses his hand and leans his body on the wall, standing right before the junction of the wall. He approaches the crowd in front of his sister's room "I only want to check upon Setsuna, because I guess she must be crying on her room after shocked by father's death. Considering her temper that she has high dignity, she won't ever let other person see her cry so I planned to reassure her, yet I've heard something unbelievable".

Soo Won quickly recoils "Yona is my cousin. Marriage proposal only a cover story for reassure and muffle the chaos between the society because I've planned to invite her back here to clarify everything has blurred until now".

"you mean about your uncle's assassination and the main culprit?".

"yes, so for the remaining time, we can settle everything and I still must fulfill my promise to Lady Fong Mulan for officially announce her son's status as prince of Northern Kai Empire and princess Yona's fiance after clearing his name".

"her son? you mean Soron? Ah…", Shuichi caresses his jaw before feral grin showed on his face "he has known as Raijuu no Kouka, 'Son Hak' in Kouka Kingdom, right?".

Suddenly, loud bang can be heard from the door behind where Soo Won stands "Won! What I told you before that Onii-sama's identity as Hahaue's son is a secret till Hahaue herself who will explain about it to princess Yona and Onii-sama?!".

Soo Won knocks the door behind him nonchalantly "just compress your puffy eyes, dear… you've cried a lot just now".

Louder bang on the door can be heard after that "shut up!".

After Soo Won chuckles, Shuichi sighs heavily "well, everything will be clear after you marry with Setsuna. Let's see, Setsuna can produce child with you as her husband or not, because considering from what has happened to princess Suzaku's predecessor like the late Empress Shoka or the late Empress Setsura, princess Suzaku only can produce child in case they make love with their beloved one. Long story short, she won't produce a child if she doesn't make love with a man that she loves".

"even if her family that related by blood, doesn't mean you know everything about her or know what the best for her, right?".

"what do you mean?".

"tell me, if you really think her as your sister, why did only Lady Fong Mulan who protect her when your father has…".

Shuichi's face stiffens and his body tensed by Soo Won's next speech, he knows what things that probably will blurted out by Soo Won but before Soo Won manages to say anything, he is stopped by slender hand that tugging his royal robe from behind.

Soo Won sighs as he looking to her tremble hand over his shoulder "…right, I'm sorry. I won't say a word about it anymore".

Setsuna lowers her hand and comes back to her room. After she has conversation with Shuichi, Mundok comes inside to speak with her.

Next day, before Setsuna goes to the palace of Southern Kai Empire with her siblings (with Sakaki who using teleport as their transport, of course), Soo Won stares to her back and worries if he won't be able to meet her again because she's forced by her siblings to stay at the palace. Setsuna can sense his heart and to reassure him, in front of everyone, she gives a proof to him that she will be back as soon as possible.

"Won", Setsuna cups Soo Won's face and stands in her tip toes before kissing him, right on his lips. She smiles smugly as she listening to his rocketed heartbeat before Soo Won's face turns into red like his cousin's hair and his eyes widens. He needs several second to process about what has happened before he asks her for what that kiss.

Setsuna sticking her tongue out "punishment for yesterday and for your proposal… let's speak about the court with Hahaue and Ojii-sama, okay? I should take Hahaue here first, though… so think of that kiss as a promise".

Soo Won hugs her tightly "…just make sure you will come back here safely, promise?".

Setsuna nods her head and pats his back "promise".

* * *

It needs two weeks before Setsuna back to Hiryuu Castle with Fong Mulan, accompanied by Ren Huan, Sakaki and Tsubaki. Needed that long time because after Kou Koryu's funeral, Setsuna must attend on Shuichi's coronation as new Emperor of Southern Kai Empire and Fong Mulan's coronation as new Empress of Northern Kai Empire.

Setsuna and Soo Won sit on the chair face to face, Mundok stands behind Setsuna along with Mulan, Sakaki and Tsubaki. Keishuk and all Shogun stand behind Soo Won. Court between Setsuna and Soo Won (with the shortest time to court) will end right a day before Soo Won's birthday, which it means their marriage ceremony will be held after Soo Won's birthday party but when one of Shogun advices to put the marriage ceremony a day after Soo Won's birthday date, Mulan against that idea because it means the marriage ceremony will be held on Setsuna's birthday date this time. The conclusion, Soo Won and Setsuna will marry a day after Setsuna's birthday date, the marriage ceremony on the early daylight and the banquet after dusk. Next, to settle the alliance between Kouka Kingdom and Kai Empire.

Kouka Kingdom has finished giving their condition, which with this marriage, due to Setsuna's status as the princess of Northern Kai Empire because she is Empress's adopted daughter and also the princess of Southern Kai Empire because she is the late Emperor's last daughter, from now on Kouka Kingdom will have tied in formal alliance with both Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire.

Ren Huan only gives two conditions from Southern Kai Empire.

First, they will take Setsuna back to Southern Kai Empire which automatically end the formal alliance between them in case Setsuna can't produce child as long as she's married with Soo Won for five years (this is Shuichi's idea) and it should be the real flesh and blood of them, so they can't adopt.

Not a big problem though, it's long enough for them to looking a way to get the child beside they still need the heir, from the commoner's point of view. What's more, Keishuk will not fret about this.

Second, if something happens to Setsuna, except Setsuna dies due to illness or give birth, the formal alliance will be broken as well in case Setsuna dies due to the assassination.

They have no choice but to agree, though. But they haven't noticed till they see Setsuna and Mulan exchange glance, somehow it makes their stomach feels like tightened.

Fong Mulan voices three condition from Northern Kai Empire.

First, they want them to held the tribunal judgment for King Il assassination case so Hak's name can be cleared.

Second, like Mulan has asked him before, she will explain everything to Hak and Yona about their betrothal that has been arranged by her with Il and Fuyo so in case Hak and Yona agree, she want them to let her for officially announce their betrothal and Hak's identity as her son, prince of Northern Kai Empire that has betrothed with princess of Kouka Kingdom, Yona.

Third, she wants free access to be allowed to going to Kouka Kingdom with her subordinates in case she wants to visit her children that live on Kouka like Setsuna and Hak.

Mulan wraps her arms around Setsuna's shoulder and leans her head to her face, smirking with dangerous glint on her icy eyes "reject **just one condition** , you can't marry my daughter".

Setsuna rubs Mulan's cheek before kisses her mother's cheek, smiling as she turning her face back to Soo Won "well?".

Mulan's condition looked like simple things, but behind it, Soo Won knows something hidden behind its simple condition but he can't reject her terms so he sighs in defeat, he has no choice for now "…agreed, but the tribunal judgment will be held after our marriage, any objection?".

Mulan and Setsuna exchange glance one more time before say in unison "no".

Some of them feels unpleased by Mulan's term especially Joo Doh and Keishuk who clearly upset. Keishuk remembers about what Soo Won has gained till now, he hopes Yona will not get in their way, not to mention Hak who indirectly has invited new threat to them, without his knowledge actually. Joo Doh clenches his fist, rather than Yona, what make him concerns as the real threat is Hak, he thinks if Hak is going to kill Soo Won again like in Sensui, he will…

Mulan glares to him and cut off his mind "or you will what, Han Joo Doh? Don't forget, I can read other people's mind, and you think I don't know what is going through your head just now?".

Setsuna lifts her hand "Hahaue, let's have a word with him after that".

Mulan grabs her hand "agreed".

Like she has said before, after the other wait outside while peeking to inside, Mulan and Setsuna speak with Joo Doh, face to face.

"Joo Doh Shogun, you'll die instantly on his hand before you're able to kill **him**. The proof is you've knocked out by **him** only with one kick to your torso and one jab to your face. Don't blame **him** for what he did because since the first time, it's not his fault to give that kind of reaction. You know who is the guilty one here and it's definitely not **him**. That naïve girl mostly would protest to you about they weren't children underage who still need your care, Oyaji".

Geun Tae snorts and stifles a chuckle when Setsuna mentions Joo Doh as Oyaji, hardly holding his laughter.

Joo Doh hisses, knowing the others peeking on them "don't talk as if you know everything about them because the one who must take care of them since they were children definitely not you, princess Setsuna… and should you be bringing that up here? I thought you're wiser than your grandfather, yet you're…".

"sorry, but it's too itchy for me to let it be because your word… you've mentioned that he's too dangerous to let alive… ah, no… let's see, what you've said back then…", Setsuna taps her bicep, raises her eyebrow and glares to Joo Doh "he will eventually threaten his majesty's life, we have to do something before that happens, we have to kill him… that's what you said on Sei fort even after he helped to save Lily-chan, right? don't forget, maybe you've spent your time with them long enough to take care of them and know enough about them, but the one who has spent her life since she was born and grown together with him under Ojii-sama's hand… is me. Just who do you think you are?".

"still, we have no guarantee".

"I am the guarantee itself, I won't let him kill Soo Won because I'll stop him, no matter how many times it needed, no matter if it will cost my life", Setsuna stands and faces Joo Doh with that blind eyes looking straight with nothing but determination on her looks "it's not because we've shared the same blood, not because I'm his lifesaver and he is my lifesaver, but because of course he is precious for me and no one want their precious person staining their hands with bloods".

"but—".

"do you think that naïve girl would let him be? She'd mostly cling into him to stop him this time and I have planned to meet them to speak with her before we invite them here for tribunal judgment. As the Queen by Soo Won's side as the King, I will help him to reach his goal and I don't want to hear any objection from you as long as it won't endanger our Kingdom's state", Setsuna cuts his off, not giving the chance "besides, I don't want to see his rage like that again, ever, so you can keep my words… understood, Joo Doh Shogun?".

One more time, after Joo Doh zips up his lips, her voice which demands his answer sounds so regal, fully with authority "understood, Han Joo Doh Shogun, Sky Tribe Shogun?".

Joo Doh approaches Mulan and Setsuna, standing right in front of them "as Sky Tribe Shogun, I serve the King and the Queen whoever that may be, and I will put my loyalty unquestionably for the sake of Sky Tribe and Kouka Kingdom".

"I will only make one thing clear here: if my children don't do anything wrong, I will protect and defend them no matter who are my enemies will be, but if my children are wrong and the guilty one, I won't do anything to help them because it's the cost that they must have bear on their shoulder. I know my son doesn't wrong, so I will defend him and what I want only truth to be revealed, is it wrong? Is it too much?", Mulan reaches one her hand to the side, in front of Setsuna before glares to him "and how can I believe you considering half of your tribe has been corrupted ever since prince Yu Hon's reign as Sky Tribe Shogun?".

"and that's why her role as soon-to-be-Queen will be needed. I have the commitment to clear that corruption but I still need a help as human", Joo Doh eyeing Setsuna before kneels in front of her "as long as you become the Queen of Kouka who stands along the King's side, I will put my loyalty and serve you with all of my might as Sky Tribe Shogun like I have with the King".

"lift your head, Joo Doh", Setsuna reaches out her hand and cups his face "I understand, I will help you too".

* * *

What they don't predicted is what they will witness this time. After Lily and Geun Tae give their congratulations to Soo Won, along with Joo Doh and Soo Won, the four of them walking on the hallway but they see something happen, that something they shouldn't watch. Tae Woo put both of his hand on the wall beside Setsuna's head, cornering her after trap her in between his hands. Setsuna leans the back of her head on the wall as Tae Woo's hand still trapping her. Joo Doh is about to yell to Tae Woo because he catches them in dangerous position where no one around here. Geun Tae covers Joo Doh's and Soo Won's mouth, whispering to observe the situation while Lily covers her mouth and hide on the corner with these three adults.

"are you seriously… you will marry with him?".

"do I have other choice? if you were born as a member of a royal family, you could not talk about your feelings or say what you felt as you please. Since you were born into this world, your feelings are not just your own and your fate has written like ink-stained paper. At least that much what I've learned from my life when I lived on the palace as the princess, Tae Woo", Setsuna glares to the direction where Lily and three others hide but she doesn't budge "I fully aware of my responsibility as princess of Kai Empire, that's why I must do this".

"as the princess?".

Setsuna touches his shoulder "Tae Woo, I have left the Wind Tribe... I believe Wind Tribe on your care. Protect Wind Tribe's people and Ojii-sama…".

Tae Woo sighs heavily in exasperation "you said the same thing with **him** to me".

"it's not because I am the princess of Kai Empire that I leave but from the first place, I leave or not, we still can't be together… like I said before, I do like you, but only as my close friend, as a family".

Tae Woo grabs her hand, her hand that he known as calloused hand, now starts become delicate hand. He kisses her palm and pulls her till her flushed skin on his, running his hand on her hair "…even if our betrothal only something arranged by Elder Mundok as he please, like you said, you're supposed to know that I've fallen into you".

Setsuna cups his face "can you just let me go? You can get a woman much better than me".

Tae Woo narrows his eyes "tell me one thing, do you love him?".

Setsuna wraps her hand around his shoulder "there's something you do not understand, that within adult love affair, not everything can be obtained only with beautiful things".

"I always thought as long as you're happy, I don't mind… I won't mind even if we can't be together and you're going with other man, if it can make you be happy… but why did you must marry with him? of all people in this world…", Tae Woo pushes her to the wall slowly and leans his head on her shoulder, his voice cracks desperately "why should you be his wife? I'm the one who loves you first, you have no right to blame me…".

"Tae Woo", with her tears traces wet line on cheeks, Setsuna cups his face and kisses the corner of his eyes, the source of wet line trace that starts to dry on Tae Woo's cheek, before she hugs her and leans her head on his broad shoulder "I am so sorry…".

"don't… don't apologize… I should have known it before, that you don't belong to me. Like you who always love him and looking into him, I always love you and looking into you, that's why I know… that no matter how long the time has passed, you're still in love with him", Tae Woo kisses her wet eyelids before wiping her tears, slipping his knuckles between hers and leaning his forehead into hers "I will do anything to keep our tribe because this is my duty as Wind Tribe Shogun, as you and Lord Hak wish. That way, you will not protest if I'm still around you when I still can't get rid of these feelings, right?".

Setsuna chuckles bitterly "so, it seems like it will take years until you can forget me and find another woman".

"I can't help it, you're my first love… and there will be no more woman like you out there", Tae Woo wipes his tears and sniffles before taking her hands on his "should I take you back to your room, your highness?".

Setsuna smacks his bicep and laughs "hey, don't call me like that!".

Tae Woo leads her back "oh? But I should, considering the circumstances… besides with me building the space between us, it will be easier for me to try to forget these feelings… what a pain, only if I can get rid these feelings easily".

Setsuna intertwines her finger onto his knuckles and smiles apologetically "…you can do what you think can help with it, then. I won't protest about it anymore".

After the shadows of Wind Tribe Shogun and King's Bride no longer there, Geun Tae sniffles "poor that kid…".

On the other side, Lily narrows her eyes to Soo Won "my King, looks like you have snatched his fiancé".

Soo Won props his chin on his palm, grinning "I had known about it before, that Setsuna is his fiancé but I have no intention to letting her go, I've said it before when proposed her, right?".

Lily and Geun Tae snap at that "EVIL?!".

Soo Won rises on his feet and leaves them "if you really think that bad of me, why don't you come to Tae Woo Shogun to comfort him, Lady Lily?".

* * *

Setsuna has allowed to going back to Fuuga before their marriage within the time of their court and Soo Won comes with her to Fuuga. Like Soo Won senses the pierce aura around him that showing how disbelief them on him, Soo Won witnesses with his own eyes how Setsuna has been loved by her people on Wind Tribe Capital, Fuuga. Tae Yeon, Setsuna's adopted little brother weeps after jumping into her, nearly toppling her when he sees her again.

Autumn changes into Winter. Winter will change into Springs soon and here it is, the marriage of Kouka's King and Kai Empire's princess become grand ceremony that celebrated by all of people from various social class and status. On the Bride's room, Lily takes Tae Yeon with her and they greeted by Mulan, Tomoe and Tsubaki who accompanying Setsuna.

Tsubaki uses maroon furisode kimono with red Camellia patterns, she protesting while swirling around "Hahaue, can I use trousers instead? It's so itchy to use skirt".

Mulan uses purple dress with mermaid skirt and silver fox fur around her shoulder, her hair tied into ponytail on the side of her head with wing-carved and moon-carved hairpin, she glares to her daughter before blow her tobacco "be patient, I should use this annoying stuff as well".

Sakaki takes Mulan's chin "why, you're so beautiful using it, my Queen".

Mulan knocks his head with her fan "don't flirt with me in front of my children, please".

Tae Yeon grabs the skirt of Setsuna's wedding dress, she using double-layered red kimono with Suzaku and Lotus pattern, looking up to Setsuna "Onee-chan, why are you looking sad?".

When Setsuna lets single tears out of the corner of her eyes, Soo Won comes inside and wipes her tears before kissing her forehead "why are you crying?".

"silly, I just hope… my late father can attend my wedding ceremony, that's all", Setsuna wipes her tears and chuckles before asking maids to repair her make-up.

Soo Won takes her hand in front of the shrine's gate "let's go".

Setsuna nods her head and takes his hand, on her way to the shrine for the ceremony, she looks to the crowd and smiles bittersweetly, knowing that within the people of Wind Tribe crowd, Yona and her company attend as well, disguising themselves between the Wind's people.


	19. Queen's Groom

**.**

 **Chapter** **19** **–** **Queen's Groom**

 _Soon-to-be Queen's Groom_

 _In the eye of her family_

 **.**

* * *

After Kou Koryu's funeral ended, Shuichi gathers Kiryu, Tomoe, Mulan, Setsuna, Ren Huan and Tsubaki on his private working room. Shuichi explains what he knew and tells Mulan about how Setsuna proposed by the King.

Only one thing comes out Mulan's mouth after that with slight bitter chuckles and feral smirk on her face "how intelligent man he is…".

Ren Huan blinks at that, wonder about why she is praising him "Hahaue? What do you mean? I don't understand".

"stupid, don't you understand? Do you think why he's persisted to choose Setsuna as his soon-to-be Queen of Kouka, his wife, rather than other potential princesses?", Shuichi explains about what Soo Won will gain with marrying Setsuna "if Soo Won proposed you or Tsubaki, he would only able to make formal alliance with one of us, Southern Kai Empire or Northern Kai Empire. But different case if he's marrying with Setsuna, he'll able to make formal alliance with both of us, Southern Kai Empire and Northern Kai Empire".

Realization dawns on Ren Huan "…?! Because Setsuna is the late Southern Kai's Emperor's daughter and crowned princess of Southern Kai Empire, also because she is adopted princess of Northern Kai Empire's Empress now?".

"not to mention he will gain support from Wind Tribe due to political marriage with Setsuna as his Queen, or should I say 'hostage' considering she is biological grand-daughter from Wind Tribe", Tsubaki explains about how 'bad guy' of Soo Won's figure on Wind Tribe after what has happened to Hak "unlike other tribes who has given their support, Wind Tribe hasn't fully brought their support, only on the surface but deep within their heart, they're still believing on their former commander, Raijuu no Kouka".

Tomoe closes the explanation "but with he's marrying Setsuna, not only have her as 'guarantee' for Wind Tribe's support, he also has 'hostage' that will make Wind Tribe have no choice but fully support the King, like Tsubaki said".

Mulan eyeing Tsubaki and Ren Huan before diverts her attention to Shuichi and Setsuna "that's why I said how intelligent he is".

"or shrewd, exactly?", Shuichi says sarcastically.

Kiryu slams his hand on the table, eyeing Setsuna "this is nonsense?! You should have known it better than us, that vermin only aimed for this. Why does you receive his proposal?!".

Mulan points the tip of her sword to Kiryu's neck "you don't have place to speak here, fiends".

Setsuna stands with a sigh "Hahaue".

Mulan sheathes back her sword before turning her attention back to Setsuna "well?".

"so I can, at least implanting one of our paw on Hiryuu Castle", Setsuna saunters this room, ended standing beside Mulan "like the hell I will let him get what he want so easily. You should have known about me, Onii-sama… do you think I will let him use me without cost? It will take the cost, and like he does to use me, I will use him as well".

"I'm not too fond of this idea as well, knowing this may will ruin your own happiness as the cost", Mulan pats her head and kisses her forehead "but I have no position to speak about your decision here".

"because you have been doing the same thing in the past, Hahaue?", as Mulan's body being tensed, Setsuna wraps her arm around Mulan's shoulder "for the sake of your son and my beloved one… I'll do it… I'll make him pay the cost even though it will take for years… even if it means I must drag him with me to the Hell…".

* * *

Soo Won chills and feels his body shuddering so sudden, like mixture of hot and cold creeping on his nape which make him scratching his nape. Joo Doh raises his eyebrow, eyeing him in suspicion before asking what's the matter but Soo Won dismisses it, not even care to tell Joo Doh.

"I should say 'great job' for wooing and asking for princess of Kai Empire's hand, King Soo Won… but do you really serious to take her as your wife?".

"what's the matter, Advisor Keishuk?".

Keishuk contemplates about Setsuna's reputation. Not only she has good image on Wind Tribe as Mundok's grand-daughter, she also has really good reputation as 'Princess Suzaku' that she has gained within 3 years. On Southern Kai Empire who worships 'Princess Suzaku' as the vessel of Suzaku in this world, the representation of God, it has been boosting her figure, not to mention cruel treatment that she received from her own family. Looks like Shuichi and Ren Huan are on the same ship with Setsuna, that's why they've been clashing with Kou Koryu and they're still received by Southern Kai Empire's people, unlike Kiryu. They don't know about Tsurara, because she's still missing. Different case on Northern Kai Empire, looks like they don't too fond of mythical folklore which make them knowing about Setsuna being 'Princess Suzaku' or not will not make any differences. As long as Mulan become Dal's wife, she doesn't only stay still on the palace, she also fights on the battlefield as Warrior during the civil war between Nomads or military clan. Setsuna doesn't too able to fight in the battlefield due to her blindness but she keeps coming with Mulan as medic. When Mulan raises her sword to battle on the battlefield as warrior, Setsuna also has her own battle with using her power to heal the victim of war, to prevent her 'people' from dying. It has been boosting both Mulan and Setsuna reputation on Northern Kai Empire, which make Mulan is able to sit on the throne as Empress become very logical choice.

"I guess your choice to take her as your wife is really good for us, both our Kingdom with Kai Empire and our relationship with Wind Tribe but what makes me feel uneasy is…".

"do you mean her 'close relationship' with Hak? Can't help it, he is her brother, after all".

"don't forget about Tae Woo Shogun", Joo Doh clears his throat "have you been speaking with Lady Setsuna about it?".

"about what? his betrothal with Setsuna?".

"that's only one of ton things that should be questioned!?".

"there's no need to fretting around about it, Joo Doh Shogun… knowing Setsuna's temper, I know she will receive my proposal because she's thinking about her people, also to prevent the war between Kai Empire and Kouka Kingdom being happened".

"but what if she has other plan? You don't think that your position is the most endangered here, your majesty?".

"you think she has planned something like she will kill me? Joo Doh Shogun, Setsuna is not a fool, and she's just like Hak… that's why, she will not do something stupid that will put both Kai Empire and Wind Tribe in danger", Soo Won finishes writing documents on his table and giving it to Keishuk before looking outside "I've gotten this uneasiness since she must come with us to Kouka after we have no choice but comply Lady Fong Mulan's request… now, if I can't get rid of her or dismisses her far away from my sight, it's better to place her beside me so I can watch her movements closely, right?".

Joo Doh narrows his eyes "so, your confession when you've given your proposal to her is a lie?".

"not all a lie… at least, I don't lie to her about what I feel to her back then, even if I'm not quite sure about how she feels to me… I don't think she will return my feeling but it doesn't matter, as long as she receives my proposal and bring more beneficial to our Kingdom".

Keishuk spits in suspicion "but is there a chance that they are telling a lie about princess Setsuna can't listen to a lie including her body's reflex of listen to a lie".

"I don't think they're lying but you see, sometimes Setsuna just like the thorny roses", Soo Won smiles bitter in between his words "if I didn't be careful with her, surely I would die because of her thorn".

* * *

After formal alliance and their court has settled, before Setsuna brought back to Fuuga by Tae Woo and Mundok, Mulan asks Soo Won to take them to where Yong Hi stay. Soo Won has told her that it's no use because his mother still falls asleep due to her comatose.

"that's why, because she can't respond to her surroundings and has fallen asleep for a long time, let's wake her up", Mulan looks to Setsuna from the corner of her eyes "you don't forget my daughter's ability, right?".

And here, on one of Soo Won's villa near Kuuto, Setsuna asks them to stay outside and she'll call them once the healing process has done.

Needn't take a long time for Setsuna to call them, her voice can be heard from Yong Hi's room after she's done with using her healing power "come in".

Once Soo Won comes inside, he can feel tears threatening to burst out as his mother finally opens her eyes.

"Soo Won, is that you?", Yong Hi reaches her shaking hand and smiles weakly, tears pricking out of her eyes "oh my, you've grown so big… so handsome, just like your father".

Setsuna smiles and shifts to the side as Soo Won rushes to his mother's side and hugs her in tears, he crying silently and weeping after he's told her about how he missed her so much.

Mulan grins widely as she sits down beside Yong Hi's bedding "yo~ long time no see you, Yong Hi".

Yong Hi blinks in surprise "…Mulan?".

Mulan lifts her forefinger "first, about your comment, I guess your son much resemble to you rather than Yu Hon".

Yong Hi chuckles weakly as Soo Won protests with muffled sound "I guess so".

After Yong Hi's condition become better, Soo Won and Setsuna ask for her blessing for their wedding and Yong Hi only asks one thing "how about the wedding near your birthday?".

"we have that idea from our wedding organizer", Soo Won states which Setsuna nods her head "yup, we are".

It makes both Lily and Tae Woo, the head of wedding organizing planner for both Setsuna and Soo Won sneeze in unison.

Geun Tae asks them "what's wrong? Get a cold?".

"no", Lily answers in confusion as Tae Woo rubs the bridge of his nose "maybe someone has been talking about us?".

Lily nods her head "yes, maybe".

"can I ask something? Of all people, why do both of you be the King's and Queen's wedding organizing planner, anyway?".

Lily and Tae Woo exchange glance before remembering what has happened back then.

* * *

When Setsuna is going back to Fuuga, she rides a horse with Tae Woo instead. Tae Woo looks behind over his shoulder, eyeing in suspicion to Soo Won who brings Lily with them. About Joo Doh, he understands, especially Mulan is coming with them but Lily? He's heard about how close Lily with him, so why does he let her come with them and let him rides the horse with Setsuna? Okay, maybe about he's riding the horse with Setsuna can be given logical explanation since Setsuna feels safer with Tae Woo and they are from Wind Tribe, after all. More so, Setsuna herself who has asked him to ride on the same horse with him (which make him earning the ill-mannered eyes from Keishuk and Joo Doh).

Setsuna leans her head on his chest and whispers "I am the one who asking Lily to come with us, and Soo Won doesn't mind because it means he has had someone by my side as his spy to watch me".

Tae Woo snorts "watch you from what?".

"from you", Setsuna sighs "don't tell me you've forgotten about what you've done to me on Hiryuu Castle?".

Tae Woo's cheek flushes and he whispers back "…who has seen it?".

"Soo Won, Joo Doh Shogun and Geun Tae Shogun, also Lily who told me about it when she's asked me about our relationship and betrothal".

"you should say it sooner?!".

Setsuna laughs listening how Tae Woo's heart rocketed by her news "too late?!".

Joo Doh who rides beside Soo Won clears his throat "don't both of you feel it's too close?".

Tae Woo turns his head, looking over his shoulder "ah? what's your problem, Oyaji?".

"let him be, Tae Woo… because he is always fretting around over small things like that, he is become old bachelor like that. I hope you won't become like that, Tae Woo".

A vein pops on Joo Doh's head "don't spout such a thing so easily, princess!?".

On the other side, Lily bursts out into laughter and Soo Won squirms in effort to holding back his laughter.

"I wonder from where you get that attitude, Lady Setsuna. Because from what I remember, you haven't this… strict and radical? Before you left Fuuga and going to Kai Empire, I mean".

Setsuna raises her eyebrow and smirks "from who, do you think?".

Mundok, Tae Woo, Lily, Soo Won and Joo Doh eyeing Mulan who averts her eyes with slight innocence smile on her face. Han Dae and Saki are the one who guarding the gates today, they welcome their group's arrival and Han Dae be the first who welcoming Tae Woo with grin on his face "welcome home, Elder, young Lord?!".

Setsuna realizes the vein popping on Tae Woo's head when he helps her mounting from the horse. Once she has settled her foot on the ground, Setsuna giggles and pats his bicep "hey… really, now you've called as 'young master', huh? How does it feel?".

Tae Woo waves the dust off of her robe before straightening himself "terrible and annoying, especially when you don't want to be called like that, even thinking about being a Shogun".

"come on, you're talking like that again…", Saki chuckles before eyeing Setsuna "huh? Who is this?".

Han Dae scoffs "my, does our Shogun find such a fine woman with him?".

"it's been a long time, Han Dae, Saki".

Once Setsuna takes off her hood, the only thing covers her identity, Han Dae's and Saki's jaw drop before they envelop Setsuna on bear hug. Once Han Dae runs to tell the other about her, from teared-eyes Ayame who come with Saki till other people gathering in front of the gates. They gather to greet Setsuna one by one with various excitement reaction, hugging her while crying. Finally, they can take a relief breath on Mundok's mansion, Wind Tribe mansion.

"very interesting, I can see how much your people love you from their reaction".

"is that so? I guess it's only natural for us because all of Wind Tribe's people are family", Setsuna blinks to him before stroking Tae Yeon's back, he yawns while sitting on her lap "are you sleepy, sweetheart? Just sleep".

"just a bit tired…", Tae Yeon rubs his eyes, he feels sleepy after crying "but I still want to talk with you?!".

Setsuna shakes her head before rocking him on her hands "sleep~ I will stay by your side, I won't go anywhere".

After Tae Yeon falls asleep, head on her chest as pillow, sitting on her lap, Mundok comes in and smiles fondly at such sweet scene. Mundok has explained everything to people of Fuuga, officially announcing Setsuna's real identity as his biological grand-daughter, the fruit of his long-time bond with Shoka, including her status as princess of Kai Empire and King of Kouka's fiancé. Soo Won realizes the dagger of collection stare from people who feels displeased by Setsuna's betrothal engagement with the King.

"you don't want to take a walk to that Cosmos garden, your favorite garden?", Mulan takes Tae Yeon carefully on her hands "let me take this child, you can enjoy yourself with your companion before King Soo Won is going back to the Castle".

"sure", Setsuna takes Soo Won's hand as she asks "Lily, Tae Woo, come with us?".

Soo Won realizes, this garden is where Hak and Setsuna always spending time together, her favorite place. Cosmos is always her favorite flower on this Autumn, same as her perfume right now. As Setsuna holds several Cosmos flowers on her arms, Soo Won cups her cheek, her delicate features right now somehow invite him.

Setsuna blinks and lifts her head as she sitting on the grass "Won?".

Without a word, Soo Won brings the chaste kiss which make Cosmos flowers falling off her hands before she wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Soo Won running his fingers on her hair before shoving her body down to the ground, hidden between the flower.

From far distance, Tae Woo leans his back on the tree and Lily sits down below the tree above the hill where they can see clearly what that King doing to the princess on the flower garden below there.

Lily feels bored, her hands arrange the flower crown skillfully "are you alright with these?".

"what do you mean, Lady Lily?".

"about their marriage, I mean".

Tae Woo scoffs and coldly says "I believe it's my line, Lady Lily… I've heard about your closeness with your majesty".

"we are just a friend, not more, not less. I love my men much older and youngsters like King Soo Won or Hak doesn't affect me".

"so you knew…", Tae Woo slides himself down into sitting position "oh, of course you are… you're princess's best friend after all".

"you mean Setsuna-san or Yon…?".

Suddenly a hand covers her mouth as he shoves her on the ground, her back pressing on the ground. Tae Woo shushes her before explaining that they're watched in whisper "King Soo Won has several guards with him, they have been ordered by Advisor Keishuk to watch us, so it's better to stay low and not make a suspicious movement".

Lily can feel the intense aura from the bushes or trees near the garden, like when she's being watched by Soo Won's guards at the time she's stayed on Hiryuu Palace, so that's why King Soo Won and princess Setsuna be playing around? Either King Soo Won really has fallen in love with Setsuna or he's just playing role as lovebirds, doesn't make Lily's worry to Wind Tribe Shogun disappear.

"but you love her, right?".

Lily instantly covers her mouth, not realizing that her position itself also danger, remembering how Tae Woo hovering above her and her own body laying in the ground looked helplessly. What's going through her head now only the sight of pain and misery on his eyes, before he sits back and reaches out his hand, helping her back to sit.

Tae Woo leans his head above his palm, elbow propping it after leans above his knees "I do, I still do".

Deep inside his eyes, Lily can see the same feeling that shown on Hak's sapphire eyes "then…".

"he is the King after all, and Lady Setsuna has made her choice, so it can't be helped… but…", Tae Woo stares into Setsuna with forlorn on his eyes "what I care about is… her happiness…".

Lily thinks about what she should do to ease his pain or lighten his feeling, she doesn't like it when she must be looking into someone in pain due to unrequited love, somehow it reminds her to Yona and Hak.

Finally, Lily cups his cheeks before turning his face towards hers so they're locking gaze "I fell in love with someone who has married".

Tae Woo's eyes narrows before widens slightly "huh? EH?!".

"I haven't finished yet", Lily covers his mouth and continues once Tae Woo nods his head on confirmation "you can say that I've had broken-heart for now, for I know that he would never return my feeling, not even know that I've fallen in love with him, especially after I knew that he will have the baby with his wife".

"don't tell me you're in love with Geun Tae Shogun?", Tae Woo murmurs beside her ears and successfully make Lily is taken aback "WA…!? How could you…?!".

"I just guess it?! Don't punch me?!", Tae Woo lifts his hand in defeat as Lily prompts to punch him but Lily retreats herself, turning from him with her back facing him, hugging her legs with her knees on her chest.

After sighing heavily, Lily changes her posture, both hands set just above her lap "what I want to tell you is… it happens, people just fall in love even if it's completely unrequited, right? the most annoying part is, people always fall in love in mysterious way, sometimes we don't know or realize, or even not understand about what we feel but it's how human's heart always become the most mysterious part of the mystery on this life".

"since we've broken-hearted, why not sharing to each other, you mean?".

"what's so funny?", Lily is about to protest to him, hearing his snicker but surprised and her breath held by his sudden move.

Tae Woo wraps his arms around her shoulder, gripping both his elbows before burying his face on her nape "just… let me like this and don't look… for a while…".

Lily can't move, either tell him no, not when she can feel the wetness on her nape where his face supposed to be there, his wet eyelids tickling her nape and his warm breath sending her body to shudder. This is not the first time for her to hugged by man, but it's the first time she feels this kind of sensations. Her heartbeat sounds so loud as if her heart has moved on her ears, she hopes Tae Woo doesn't listen to her heartbeat and even if he does, she will be grateful if he doesn't talk about it at all.

Soo Won whispers to Setsuna as they loosen their hug "don't tell me you have planned to be their love cupid?".

Setsuna smirks "good suggestion, why not?".

Soo Won slaps his forehead, he can see the same mischievous glint sparkling on her blind eyes that similar to his ex-best-friend, her beloved brother. He can't help but chuckles then "fine, but don't drag me with you in case something stirred up into trouble".

And after that, as if knowing what has happened, Mulan suggests to Soo Won and Setsuna to take Tae Woo and Lily as planner of their wedding organizing which received by them after they exchange glances to each other.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _okay, next chapter will be the continuation of what make the situation on chapter 1, sorry for take long detour but hope you enjoy this_


	20. The Banquet

**.**

 **Chapter** **20** **–** **The Banquet**

 _That night when the banquet held_

 _Behind grand wedding celebration_

 _Shadows creeping in between the joyous_

 **.**

* * *

"do you feel healthy enough to drink?", Mulan brings two bottles on the tray with two cup, one liquor for herself and one teacup for her friend "don't worry, this is Yun Ho's tea".

As bed-ridden mother of the King, even if she's able to attend on her son's wedding, she hasn't felt well yet enough to come into the banquet but at least, she's grateful for the tea. Yong Hi loves Yun Ho's tea, it smells nice and soothes her feeling, so relaxing. Noise of clattering glass along with enjoy cheers from the banquet on the main building can be heard even from here.

"actually, what happened to your hair? How come your raven hair turn into this white, like the snow?! Not to mention that your body really cold?! You're really become Yuki Onna, I guess".

Mulan starts laughing before she pouring tea for Yong Hi "actually, it's been 17 years ago since my hair turned white like this. 10 years ago, when I met you and my son, my hair dyed by Yu Jin into my raven one so my son and you can recognize me".

"ten years, huh…", Yong Hi mumbles as she stares to the banquet from her room, Mulan has opened the door of her room wide as she has requested so they can enjoy the night scenery while enjoying her drink with her old friend. So many things happened ever since she's fallen asleep due to her comatose 10 years ago "you know, I never expected that you've become the Empress of Northern Kai, my son become the King of Kouka and he's even married with my friend's adopted daughter?!".

Mulan laughs at that "same as me?! But from what I've heard from Setsuna… first time you opened your eyes and found her beside your bed, you've mistaken her as Setsura?".

"because she's really resemble with her mother", Yong Hi spends her time to speaking about their past in the Kai Empire, before Kai Empire has divided into Northern and Southern, when they haven't married yet "only one thing I hope of Soo Won… I hope he can make Setsuna be happy, she's suffered for long time… ever since her mother has died… I'm sorry to hear about what has happened to Hakuya and your son as well".

"better not speaking about it, old friend".

"…but I'm worried sick, you know? Especially ever since I lost contact with you 17 years ago when you've supposed to need someone by your side the most".

"can't help it, I guess… because not long after that, Kou Koryu has dragged and locked me in the palace as his concubine, without giving permission to anyone to meet with me without under supervisor to watch me", Mulan sips her liquor before staring the reflection of moonlight on the surface of the liquor on her cup "I should acknowledge, I've struggled so much at that time… but what make me stronger and able to survive are my family and my friends, they never leave me alone after that because I've made them worried sick so I decided to stop crying and walk forward rather than stay still and fully mourning".

"especially those mans and your family? From what I see, looks like Sakaki…".

Mulan glares warningly "better to not say that, old friend. Besides, I'm surprised as well after knowing that you fell into comatose after trying to kill yourself not long after your husband's death. What did you think were you doing?".

"I can ask you the same. What did you think were you doing? marrying Northern Kai Empire after become Southern Kai Empire's concubine? Seriously?", Yong Hi sips her tea calmly "I know how devoted you with someone you love and from your eyes, I know you still love Hakuya… what actually happened that make you must do that?".

"I'm not too fond to talk about it…".

"so, we're even".

Silence engulfing this room before they have more guest come to Yong Hi's room. Mundok, Joon Gi, Geun Tae, Joo Doh, Yu Jin and Sakaki come to check upon Yong Hi's condition even if for Yu Jin's and Sakaki's case, they are looking for Mulan who disappears from the banquet while Joo Doh and Joon Gi are dragged by Geun Tae when Mundok says that he will come with Sakaki and Yu Jin to looking for Mulan.

Yu Jin huffs and quirks his eyebrow, slightly annoyed by her sudden disappearance "…we're looking for you and here you are, your highness".

Mulan pours her liquor, filling her cup again "I prefer quieter place to enjoy my liquor, mind you".

Sakaki brings more liquor on his hand and smirks "do you mind if we join both of you, your highness?".

"only if Yong Hi doesn't mind, we can drink here together", Mulan nods her chin up to Yong Hi "or we'll drink on my chamber if she has wanted to rest already".

Yong Hi smiles friendly, her delicate features similar with Soo Won "hey, I won't mind more companion, you know right?"

When Geun Tae asks Mulan for a fight again, Sakaki gives advice to him for not endanger his own life and better thinking twice before fight against Mulan.

Mulan chuckles at that as she lifts her cup to her mouth "right, besides how can you win against me if you even didn't able to win against my son?".

Yong Hi blinks "your son? One of Kai's prince, you mean?".

"no, my biological son".

"say, Mulan… do you mean Soron? What the challenge given by Geun Tae Shogun have to do with your son?".

"your son didn't tell you anything?", Mulan asks her, eyeing her from the corner of her eyes and her silence enough to answer her question "not so surprising, though. Maybe he just doesn't want to burden your mind. Of course, he doesn't want to make you stressed over something considering your health".

Geun Tae is about to say something when he feels the weight from behind his back, he finds Joon Gi leaning on his back "what the— oi, Joon Gi!? Sleep on your own room, drunkard!?".

After Geun Tae shoves him, Joon Gi smacks the floor "Lily… don't go with that brat…".

Geun Tae snorts as he opens the other liquor "pfft, you're so weak… just a glass and you have on the verge of passing out, huh?".

"wait, let me see, Shogun. Maybe it's stronger than usual because the smell is also…", Yu Jin sniffs the liquor belongs to Shogun of Kouka and his eyes widens "don't drink it, Shogun?! This has mixed with sleeping drugs?!".

"too late~", Joon Gi slumps to the floor before falls asleep.

"oh my, one down", Mulan chuckles before her face turns into concern "Sakaki, liquor that you brought for me was taken from our cellar, right? how about the liquor belongs to these Kouka Kingdom's Shogun?".

"those not from our cellar", Sakaki convinces that Yu Jin always helps him to make sure about foods and drinks that consumed by Mulan and princesses will be fine, to prevent from poisoned by someone "I know you won't drink liquor that weren't belong to your private cellar because it's not your taste, that's why I always brought liquors from our stock".

"grand wedding celebration with liquor mixed with sleeping drugs?", Mulan's expression turns into serious and she's looked so regal as she stands, this is her expression as Warrior Queen "this scent is so familiar".

Yu Jin and Sakaki stand and speak in unison "agree".

Joo Doh asks in wonder "what scent?".

Yu Jin lifts his forefinger "the scent of dangerous things like assassination attempts".

Sakaki raises his eyebrow and grins "is that so? For me, it's the smell of human's blood and steel of sword".

Mulan rolls her shoulder before cracking her knuckles "long story short, it's smell of upcoming fight".

Listening the upcoming fight, Geun Tae smirks and stands as feral grin showing itself on his face "you even can sense this kind of situation from its smell, your highness? interesting".

"yeah, it can't be helped, you will be used with this scent due to many years facing civil war. Joo Doh Shogun, stay here to protect Yong Hi", Mulan gives the instruction to others "Sakaki, bring Murasaki from my chamber before we're going to check the situation outside. Yu Jin, you come with Sakaki and after you know the situation, go to tell the situation to King Soo Won and Setsuna. Elder Mundok and Geun Tae Shogun, come with me, maybe I will need your help to fight".

Sakaki confuses "you don't bring your weapon? How unusual".

"I only bring my dagger with me since there is a banquet", Mulan lifts her skirt up, showing dagger on her thigh, which others quickly averting their eyes with blushing face "just bring my katana here".

"as you wish, my Snow Lady. Wait a second and stay here", Sakaki disappears p in the middle of the thin air, using Raven to teleport and he's back not long after that, bringing Murasaki with him "here, your highness".

Mulan smiles amusingly and receives that katana "fast as usual, good".

Yong Hi's eyes constricts as she pointing Mulan with her shaking finger, her voice trembles as well "Murasaki… Mulan, could it be you…".

Mulan rolls her eyes to Yong Hi with stoic expression as she slipping her katana to her hip "…yes, I learned that forbidden swordsmanship".

For their surprise, Yong Hi gets up on her knees abruptly and clenches the hem of Mulan's gown "did you even realize what are you doing?! You will die?!".

Mulan's stoic expression doesn't change at all "and it's the cost that must I pay to grant my wish, so be it".

"what are…?!", her word cuts off when she feels her knees gives away beneath her as her sight blurred by her dizziness and Mulan catches her before her body hits the floor.

After being lied on her bedding again, Mulan covers her friend with her blanket "don't get yourself worked up too much, you should rest".

Yong Hi covers her eyes with her forehand and tugs Mulan's sleeve "Murasaki known as one of forbidden swordsmanship because it will endanger their wielder, you've known it already, so why…?".

Mulan sighs, she has predicted this would happen, yes, but it doesn't she will glad to see her friend's reaction like this. Mulan reveals Yong Hi's forehand from her face, her sapphire meets her emerald that brimmed by tears which threatening to fall. Mulan leans her face to kiss Yong Hi's forehead before stares to her "your childhood friend, Fong Mulan that you've known had died 17 years ago along with her husband. The one in front of you only Yuki Onna that using 'Fong Mulan' as her identity for disguise her existence as human in this world. It would be easier for you if you thought like that".

Yong Hi covers her eyes, her tears sliding down from the corner of her eyes "you can say that so easily, Lan… you're really egoist, never want to listen for what others tell you".

"I know", Mulan smiles bitterly and pats her head before standing and walking outside "let's go".

Yu Jin lifts his thumb to unconscious Joon Gi "and how about this one?".

Mulan shrugs her shoulder "just leave him be".

* * *

Once they are outside on the courtyard, they hear the explosion from one of building near the building where the banquet is occurring now. When they arrive in front of burned building, they find Kyo Ga ordering the soldiers to extinguish the fire on the burned building.

Mundok the first approaches him "Kyo Ga Shogun, what's wrong?".

"I don't know what happened as well, what I know is after we heard something exploding from outside, we found this building had burned!?".

Ayura and Tetora appear after that, telling them that Lily, Han Dae and Tae Woo come inside that burned building and they haven't come out till now. Not long after that, someone jumps out from the window of second floor that explode after that. Tae Woo and Han Dae are landing on the ground while carrying something wrapped tightly around each other's hand securely.

Tae Woo kneels on the ground and put the bundle on his arm down, which Lily that wrapped inside the blanket to cover her from the fire and smoke is now dropped on the ground. Tae Woo props himself up on the ground with his shaking hand "kh… all of you okay?".

"ouch, that was close… but can you put me down more carefully?", Lily scratches the back of her head that colliding the ground, but next second she become frantic as she feels bloods dripping to her cheek and sees bloods covering Tae Woo's eyes down to his cheek "Tae Woo, your eyes?!".

Tae Woo sits and straightens his body before covering half of his face "no problem, just a scratch on my eyelids and forehead, I guess".

Yu Jin who has experienced as expert medics like Chizuru examines Tae Woo's wound after noting the minor injuries on Lily "but considering the flows of bleeding, I guess your injuries rather deep. This is cut by windowpane when you jumped out of the window, right?".

Han Dae snickers "no, it's because he lunges forward to jump out of the window first without thinking the impact, that hot-blooded idiot Shogun".

"shut up, Han Dae?!".

Lily cries and takes Tae Woo's hand on hers, holding his hand that she leans to her forehead "oh, Tae Woo, I'm so sorry!? Because of protecting me, you…".

"nah, don't mind me…", Tae Woo reaches out awkwardly to patting her head before voices out his other worry "how about her, Han Dae?".

When Han Dae put the bundle on his hands, she stirs and gets up while rubbing her head "ow… my head…".

"Setsuna!?", Mulan crouches in front of her and touches her cheek, frowning as she sees bleeding from her head "what happened, dear?".

Setsuna hisses when Yu Jin examines her head "someone hit my head from behind?! what a coward?!".

Kyo Ga speaks first "wait, then who is 'she' that going with King Soo Won to his chamber?".

Once realization hits them, Setsuna runs first and Mulan orders her most trusted subordinates "Sakaki, follow her?!".

"yes, your highness?!".

Mundok asks him when Yu Jin gives first aid to Tae Woo "Tae Woo, what happened?".

Tae Woo explains that Lily heard something from that burned building and when they seek for the source of strange sound, they find Setsuna that tied by rope and hidden between the heaps of clothes. When they want to get out of this building, they find the bombs on every entrance so Tae Woo ordered Han Dae to cover both Lady with blanket and run upstairs because the first floor would explode soon. They have arrived on the second floor that burned with fire after the first floor has exploded and when they think they have no place to go, so they jumped out of the window.

The question is, who has put that bomb on every entrance and disguise herself as Setsuna after locking Setsuna on this building?


	21. Stranger In My Bed

**.**

 **Chapter** **21** **–** **Stranger In My Bed**

 _Tell me who I am sleeping with_

 _I don't know there's a stranger in my bed_

 **.**

* * *

Soo Won chuckles which make woman in front of her confused and annoyed. She lifts the tip of her sword on her chin "what's so funny? Do you not realize what kind of situation that you've faced with right now?".

"I do", Soo Won lifts his gaze sternly, hitting her with his gaze that cold as ice and sharp as sword, with slightly venomous tone on his voice "who are you? Where is my wife?".

She is looked surprised and taken aback with that, but she hides it very well quickly "what are you speaking about? I am Setsuna and I…".

"yeah, I was surprised and tricked by you at first because you're really resemble with her, but you are not Setsuna. Setsuna that I've known, will not kill me, at least not tonight. Even if she wants to try to kill me, she will not kill me right away with her own hand like this", Soo Won stands and stares to her deathly "so answer my question, who are you and where is my wife?".

"as expected from Kouka King, looks like your feeling towards her isn't a lie… but that's not important to known by you anymore", she lifts her sword and lunges into him "because you'll die right on my hands!?".

Soo Won has prepared himself to dodge or hold her sword with his hand to snatch that sword from her hand but someone has appeared between them first.

The real Setsuna stands in front of that woman with her back facing Soo Won, using her dagger to hold and dodge her opponent's sword "not so fast".

After that woman steps backward, Sakaki hovers Setsuna and Soo Won behind his back and raises his twin Sai (three-edge dagger) "back away, both of you".

"Won, you're not injured?", Setsuna touches him and when she finds something wet on her hand from his nape, she realizes that liquid as blood from the sticky sensation and the coppery smell on her palm "your bleeding…".

"just a scratch", Soo Won shakes his head before his eyes widen when Setsuna's face covered by blood "wait, you're injured as well?! your head!?".

Setsuna touches her forehead and her cheek where she feels a bit wet there before she blinking innocently "oh, you're right. Maybe because they hit my head a bit too hard?".

"okay, this is the real Setsuna…", Soo Won asks Setsuna to give her dagger to him because he wants to help Sakaki after asking her to stay still and not too worked up that will worsen her bleeding. Setsuna convinces him that actually Sakaki can outpowering that woman but the main problem is he is too soft because his opponent is a woman.

Chain from Kusarigama wraps itself around that woman's wrist when she barely hits Sakaki with her sword. That Kusarigama comes from Yu Jin who stands in front of the door, he just arrives here after asking Lily to take care of Tae Woo and following Sakaki "you're too soft as usual, Sakaki… can't fighting mightily against woman again, huh?".

Sakaki lifts his hand nonchalantly "I don't have a hobby to hurt or punch a woman".

"she is your enemy, silly", Yu Jin rolls his eyes and narrows his eyes "actually, I want to protest that three against one, what's more our opponent is a woman, is not fair but since this is order from our Empress, it can't be helped I guess".

Sakaki, Setsuna and Soo Won blink their eyes in unison "three?".

Mulan lands in front of Yu Jin and pulls her katana out of its sheath, blue spark glinting from its sharp edge "watch out with the cold, kids~".

Alarmed by that warning, Setsuna pushes Sakaki and Soo Won behind her and lifts her hands, fire enveloping on her palm to prevent the blizzard which comes from that sword, freezing the floor including that woman's ankle that make her can't move or run away. Once the blizzard subsides, Setsuna releases her fire barrier.

Mulan sheathes her katana back inside its sheath "oh my, did I hit you guys?".

Yu Jin protests first "please watch where you will hit your opponent and control your own cold, your majesty?! Do you want to make them froze as well?!".

"I know Setsuna is here, so it doesn't matter", Mulan simply shrugs her shoulder before looking to Sakaki "besides, at least I guess one of them will not mind".

"right, I don't mind to be frozen by your hand but it doesn't mean I want you to freezing me, Yuki Onna".

"now… let's see, who is hiding behind this mask?", Mulan approaches that woman and pulls her disguise which revealing the face of someone she knows very well "unexpected… never think I will meet you here, the second abnormal from Kou family bloodline…", Mulan snaps her finger "Yu Jin, bind her".

Setsuna sighs "so it is really you, Tsurara Onee-sama?".

Soo Won turns his head quizzically "eh? You mean… your sister that run away from home?".

Setsuna nods her head and steps forward "Tsurara Onee-sama, do you even realize what you did? You ran away from home and disappear without news, not even care to inform us about where you are and what you did. Now, after run away and disappear for 2 years, you appeared out of nowhere to try to kill my husband and take me back to Kai Empire even if it means you must kidnap me? you don't even care since two years ago, so why do you care now?".

After Yu Jin binds her, Tsurara who lies on her stomach lifting her head up to see her "because I love you?! You're my sister, so you're mine and I mind if that man married with you?!".

"I thought I've told you before that I don't swing that way, that's crazy, not to mention that we are half-sister".

 _Oh_. Soo Won gapes as he understands now why this woman called as 'the second abnormal' because 'the first abnormal' of course referring to Kou Kiryu, Setsuna's half-brother who tries to violate Setsuna, his own younger half-sister.

"before you're thinking too far, husband, Tsurara Onee-sama isn't lesbian, she is bisexual. She tries to kill you because she deceived by Kou Kiryu and she is cooperating with Kou Kiryu".

"I see, so she wants to kill me because she thinks I snatch you from her? What's the point of telling me that she's bisexual and should you answer my mind right away like this?".

"you're thinking too loud for me to be heard, so it can't be helped".

"yeah, but it's because you are Setsuna, of course you'll answer to clarify my mind right away like this time".

"answering your first question to Setsuna, King Soo Won", Mulan lifts her thumb up to Tsurara and put her other hand on her hip "because the truth is, she's fallen in love with Setsuna but she has also tied in relationship with Li Huan, Li Hazara's son. She was told by Kou Kiryu that you're the one who killed Li Huan and Li Hazara on last battle with Setsuna covers up that fact with telling everyone that she is the one who killed Li Hazara to protect you, without she knew that she's been deceived, poor girl".

Tsurara leans her body forward as Yu Jin pulling the rope that tying her torso to hold her back "shut up! I needn't your empathy and you're not my mother?!".

Mulan simply crosses her arms "that's right, but it doesn't change the fact that you've been deceived by your own brother and you don't realize it".

"the fact is, King Soo Won was the one who had killed Li Huan and Li Hazara, right?".

"this is why I said that you deceived by Kou Kiryu, Onee-sama", Setsuna crouches herself in front of Tsurara who sits upright now "I am the one who killed Li Hazara after he surrender with one condition: to spare his family's life. I promised him with my name as Princess Suzaku that we will do nothing to his family as long as his family obey us. I will not make promise that can't be fulfilled, you know? Do you think I will break my promise?".

"NO?! I know it very well, but then who…", shock, guilt and fear appear on Tsurara's eyes as she lifting her head to face Setsuna's face "who had killed Li Huan?!".

Setsuna closes her eyes for a while before answering without doubt "Kou Kiryu did".

Tsurara gasps and shakes her head "what… tell me that a lie, Setsuna?!".

"do I ever tell you a lie?".

When Tsurara doubles over with her forehead on the floor, Setsuna cuts the rope that tied Tsurara.

"oi, Setsu…?!", Sakaki tries to warn her but Mulan lifts her hand, silently asking them to not interfere this time. Mulan knows too well, as Princess Suzaku, Setsuna is the expert about how to persuade people and melt someone's frozen heart, they just need to believe her like always.

Setsuna cups Tsurara's face that wet with tears flowing out of her eyes now "Tsurara Onee-sama, I know and I understand how hurt it would be… betrayed by someone you trust and so dear for you, especially that person is your family or someone you love, but it would be more pathetic if you knew nothing about the fact of your lover's death".

Tsurara hugs Setsuna and apologizes to her for a while before she surrendering herself to Soo Won and Setsuna. Others Shogun have arrived on their chamber to confirm about what has happened tonight. Kyo Ga with Tae Jun, Tae Woo with Lily in tow also for represent her father who still drugged by that liquor laced-by-sleeping-drugs, Mundok and Geun Tae also Joo Doh who confirm that Yong Hi will be safe with his subordinates. Setsuna asks Soo Won, silently pleading him to give this matter to her and in the end, Soo Won gesturing to her to do what she want. As the conclusion, Setsuna gives decision of the trial and judgment to Shuchi who will take care of the rest once he dragging Tsurara back to Southern Kai Empire.

"it's so ironic… I wish you will be happy but what we've done to you?", Tsurara confesses to them that she knows the main culprit who has killed Kou Koryu "…the one who had killed our Chichiue is Kou Kiryu".

Setsuna tugs her bang behind her ear after Yu Jin patches her injury "yes, I knew it already".

As someone who has possessed the same power with her adopted daughter, of course Mulan also has known about this but since Setsuna hasn't done anything yet, she doesn't say anything as well. This is Setsuna's problem with her siblings after all. If Mulan still has tied in marriage relationship with Kou Koryu, she can do some something to resolve this problem but she hasn't tied in marriage relationship with Kou Koryu anymore when her ex-husband has passed away, not to mention she doesn't have blood relationship with Kou Koryu's children and she has high position on Northern Kai Empire so she can't do anything as she please like before. Problem about Kou Koryu's assassination only can resolved by Kou Koryu's own flesh and blood. But it doesn't mean what Setsuna does will not prevent the astonishment from others.

"I should have known this…", Shuichi comes inside the chamber with Tsubaki and Ren Huan in the tow before he drops to his one knees on floor with both hand grabbing Setsuna's shoulder and yelling to her "then why did you not tell anything to me? why did you not say anything to us? Why, Setsuna?!".

"because if you knew, you would kill him right away at that place and put his head on your coronation for his crimes for killing our father, right?", Setsuna explains to Soo Won and the others from Kouka who don't know about one of the main rules of Kai Empire that has become absolute law on Kai Empire "if someone has committed crimes or make scandal especially it will endanger our nation's state, that person must be punished by their own family who still have blood relationship. That strict rule created in order to prevent anyone from our nation make the rebellion or think twice before he committed the crimes".

"if that person came from Clan like me, our Clan must offer something for Empire to pay our crimes…", Mulan remembers when she must give herself as Kou Koryu's concubine to save Yukimura Clan, Gozen Clan and Karasuma Clan when the three of them claimed as traitor who trying to rebel towards the Empire "but if that person came from Royalty Family, his parents or siblings who would be the one who must punish him".

"which in our case, I am as the oldest son who must finish this. I know it", Shuichi sighs heavily before he furrowing his eyebrows and cupping Setsuna's cheek when she lowers her face with guilty frown on her face "hey, I don't angry to you for hiding this from us... But, I do angry to you because you keep putting the burden on your shoulder alone".

Setsuna blinks in surprise, doesn't expecting this reaction because she thinks for sure he will mad to her "Onii-sama…".

"we are siblings, right? you are our younger sister. At least, you can tell what make you upset or share your grief with us… No matter how strong you are, you are a woman and you are human. You also have your limit to bear your grief", Shuchi pulls her to his embrace "I am also your brother, so you can defend on me sometimes… don't try to carry the burden on your shoulder alone".

Setsuna apologizes to him while crying after that before whispering thanks to him. Commotion on that night has done and over with reconciliation between these siblings. Only one problem that must be resolved for them: they must be going back to Kai Empire as soon as possible to take care of the mess of this assassination crimes. Kou Kiryu can't run this time.

"one more thing…", Tsurara lifts her hand, eyeing Mulan and Tsubaki. Like they already know, Nomads has divided because of the matter about following Mulan or not. The pro faction which led by Aruma Igarashi who following Mulan and agree to make reconciliation between Nomads and the Kai Empire so Nomads also will be avowed as Kai citizens and the good things is they do not need to commit the unnecessary war against Empire's soldiers anymore. The opposition fraction who against to follow Mulan and don't want to bow their head to Mulan who sit on the throne as Empress of Northern Kai Empire, they refuse to obey Mulan because they don't want to become Empire's dog like Aruma's fraction (they think) "actually, it's also because the leader doesn't want to bow his head to other leader, he thinks he is the one who fit to be the Leader. Kou Kiryu brings his own troops and cooperates with Nomads opposition fraction that led by Yin Quelbo".

Mulan knows about Yin Quelbo, of course, but about the cooperation, this is news for her so she asking her to continue "considering you tell this to me, there is something he want to do to us?".

Tsurara nods her head "at first, he has planned to get rid of you and King Soo Won but Kou Kiryu knows too well the risk and the protection around both of you, especially the Empress who has some royal lap dog, he said…", Tsurara eyeing her when she mentions about it and it only makes Mulan smirks while Yu Jin rolls his eyes and Sakaki laughs "it's not funny, Oji-san?! Because of that, the plan has changed into kill Setsuna and your biological son that live on Kouka".

"I see… I understand now", Mulan concludes "so to weakening me and King Soo Won, they have planned to get rid someone we love? How dare they…".

Yu Jin shivers and caresses his bicep "cold".

Sakaki caresses his nape after chilling "yeah, so cold"

"I guess better to you to search him, they have moved already. I came here because I'm ordered to kill Setsuna, while Yin Quelbo himself will go to looking for your biological son in order to kill him", Tsurara shrugs her shoulder "but because I don't want to kill Setsuna and I want her to be safe…".

"that's why you've planned to hide me from them and kidnap me instead of killing me?".

Before any of them speaking about Hak, Tsubaki approaches Tsurara and pulls her collar "how accurate your information? How much the truth that you've spilled to us?".

"I don't lie, Yin Quelbo came with me to Kouka but we separated on the halfway because he brought some his men with him to sneaking into the border between Wind Tribe territory and Xing Kingdom while I should come here for my own mission, right?".

Tsubaki releases her grip before laughing darkly. She turns her head to Mulan, determination shown on her eyes "Hahaue".

Mulan sighs heavily, leaning her jaw above her palm "well… I know very well what you want, and I do understand what you feel… do what you want, I give you permission to go besides I still can handle the rest with Tomoe and your uncles. Remember, don't make a ruckus too much and don't go too far or too long".

"wait, I'm a little against that idea", Shuichi stands up and "the problem with Kou Kiryu is our problem, it's not your business, Tsubaki. Kou Kiryu cooperates with Yin Quelbo, so I will catch them for the crimes of killing Southern Kai Empire's Royalty Family members and it has nothing to do with you, Northern Kai Empire princess".

Tsubaki glares to him, scowling "Yin Quelbo killed Touya, your twin brother?!".

Shuichi narrows his eyes "Touya was my twin brother, so it's my business and I will kill him, you needn't to dirt your hand with his blood".

Tsubaki pulls his collar "Touya is the one and only man I love!? He died on Yin Quelbo's hand because protecting me, so how could you…?!".

"I know how hurt it is for you, to lost Touya… you, kill Yin Quelbo and dirt your hand with his blood to take revenge of your lover…", Shuichi grabs her wrist and cups her cheek "as his twin brother, I can say it's not something that he wanted. Touya wouldn't want to see you to dirt your hand and take revenge of his death, he would want to see your happiness even if he wasn't by your side anymore. He would never blame anyone of his death, not even you, the one and only woman he loved".

"don't tell me that with the same face with him, it makes me feel like he is the one who tell me that… ever since that day, his death has been haunting my dream… I can't get rid the sensation when his blood covered my hand, his last smile and his last word off my mind… the more I tried to forget him and do what he tell me, the more I can't forget him and realize how much I love him…", Tsubaki lowers her head forward, her bangs masking her expression before she lifting her face with tears brimming on her eyes, she is on the verge of crying but she'd holding it back hardly "you even weren't there when he died!? so how can you ask me to not kill someone who had killed someone I love?!".

Shuichi stares into her with half-lidded eyes that showing his grief, forlorn and sadness. His lack of reaction and his expression enough to make Tsubaki taken aback a bit but next second, Shuichi kisses Tsubaki's wet eyelids and leans his forehead to hers, looking straight into her eyes so she can see it clearly, only honesty that shown on his eyes.

Tsubaki blinks and without she realizes, her tears flowing out of her eyes "why… do you…".

Shuichi furrows his eyebrow "just call us fool or moron… because I and my late twin brother have fallen in love with the same woman… all along this time…".

For his confession, Tsubaki slaps his face, hard before she is running away to outside "Baka?!".

"Tsubaki-chan?! wait?!", Ren Huan rushes to follow her, but not before she yelling to Shuichi "Baka?!".

Mulan smacks Shuichi's head from behind "wrong time to seduce girl, boy. Her wound hasn't healed yet".

"I know I'm being egoist… but tell me, Hahaue… do I wrong if I only want to see her smile and be happy again like before? When she was happy with Touya by her side and when she hasn't gotten that grief?".

"…no, you're not wrong".

"thank you, I just want to know that", Shuichi smiles bittersweetly before turning his head to outside to where Tsubaki has run away "I will do what I can to make her be happy again like before… so at least, can you let me stay by her side when I can, till all of her grief healed and she can smile again like before?".

Mulan doesn't answer him right away, but she answering him once she is walking outside "you know how headstrong she is, right? if you want to do that even if it will take the rest of your life, do it but don't hurt her… or I will freeze you, brat".

"as you wish".

* * *

That morning when Southern Kai Empire party want to go back and leave Hiryuu Castle, Setsuna sees them out till the front gate "what kind of punishment that you will give to me, Onii-sama?".

Shuichi baffles at that "why should I punish you?".

"for hiding the fact about Chichiue's killer".

Shuichi leans his face forward to kiss Setsuna's forehead and eyelids before he intertwining his knuckles between hers and leaning his forehead into hers "Setsuna, you're too kind… you're really kind and somehow it always makes me feel uneasy… I'm afraid that you will die because of your kindness. That's why, if you felt guilty for hiding the fact about Chichiue's killer, just take care of yourself and watch your health as long as you live on Kouka, okay?".

"I will, Onii-sama. Thank you very much… for everything", Setsuna nods her head and hugs him, patting his back "you too, take care of yourself on Kai and be careful. I believe you will become good Emperor for Southern Kai Empire. But… don't too force Tsubaki Onee-sama and you should be patient with her, okay?".

"yes, I do know it very well. Of course, I will be patient".


	22. Beneath the Snow, We

**.**

 **Chapter** **22** **–** **Beneath the Snow, We**

 _Beneath the Snow, we meet_

 _Remembered when we fall in love_

 _And when we must separate and lose_

 **.**

* * *

This happens one day before the party from Northern Kai and Southern Kai go home.

Tsubaki cocks her head to the side with hands crossing in front of her chest, clearly annoyed "tell me one more time? I guess I'm hearing something…".

Mulan has given permission to her for wandering Kouka Kingdom to looking for Yin Quelbo with one condition: Tsubaki should agree to cooperate with Shuichi "you know, after our problem with Nomads opposition fraction cleared once you get rid of Yin Quelbo as its leader and after Shuichi finishes his problem with Kou Kiryu about Kou Koryu's assassination, we will be busied by reuniting Northern and Southern Kai Empire to rebuild Kai Empire. I've planned to choose Shuichi as my heir. I will give the throne as Emperor to him once he's ready and we've done with rebuild Kai Empire".

"I know how you're working hard to gain your purpose, in order to rebuild Kai Empire and I don't doubt you, Hahaue… but!?", Tsubaki twitches her eyebrows up and down, pointing to Shuichi, clearly annoyed "why should I cooperate with him?!".

"I don't care, you will agree with my condition or else you will not go anywhere".

"you've promised to me for not bothering me about proposal marriage matter?!".

"no one asking you to receive proposal marriage and Shuichi never send proposal marriage to you".

"but you know he—".

"Tsubaki, if you were professional, you wouldn't be mixed your own feeling with your job", Mulan lifts her forefinger to in front of her nose, narrowing her eyes as she tipping her chin up to see her straight in the eyes "you're always like this, ever since Touya died 2 years ago, you always make barrier and keep the distance between you and a man especially when you know that man set their eyes into you. No matter how many mans that you turning down, your lover will not come back to you".

After a while bantering with Shuichi and arguing with Mulan, Tsubaki bats Mulan's hand and runs away from that room "whatever?! do what you want, Old Woman?!".

Mundok comes inside with Geun Tae after Shuichi follow Tsubaki behind "did you not too strict to her?".

Mulan slightly annoyed by Tsubaki when she calling her as 'Old Woman' but she knows that her daughter's antics "let her be. She is always like that when angry to me".

Geun Tae sits on the chair near Mulan, propping his chin above his palm "the reason of why she doesn't want to be bothering by proposal marriage… because her lover's death?".

Mulan doesn't disagree with that fact "on that battle, Setsuna wasn't there to heal us… needn't take a long time for Tsubaki and Touya to fallen into each other, but fate always cruel. In order to protect Tsubaki from Yin Quelbo, Touya lost his life… Touya just told her that he loved her on the verge of his death door and Tsubaki confessed her love to him at the same time. Ironic, they just know their feeling towards each other when one of them would die. Just if Touya was surviving, they would be happy together. That's why, she never can forgive herself for losing her love. Even if no one blaming her…".

"give her time, Lady Mulan. Time will heal".

"I know, Elder", Mulan smiles to Mundok as she offering liquor to them "because that's what I feel after losing Hakuya as well".

Geun Tae is curious but he feels doubt to ask her. The fact is, Mulan must have lost her son, Touya at the same time Tsubaki must have lost her lover. Even if Touya only her adopted son, she must have felt hurt due to lost him like Tsubaki has. Of course, Mulan knows what he wants to ask due to her power to read people's mind. She tells Mundok and Geun Tae how she must have married with Kou Koryu in order to save her Clan, her husband's and her closest friend's clan "Yu Jin, Sakaki, Tohka, even my father-in-law Hokuto as the head of their Clan at that time tried to stop me… if it was for save our Clan, I wouldn't regret it…".

After re-telling how she could have ended marrying with Northern Kai Empire who far younger than her in order to save Setsuna, she refills her cup, twirling her cup "I don't regret it… but at least, if I can, I don't want any of my daughter experiencing the same thing with me…".

Geun Tae drinks his cup after find the glint of sadness on her eyes "if not because of obligation from your Clan or for the sake of your adopted daughter, you didn't want to married again?".

Geun Tae and Mundok startle after that. With the smile that very resemble with her son, Mulan smiles "because the one I love only Hakuya… in the past, now and forever…".

* * *

Beneath the gray of cloudy snowy sky, upon the ground that white because covered by snow, Tsubaki lifts her head and sighs, her white breath can be caught as she blinking her tears away, remember when she lost the love of her life.

"I understand if you're angry, but you shouldn't say something rude like that to Hahaue… call her as Old Woman is rather…".

"she does it first?!".

"and it's the fact".

Usually, Tsubaki will scold him or slap his face but now, she doesn't even look behind so he realizes that she's crying and she doesn't want him to see her cry.

When Shuichi pulls her bicep, she tries to pushing him "what—".

But before she can protest, Shuichi presses her head, burying her face into his chest "alternate handkerchief, I don't have one… I don't see anything…".

"you're really his twin brother…", Tsubaki giggles in between her tears before she sniffs and turns into mournful sobs "you know… it's not I don't want to give a chance to other man… I know, Hahaue is right… Touya won't back to me and I should find my own happiness even if not with him… because it's what he wanted… but I'm afraid!? What if I would lose someone I love again… if I ever fallen in love with someone again?".

"don't lie to me, I know you still want him by your side. I know I will never able to replace Touya on your heart, but I don't want to lose you either, so don't think I will ever let you go", Shuichi tips her chin up "choose me, Tsubaki… I will stay by your side, till you ready to open your heart and you can smile like before again, when your wounds totally healed up".

Tsubaki leans her crying face into his chest "…you are so egoist, same as him".

Shuichi pets her head, stroking her back "but at least, I'm not stupid and oblivious like him".

* * *

Setsuna huffs in relief as she leaves that place. She knows this will happen sooner or later. She just hopes Tsubaki will be happy when she and Shuichi will be together. As Suzaku vessel on this world, she can see 'path' that will lead their fate with its 'result'. When one chooses that 'path', one will get that 'result' or when others decides to choose one 'path', to where the fate will lead them or the chance about what will happen, she will know about it even if sometimes she can't see the 'path' like what has happened to Touya.

When she feels something tug her sleeve, she leads her hand and finds little Tae Yeon near her leg. She crouches her body in front of him and offers warm smile "what is it, Tae Yeon?".

Tae Yeon takes her hands on his before he wipes her tears that she doesn't recognize till he wipes it "Onee-chan, why are you crying? Where does it hurt?".

Setsuna tries to hide her sadness even if she hasn't able to stop her tears yet "I'm alright, Tae Yeon…".

With his usual cheerful manner, even if he knows that his sister can't see him, he lifts his hand up "Onee-chan, don't cry… if you felt hurt, why don't you drink that medicine as well? the one that you gave to me?! I'm sure you'd feel better after that, because thanks to that medicine that you've given to me, I'm healthy now and my lungs never felt this great before you gave that medicine?!".

Setsuna knows that medicine will not work on her, of course, because that medicine is her own blood. She only smiles to him as she hugging him and patting his head "this is not something can heal with just that medicine, Tae Yeon… but I will be alright, as long as the people I adore like you will be happy… so needn't to worry about me…".

Soo Won leans his shoulder on the wall, looking outside where Tae Yeon hugged by Setsuna since she's crying _"I know, I only have her body, not her heart. I know she still love him even if she never mentioned anything about it"_.

He leans the back of his head on the wall this time, remembering about what has happened after Tsurara has tried to kill him.

* * *

Once the interrogation has done, it's crystal clear that they can't sleep in this frozen chamber (let's just blame Mulan with her freezing power) so it's decided that Soo Won and Setsuna will sleep on the empty room beside Yong Hi's room.

"but should all of you guard our room like this?", Setsuna protests when all of Shogun except Joon Gi and Tae Woo with Mulan's subordinates will guard Yong Hi's private quarter.

Sakaki will guard Mulan who sleep with Yong Hi, meanwhile in partner, Mundok with Yu Jin, Geun Tae with Joo Doh, and Kyo Ga with Tae Jun will guard Soo Won's and Setsuna's room.

Yu Jin protests to Sakaki because he is guarding Mulan "I mind?!".

Sakaki grins wide ear to ear "sorry, your highness herself who asking my guard".

"come on, Yuu… you can get your beauty sleep tomorrow, I promise", Mulan puts her hands on his shoulder "but just for tonight, please make sure my daughter will be safe and I will be on Yong Hi's room right beside this room, okay?".

Yu Jin rolls his eyes "right, I need my beauty sleep, but it doesn't the main reason of why I mind and you should clearly know the reason, your highness".

Mulan snickers and Sakaki smirks while Yu Jin pouts.

Soo Won understands what he means, but he doesn't think he will do it tonight. He looks down to Setsuna that he carrying bride style on his arm, she has staggered when they want to leave their frozen chamber to here so he carrying her. He knows better to rest tonight because of the injury on her head "let's sleep, you clearly need sleep".

She keeps her mouth shut as long as Soo Won carries her but once he puts her down on the bed, she wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him forward "don't blame me if I will say 'no' for next tonight because you're persisting to only sleep tonight".

"but with your condition…".

Setsuna whispers on his ear "all of them are outside, after all. Don't forget, we need witnesses to convince our marriage to my siblings…".

She is right, but he raises his eyebrows because he doubts but his doubt goes away once he meets her eyes "god, you're really so…".

The other who guard their room outside and those who stay on the room beside theirs of course can listen to man's groan and woman's moans of pleasure.

Once the moans stop, there's a protest "…you're too loud…".

"ah?! watch your hand and mouth, then?!".

"yeah, it doesn't mean that I hate the sounds that you've made".

"instead you rather enjoy it, right?".

"I don't deny it and don't forget, you're the one who invite and provoke me".

Mundok face palms. Yu Jin sighs heavily, mentally notes that this is why he doesn't want to guard this room. Geun Tae stifles his laugh, rather enjoying the sound. Joo Doh blushes. Kyo Ga tries to stay cool and Tae Jun twiddles his finger. From the room beside them, Sakaki shakes his head while Yong Hi blushes furiously, scolding Mulan to not laugh while Mulan tries hard holding back her own laughter.

 _Newlyweds_. They think in unison.

And like she has said, for nights to nights after that, when they know there's no guard who will make use of them, after the moment of making love in purpose to make the baby, Setsuna will not let him touch her except for need, when there's someone watching. She's always sleeping with her back facing him after she glares to him with those damn beautiful icy blue eyes right after they finish to make love. He reaches out his hand to her back but slowly retreats it after his hand only hang in the air. She senses it, but let it be because he doesn't touch her, totally ignoring the forlorn, loneliness and sadness that make empty hole on his chest that she can feel. They have made the deal beneath the snow that day after all.

* * *

This is happening a half month before their wedding. Their promise that they make beneath the snow. He can't stand with this nightmare anymore. The nightmare that he has gotten ever since he knows the fact about his father's and his Aunt's death. He needs to meet her. He wants to touch her.

When he arrives on Fuuga, he doesn't expect to find Setsuna isn't here "where does she go?".

"she's with Lady Mulan, on Lady Mulan's secret villa", Sakaki lands in front of Soo Won and Joo Doh and reaches out his hand, offering his help with gentle smile "actually, Lady Mulan will not be pleased if she knows that strangers or other people sneaking into her secret village, but let me guide you to her village and I will speak with her if she gives the permission to you".

When they arrive on that hill, Sakaki asks Soo Won and Joo Doh to waiting on the garden. He leaves them till he's going back with Setsuna who looked terrible than him.

Soo Won grabs her shoulder when he finds she is rather beaten black and blue, there's a bruises and scratches on her body "what happened to you?!".

"just a bit… hard training", Setsuna smiles sheepishly before waving her hand "don't worry, this will heal before the wedding?!".

Soo Won envelops her on his bear hug, burying his face to her shoulder.

Setsuna blinks her eyes in surprise "Won?".

When there's no reply from him, Setsuna sighs and caresses his head.

"Sakaki Oji-san, sorry, but can you leave us?", Setsuna asks him before her tone turning into annoyed "and you too, Oyaji".

"okay, take your time", Sakaki yanks Joo Doh's robe, ignoring his scolding or Joo Doh's sour face when he's scowling.

Setsuna calls to them before they disappear "and don't peeking on us, okay?!".

Joo Doh's yell can be heard after that "do what you want?!".

Once they're sure that no one will watch them, Setsuna breaks the hug first "we are not in the Castle, no need to pretend and act as lovey-dovey".

Soo Won narrows his eyes and smiles bitterly "I know…".

"hm…", Setsuna caresses his face "Sakaki Oji-san told me that you've gotten nightmares and you're looking terrible due to sleeping deprived, but I didn't think it would be this bad for you. Should I apologize to you?".

Soo Won pouts and turns his face away "yeah… big thanks to you, I've gotten the nightmares haunting me every night".

"it's your fault", Setsuna shrugs her shoulder nonchalantly "you'd deceived by Soo Jin and your own half-brother, Keishuk. It's their fault to deceive you and it's your fault to not believe on your uncle, rather believe on them".

"if I continue to be betrayed, who else I can trust, Setsuna? To whom?".

"though in the end I will get hurt, I prefer to keep believing rather than being suspicious of the others especially if that person is someone precious to me. It's you who stop believe in others and close your heart which make you feel alone and feel lonely like this, but you didn't aware it is the main reason of why you feel empty…", Setsuna touches his chest where his heart settle "…in here".

Soo Won grabs her hand and pulls her "how do I supposed to know? I'm not you who can see right through people's heart?!".

"yes, of course you are?! That's why you're supposed to be careful with your step, not betray and cast them aside instead?!", Setsuna clenches his collar and pulls him to her level "it's no use even if you're regret now, Soo Won?! what has gone is gone and that important things will not come back to you again, ever?! No matter how you want to fix it, something has broken will never ever able to back into its former condition like before?! Even if their wounds healed up, it would never be the same because at least it would leave the scars, for the rest of their life?!".

"do you think I have other choice? Do I even have choice when faced to this Kingdom's state that only waiting its fall and what I must do only nothing? Even if I didn't betray them, I would lose them as well once this Kingdom fell apart?! Tell me what I should do then, Setsuna!?".

Setsuna shakes her head "there is always many choice, Soo Won… and from all of choices that available, it's your own choice that make you must lose something important for you and alone like this".

"do you hate me?".

"for the countless time, I don't. I do angry for what you did to Hak but I never able to truly hate someone… the proof is, I won't marry with you if I hate you. Actually, how many times we should talk about this till you're satisfied with my answer?".

Soo Won smiles, this time with sorrow and forlorn "you should have hated me even only a bit… for Hak's sake…".

Setsuna's eyes constricts in surprise as she crosses her arms in front of her chest "…oh, so you realize it?".

"just figure it…", Soo Won raises his eyebrow "…so it's true?".

Setsuna doesn't answer him at all, she only smiles with expression as if she wants to tell him 'why did you still asking about it?'.

"then why did you still let me come into you? Why did you not just turn me down mercilessly? Why did you still can stay by my side even if I…", Soo Won's breath turns into ragged, his tone and his heartbeat increasing for each his word and breath "why did you not just try to kill me seriously like Hak did?! why did you not just leave me with Hak like Yona did?!".

"you are the one who cast them aside and threw them away like a trash first, you moron".

Her expression and her gesture betray her harsh word. His eyes widen and on the verge of his tears as he locking gaze with those blue eyes _"why did you still can touch me with such beauty and warm tenderness?"_.

"because you're the type of someone I hate the most… someone who has lost his will to life like you, just the same you had died. Actually, you only want to be blamed by someone for what you did to Hak and princess Yona, right? so you will not forget what you did and will always be reminded of the sin that you've committed, that's why you choose me, because I reminded you with both of them, the most precious people for you in this world that you've betrayed and cast aside. No matter even if I will be resented of you or will kill you, you want someone to stay with you because you've realized that you're alone, and you feel lonely because of it that make you feel empty, that's why you let someone like that beside you even if it will endanger your life. Just like my father…", the fact is, she doesn't resent him nor she hate him, even if she truly means it when she said that she will kill him if he does something that endanger Hak and Yona's life. Instead, Setsuna cups his face with such unbelievable tenderness "well then, I will do it".

" _ah, I see… so because I've reminded you with your father…"_ , Soo Won cries silently and he pulls her to his tight embrace, sobbing as he hiding his face into her shoulder "you're right… stay with me, Setsuna… I beg you, stay with me… please…".

"…I will", Setsuna hugs him back, slowly closing her eyes, blinking her tears away _"good bye and I'm sorry, Hak… I love you, Hak…"_.

Like the melting snow, he lets his tears flowing out of his eyes while Setsuna holding him like he will disappear once she letting him go _"forgive me, Hak, Yona, Setsuna… but even if you won't forgive me, I still love you all…"_.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Finally, I should confess, this is the best moment that I want to write, badly._


	23. Tribunal Judgment

**.**

 **Chapter** **23** **–** **Tribunal Judgment**

 _Wrong or Right_

 _It lies within the beholder's eyes_

 **.**

* * *

After the incident last night, all of the parties from Kouka, Southern and Northern Kai Empire gather themselves in Setsuna's and Soo Won's chamber where Soo Won and Setsuna have spent their night, considering Setsuna's condition because she can't get up of her bed due to her injury on her head still make her head pounding terribly. Party of Southern and Northern Kai Empire who present here this time only as observer.

Soldiers who have investigated the burned building where Setsuna has locked gathering the result of their information. There's a report that they have found two corpses within that building. Han Dae tells them that he's the one who found Setsuna but that happened when he's separated way with Lily and Tae Woo who checking on other room before Han Dae called them to come after he has freed Setsuna from that ropes.

Tae Woo nods his head "right, when we came inside that room to check the condition, we were ambushed by those man".

Once they interrogated by Joo Doh, Lily explains what has happened, starting from when Tae Woo pushing her to hide "but when Tae Woo Shogun fought against that big man, the smaller one appeared from behind him, lunged into him with dagger on his hand".

Joo Doh crosses his arms, asking her to going further on her "hm, and then?".

"I killed him", Tae Woo and Lily says in unison, resulting the attention fully directed on them.

Soo Won supports her when he feels the body behind him stirs "Setsu?".

"both of them tell the truth, in different mean", Setsuna hisses and grabs Soo Won's bicep as he lay her back on the back. After Setsuna whispering something, Soo Won narrows his eyes in disbelief "Tae Woo Shogun, Lady Lily, make it clear".

Tae Woo bits his lower lip before forcing himself to speak "…I killed that big man and the other was…".

"I killed the other one".

"you're really kind like always, Tae Woo… just if I, who can detect the lie with my body, weren't there, you would weigh all of the burden on your shoulder because worrying about Lily, right?".

"you shouldn't lie in front of others especially when Setsuna-san is there just for protecting me, Tae Woo Shogun… but thank you", Lily smiles before averting her eyes from him and lowering her head while closing her eyes "besides I told you before, I don't see the big deal since it's not the first people that I've killed".

Unconsciously, Kyo Ga blurts out "don't see the big deal? You've killed someone?!".

Tae Woo snarls back "Kyo Ga Shogun…".

"that's fine, he's right", Lily intertwines her finger around Tae Woo's to calm him before she stares back to Kyo Ga "because if I didn't, he would kill Tae Woo Shogun when Tae Woo Shogun busied by that big man. Did you hope I would stay still while I witnessed someone tried to kill someone in front of my eyes?".

Joo Doh never thinks that Lily would able to kill someone, he lifting his palm to the front "wait, you said that man isn't the first people that you've killed… how many people that had died on your hands?".

Lily casually lifts her forefinger and middle finger, lazily leaning her head above her palm "only two".

Keishuk raises his eyebrows, this girl can be dangerous more than her look "and when was the first?".

"when I tried to escape from Sei fort. That soldier has humiliated and tried to kill me, so before I got myself killed by him, I killed him".

Geun Tae starts worrying about her "wait, you mean humiliated by—".

"just forced me to drink Nadai because I refused to drink it since I were brought there", Lily waves her hand "instead I used that Nadai to wash my face when he pouring that Nadai to me, so he's rather pissed off I guess".

Joon Gi who falls silent all along this time, speaking for the first time "Lily, why did you never tell me?".

"if I told you, father", Lily straightens her body, looking straight into her father "would you tell me that I was wrong?".

"no, because what you did only self-protection and I think it's better for you to fight back rather than you lost your life and I must have lost you. By no means I want to lost my own daughter".

"then when will you explain everything about Hahaue to me?".

Silence.

Lily has predicted this. _Choose to shut his mouth again, huh?_ Lily has asked Joon Gi to talk about her late mother that she doesn't really remember but like always, as secretive father of hers, he has told her nothing.

Lily huffs before she bowing her body in front of everyone and excusing herself "I guess I will excuse myself now".

Setsuna leans her chin on her palm, propping her head with her hand, laying on her stomach "Tae Woo, follow her. You're the closest in age with Lily and it seems she's rather attached to you, so she will listen to you from between all of us now".

Tae Woo sighs as he lifting his spear that he using as support to looking for the direction "fine, if that's Queen's order…".

After Tae Woo leaves, Mulan pats Joon Gi's shoulder "looks like she's still going through her rebellious phase right now, Joon Gi Shogun. Better to not fussing her over too much especially your daughter doesn't seem too fond of speaking that things. It would be best if you were waiting till she would be ready to tell you, and I thought you should consider to tell her about her late mother as well. When a daughter knows that her parent will receive her no matter what and feel confident enough to talk, especially with you believe her more and listen to what she wanted as long as it would bring no harm, she would become more open to you".

"I will be patient, then…", Joon Gi sighs before eyeing Mulan "but you're really know how to handle your daughter, Lady Fong Mulan".

"no wonder, I have been spending barely two decades to nurture my rebellious adopted children and I have adopted daughter that cute when they were being rebellious", Mulan chuckles, she rolling her eyes to three of her adopted daughter because the fact is, only Setsuna who never rebel against her, unlike her half-sisters.

Ren Huan, Tsubaki and Tsurara protest in unison "who did you mean by that, Hahaue?!".

Soo Won puts his forefinger above his mouth before covering Setsuna, asking them to not make a ruckus "she is sleeping".

Geun Tae shows his usual feral grin and Joo Doh knows that's never a good sign "oh? I just want to ask the Queen, what did she mean with 'Lady Lily rather attached with Tae Woo Shogun'…".

"then why don't you check on them by yourself? They are on the garden of Southern wing's Hiryuu Castle", Sakaki suggests the curious Shogun which in result, Geun Tae and Joon Gi take a sprint to where those teenagers are. While Sakaki laughs in amusement, Mulan only can shake her head.

* * *

This morning, before they're going to the meeting, Lily helps to re-bandage Tae Woo's injury. In the halfway of her task, Lily puts her hands on his shoulders from behind and leans her head to the back of his head "…Tae Woo, have you ever killed someone?".

This question doesn't startle him that much considering what happened last night, and he gives his answer without doubt "as Shogun who should fight in the battlefield, of course I am".

Lily snickers to herself "what a silly question, of course you do, and I think you're really strong fighter".

"no, I'm still no good, compared to that person".

"you don't think that you're too hard to yourself?".

"are you thinking about last night?".

Silence is her answer. Tae Woo has suggested her to not speak about what she did last night, he even willingly to take the burden, so she just need to be silent and he will carry the burden of kill them all alone but she refuses.

As she crouches herself in the garden, shadow hovering her body from behind and falling snow no longer fall on her body. Lily turns her head and finds the Wind Tribe Shogun, eyes still covered by bandages, standing behind her and holding the umbrella to prevent the snow from falling and soaking her body even more. She knows what he wants from her but she doesn't mean to deal with him about it at all this time "hey, your eyes still covered by bandages, how can you walk so casually without stumbled?".

Tae Woo put both his hand on his hip, smirking "with my instinct".

"what the hell… so cool".

"don't averting the conversation", Tae Woo crosses his hands "your father worried sick and I heard that you had appointed as the witnesses on the Tribunal Judgment".

Lily smiles half-heartedly, remembering of what happened this morning "I wonder if I will be punished for killing people…".

"what you did back then… it can be counted as self-protection, you know? What's more, you are the daughter of Water Tribe Shogun. People will—".

"—think of me as heartless woman who able to kill someone in cold-blood, yes, I will not refute about it. Because I really mean it when I said, I didn't regret it at all", Lily stares to her palms that feel like covered by unreal blood "because once your hands have gotten dirt with bloods, these bloods will never disappear".

"what are you afraid of?".

Tae Woo's word goes straight into her heart, like pouring the salt on unhealed wound. She takes the umbrella that he offering to her before leaving him. Tae Woo can sense her when she's passing him by.

"ow?!".

Lily raises her eyebrow and snaps her head back, looking Tae Woo drops on his knees with his hand on his eyes and caresses his forehead that covered-by-bandage enough to startling her. Does he fall?

"Tae Woo?!", Lily runs back to him, kneeling in front of him with umbrella hanging over her shoulder "I'm so sorry, I should have held you… your wounds…".

Tae Woo grabs both her wrist and smirks "kidding".

"it's not funny?! I'm worried, you know?!", Lily wants to smack him but his grip on her wrist so strong and she struggles to release his grip from her wrist "let go?!".

Instead of letting her go, Tae Woo pulls her into his embrace and buries her face on his chest, he wrapping one his arm around her back and the other running through her hair, pressing the flush-skin each other. He whispers beside her ears "it's not your fault, you're not wrong when you killed that soldier in order to protect princess Yona".

Lily gasps and clenches the hem of his robe "—but I've…".

"at least I know you don't want to kill someone, but you don't have a choice. You're afraid, if you didn't do something, you would lose someone or lose from your weak self, am I wrong?", Tae Woo has heard from Hak and Yona that Lily has experienced terrible thing when they were kidnapped to Sei fort. He leans his chin on the crown of her head "but I think, we can't live a life without hurting people, because sometimes we can hurt someone unconsciously no matter how hard we have tried to not hurt people, and it what makes us human. It's only natural for us to want to protect someone precious to us. Your past is the part of you, Lady Lily, so don't forget or abandon it, because it's what make you as you are now", Tae Woo cups her wet cheek, tracing the wet line formed on her face due to her tears "one of strongest, bravest and the most beautiful woman I've ever known".

"if I didn't know that you're in love with Setsuna-san, I would think that you're flirting with me", Lily sniffs, burying her face on his broad shoulder "just let me like this for a while".

Tae Woo only nods his head "go on".

* * *

 **Two months later…**

Around the middle of the Spring on Kouka, like they have arranged on the meeting before the marriage arrangement as one of terms from Royal Family of Northern Kai Empire which they want the tribunal judgment for King Il assassination case to be held to clear Hak's name, only Royal Family from Northern Kai Empire who come into Hiryuu Castle (only need a day with Raven's help, Sakaki's power, of course). This time, Mulan comes with Sakaki and Tomoe.

Mulan raises her eyebrow up and down "…can I ask something first?".

Soo Won raises his eyebrow "yes?".

Joo Doh crosses his arms "what is it?".

Geun Tae leans his chin above his palm "just bring it on, Empress".

"is there something on my face? I'm a bit upset due to your soldiers that keeping stare to me from a distance".

"can't help it, Snow Lady, you're still so beautiful even for your age…".

"I said don't flirt to me in the middle of meeting, what's more we're not in the Snow fortress… and the most important, don't mention my age".

"it can't be helped, Empress… it's because with your short hair and blue eyes, just if your hair still had raven color like its color before, your face indeed resembles with **someone** , no wonder they're staring into you because of your face".

"thank you for answering my question, advisor Keishuk", right, Mulan has cut her hair short and it makes her more resemble with her son, except for her hair's color that white as snow "but where is my daughter, King Soo Won?".

"she doesn't feel well enough to wake up because her blood-pressure is low again, so I let her sleep and my mother accompany her with Lady Lily and doctor Chizuru".

Mulan smirks "doesn't feel well enough to wake up due to low blood-pressure or because sleep deprived?".

Soo Won blushes as he waves his hand "don't tease me about it, please".

Now that they mention it, Geun Tae remembers about the rumor that he heard of the Castle as he arrives on Hiryuu Castle "but I heard the Queen's health become worsen and she's more often laying on her bed lately, is it true?".

Mulan, Sakaki and Tomoe exchange gaze. How rare, it's so unlike Setsuna to stay on her bed when the weather of this Spring still not bad compared to Summer or Winter. Mulan asks them to let her check on Setsuna, and Soo Won guides her after asking the other Shogun to behave themselves in the Castle. They still need to wait Yona's party to come to Hiryuu Castle, after all.

Maybe because she has heard from Lily about Mulan's arrival, she gets up off her bed and runs outside. They even able to hear Chizuru squeals her protest in annoyance for the Queen. In the halfway though, Setsuna's body staggers and her body collapses to fall downstairs. Luckily, Tae Woo and Sakaki fast enough to catch her and both man become her cushion. When Tae Woo checks on her, her face really pale and Sakaki carries her back to the room. Chizuru gets out of the room after examining her condition, telling the anxious group in front of her about Setsuna's health, that the Queen only needs rest properly, also her low blood-pressure and her nauseas caused by her morning sickness on her early pregnancy. The last statement leaves them all agape.

"the Queen hasn't told you yet, your majesty? She's pregnant, it's been two months already", Chizuru rolls her eyes and crosses her arm "and I haven't told you because the Queen said that she would tell you by herself after we know about this a week ago after she lost conscious in the middle of her training with Joo Doh Shogun, remember?".

Soo Won lifts his shaky finger to the room "she is sleeping or awake?".

Chizuru tilts her head "just don't get her worked up too much, okay? she's pregnant".

Soo Won comes inside his room and closes the door behind him "Setsu?!".


	24. About Pregnancy And Heritage

**.**

 **Chapter** **24** **–** **About Pregnancy And Heritage**

 _The border between wrong and right_

 _Thin as thread_

 _Vague as fog_

 **.**

* * *

After the ruckus she has made on their marriage, Tsurara is punished by Mulan to help Tsubaki and Aruma to looking for Hak's and Yona's group before Yin Quelbo's group does it first and they leave Hiryuu Castle right away on that very same day, after the Tribunal Judgment ended. But before the Tribunal Judgment is closed, there's also a little mess because Keishuk has such a nerve to ask about Hak's heritage to Mulan, does the Thunder Beast of Kouka truly her son?

"should we ask Setsuna to show you all my past when I've given him birth?", Mulan asks him back, with the same cold stare that she always used to threaten her enemy, her expression as if want to snarl right in front of Keishuk's face and saying 'how dare you questioning my son's heritage in front of me, his biological mother?'.

Yu Jin starts to feel chilled "Empress, please don't freeze this room as well".

"my apologize for my impudence, we have been told about the whole of your situation which make it impossible for you to nurture your own biological son", Keishuk bows his head. Their spies have reported to them that as long as she's been 'locked' in the palace as Kou Koryu's concubine, Mulan also has been the leader with Sakaki as her 'wings' and Nomads clan as her 'horse' outside the palace while Chizuru and Yu Jin as her 'eyes and ears' within the palace. Her own life always been in the threat, be it as Emperor's concubine or as the Leader of the rebellion "and your effort had made the fruit for you, you've had become the Empress of the Northern Kai Empire".

"that's right, only one thing that left as my purpose, reunite Southern and Northern into new Kai Empire", Mulan says that she has planned to meet Hak to at least, tell him about her and his identity before asking him to come with her to Kai Empire, only if Hak want to come with her, of course, because Hak has the right to know who his parents and she know, considering her son is a grown mature man now, it's up to him to choose his own path "looks like you've investigated so many things, huh? So, what do you want with bringing up that topic into this conversation?".

"only want to clear the matter as crystal for us, because surprisingly Royal Family of former Kai Empire's have really dark secret and history like… Rumor has it that you and your first husband had married because you'd been pregnant before your marriage or the reason Emperor Kou Koryu had abandoned Queen Setsuna because Queen Setsuna is the daughter of his wife, the late Empress Setsura with your first husband, Lord Hakuya Yukimura".

Tension of this room heightens and the temperature within this room only getting colder and colder. Mulan who props her head on her palm with elbow on the table, her blank expression turns into creepy smirk before she crosses her arm before her chest and leans her back on the chair, laughing hard.

Somehow, Joo Doh gets annoyed, thinking this part of this woman really resemble with her son, both truly hard to understood "what's so funny, Empress?".

"oh, that ridiculous rumor again? come on, even if it's true that I've been pregnant before my marriage with Hakuya was the truth…", Mulan chuckles and huffs with smile on her face "so, what's the problem? Hakuya is my husband and he is the biological father of my first son, so I don't see what's the matter, nor I think that will make my son's status become illegitimate, Advisor Keishuk".

Actually, it's because of the incident before their marriage. Before their marriage, Hakuya and Mulan have been going to finish the mission with Sakaki, Yu Jin and Zen. That mission known as "Repatriation of Limbo's Children", including one of dark mission within Kai Empire so Mulan doesn't tell them the detail of mission.

Mulan had been captured by their enemy on that mission and she had managed to escape, but her clothes ripped apart and it had been on Winter, the snow even had turned into blizzard. Of course, her captor wouldn't let her escape that easily. She had gotten really bad injuries that make her hypothermic due to losing blood with that many cut by sword and stabbed by arrow or throwing knives, the blizzard not helping at all as well. She had fought back till they cornered her near the cliff.

"behind me was my enemies who trying to capture me again and steep cliff in front of me, you can say it like facing with Lion's mouth while Crocodile's mouth ready to eat you from behind, I thought I would die for a while", Mulan says it so casually till make them wonder why this woman can tell them this story while laughing.

Geun Tae lifts his hand and asks "then what you did after that?".

"isn't it clear? Rather than let them caught me again, I jumped to that cliff".

Her answer really makes them agape. Such a nerve. When Geun Tae asking her again about how she can survive, Mulan tells him that she was saved by her comrades who come in time. Rather funny actually, because it's only need Sakaki who can fly to save her but Yu Jin and Zen who can't flying, running to her to catch her and falling to that cliff as well. Luckily, after she's caught by Yu Jin who caught by Zen, Hakuya had caught them all and pulled them up after Sakaki carried Mulan up first. Mulan's consciousness drifted off and on after that, vaguely she remembered that Yu Jin who has longest experience about medic, examined her, claimed that she's hypothermic, someone should warm her up.

"but when her body's temperature has increased too high due to her high fever, we should take her back to Yukimura's residence, even forced to chain her onto her beddings because of her high fever. Hakuya Shogun never left her side and slept by her side", Yu Jin rolls his eyes and covers his mouth his sleeve "and you know what happened next… a-hem".

Sakaki grins smugly and shrugs his shoulder "do you think from the four of us, who would fit to warm her up other than Hakuya at that time? Of course, he wouldn't let us to cuddle with his dearest soon-to-be-wife, not to mention he has high desire to monopolize her after claiming her as his".

"yes, enough, I know already that you're jealous but don't blurt out it here", Mulan blushes a bit before her face comes back into its casual "it happened in the early Winter on December about 21 years ago and I'd given birth my son on August 9th about 20 years ago, just count it by yourself".

Soo Won remember, right, that's Hak's birthday and that's exactly Hak's age.

Yu Jin huffs in relief "for a while, I thought you will be freezing Advisor Keishuk, Empress".

Sakaki taps his hand to Yu Jin's bicep "the fact is, our Snow Lady only thrilled because it's been a long time ever since she has the opponent who dare to try to slap her face, right?".

"that's right, but it's not enough to slap my face but I should acknowledge that you've got guts, Advisor Keishuk… and advice from me, next time be careful with your tongue or else, I can't guarantee about your safety", Mulan smirks and leans her chin above her intertwining finger before raises her arm "now, now, can you all lower your weapon, my cute children?".

When they're looking around them, from Shuichi, Ren Huan, Tsurara, Tsubaki and Setsuna have been holding their own weapon on their hand with hidden murderous intention that directing to Keishuk. They exchange glances, their murderous intention has gotten burst out and engulfed this room before they're relaxing themselves and putting back their weapon to its previous place.

Shuichi sighs as he lowering his hand from his sword first "sorry, just a reflex".

Even Ren Huan who always looks calm, loses her composure. She glares to Keishuk and puts back her knifes within her sleeve "after our biological mother passed away, Lady Fong Mulan has become our Hahaue, nurture and love us like her own flesh and blood sincerely. Hahaue's biological son means he is our brother as well, no one can insult our brothers and sisters in front of our mother".

Tsubaki snarls with the same gesture with Shuichi before "which mean it can't be helped if we have gotten angry because our 'Hahaue' and our brother being insulted, right? but I think you didn't share the same sentiment with us about Hahaue, Tsurara?".

Tsurara smiles sheepishly "oh dear, I'm only following Setsuna".

"geez, I just woken up by noises around me and there's someone who has such a nerve to insult our Hahaue?", Setsuna who laying on her stomach, scratches her bangs out of her face sleepily before putting back her dagger below her pillow "guess someone must try to be more careful with his mouth".

Soo Won smiles with a hint of surprise on his voice "oh dear, are you seriously putting that dagger under your pillow again?".

"for safety, of course", Setsuna props herself up with her elbow "you put your sword on the table beside our bed as well, right?".

"yeah", as quick as he realizes it, Soo Won quickly repairs Setsuna's disheveled upper kimono to cover her barely exposed chest.

She doesn't let him live it down and instead use it to tease him "oh my, how pure of you, Soo Won~ still embarrassed even after last night?".

Soo Won's blush deepens "Setsu?!".

"a-hem... can I tell a tale that told by my mother to me and Setsura?", Mulan tells old fairy tale from Rome about gladiator and princess.

The King of Rome puts gladiator into the jail after he knows about his daughter's relationship with the gladiator. That gladiator punished by the King to choose between two doors, where one door will lead him to his death because that door is connected with the room that contain starved Lion who will eat him mercilessly once he opens the door and the other door will be the end of his relationship with the princess because that door is connected with the room that contain the most beautiful lady-in-wait on the palace and the King orders the gladiator to marry with this lady-in-wait. The gladiator become perplexed, he stares to the princess whose heart is in turmoil. Princess doesn't want him to die, eaten by that starved Lion but she also doesn't want him to leave him. Finally, the princess lifts her hand, her finger pointing one of the doors.

"in the end of the story, after telling us that the princess chose to let him marry with lady-in-wait, my mother asking us about which door that we will choose. Setsura and I choose the door that connected to the room that contain the most beautiful lady-in-wait on the palace. As long as the man I love is alive, safe and sound, and happy, I don't mind even if we can't be together but…", Mulan smirks dangerously "if he betrayed me, I would choose the door that will lead him to starved lion without doubt".

They're shuddered by her statement and Mulan closes her eyes.

"true, Hakuya is Setsura's first love, same as me. Since we love the same man, it's up to that man to choose who between us, right? in the end, Hakuya chose me and Kou Koryu used this as advantage to get Setsura's heart even if it must have taken years, it's the main reason of why Setsura just could bear Setsuna on her womb with Kou Koryu as the father", Mulan clarifies that the curse about 'Princess Suzaku only able to produce child with someone she love', only known by them after Kou Koryu has cornered Setsura to tell him about who the one she love. She also clarifies that when Setsuna is taken back to Southern Kai Empire, she has passed the DNA test to prove that she is really Kou Koryu's and Setsura's daughter, the result is positive "if Setsura and Hakuya dared to betray me behind my back, I would kill them with my own hand but they didn't betray me and Kou Koryu, never…".

"and? What do you mean with telling us that? Except for clarify about Queen Setsuna's and your son's heritage?".

"know this, Advisor Keishuk, Shogun and King", Mulan stands with such dignity surrounding her body "I will not forgive those who betray me, I will not believe them anymore once they betray me, I will give the heaviest and the most painful punishment for them till they think it's better to die before they faced with death. Kou Koryu betrayed us and he had gotten his own Karma. He has made me lost my family and the payment, he lost his own family who leaving him as well".

Shuichi snorts "actually, it's his own fault that make us leaving him, and I don't regret it".

"Onii-sama?! He was our father?!".

"oh, that's right, Ren Huan!? And he also killed Lady Shen Hua, our biological mother, I saw it happened right in front of my eyes?! If not because of Hahaue who protecting me!?", Shuichi swings his hand to pointing Mulan with his palm "I would have been killed by him as well just because I'm the witnesses?! so how could I forgive him for killing our mother and Hakuya Oji-san, Imoutou?!".

"Shu?!", Tsubaki puts her hand on his chest, standing between Ren Huan and Shuichi, shaking her head "it's not like you to lose your composure like this".

Right, the one who can easily lose his composure is Touya, not him. Shuichi drops his head on Tsubaki's shoulder before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and whispering apologize.

Mulan suggests them to continue their argument in another place. She smirks as she eyeing Joo Doh and Soo Won "as long as we have someone that should we protect, we will fight as long as it needed and we will not betray those precious to us, but we will not believe nor forgive and have no patience for those who betray us, I guess that part of me and Hakuya has he inherited deep in his bone-marrow… from what happened on Sensui, huh?".

Joo Doh and Soo Won shudder in remembrance of terrifying memory. Yes, this woman truly Hak's mother.

* * *

 **Back to present…**

After make sure that no one will listen to them within this room, Soo Won approaches Setsuna and sits on the edge of his bed before he crawling to lay on his side, beside her.

"tell me, who is the father…", Soo Won lifts his finger, pointing her stomach "…of this child that you're bearing within your womb?".

Setsuna turns her head away from him and narrows her eyes before clutching her chest, forcing her word to come out of her lips "Hak".

He feels like slapped and confounded by the woman has he married with and the man who has ever become the only true and closest friend of his. He can't believe this, because Hak that he has known, as mischievous as him, is a good man who will not tainting virgin woman and 'fuck her without marrying her'. If Hak truly loves her, Hak that he has known will take her to flee to marry with him before 'make love with her' instead of letting Soo Won marry with her but realization hits him, Hak is no longer the same old Hak that he has known. He has known Hak forever but what he knows about Hak now?

Soo Won covers his eyes and chuckles darkly "oh, why should I be surprised? Of course… you love him, after all…".

"before you're overthinking, Hak did it because of me… I am the one who persuade… or more exactly, force him to sleep with me and have sexual intercourse with me, because I wanted to know how it feel to be one with him, wanted to know how it feel when he's inside me, only for one night".

"did Yona know?".

"yes, and she has given permission to us".

 _No way, even Yona has agreed about it?_ "how so…".

"in the end, Hak will be hers, so it's alright for her because it was only one night, that's what she said even if it's true, she was jealous too".

"when?".

"a night before we separated way next day on a week before our marriage be held", Setsuna tugs her hair behind her ears with lopsided smirk and mocking him with gibe in her tone "I never felt more alive and so excited than when I was enveloped under his warm embrace though, unlike the cold one when you hugged me".

With scorn washing his eyes as he stares in disbelief to her, he wants to yell back for her insult but Setsuna cuts him first "now, why do you reacting as if I had betrayed you? You should have known better about it since long time ago even before we married and you should have known our marriage only political marriage to arrange formal alliance between your Kingdom with my Empire, and our feeling has nothing to do with this marriage".

Soo Won clenches his hand, unconsciously make crescent marks on his palm due to his iron grip "…where did your self-esteem and dignity as a woman?".

"I don't want to hear that from you and I believe it's my line. Where did your self-esteem and dignity as a man when you killed King Il and usurping the throne?".

He feels like stabbed by her words. Setsuna opens her blind eyes that empty and staring into nothing like always.

Setsuna sits up and nods her head "yes, we are married, you are my husband and I am your wife, but even if we married, you love princess Yona and I love Hak. Like I said, our feeling has nothing to do with this marriage".

" _yes, maybe for you, but not anymore for me"_.

"and even if your feeling has changed, we have agreed to pretend as lovey-dovey just in front of audience, so be it. I have thrown my dignity and self-esteem away right after I must have received your proposal for the sake of my Empire and Wind Tribe Clan", Setsuna stands from her seat and walks away with her back facing him before smirking while looking behind over her shoulder "and what's the problem with you that I'm bearing his child? Our marriage is not happily ever after tale with happy ending, after all".

"what should we explain if this child…?!", Soo Won hisses and grips her shoulders but he loosening his grip a bit when he realizes that he has hurt her, relaxing his shoulder and sighing heavily "…resemble with its father?".

"if this child has blue eyes and dark hair, just tell everyone that our father have dark hair and I have blue eyes as well, and it's not a lie but the fact, right? we don't lie, we just tell the fact and hiding his true lineage, that's all", Setsuna bats his hand away before heading and crawling back to her bed "now get out, I don't feel well enough".

"no, we must speak", Soo Won declines and slides to her side "with your own brother, even if both of you aren't siblings, but…".

Next second, Setsuna throws everything that she can throw to him "GET OUT?!".

Soo Won dodges the flying things that thrown by her going-tantrum wife and runs away to outside "wah, I'm sorry?! Yes, I'm out, I'm out?!".

Surprised by what he has seen, Joo Doh makes a dash to the front of the room "Queen, you shouldn't— Oof?!".

Joo Doh quickly closes the door after a pillow hit his face, rubbing his nose and turning his confused face to Soo Won after glaring to laughing Geun Tae "actually, what's wrong, your majesty?".

Hotaru comes out of nowhere and lifts her forefinger, explaining "this is so-called baby-blue syndrome. Pregnant woman sometimes can feel sad due to unknown reason and they have unstable emotions, their mood can be up and down so sudden or also known as mood swing. They can be happy one time but they can be sad so sudden like they can be laughing at one time but crying or angry after that. Their emotions and moods really uncertain so be careful due to her mood swing".

"what I told you before to not get her worked up, your majesty?", Chizuru huffs in annoyance before pointing to Joo Doh "and Joo Doh Shogun, since you never have married and don't have experience about how to handle pregnant woman, don't say anything".

Before Joo Doh says something, there's a muffled sound but loud enough to understand what she telling about "Chizu… please make something…".

"what is it for, your highness? Dizzy? Nausea? Or are you hungry?".

"all of that… just give me something to make my stomach not empty and won't make me throw it up… I've been throwing up all of my dinner just now… ugh…".

"as you wish, your highness", she calls back before pointing the room and asking Hotaru to stay by Setsuna's side "Hotaru, can you help me to give a message to her highness that I've taught you? It's important to make her relax and get better, okay?".

Hotaru salutes "okay, Hahaue?!".

Other man around them yell in surprise "Hahaue?!".

Chizuru and Hotaru exchange glance before Hotaru blinks in confusion "oh, they just know it?".

Chizuru shouts in disbelief "and no one realize about it till now!?".

It can be understood though, considering the scandal that Zen, her disgraceful late husband has made, no wonder Chizuru never mentions about it, Hotaru and Koharu also never care to tell anyone about their blood relationship with Chizuru which ridiculous but now they understand about the reason of why Koharu has obeyed to come back to Northern Kai Empire with Mulan's party after Setsuna's marriage with Soo Won. As the daughter from the head of Yuuda clan, Koharu or Hotaru must replace their father's place as the leader of Yuuda Clan. Koharu at first declines because she's Setsuna's bodyguard and she doesn't want to leave her side but Hotaru promises her that she will protect Setsuna and Chizuru persuades her to take back her father's place as her responsibility because it's her obligation as the first child. After Setsuna orders her to go back to Kai Empire to lead her clan, Koharu doesn't have a choice but receive Princess of Kai Empire's order.

Mulan worries about Setsuna because her late mother, Setsura's body weakened during her pregnancy, just like Setsuna right now "Setsu, this is me, dear. Let me come in, okay?".

"…come in, Hahaue…".

That night after the dinner, both Setsuna and Soo Won has calmed down. When Mulan leaves them on their chamber, Hotaru asks the Queen if it's alright to leave them alone. Of course, Hotaru and Chizuru should have known about Setsuna's pregnancy including who is the baby's biological father and with her power to read people's mind, automatically Mulan also knows about what happen between the couple.

Casually, she only smirks and waves her hand to her attendant "nah, those two aren't children anymore, so just let them finish their own problem".

* * *

Soo Won sits on the edge of their king-sized bed, observing her relaxed features. She has eaten her dinner on their chamber with Mulan, Chizuru and Hotaru while he must attend the dinner with Shogun and the other guests on the main hall. He tugs her bangs out of her sleeping face, thinking back the event back then about the revelation of her pregnancy.

Soo Won doesn't want to believe the curse. He has known about the curse which run in the Kai Empire's Royal Family, that Princess Suzaku only can produce child if she makes love with someone she loves. Fertile egg will turn into the baby or not, looks like her blood as princess Suzaku, Suzaku's vessel in this world will choose it. The record about Setsuna's predecessor makes him, want to believe or not which is crazy, can't help but believe that the curse really exists. The problem is, what they need is not heir but Setsuna's own flesh and blood to prevent Southern Kai Empire's Royal Family from taken Setsuna back to Southern Kai Empire.

Soo Won knows Setsuna doesn't love him and he knows right to **whom** actually her heart has harbored which mean Soo Won can't give Setsuna a baby but **that man** can. It means the problem has solved now, Setsuna is bearing his child right now and she will not be taken back by her siblings to Southern Kai Empire. Soo Won knows Setsuna doesn't want to go back to Kai Empire and she wants to stay at Kouka Kingdom. They need this baby, no matter what. Setsuna has realized that her siblings wouldn't give up on bringing her back to Kai Empire so easily, that's why she takes her own risk. He totally aware of it all but what does this feeling mean, turmoil that fidgeting his heart since he knew that she's bearing Hak's child?

For his surprise (because he thinks she's asleep), Setsuna opens her eyes "want to know the answer, or should I give the hint to you?".

Something within his heart stirs, so intriguing. He knows that she is always like this ever since the first time they have met. She never wants to let anyone to look at her weakness. She's so stubborn and hardcore, mostly cold when it unneeded but can be so kind, so affectionate and warmhearted when it needed. And the most important, she never leaves him like she has said, ever since that day when she said that she will stay by his side, even if he has made her can't be together with her beloved one.

" _you're supposed to hate me, but why? Why do you always look at me with such warmth and kindness within the looks of your eyes?"_.

She cups his face. She's always like this. She knows what he thinking without him telling her and she will answer him "because the most painful yet sweetest revenge is with giving love and affection mercifully to your prey, till the point that they need and thirst for your love and affection. In addition, actually Hahaue has told me once to not make love with you like when she did with my late father but looks like it's impossible since we're husband and wife".

"so with that way Lady Mulan has given sweet torture to your late father? it's really cruel…", Soo Won gives chaste kiss on her cheek before caressing her face "I thought I'm just afraid of myself, who slowly but surely… fallen in love to you".

"the curse is real, I told you... that's why my mother need years to finally able to have me after her feeling has turned into my father", Setsuna touches his palm. caressing his palm to her cheek before kissing his palm "if you don't believe that i will not able to produce a child with you because i don't love you, how about try to make the baby with you as the father after this child born?".

That's why he always wants to touch her but he isn't able to reach out his hand to her back that facing him even if they fall asleep together in the same bed every night. This time though, Setsuna doesn't refuse when he pulling her or reject him as he wrapping his hand around her waist and leaning his forehead on her shoulder from behind after settling her in his lap.

"…I'm so sorry for what I did back then, if I hurt you … I'm just… too surprised…", Soo Won huffs in defeat before putting his chin above her shoulder "listen, I know I'm being egoist this time, but I want you to keep and bear the baby… surely you will do it without I ask, right?".

This baby needed by them after all, Soo Won thinks maybe he can love the baby as its father. Well, it just like he loves its biological father.

"silly question… so, are you jealous? Or envy?", Setsuna kisses his cheek, caressing his hand and leaning the back of her head on his shoulder "I've given the hint, think it yourself".

"…both", Soo Won puts his chin on the crown of her head "…I'm jealous and envy to both of you… because I want you, I want Hak, either. I do love you, but I love him either".

Setsuna knows this has nothing to do with lust, only love that produce desire within human's heart. She isn't surprised at all of his answer, she's the master of peeking into human's heart no matter how deep it is and it's easier for her to see when its feeling shown strongly from his heart. She knows all along this time, how deep his love for Hak and Yona, how big his envious to Yona because he always wanted Hak and how jealous him of Hak who always able to protect her especially when he knows from Ogi that finally her heart has moved onto Hak. Hak has chosen to sleep and made love with her which resulting the baby on her womb, which make Soo Won feels so envious to herself and to Hak who can bring her what he can't. Soo Won envy and jealous of Hak and Setsuna, who can have both each other's body and heart because Soo Won still wants Hak even till now like he does want Setsuna's mind and heart. He realizes, what he has from Setsuna only her body, not her heart and he want her heart as well.

Setsuna chuckles, tracing her finger along his jawline "so greedy, but it's one of human's desire to want something that isn't his / hers… and why do you think that's the truth? Even after I've been treating you coldly all this time".

"yes, you're right… I wonder why, too…", Soo Won nuzzles his face to her nape, purring and breathing into her skin which resulting her whimper and moan escapes her lips. His heart, his body and his mind, all of him love Setsuna, Hak and Yona. He has loved them, love them so dearly till he thinks he will be going crazy "looks like… you and I have been crazy…".


	25. Epilogue

**.**

 **Chapter** **25** **–** **Epilogue**

 **.**

* * *

When Yona's party haven't arrived yet in Hiryuu Castle, Soo Won realizes that Setsuna feels apprehensive about this. He has asked her to not worry that much considering the baby, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't worry as well. They haven't had information about them at all, not to mention they also don't know about what happen to Yin Quelbo's group because Tsubaki who goes with Tsurara and Aruma also haven't given the newest information yet.

A week before the day of Tribunal Judgment for King Il assassination case is supposed to be held, when Yona's group are supposed to be there already, Setsuna collapses and she loses her consciousness with high fever. On the day of Tribunal Judgment for King Il assassination case, only Jae Ha with Zeno who replace Yona and Hak to attend on this place. They come with Tsubaki, Tsurara and Aruma's group. The reason is because both Yona and Hak can't attend here due to their state.

Mulan stands up before stopping herself in front of Jae Ha, hands on her hips "and what do you mean with their state, Ryokuryuu Jae Ha, Ouryuu Zeno?".

"you're still beautiful like always, Snow Empress", Jae Ha kisses Mulan's hand. She doesn't mind of the casual gesture from Green Dragon though, there's one other pervert who always flirt with her after all. Instead she asking him "did Yona and Hak alright!?".

Jae Ha shows grim expression before explain to them that they have ambushed by Yin Quelbo's group. Luckily, Tsubaki with Tsurara and Aruma's group have found them in time and helped them "Hak injured terribly when protecting Yona-chan as they fell to the cliff, again. He hasn't woken up yet till now, it's been a week already and Yona-chan refused to leave his side".

"Miss only has minor injuries like bruises and cut thanks to Mister's protection when they fell to the cliff but her body exhausted, drained by sleep deprived and last night we forced Miss to sleep with kid's sleeping drugs, so they're still sleeping right now. It would be bad if this was a Winter".

A week ago? Wait, it's the same exact number of the times since Setsuna's health has started to worsen. Does it coincidence?

"it's not only coincidence… Princess Suzaku can create 'bond' with the people who has shared her blood with…", Mulan answers to Soo Won with constricted eyes in remembrance of bad memories "Setsuna and Hak have shared each other's blood which creating 'bond' between them, but it happened without they realize it".

Their 'bond' which created by their blood has prevented Setsuna to able to see into Hak's heart or Hak's mind without Hak's permission, like Setsuna does with Hak but they still can feel each other's feeling. They also can have telepathy to each other no matter how far the distances. You can say it similar with the bond between twin siblings or the bond between Hiryuu with her Four Dragon Warriors. Because Setsuna is the one who create the 'bond' with giving her blood first, if something happened to her, Hak would know, but fortunately it would only affect his mental, it would affect his body that much. But if something happened to Hak, not only it would affect her mental and her body, she would lose her life as well when Hak loses his life. Be it Hak or Setsuna are supposed to die before, but because one sharing its life's energy when the other's drained, they can survive till now. But now, with Setsuna's body is weakened by her pregnancy and Hak's condition not good enough, they don't know they will survive or not.

There's a proof about this 'blood bond' from what happened to first Princess Suzaku with her husband who have tied in blood bond. When her husband has died on the battlefield, this first Princess Suzaku also has passed away due to heart attack.

It's clear Mulan has tried to hold her anger when Tsubaki drags Kou Kiryu and Yin Quelbo in front of her as the main culprit of last incident that endanger her son's life. She snaps her finger "Tomoe, your turn".

Tomoe nods her head and smiles proudly for her mother's truth, she strolling to the front before clutching Yin Quelbo's and Kou Kiryu's neck, using her power "you will tell us all of the truth that you've known because you will not be allowed to tell a single lie here, ever".

After that, either Yin Quelbo or Kou Kiryu confess their crime in front of the audience of the Tribunal Judgment today.

Yin Quelbo confesses his crimes for participate within the ambush towards Hakuya and Mulan who wanted to bring Setsuna to Mundok about 17 or 18 years ago as the informant and spies to Kou Koryu, also one of those mercenaries that cooperate with Zen who succeed to flee when the earthquake which overthrow that mountain into lake and valley have been occurred. No wonder actually, remembering Yin Quelbo is the son of the leader of the Wolves of Wind at that time. Yin Quelbo has lost his father because of that earthquake. It's a miracle that Sakaki has found Mulan's and Hakuya's body haven't be buried under that mountain because of that earthquake. He who has lost his father, holding the grudge towards Mulan who survive from that incident. His action to disapproving Mulan unlike other Nomads also because of his own grudge. He wants to bring his own Clan, Turan Clan as the strongest within Kai Empire, not Yukimura Clan where her late husband from or Gozen Clan where she belongs with.

About Touya's assassination, actually he wanted to kill Tsubaki to make Mulan suffering but after he has been cooperating with Kou Kiryu who want to take the throne as well, he also has planned to kill Shuichi and Touya because they're also prince of Kai who have the same right with him to ascend the throne and big hindrance for him to get the throne.

About Kou Koryu's assassination, Kou Kiryu confesses that he indeed killed Kou Koryu, his own father with the poison that he put within one of Kou Koryu's liquors because Kou Koryu has refused to give Setsuna and the throne to him. He also confesses that he has cooperated with Kan Soo Jin who cooperate with Yu Hon's illegitimate son about King Il's assassination.

Kan Soo Jin has sent assassin to kill the late Queen Fuyo with using princess Yona as the bait, as if the assassins have aimed for princess Yona's life. Kan Soo Jin also let information about Yona's assassination attempt known by Yu Hon to make him felt guilty about the late Queen Fuyo's death. With that, first plan to get rid of Lord Yu Hon has succeeded. Second plan, to kill King Il. Kan Soo Jin has planned to take the throne after Il's death thus he's cooperated with Li Hazara to rebel but Yu Hon's illegitimate son has planned to make his half-brother to become the King after King Il's death and Yu Hon's illegitimate son has succeeded this time.

One thing that has happened out of their plan only that Princess Yona has witnessed King Il's assassination with her own eyes. Because Yona's life in danger, Hak as her bodyguard has taken her out of Hiryuu Castle after that which automatically make Soo Won as the sole heir that left in the Hiryuu Castle become the King. Even if Soo Won has become the King, Yona and Hak still become the threat for Yu Hon's illegitimate son so to keep the throne on his half-brother's crown, he does the exact: Yu Hon's illegitimate son has sold all of the information he's known about Hak and Yona also the Four Dragon Warriors to Yin Quelbo and Kou Kiryu. Yin Quelbo and Kou Kiryu are hired by him after that to get rid of Hak and Yona because they are the threat for his half-brother. They have planned to kill Hak and Yona also taken Four Dragon Warriors with them as well.

"good, you've spilled that much, very good information~ now, tell us…", Mulan claps her hands before tipping Kiryu's chin up, glaring dagger to him with rage and murderous intention bursting out of her entire body as she clenching her fist on his hair " **who** **the hell** is this Yu Hon's illegitimate son?".

Kiryu gasps for air before gulping and forcing the words out "A-Advisor Keishuk from Kouka Kingdom?!".

Mulan shoves Kiryu to the ground and spins around with one hand tightly gripping the hilt of her katana. She lunges into Keishuk but Mundok holds her sword with his spear and Sakaki wraps his arm around her waist with his other hand holding her hand that gripping her katana from behind "MOVE ASIDE, MUNDOK, SAKAKI?!".

"sorry, but you can't, Lady Fong Mulan… as Empress of Northern Kai Empire, it will become the problem if you kill someone from other Kingdom like this", Soo Won steps forward "so I asking them to stop you".

Mulan snickers and smirks "why? To protect your half-brother?".

"no", Soo Won turns around, approaching Keishuk and slashing his sword to Keishuk as anger and rage surging his entire body as well "I want to kill him with my own hand?!".

The shrieking sound of steel and pained scream ranging within this throne room. Soo Won's cold expression hasn't changed at all despite Keishuk's blood splattering into his robe and his face, just like that night when he has killed King Il, his uncle with his own hand. Now his hands become more and more dirty and bloodied. All of audience in this room stunned, don't know what to say, it's the first time for them to see his usual gentle, lax and warm personality turns into cold and sharp like the sword that he holding.

Soo Won pulls Keishuk upright, fisting his collar and asking quietly as he stabbing his sword through his heart "who the hell asking you to do this, Onii-sama?".

Keishuk chokes as coppery taste of blood flooding his mouth "it's for the sake of… the crown on your head… and father's last wish… to make you as the… King…".

"with sacrifice Hak and Yona?", Soo Won straightens himself, releasing his grip and letting Keishuk's body drops to the floor, pulling his sword before breathing raggedly with constricted eyes "sitting in the throne is not something I want… I only want to make this country become stronger, strong enough till can't be invaded by other country… I never wanted the throne if in the end I must lost two most precious person for me in this world… and in the end… only Setsuna that left by my side…".

Silence.

They sometime forget that their King still only 19 years old, he does still have something naïve within the part of his heart.

Mulan breaks the silence with tapping Sakaki's bicep "oi, Sakaki, let me go already… for how long you're planning to hug me like this?".

"how about them, Hahaue? Can we get rid of them, now?", Tsubaki lifts his thumb, pointing to Yin Quelbo and Kou Kiryu before pulling her sword "I will gladly punish them for their crime".

Yin Quelbo smirks, letting the dark chuckle out of his mouth "congratulation then, princess Tsubaki… I will gladly tell your lover in the Hell when I met him, about how pathetic you are after he died meaningless?!".

"well then, you should go to hell first…", Shuichi stabs his sword through Yin Quelbo's heart before Tsubaki doing that with her own hands. Once he pulling his sword out and cleaning his sword and his face with dry fabric from blood, he approaching Tsubaki "what with that face?".

Tsubaki lowers her head further and yells "I never asking you to take my place?! why did you not let me do that with my own hands?!".

"I've told you before, Touya never wanted you to dirt your hand, neither do I", Shuichi pulls her hand and buries her face onto his shoulder "handkerchief's alternate, I don't have one".

"again?", Tsubaki chuckles before sniffs and tightly clenches her arms on his back "Baka".

"I killed Yin Quelbo for his crime to kill Touya, my twin brother and Tsubaki's fiancé. how about him, Hahaue?", Shuichi turns his head to Kiryu, pointing his sword to Kiryu "he must be punished as well for all of his crime".

One arrow lands on Kou Kiryu's head, right on the forehead above in-between his eyebrow. The audience is more stunned as they find Setsuna lowering her bow with a single tear cascades her cheek "Sayonara, Kou Kiryu Onii-sama… send my words to father if you meet him, that I love him and I forgive him…".

"Sayonara, Setsuna…", Kou Kiryu smiles on his last breath as his body collapses backwards with blood spilling out of his forehead, flowing down to his face that seems peaceful _"even if all of this world thought of me as crazy, but I love you…"_.

After wipes her tears away, Setsuna approaches Mulan and smiles, pointing Jae Ha and Zeno with her chin "go with them, Hahaue. You've been holding yourself to not meet with your son all along this time but looks like Hak lost his way to go back here. That's why he hasn't awake till now, and what holding him to prevent him to go to the other side only your first husband, Hakuya-sama".

Mulan touches Setsuna's cheek, she can feel her fever still high "but you—".

Setsuna shakes her head and smiles brightly with flushed cheeks "don't worry about me, I'll be alright once Hak is alright… Hak has halted you from going to the other side about 17 or 18 years ago, so now it's your turn to bring him back here".

Mulan orders her subordinates to take care the protocol when she's going with Jae Ha and Zeno after informing that she will take Hak and Yona with her "I can't risk my children's safety here, so don't blame me if I will hide them for a while".

After Mulan's party with Jae Ha and Zeno disappears in the thin air using Sakaki's ability, Soo Won catches Setsuna who collapses unconscious to the floor.

* * *

After finishing several protocols and his job as the King, Soo Won sits on the bed side, looking to her peaceful sleeping features. She's fallen asleep and lost her consciousness for weeks, her belly though, keeps bulging as her child growing within her womb. He doesn't care about what people said about him outside, what he cares about is only his wife, except his job as the King.

What if she doesn't open her eyes again?

What if she leaves his side as well?

Vaguely he remembers that Lily and Tae Woo come here, of course Lily encourages him but Tae Woo only wants to check upon Setsuna and accompany Lily. Other Shogun also worried, they have encouraged him with their own ways but still…

What should he do if she leaves his side?

"…Won…", weak and gentle voice that he's missed so much pulling him back to the reality from his daydream. Her callouses and warm finger touching his face "…why are you crying?".

That blue eyes stare blankly with worry on her eyes. He doesn't deserve this, really. But he's afraid of lost her and he wants her. He takes her hands with both his hand and brings up to his forehead while clenching hers after kissing her palm.

"…I'm afraid… that I might have lost you…".

She smiles weakly "silly… I've told you before, right? I will stay by your side and I won't leave you".

"but these hands have been smeared with bloods… and you're still…".

"don't be… you're not alone…", she waves her hand slowly, asking him to come closer. Once he does, she let him to lean his ear on her chest, to hear her heartbeat, to feel her warmth "don't be afraid, I'm still here… I'm alive… you haven't lost me yet… I will stay by your side, as long as I can… now".

"welcome back, Setsuna", Soo Won wraps his arm around her body before kissing her forehead down to her eyelids, her cheek, her neck, her collarbone and ended on her lips _"Il Oji-san… Chichiue… please forgive me… even if I had intended to not marry and die after I fulfill my purpose for the sake of Kouka Kingdom, now I have something to protect with… can I allowed to live my life a bit longer with Setsuna who has willingly given her warmth to my cold heart? This time, I want to live a life to protect what was left for me, for the sake of someone I love, without looking back into the darkness ever again"_.

* * *

Outside their chamber, Joo Doh who watches everything, goes to Yong Hi's chamber to report about Setsuna's and Soo Won's condition to Yong Hi. Only one thing still unsettled about her, that one of his master, Yong Hi still looks upset, the same anxiety that she feels about Mulan.

"but what are you worrying about of Lady Fong Mulan, Lady Yong Hi?".

"she does know, of course, but she still learning that forbidden swordsmanship…", Yong Hi lifts her head up, on the verge of her tears as she turns her head to Joo Doh "she will die, Joo Doh".

* * *

 **.**

 **To Be Continued to Book 2**

 **.**


End file.
